10 Años
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Hemos estado más de 10 años juntos, eres tan parte de mi como cualquiera de mis extremidades. Hemos mirado el mismo cielo y compartido el mismo aire. Hemos andado en el mismo camino por más de 10 años, en todo éste tiempo ¿cómo es capaz de evolucionar mi amor por ti? ¿cómo es capaz de nacer el tuyo por mí? - TVXQ / DBSK / THSK HOMIN
1. 2003 El debut

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Pareja: Yunho x Changmin (HoMin)

Capítulo 1: 2003 "El debut"

Dicen que cuando tu corazón late de prisa y tan lleno de vida es como si fuera a salírsete el alma en un suspiro, eso es lo que en alguna ocasión Yunho leyó en un libro de poesía, pero jamás lo había experimentado, aquel delicioso sabor lleno de sensaciones desconocidas pero agradables; ahora es que por fin podía sentir algo de eso y estaba emocionado. Miró a su lado derecho y lo observó, el pequeño y adorable maknae se frotaba las manos insistentemente, pero no porque tuviera frío, era porque estaba nervioso, en el escenario aún se podía escuchar una conocida canción de su compañera de agencia, grababan un especial de Navidad, aquel sería su debut, su primera actuación frente a una cámara, y no solo era él, todos se encontraban nerviosos, Changmin continuaba frotando sus manos, mirando hacia abajo, pensativo, se le veía tan lindo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ni siquiera sintió el acercamiento de Jaejoong, quien lo observaba con curiosidad sin que éste se diera cuenta, no al menos hasta que la mirada era tan insistente que sintió que la nuca le picaba, así que se giró hacia atrás y el mayor le sonrió al verlo

Si las miradas hablaran… - dijo en tono burlón, con la voz casi baja, aunque Yoochun y Junsu estaban tan ocupados platicando que no prestaron atención a sus compañeros

¿Qué? ¿De qué jodidos hablas? – preguntó avergonzado, aún cuando sabía a qué se refería su compañero y amigo. Jaejoong movió la boca en una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba un par de pasos

Deberías decírselo, no pasa de que te golpee, ya sabemos cómo es – intentó guiñar un ojo y se alejó hacia sus otros dos compañeros, Yunho sonrió de forma tonta mientras lo miraba alejarse. Ellos dos jamás habían hablado de ese tema pero su nivel de entendimiento mutuo era muy alto como para que Jaejoong no lo notara aún con falta de palabras

¿Quién golpeará a quién? – escuchó a su espalda la voz de Changmin y exaltado se giró hacia él

Na… nadie – calló unos momentos – Hablábamos de una película – dijo torpemente, su compañero no lo creyó pero no comentó nada más, lo miró con desconfianza

Está bien – se limitó a contestar, alejándose de él para volver a estar solo con sus nervios, Yunho suspiró relajado. En pocos momentos entró al pequeño camerino de los chicos la coordinadora de vestuario, quien mandada por el mánager les pedía que se comenzaran a preparar, pues en unos minutos saldrían ya para actuar en el escenario, los cinco compartieron una mirada nerviosa y enseguida Yunho les hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercaran a él, así lo hicieron y formaron un círculo, sus miradas se encontraron varias veces

Es el momento, hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo, han sido meses y meses de arduo trabajo, confío en que daremos lo mejor, que esto será el comienzo de algo grande, confío en ustedes, en nosotros… los quiero – expuso con serenidad y firmeza, los demás sonrieron, estaban nerviosos pero felices, el concepto de mariposas en el estómago les quedaba corto

Entonces fueron llamados a escena: 3… 2… 1 comenzaba el sueño, no había marcha atrás, una vez que pisaran ese escenario comenzarían la aventura de sus vidas, aunque habían estado juntos durante ya varios meses a partir de ese momento entre los cinco se formaría un lazo indestructible

Todo había terminado, regresaban a casa con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, había pasado todo, la transmisión se haría después pero había quedado grabado tal cual lo habían imaginado, con algunos detalles que destruían el concepto de perfección, pero habían dado el todo en esos pocos minutos que parecieron tan solo segundos, se habían preparado durante mucho tiempo y ahora que estaba hecho la sensación de alivio les llenaba, ahora esperarían para cubrir todas esas fechas que su agenda marcaba en los dos primeros meses del año 2004.

Llegaron a casa alrededor de las once de la noche y al día siguiente tenían actividades desde las 6 de la mañana, así que no podían desvelarse mucho, además aquel día había sido agotador, actividades antes de la grabación y actividades después de ella, pero aquello solo era el comienzo del arduo trabajo que conlleva convertirse en una estrella top, aunque en esos momentos no aspiraban a todo lo que vivirían en un futuro, pero ¿Qué importaba? Vivir el presente era todo cuanto importaba, después de todo solo eran jóvenes queriéndose comer al mundo… Como buen líder Yunho no se fue a la cama hasta supervisar que todos estuvieran acomodados y listos para dormir, aunque aquella costumbre desapareció casi tan pronto como se le llegó a ocurrir, y no es que sus compañeros no le tuvieran el debido respeto, no se trataba de eso, simplemente muchas de sus costumbres no llegaban a durar mucho, después de todo eran demasiado inquietos. Sin embargo aquella noche todo salió como él lo planeaba y mucho antes de la medianoche ya se encontraban los cuatro durmiendo, así que con confianza se quedó un rato más en el comedor, su corazón aún latía inquieto, aunque no tanto como hace un par de horas

Creo que debería ir a dormir también – pensó mientras bostezaba, luego sonrió y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación, pero cuando iba a hacerlo la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndolo, por ella salía Changmin, quien al verlo también se sobresaltó, se miraron unos momentos y luego se sonrieron, el menor cerró la puerta cautelosamente para no hacer ruido

Me asustaste – dijo en voz baja

Y tú a mí ¿Qué haces despierto? –

No puedo dormir – sonrió avergonzado – Tengo hambre – tocó su estómago mientras hacía una mueca de angustia, Yunho sonrió

Ven – se acercó discretamente y tomándolo de la muñeca lo jaló hacía él mientras avanzaba al refrigerador, Changmin lo siguió en silencio, con una gran sonrisa – Come algo – sonrió con amabilidad y luego lo soltó – Pero no mucho, tendremos muchas cosas que hacer y no queremos que tengas indigestión – observó divertido, Changmin sonrió también pero en tono burlón

Hyung, dos años y aún no entiendes como funciona mi estómago – comentó divertido, luego miró hacia el interior del aparato

Cierto – sonrió también – De cualquier modo no comas mucho – dijo con firmeza, en una primera intención de parecer estricto, pero Changmin pareció no escucharlo, sacó del refrigerador varias cosas para prepararse un sándwich enorme, el cual acompañó con jugo de naranja en cartón, Yunho lo observó mientras se lo preparaba

¿Quieres uno? Te lo preparo – preguntó seriamente, mirando a su compañero, Yunho negó

Come tú, que aproveche – respondió tranquilo

Gracias – llevó sus cosas a la mesa y se sentó, comenzando a comer, Yunho se sentó en la silla frente a él, observándolo fijamente, se veía tan adorable comiendo que no podía dejar de verlo - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al cabo de unos momentos cuando disponía morder su sándwich y notar aquella extraña mirada en Yunho, éste reaccionó enseguida

Nada, me perdí en mis pensamientos – contestó torpemente, Changmin lo observó fijo unos instantes, comió de su sándwich, bebió de su jugo y luego se detuvo a observarlo

¿De verdad? Por un instante creí que me observabas – comentó seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos, entonces Yunho se sorprendió, poniéndose nervioso

¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría yo algo así? – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

No sé, soy lindo, quizás – respondió en broma, sonriendo traviesamente, Yunho sonrió también nerviosamente, se rascó la nuca en una acción reflejo

Sin duda lo eres – respondió sin pensar, Changmin lo miró unos momentos, desconcertado

Quiero decir… - comenzó nervioso – Todos lo somos, todos nuestros miembros – sonrió con mayor nerviosismo – Creo personalmente que Dong Bang Shin Ki es un grupo guapo – explicó para componer la situación, aunque su nerviosismo lo delataba como mentiroso, y lo era, no porque DBSK no fuera un grupo con un estándar "guapo", sino porque su comentario estaba enfocado a Changmin, a Yunho le gustaba Changmin, siempre le había gustado, desde que lo conoció, desde que supo que aquel chico lindo se llamaba Shim Changmin, aunque había entrado a la agencia antes de conocerlo, para él no existió hasta el día que los presentaron, pues no recordaba haberlo visto o escucharlo nombrar, quizás sí sucedió, pero no lo recordaba, fue hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de que alguien los presentara, fue en ese entonces que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le gustó alguien, aunque tenía muchas inquietudes, la principal sin duda era el género, porque no se consideraba gay, pero indistintamente de saber que aquella persona también era hombre no pudo evitar sentir atracción, pero no una atracción que lo hiciera sentir una irremediable erección, era algo extraño, jamás le había sucedido con nadie

Pasó en el 2001, ambos eran aprendices, aunque entrenaban con diferente grupo y convivían con diferentes personas, ambos con un futuro incierto, no sabían que sucedería primero, que sería lo que los directivos y empresarios de su agencia les tenían preparado, para ambos fue una incógnita hasta el día en que les dijeron que formarían parte del mismo grupo, pero para ese entonces su primer gran encuentro ya había sucedido, para Yunho Changmin no existió hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, hasta que los presentaron, pero para Changmin no fue así, aunque no trataba con él, por lo que había oído y lo poco, bastante poco que sabía de Yunho, el menor no lo tenía en un concepto muy agradable, para él era una persona fría y arrogante, quizás era porque también le tenía cierta admiración, todos hablaban bien de él dentro de la agencia, y todos le tenían respeto, no podía entender por qué, pero así pasó el tiempo. Entonces un día se hablaron, Changmin entrenaba con su grupo, siempre dando más del cien por ciento en su entrenamiento, después de todo era un aprendiz con un gran futuro, pero a pesar de eso podía notarse su gran nerviosismo, su falta de fuerzas en algunos segundos, esas pocas y contadas veces que tienes ganas de dejar todo atrás y solo salir corriendo, huyendo de todo, no era raro sentirse agobiado de vez en cuando, él también era humano, pero para Yunho aquella muy, pero muy pequeña muestra de debilidad bien podría ser un signo de total arrepentimiento, y siendo él una persona con alto sentido del deber hacía los demás no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión, así que primero lo vio a lo lejos, pensó en quién era aquel chico y luego de meditarlo decidió a acercarse, aunque no habían sido muchas las veces que se habían visto a lo lejos o por los pasillos Yunho se atrevió a hablarle. Para sorpresa de Changmin se puso frente a él, miró fijamente aquellos oscuros pero brillantes ojos y lo reprendió, le hizo hincapié en que si no era capaz de soportar aquel ritmo era mejor dejarlo todo e irse de una vez. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás ese momento, para Changmin fue como recibir un enorme balde de agua sobre su cuerpo, sintió un nerviosismo frío mientras lo escuchaba, mientras aquellos firmes ojos llenos de pasión lo observaron cada mili segundo de aquel extraño encuentro, y sintió temor, pero no de aquellas palabras, no de Yunho, sintió temor de lo que aquel peculiar encuentro le hizo sentir, despertó en él una pasión que jamás tuvo desde que la agencia lo aceptó entre sus aprendices, aquel fuego le consumió por completo y le hizo explotar en un extraño deseo de superación ¿Quién se creía él para hablarle de esa forma? Pero en su interior le agradeció, sabía que gracias a esas palabras su actitud hacia el entrenamiento cambiaria, y le demostraría a aquel chico que él no era ningún débil, ningún cobarde.

Changmin no supo que decir, se quedó helado, mirándolo y formándose en su mente miles de respuestas que pudiera decir, pero se limitó a observarlo, sintiendo extrañas sensaciones que hasta el momento no era capaz de describir, solo supo que quería demostrarle a aquel chico cuán equivocado estaba. Mientras que Yunho no pudo percibir lo que había sido capaz de despertar en aquel chico, solo supo lo que sintió al verlo a los ojos y decir aquellas crueles pero bien intencionadas palabras, pero para él fue distinto, sintió una pequeña pero escalofriante sensación, ver esos ojos que lo observaban fijamente, con una expresión entre desconcierto y furia, pero no se veía enojado, no, aquella furia podía percibirse distinta, como cuando un cazador ha podido detectar una presa y ha decidido no dejarla pasar, Yunho no entendió jamás en ese momento lo que Changmin logró despertar en él con aquel fuego que emanaba de sus ojos, y todo pasó en pocos segundos, todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando hubo terminado no supieron cuando fue que comenzó, lo único que para ambos quedó claro en esos momentos fue que a partir de ese instante, ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los dos le sería indiferente al otro

Se miraron fijamente en una fracción de segundo, entonces Changmin rio por lo bajo, mordió nuevamente su refrigerio y se quedó callado unos momentos, mirando su plato, Yunho continuaba mirándolo a él, se sonrojó casi enseguida, estuvo a punto de ser atrapado y no quería, sentía vergüenza, conocía a Changmin, aunque quizás no tanto como para saber que pensaba pero sabía que su reacción no sería agradable si supiera que le gustaba, el menor tenía su notable temperamento y él no quería ser víctima de alguna especie de agresión

Dong Bang Shin Ki es un grupo guapo – volvió a reír por lo bajo al repetirlo – Realmente espero que no estés incluyendo a Junsu en eso – completó de forma divertida, volviendo a mirarlo, ahora ambos se rieron pero Yunho no comentó nada más, Changmin terminó su sándwich y bebió de nuevo de su jugo – Puedes irte a dormir – sugirió al verlo bostezar

Es de mala educación dejarte comer solo – respondió con solemnidad, aunque realmente quería estar ahí con él, a solas, mientras los demás dormían. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que podían quedarse solos y a Yunho le gustaba observarlo, a sus ojos Changmin era tan lindo que le provocaba abrazarlo, tocarlo, darle cariño, aunque se viera raro a veces entre dos hombres, pero a Yunho no le importaba, le gustaba estar al pendiente de sus miembros, sobre todo de Changmin

Terminé – dijo tras beber lo último que quedaba de su jugo – Ahora podré dormir tranquilo – sonrió contento, iluminando todo su rostro, Yunho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada, detestaba mirarlo tan fijamente y terminar teniendo reacciones de ese tipo, no quería ser obvio, por el bien de todos, Changmin jamás debía darse cuenta que le gustaba, que lo quería, él era el líder, el guía de ellos, no podía darse el lujo de querer tanto a un solo miembro, de nuevo aquel alto sentido del deber lo hacía pedazos - ¿Yunho? ¿estás bien? – lo miró preocupado, se levantó rápido de su asiento, Changmin era un obsesionado de la salud y no pasó desapercibido ante sus ojos aquel sonrojo

Sí, estoy bien – se apresuró a responder

Me dio la impresión de que estabas algo rojo, creí que te estarías constipando – comentó con más serenidad, estiró su mano hacia la frente de su compañero y luego se tocó la propia con su otra mano, como si así pudiera medirle la temperatura

Me siento bien, de maravilla – dijo con voz nerviosa, sintiendo la cercanía de Changmin, él sentado y el menor de pie, con el abdomen cerca de su rostro, poniéndolo aún más nervioso al fijar su mirada a la entrepierna, entonces se alejó, empujando levemente al menor, quien desconcertado lo observó, se veía más rojo que antes

No creo que estés bien, mañana le diremos al Manager, ya ve a dormir – lo regañó con firmeza, como si él fuera el mayor, Yunho asintió

Sí – dijo en voz baja y se alejó de ahí, al baño, no a la recámara de los cinco como Changmin pensó

Yunho es muy raro – pensó agobiado, aún no sentía que lo conocía demasiado y a veces le desconcertaban algunas de sus actitudes. Miró la puerta del baño unos instantes y luego se alejó a la recámara, una vez que comió sintió sueño y se fue a dormir

¿Qué me pasa? – se preguntó asustado, no era un misterio para sí mismo que Changmin le gustaba, pero por primera vez aquel gusto, aquellas extrañas sensaciones al tenerlo cerca le provocaron una erección, jamás le había sucedido y sintió miedo, aunque luego reflexionó y lo pensó mejor, era un adolescente, sería capaz de excitarse con tan solo pensar en los labios de alguien, quien fuera, además era hombre, y se supone que los hombres solo piensan en sexo ¿no? Él quería convencerse absolutamente de eso…


	2. 2004 & 2005 Transición

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Capítulo 2: 2004 & 2005 "Transición"

_¿Lo has sentido? Aquel sentimiento de estar cayendo y cayendo sin poderte sostener… tu cuerpo en caída libre, mirando el alto cielo que cada vez se aleja más de ti, "Ayuda"… "Alguien… alguien que me ayude" pero sigues cayendo, no hay fondo, simplemente estás cayendo, entonces te preguntas que está pasando ¿Por qué no se detiene? ¿Existe realmente un final? No quiero seguir cayendo, no me quiero alejar de ti, todo lo que amo, todo lo que conozco ¿Por qué se aleja de mí? ¿Es ésta mi vida ahora? Solo aquella sensación de caer, de alejarme de ti… "Ayúdame, solo tú puedes rescatarme"…_

Abrió los ojos, aquel extraño y tan vívido sueño volvía a atacar sus noches, pero ya no estaba en aquel lugar frío y vacío, cayendo. Ahora arriba de él había un techo, y él estaba acostado en una cama, con el cuerpo sudado bajo las blancas y cálidas sábanas, se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, agobiado

- Otra vez ese sueño – murmuró somnoliento, luego revolvió sus cabellos mientras se sentaba y después miró hacia la ventana, aún había luz de luna, había despertado en medio de la noche, palpó el lado derecho y notó que estaba solo, y no es que debiera haber alguien a su lado, simplemente aquel extraño y recurrente sueño le hacía sentir esa extraña sensación de encontrarse solo y le asustaba, sin embargo miró hacia la otra cama y vio la silueta de su compañero, miró del lado contrario y encontró otra, no iba a levantarse a averiguarlo pero sabía que en la otra habitación debía haber otras dos. Volvió a acostarse y mirar el techo, después cerró los ojos durante unos instantes - ¿Qué estará haciendo mamá? – pensó inconscientemente, la extrañaba, a toda su familia, sobre todo cuando comía en la calle, aquel dulce aroma de la comida de hogar no se encontraba en ningún lado, ni siquiera cuando Jaejoong cocinaba ricos platillos para él y los demás, aunque aquello solía suceder más en Corea, ahora estaban en Japón, casi contra su voluntad, porque realmente pensaban que lo tenían todo en Corea e irse tan lejos de casa resultaba un poco extraño, aunque conforme fueron avanzando en su carrera dicho país se volvió un tanto más agradable, poco a poco Japón se convertía en su segundo hogar. Ya hablaban más el idioma y aparecían en los programas sin ayuda de un script, pero al principio fue bastante frustrante no poder hablar Japonés, tener que evitar hablar Coreano con el staff como parte de sus lecciones del idioma, era casi como enloquecer, jugar a llamar a las aves con el zapato se convirtió en una práctica habitual entre ellos, pero ahora eso había cambiado y el próximo año tendrían su primer concierto, algo que los motivaba sobremanera aunque sabían que aún les faltaba mucho para ser estrellas como lo eran en Corea. Cansado por los pensamientos que le habían surgido en esos momentos intentó volver a dormir pero no pudo, así que dio vueltas y vueltas tratando de hacerlo; desde el debut del grupo había desarrollado malos hábitos para dormir, entre ellos era hablar y golpear a quien sea, además que conciliar el sueño resultaba un poco difícil también, sin embargo lo logró alrededor de media hora después, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y se quedó dormido de nuevo...

_No, no termina, sigo cayendo…_

- Changmin – una suave voz llegó desde la lejanía para llamarlo, para sacarlo por fin de aquel terrible y no deseado sueño, pero no pudo abrir los ojos – Changmin, despierta – aquella voz penetró más adentro de la superficie de su oído y le hizo sentir un estremecimiento, entonces abrió los ojos y miró a su lado derecho, Yunho sonreía. Aquellos blancos y ahora perfectos dientes sonreían para él – Es hora de desayunar – indicó con una sonrisa mayor, como quien acaba de dar una maravillosa noticia

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó adormilado

- Las Seis con veinte – respondió con amabilidad, apartándose un poco de su lado

- ¿Tan temprano? Déjame dormir – se echó la sábana encima, enojado

- No puedes dormir, debemos estar fuera antes de las ocho – respondió con un poco de seriedad, intentando retirarle la sábana de encima

- Solo quiero dormir un poco más – respondió, resistiéndose a que le quitaran aquella prenda, pero entonces Yunho tomó mano firme y se la arrebató de forma rápida y fuerte, Changmin se quejó, tapándose los ojos con los brazos en forma de cruz

- Levántate, es una orden – dijo con firmeza pero en tono amable, sonriendo cuando se alejó hacia la puerta y lo observó desde ahí – Lindo – pensó en un suspiro y lo contempló unos momentos desde ahí, sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Qué tanto miras Yunho? – escuchó la voz de Junsu atrás de él y se sobresaltó, Changmin también miró hacia él, deteniendo fijamente su mirada en el líder, quien pronto se puso nervioso

- Nada – respondió enseguida, agitado

- Ya está listo el desayuno – dijo sin volver a tocar el tema de su pregunta y luego se retiró

- ¿Me mirabas acaso? – preguntó Changmin en tono suave, mirándolo con mucho interés

- Claro, yo… iba a volverte hablar – contestó liviano, retirándose rápidamente de ahí

- Siempre me mira así – se quejó entre dientes y sin importarle nada más se echó la sábana encima de nuevo, tenía mucha hambre pero quería dormir, había pasado muy mala noche…

Ese día la agenda no fue tan agitada pero después de concluidas todas sus actividades pudieron ir a comer a una de las mejores zonas de Tokyo, se lo merecían, habían estado comiendo dentro de su vehículo comida rápida, sin darles tiempo de mucho, pero ahora estaban relajados, haciendo sobremesa cuando se hubo retirado el último plato. Como era costumbre, el lugar se llenaba de risas y pláticas estúpidas de parte de ellos y mucha gente los miraba, jamás pasaban desapercibidos. Pero alguien ahí no les hacía compañía del todo, escuchaba risas y conversaciones poco interesantes, de vez en cuando los miraba, sonreía y asentía un par de veces, pero ese día y precisamente en esos momentos se encontraba bastante callado, mirando hacia su bebida de manera insistente, pensando, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de vacío, por instantes no se sintió parte de ese lugar, no se sintió parte de ellos, así que hastiado se puso de pie, entonces las risas y voces se detuvieron, de pronto sus compañeros de grupo lo observaban, sobre todo Yunho, era el único capaz de darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien

- Saldré a tomar aire fresco – dijo de pronto, con aquel semblante serio

- No vayas lejos – dijo Jaejoong con preocupación, algo había en la mirada del menor que no terminó de gustarle

- No lo haré – respondió sin ganas

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe Changmin? – preguntó Yoochun casi por obligación y Junsu asentía, como si quisiera preguntar lo mismo

- Gracias, pero iré solo – miró hacia Yunho - ¿Está bien? –

- Si, regresa pronto – indicó seriamente y luego emitió una pequeña pero vistosa sonrisa, entonces el menor le sostuvo la mirada, no supo por qué, simplemente lo hizo, luego sin decir más giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar. Pronto la conversación se reanudó entre Junsu y Yoochun, mientras que Jaejoong suspiró una vez antes de unirse a dicha plática, entretanto Yunho permaneció ahí, casi inmóvil, pensando

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el mayor del grupo cuando se desenfadó unos instantes de la conversación de los otros dos, Yunho lo miró y sonrió, luego asintió y para disimular un poco se unió a la estúpida conversación que mantenían sus otros dos miembros, pero a Jaejoong no lo pudo engañar por lo que se puso de pie, el primero en mirarlo desconcertado fue Yoochun

- ¿Y tú? – cuestionó extrañado

- Vuelvo enseguida – sonrió y luego salió del lugar deprisa, Junsu y Yoochun compartieron una mirada de desconcierto, luego éste último se encogió de hombros

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Junsu casi enojado, odiaba no enterarse si algo extraño pasaba

- Tal vez quiso salir a fumar – respondió Yunho casi sin interés, era obvio que había salido tras el menor y no había querido decir qué diablos

- No se puede en cualquier lado – contestó Yoochun sonriendo al recordar una mala experiencia

- Da igual, es Jaejoong, nunca sabes que está pensando – explicó Junsu divertido, Yoochun rio con aprobación mientras que Yunho se sumergió en sus cavilaciones, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente le costaba trabajo acercarse al menor, era como si una barrera invisible se estuviera formando entre los dos

En todo el momento que estuvo caminando no dejó de pensar en su extraño y recurrente sueño, se sentía un poco vacío, algo necesitaba y no sabía qué, quizás el calor de hogar le ayudaría a pensar, pero estaba distante de él, y no es que no disfrutara de la compañía de sus miembros, la disfrutaba, pero no era como estar en casa, incluso se había llegado a preguntar si podía seguir siendo una estrella, a veces se sentía demasiado agobiado, le hacían falta las fuerzas y respirar cada vez era más difícil, pero aquel sentimiento de asfixia no le duraba mucho, cuando se paraba sobre un escenario el alma le volvía al cuerpo y nuevamente era capaz de respirar el aire de la felicidad que había sentido tras su primera presentación como una estrella, cada vez que pisaba un escenario era como volver a ser un debutante, aquel sentimiento de fresco amor le embargaba. Sin embargo cuando se bajaba y las actividades del día terminaban ellos debían volver y eso lo hacía sentir cansado, atrapado, incluso era incapaz de hablar apenas con alguno de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, casi sus hermanos, los quería y confiaba en ellos pero era incapaz de hablar, aunque por alguna extraña razón con Yunho se sentía libre y ligero, con él era capaz de hablar de las cosas más íntimas, se aconsejaban mutuamente y se comprendían como ninguno, a pesar de la diferencia de edad eran capaces de mirar hacia la misma dirección

- No debes sufrir solo – escuchó la reconocible y melodiosa voz de Jaejoong y se giró hacia él, estaban ahora de frente, el mayor sonreía con melancolía, luego se talló los brazos cuando una ventisca los acompañó durante breves segundos

- Toma – dijo secamente el menor al intentar quitarse la chamarra que lo cubría, pero Jaejoong le hizo una señal de negativa con la mano - ¿Quién te dijo que estoy sufriendo? – cuestionó con sarcasmo tras algunos segundos de silencio

- Desde la otra habitación te escucho, Yoochun duerme como un bebé pero yo puedo escucharte, no encuentras tu lugar, a veces despiertas y hablas, o quizás lo haces dormido, no sé, pero te escucho murmurar – explicó con rapidez en su idioma natal, sin despegar la vista en su interlocutor, Changmin sonrió

- ¿Y murmuro que sufro? – preguntó con burla, metiendo luego las manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra para darse calor, Jaejoong rio por lo bajo

- "Ayúdame" dices a veces – dijo tratando de imitar su voz, Changmin guardó completo silencio unos instantes – "Ya no quiero seguir cayendo" – repitió en la misma tonalidad, el menor lo miró con algo de molestia, frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿Por qué te sientes caer? ¿Tienes arrepentimiento por algo? Quiero ayudarte, quiero ser esa persona que puede detener tu caída, Changmin… - lo miró fijo y estiró su mano, contorsionando la boca casi en una sonrisa, el menor lo observó también y luego su mirada viajó a la mano de Jaejoong que se alzaba hacia él

- Lo siento, no puedes – respondió sin pensarlo, el mayor bajó la mano – Te agradezco, pero solo yo puedo detenerlo, es mi vida la que siento que se derrumba en pedazos – explicó casi burlándose de la ironía, su vida era perfecta, al menos para quien solo lo sabía ver por fuera

- Entiendo… - sonrió decaído, Changmin notó que eso no era normal pero ya no quiso abundar en el tema, por unos instantes se sintió agobiado y quería volver

- Vamos – indicó con tranquilidad el menor y se adelantó unos pasos, sintiendo que Jaejoong lo observaba desde la espalda pero no lo siguió, él en cambio llegó hasta el restaurante donde conversaban amenamente Yoochun y Junsu, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó dónde estaba antes - ¿Y Yunho? – preguntó con interés

- En el baño – respondió tranquilamente Junsu

- Creo que iré también – tan pronto como se había sentado se tuvo que poner de pie porque también quería ir al baño, así que se levantó y se fue, sin notar como Jaejoong entraba al restaurante y se acercaba cabizbajo a los otros dos miembros, quienes no tardaron en murmurar. Changmin entró al baño, pudo ver por la parte de abajo que Yunho aún estaba dentro

- ¿Changmin? – escuchó la voz de Yunho

- Sí, soy yo –

- Lo sabía, tus pasos son tan identificables – sonrió al encontrarse en una situación tan ridícula, no escuchó la voz de Changmin en respuesta, en cambio momentos después escuchó la puerta contigua abrirse, supo que su compañero entró ahí y apresuró la marcha, acomodándose el pantalón una vez que terminó, salió y se dirigió a lavarse las manos pero esperó a que Changmin saliera, mientras contemplaba los pies del menor, mirando todos y cada uno de los movimientos, cuando escuchó que el agua corría se giró hacia el espejo y desde esa perspectiva continuó mirando, en pocos segundos se abrió la puerta y entonces desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, comenzando ahora sí a lavarlas. Changmin salió por fin y lo observó

- ¿Tardas tanto lavando tus manos? – preguntó con burla

- No, es que… olvídalo – respondió nervioso, Changmin lo miraba fijamente - ¿Qué sucede? –

- ¿Me has oído? – preguntó curioso

- No te entiendo – contestó desconcertado

- Mientras duermo – respondió con tono ligero, luego calló unos momentos – Mis pesadillas ¿tú lo has notado? –

- ¿Esa sensación de caer? – preguntó con tono amable, emitiendo una suave sonrisa, Changmin se sonrojó al escuchar aquella pregunta, el menor asintió luego de unos instantes – Sí, te he escuchado, cada noche desde que estamos en Japón – explicó casi con un hilo de voz, mirándolo - ¿Tienes miedo? – cuestionó con interés, sin apartar la mirada de Changmin, entonces él negó

- No es miedo, tan solo… - bajó la mirada unos instantes – Es un extraño vacío, pero no me malinterpretes, amo mi carrera y amo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, todos, pero no puedo explicarlo, solo sé que duele – se sinceró, avergonzado, Yunho asintió, escuchándolo, como siempre solía hacerlo

- Me he sentido así, puedo entenderte – le explicó – La fama es un arma de doble filo Changmin, puede traerte las más grandes alegrías, pero también puede ocasionarte profundas tristezas, lo importante es no dejarte vencer por tus inseguridades, habrá buenos y malos días, pero esas son cosas que debemos afrontar, por eso nos tenemos el uno al otro… quiero decir, los unos a los otros ¿entiendes? – el menor asintió, parecía no haber caído en la cuenta del resbalón que había dado el líder

- ¿Cómo hago que se detenga? A veces me siento solo – se le quebró la voz unos instantes, el mayor sintió que le arrebataban algo tan solo de verlo tan frágil, no quería pensar que Changmin sufría una crisis de depresión, pero de ser así lo ayudaría, él sería ese hombro que necesitaba para continuar de pie

- No lo sé, pero sé que puedo estar contigo – contestó con amabilidad, luego se acercó lentamente a él y Changmin no se apartó, lo observaba detenidamente, lo observó hasta que estuvo frente a él y no se movió cuando sintió los brazos de Yunho rodearle en un abrazo protector, poco a poco él también lo correspondió y cerró los ojos, imaginando aquel pozo a su alrededor, la soledad y el frío seguían ahí, entonces se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de Yunho, quien no tardó en sentirse incómodo por aquel abrazo. Durante meses se había mentalizado a no pensar en Changmin de forma diferente, a no verlo como un hombre, a verlo solo como hermano, como su querido compañero de grupo, pero aquello no había sido más que vivir a medias, porque lo quería, pero de manera diferente, más profunda, como quien quiere proteger con su vida a otra persona, y estaba asustado, no quería enamorarse, no de Changmin, no era justo hacerle daño, involucrarlo de esa forma en su vida, arrastrarlo a algo que sabía tan solo les haría mucho daño. Se asustó y su cuerpo se tensó cuando la cercanía tan profunda de Changmin le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, entonces lo apartó lentamente hasta mirar aquellos profundos y expectantes ojos, el menor sonrió avergonzado

- Perdón ¿te apreté fuerte? – preguntó preocupado, Yunho negó enseguida y sonrió

- Está bien – bajó la mirada, disimulando - ¿Estás mejor? – Changmin asintió, mintiendo

- Gracias – dijo por lo bajo y sonrió con calidez

- Changmin – el aludido lo miró con interés – Sé que estos meses han sido duros, hemos sufrido cambios muy fuertes y adaptarse da un poco de temor, pero estamos juntos ¿sí? Los 5 somos uno solo, no dudes en buscar ayuda cuando te sientas así, somos un equipo pero sobre todo somos amigos – explicó de forma solemne, Yunho siempre había promovido la unidad entre todos y no quería que Changmin caminara por oscuros senderos él solo, aunque no fuera él ese alguien que él necesitara más que nadie, era mejor alejarse de aquellos apasionados sentimientos que sentía por el menor, por el bien de todos pero sobre todo por el bien de Changmin, si trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no involucrarse demasiado sabía que evitaría enamorarse de él, eso era justo lo que buscaba


	3. 2006 Ausencias

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Capítulo 3: 2006 "Ausencias"

Aquel era sin duda su mejor año desde el debut, el año de Dong Bang Shin Ki, en las premiaciones sorprendieron a muchos que los tacharon de simples ídolos, y demostraron más que nunca de que estaban hechos, lanzaron su tercer álbum 'O' que pronto se convirtió en un éxito, todo se volvió una presión tras otra pero no importó, estaban cumpliendo su sueño, después de tanto esfuerzo los frutos comenzaban a ser evidentes, su paso por Japón les dejó grandes enseñanzas y los acercó como compañeros de trabajo, como amigos. Se podría decir que todo era perfecto, todo cuanto habían deseado lo tenían, quizás porque su visión de lo que podrían conseguir necesitaba llegar más allá, la compañía lo tenía más que claro, todos los planes a futuro, quizás ellos aún no, pero estaban dispuestos a afrontar cualquier reto, nada los detendría, nada, estando siempre juntos ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Aquel día amaneció lloviendo, un día bastante triste desde aquella perspectiva, aún así habían salido a realizar sus actividades, aunque una de ellas tuvo que ser suspendida, era una grabación para un programa de televisión al aire libre, así que no hubo más remedio que regresar al departamento, descansar y así poder cumplir con la agenda del día siguiente, pero para Jaejoong aquello no era impedimento, él se iría a beber algunas copas junto con Yoochun y otros amigos, muy a pesar de las protestas de Yunho, pero desde hacía bastante tiempo que se había "cortado" el poder de Yunho sobre los caprichos de Jaejoong, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la situación

- Tengan cuidado, no tomen mucho si van a manejar – les indicó a ambos desde la sala antes de que salieran del departamento, dejándolos a los tres solos

- Pudieron haber ido – mencionó Junsu a ambos sin dejar de mirar el televisor – Yo no soy muy buena compañía – se rio por lo bajo – Me aburre verlos solo beber – explicó con parsimonia

- Es preciso estar bien mañana, nos espera un día largo de actividades – contestó Yunho con seriedad, estaba un poco molesto

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Changmin quien miraba por la ventana, éste lo miró unos momentos y se encogió de hombros, luego volteó de nuevo hacia fuera, mirando las gotas correr cuesta abajo

- Necesito ésta tranquilidad, supongo – respondió casi por lo bajo, como si lo hubiera dicho solo para sí mismo. A lo lejos no podía verse nada debido a la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre Seúl. Yunho lo miró unos momentos, Changmin se veía sereno y cómodo, eso lo puso de buen humor, hacía varios meses que el menor había dejado de tener horribles sueños, ya no despertaba en medio de la noche con angustia y tristeza, incluso despertaba en las madrugadas y comía junto a Yoochun que también despertaba a deshoras de la noche debido al hambre; incluso su relación con todos los demás miembros había crecido, haciéndolo sentir feliz, porque también con él las cosas habían mejorado, lamentablemente a pesar de sus enormes pero inútiles esfuerzos no había podido olvidarse de los sentimientos que el más alto despertaba en él, mucho menos ahora con aquel cuerpo en crecimiento, le resultaba estresante no poder fijar la vista en otro lado, pero perderse por completo en aquella esbelta y bella figura se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de deporte favorito

- Entiendo – dijo Junsu en medio de un bostezo – Creo que me iré a dormir temprano ¿no vienen? – cuestionó como si durmieran en la misma habitación, Yunho negó y poco después lo hizo Changmin

- Esperaré a que regresen – indicó el líder

- No te lo recomiendo, será de madrugada – sugirió Junsu al tiempo que se ponía de pie

- Quizás, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta no verlos aquí, aún me preocupa esa rodilla de Jaejoong – explicó acongojado, detestaba cuando alguno de sus miembros se hacía daño tanto como detestaba cuando eran irresponsables

- Como quieras – dirigió luego una mirada a Changmin - ¿Y tú? Dime tu excusa –

- Ninguna en realidad, no tengo sueño – respondió con ligereza y luego sonrió – Anda, vete a dormir, no te extrañaremos – dijo en tono burlón, sintiendo orgullo cuando vio a Junsu inflar sus mejillas, amaba hacerlo enojar. Yunho no pudo evitar sentir celos, con cada uno de sus miembros Changmin tenía una relación diferente, de vez en cuando podía sentirse celoso de Jaejoong, Junsu o Yoochun, sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse contrariado

- Entonces iré a dormir – avisó tranquilamente

- Descansa – Yunho sonrió y luego de hacer un ademán miró hacia la televisión

- Sí, descansa – respondió también Changmin y enseguida Junsu se retiró a dormir, dejándolos solos para nerviosismo de Yunho. Odiaba quedarse a solas con Changmin, y no porque su compañía fuera desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, estar a solas con él constituía el escenario perfecto para Yunho, en él, el silencio destrozaba las palabras que jamás se habían dicho, haciéndolo sentir en paz consigo mismo, porque dejar hablar a sus sentidos podía convertirse en un arma de doble filo que no estaba dispuesto a desenvainar, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, porque sus sentimientos crecían cada vez más, lo suficiente para caer sobre Changmin y aplastarlo, situación que no estaba dispuesto a crear entre los dos, prefería matar aquel deseo y aquella pasión con algo de cordura y razón, a Changmin le sobraba, pero a él no, solía dejar de lado su ser racional y convertirse en una fiera sin pensamientos, incluso había llegado a tener deseos tan fuertes por él que terminaba optando por irse lejos, correr y correr tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera, sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco – De nuevo estás extraño – comentó el menor tras mirar a Yunho unos momentos, éste lo miró con nerviosismo

- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo preocupado ¿habría notado Changmin aquella mirada sobre él?

- Tu expresión, es como si te perdieras en alguna parte de tu memoria ¿estás bien? – preguntó extrañado, cuando estaban todos Yunho parecía relativamente normal, pero a veces cuando estaban solos podía llegar actuar de forma rara y le inquietaba. Yunho sonrió

- Estoy perfecto – musitó calmadamente - ¿De verdad no tienes sueño? – Changmin sonrió también

- Parece como si Yunho intentará deshacerse de mí – comentó tranquilamente, como si no se dirigiera a Yunho. El aludido sonrió tras oír el comentario, luego se levantó de su asiento y apagó el televisor, pues ni él ni Changmin parecían interesados en él

- No digas eso, disfruto mucho tu compañía – explicó en tono tranquilo, dirigiéndole una de aquellas miradas que desconcertaban a Changmin. La mente del mayor constituía un abismo que lo separaba de la suya, pero no le extrañaba, Yunho había entrado a los 20 y el seguía siendo el menor del grupo, el pequeño, aunque mucho se decía que él era el más maduro y más centrado, y no es que no fuera cierto, pero a veces era como ser el diferente al resto

- Más te vale – dijo en broma, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su reloj y vio la hora, no habían transcurrido ni 20 minutos desde que Junsu se había retirado pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que el tiempo se había movido de forma rápida – Creo que me iré a dormir – indicó sin convencimiento

- Espera… - lo detuvo el otro antes que intentara marcharse

- Dime –

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó confuso, como si no hubiera querido decir aquellas palabras, el menor lo miró con extrañeza pero terminó accediendo

- Claro –

- Ven, siéntate – señaló un sillón cercano al suyo y el menor se sentó, observándolo

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves preocupado –

- Me gusta alguien… - interrumpió de pronto, desconcertándolo

- ¿Sí? –

- No sé cómo manejarlo – explicó escuetamente, Changmin siguió observándolo como si supiera que aún quería decir algo más – Esa persona me gusta demasiado, le estoy queriendo como jamás pensé – expuso sin pena, no quería parecer obvio

- ¿Sí? – lo miró expectante ¿Qué quería que hiciera él? - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –

- Necesito tu consejo ¿Qué debo hacer? –

- ¿Cómo qué? Díselo – propuso

- No puedo, me rechazaría – respondió con tristeza

- ¿Cómo sabes que te va a rechazar si no se lo has dicho? – preguntó con lógica, levantando un poco la voz más arriba de su tono normal

- Solo lo sé, a esa persona no le gusto yo – dijo con tristeza

- Yunho, sabes que no sé de esas cosas, yo jamás… - pausó unos momentos, avergonzado – Ni siquiera he besado a alguien en toda mi vida ¿Cómo puedo aconsejarte? –

- Eres lógico y maduro, algo debe salir de eso – contestó orgulloso de él, de su Changmin

- Mi lógica es todo lo que puede concluir, si te gusta díselo ¿Qué malo puede pasar? -

- Que esa persona eres tú – pensó con pesadumbre, con ganas de gritárselo a la cara de una maldita vez, pero debía controlarse, dejar de lado esas ansias locas por tomarlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de caricias y besos

- ¿Yunho? – lo miró fijamente

- Perdón – salió de sus cavilaciones y le sonrió

- ¿Qué te impide decírselo? Es ella artista también ¿verdad? – preguntó emocionado, mirándolo con interés, Yunho fingió avergonzarse pero solo atinó a sonreír

- Quizás – meneó la cabeza como si dijera que no

- ¿De nuestra compañía? – se interesó aún más, sonriendo emocionado

- Deja de inventar cosas – detuvo sus maquinaciones, volvió a sonreír

- Ya comenzaste el tema, debes contarme – incitó casi con burla, acercándose a él le agarró una mano, poniéndolo nervioso, luego la dirigió a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón

- Changmin… - musitó avergonzado

- Así debes tomar su mano – sonrió más ampliamente – Mirarla a los ojos – su mirada se concentró en la del mayor y éste se perdió a su vez en la de Changmin – "Me gustas" debes decírselo con voz apasionada, luego estrecharla fuerte entre tus brazos – con un movimiento rápido y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el desesperado latir de su corazón, Yunho abrió ampliamente los ojos, confundido – Y no dejarla ir jamás, debes sostenerla con firmeza, que sepa que siempre la protegerás – explicó con lentitud, respirando pausadamente, mirando hacia la pared, pensando en cuantas veces el debió hacer lo mismo con aquella mujer a la que tanto quiso, aquella que lo inspiraba a escribir algunos estúpidos poemas en su diario, la mujer a la que jamás pudo dar su amor. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y ensimismado soltó a Yunho, pensando en ella, sin notar que el pulso del mayor estaba desbordado, sin darse cuenta de aquel rostro sonrojado y dolido, sin sentir el corazón que casi había terminado de latir. Changmin no se daba cuenta de lo que había provocado en Yunho, no se dio cuenta de que lo hizo entender, que lo hizo sentir lo que jamás antes había sentido, el mayor del grupo, el líder, Yunho estaba enamorado, ya no podía seguirse ocultando a sí mismo aquella dolorosa verdad, amaba a Changmin y no había marcha atrás – Perdón – susurró avergonzado, terminando de apartarlo de él y poniéndose de pie, sin notar a Yunho y su agonía. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, todo su rostro se sentía arder, sus orejas quemaban, estaba muy avergonzado, no quería ni mirar a Yunho. Pero él no se daba cuenta, su mente seguía atrapada en aquel momento, su cuerpo aún guardaba el calor de Changmin, su olfato seguía impregnado con su olor, todos su nervios estaban rotos, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que se sintió mareado, no supo que decir, solo se levantó del asiento y no supo ni como pero sus piernas se habían movido, ahora estaba fuera del departamento, corriendo, empapándose con la lluvia, escapando de todas sus emociones, queriendo dejar atrás aquel sentimiento que le había provocado un simple abrazo de Changmin. Lloraba y no se podía detener, la lluvia golpeaba violentamente su rostro, perdiéndose las lágrimas en la fría agua que caía del cielo, y su corazón sintió el frío de todas sus ausencias, de la ausencia del menor, el frío del terrible amor no correspondido, del amor prohibido que sentía por Changmin, del amor que jamás podría ser. Estaba perdido, su mundo tal cual lo conocía se había desmoronado y ya no había un camino de retorno, debía aprender a vivir con ello

Fue inevitable, debido a lo sucedido aquel día Yunho cogió un terrible resfriado que obligó a la empresa a reacomodar la agenda de TVXQ en un par de días, al menos todo lo que requiriera la presencia ineludible de Yunho. Los demás miembros no pudieron dejarlo solo, al menos lo que respectaba a Changmin y Jaejoong, pues Junsu había aprovechado para realizar algunos pendientes personales y Yoochun no había reparado en acompañarle; el menor del grupo se sentía responsable, no lo había hablado con nadie, pero el hecho de que Yunho se hubiera ido rápidamente sin dar tiempo a que lo detuvieran le hizo sentir que sus acciones y acercamientos tenían que ver con ello, pero no estaba del todo seguro y no quería pensar mal y quedar como un tonto. El mayor se dio cuenta inevitablemente que Changmin estaba demasiado pensativo, y no es que fuera raro verle serio y callado, pero Jaejoong sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien, así que se limitó a observarlo en silencio mientras él acomodaba las compresas húmedas en la frente ardiente de Yunho, lo hacía con tal cuidado que no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante la escena, los medicamente no parecían tener tan buen efecto, así que indudablemente Yunho necesitaba de cuidados, los cuales eran atendidos por Changmin, quien sorpresivamente era el primero en alejarse de los enfermos para no contagiarse, Changmin era un amante de la salud, como bien todos sabían

- Te ves tan tierno – dijo Jaejoong convencido, dirigiendo una fija mirada a Changmin, éste solo sonrió sin mirarlo

- Deja de decir tonterías – contestó apenado – Iré por más – se puso de pie y luego salió de la habitación con la jarra del agua vacía, cuando su espalda terminó de alejarse Jaejoong volteó hacia Yunho, quien sudaba y movía los resecos labios casi imperceptiblemente

- Te pondrás bien – susurró mientras dirigía su mano hacia la frente de Yunho y sentir su temperatura, pero cuando intentó alejarla sintió la mano del líder rodear su muñeca, sujetándolo débilmente – Yunho… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado cuando lo vio intentando abrir los ojos

- No te vayas… - susurró con voz débil

- No me estoy yendo – respondió sonriente

- Changmin, no vayas – intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo pero no pudo – No te vayas, Cha… Changmin… - susurró casi como si agonizara, luego relamió sus labios y lanzó algunos quejidos, el mayor lo miró fijamente casi sin expresión, no le sorprendía que en ese estado Yunho pensara en Changmin, no era para él algo nuevo que el líder se moría por Changmin y que trataba de ocultarlo tan celosamente que creía que nadie más se daría cuenta, claro, nadie más que él, porque lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo, antes incluso de ser aprendices rumbo a convertirse en TVXQ, habían vivido donde mismo junto a otros compañeros de la empresa, sin embargo Jaejoong nunca se lo había dicho a Yunho, él tenía sus propios remordimientos respecto al tema

- No soy Changmin – susurró casi en un lamento, luego intentó alejarse pero Yunho apretó un poco más la mano para detenerlo

- Te amo – dijo firmemente, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar, pero notoriamente no pudo

- Basta – dijo en tono bajo – No lo digas jamás, no se lo digas – suplicó cerca de su oído

- Chang… - tapó su boca y Yunho dejó de insistir, en ese momento llegó Changmin, el mayor sintió sus pasos

- ¿Qué le haces? – preguntó desconcertado el menor desde la puerta, observando a Jaejoong de espaldas, rápidamente el aludido se alejó soltándose del agarre del líder y quitando su mano de la boca, Yunho abrió los ojos un poco más, sin observar nada en concreto

- Te amo – trató de hablar fuerte pero no pudo, Changmin lo observó detenidamente y luego miró de reojo a Jaejoong, sintiéndose incómodo – No te vayas – volvió a pedir en tono desesperado

- Dejaré esto aquí – comentó el menor, acercándose al mueble junto a la cama donde dejó la jarra ahora llena de agua – No le hagas cosas raras – se dirigió a Jaejoong, luego miró a Yunho y estiró su mano para tocarle la frente – Sigue ardiendo –

- Changmin… - expresó con dolor Yunho

- Aquí estoy – se sentó a su lado, sujetándole la mano

- Él no está bien, se la ha pasado hablando de una chica – mintió el mayor, preocupado de que Yunho fuera a declararle su amor en ese estado, para Changmin eso tenía lógica luego de su conversación dos días atrás

- Entiendo – atinó a decir sin dejar de mirarlo, Yunho giró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió

- Te amo – declaró antes de cerrar los ojos y quejarse del dolor

- Ella te gusta mucho ¿eh? – sonrió alegre – Estoy feliz por ti –

- ¿Ella? – preguntó confundido el mayor del grupo

- Sí, a Yunho le gusta una chica, me lo dijo – miró a Jaejoong – No vas a decirme que no sabes ¿verdad? Ustedes se cuentan todo ¿no es así? – observó

- No todo – respondió con tristeza – Así que está enamorado –

- Bueno, me dijo que le gustaba y que le estaba queriendo como jamás pensó, aunque nunca mencionó estar enamorado, pero ¿De quién puede estar hablando ahorita si no? – preguntó más para sí mismo pero mirando a Jaejoong, éste se quedó callado unos momentos

- Sí, tienes razón – trató de sonreír naturalmente - ¿Qué pasó ese día? – preguntó de pronto, mirando a Yunho unos instantes

- ¿Ese día? – preguntó confundido

- Sí, cuando se enfermó, él llegó en la madrugada después que nosotros, estaba empapado y ardía en temperatura ¿Por qué salió así con esa lluvia? – cuestionó

- Nada ¿Qué tendría que pasar? – preguntó algo molesto

- Yunho es una persona sensata ¿Por qué saldría a la lluvia como loco? –

- No lo sé – respondió con enojo – Junsu se fue a dormir y nos quedamos conversando, es todo –

- ¿Seguro? –

- ¡Claro! – respondió casi desesperado, luego bajó la voz - ¿Por qué haces preguntas raras? –

- Perdón – se disculpó cabizbajo, luego caminó hacia la cama – Solo me preocupo por él –

- Te entiendo – miró hacia Yunho y soltó su mano, parecía haberse quedado dormido – No pasó nada ¿sí? Tu mente imagina tonterías – se levantó y camino hacia la puerta – Ven, no te dejaré solo con él – lo miró adustamente. A regañadientes Jaejoong se acercó a Changmin

- No imagino nada, solo quería saber – explicó seriamente, luego sonrió y salió de la habitación, Changmin lo siguió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta - ¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé algo para ti – dijo en forma casi linda, Changmin sonrió

- Yo siempre tengo hambre – respondió feliz. Jaejoong se entusiasmó y lo sujetó de los hombros, llevándoselo a la cocina donde le haría algo de comer, en esos pequeños momentos es que se sentía más feliz estando con Changmin, sabía que de esa forma podía hacerlo feliz

Pasaron los días, las semanas se fueron y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el año estaba por terminarse, cumplirían un año más como grupo, 3 años desde que habían debutado se escuchaban pocos, pero para ellos habían sido meses de arduo trabajo, pero pronto sería 2007 ¿Qué nuevos retos les traería ese año? Después de haber sido los Artistas del año y el mejor artista masculino en los KM Music Festival (MKMF) sabían que se trataba de algo grande, TVXQ siempre apuntaba hacia la cima

Cada vez era más difícil verlo y no perderse en aquel abismo de su atractivo, cada día que pasaba era una tortura cruel tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, la opresión diaria en su pecho no le permitía respirar, aunque las actividades como grupo le hacían distraerse, cada día tenía su noche, y en todas ellas Changmin siempre estuvo en su mente, haciéndose cada vez más evidente a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos por no hacerlo notorio, al mismo tiempo que su amistad se hacía más fuerte, Changmin y él eran un par de confidentes, se tenían confianza, así que cada vez que al menor le gustaba alguien para Yunho era cruel tener que aconsejarle, tener que escuchar sus sentimientos hacia personas que jamás serían él, era una experiencia estresante, pero se había hecho una promesa, y él era un hombre que gustaba cumplir todas ellas. En aquella promesa a sí mismo se impedía jamás declararse a Changmin, y la cumpliría como todas las demás, tan solo esperaba que sus propios sentimientos no terminaran aplastándolo para no cometer una imprudencia y romper aquella promesa sagrada para él


	4. 2007 Inquebrantable

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Capítulo 4: 2007 "Inquebrantable"

Aquel fue un año agitado como ninguno, hubo más grabaciones, photobooks, viajes, discos, singles, conciertos; ir y venir de país en país, perder tu propia identidad, convertirte en la gran estrella que esperas y siempre has querido, la gran estrella que tu compañía quiere, la gran estrella que familiares y amigos esperan, la estrella que tus fans aman, sin duda si la expectativa tenía nombre, para TVXQ ese era 2007. Habían tenido su primer tour por las Arenas más importantes de Japón, y habían llorado, y se habían abrazo, y se habían querido como nunca, lo habían demostrado y a la vez exagerado en aquella divertida charla de parejas, habían agradecido al staff por tan maravillosa idea, habían mostrado a los fans la "realidad" que querían ver, la realidad de todo el amor que existía entre ellos, y les habían regalado YunJae y les habían vendido el Soulfighter y les habían hecho amar el Soulmate, todas y cada una de aquellas parejas que los fans tanto amaban y otras que hasta entonces les habían sido desconocidas, pero no era aquello lo que había llamado más la atención, al menos no para Changmin, porque escuchó de labios de Yunho lo que ya sabía pero que le resultaba incómodo hablar, "Con Changmin a menudo hablo a solas, y él es el único porque mantiene su palabra y escucha seriamente mis inquietudes" Yunho también había dicho que cuando pensaba en alguien del grupo a quien realmente necesitaba ese era él "Todos los demás miembros son muy especiales, pero sobre todo lo necesito a él" dijo acerca de Changmin. Tragó saliva en el momento en que lo oyó, pero había cámaras por toda la habitación y tuvo que disimular, permaneciendo callado, oyendo todo lo que su amigo tenía para decirle, se sintió feliz por dentro, porque estando a solas había cierto aire de incomodidad, había algo en la mirada de Yunho que lo hacía retroceder, hacerlo sentirse tímido, era extraño, se intimidaba hasta cierto punto, por eso evitaban esos temas tan íntimos, pero aprovechaban esos pocos momentos para decirlo en público o frente a las cámaras, era como seguir el juego de los demás, aunque muchas de esas veces eran editadas, jamás salían a la luz

Terminaron, pasarían a otra pareja, era el turno de hablar de otros dos, Changmin salió a prisa del set apenas le indicaron que la toma estaba terminada. Corrió hacia el baño, su corazón latía de prisa, ni siquiera notó cuando Jaejoong lo miró fijamente al pasar a su lado, mucho menos prestó atención a todo lo demás, solo quería huir de Yunho y no sabía por qué, pero le asustaba cada vez que sentía los nervios destrozándole sin razón aparente, o quizás si la había pero no lograba entenderla. Cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia el lavabo, miró su rostro en el espejo, se notó sonrojado a pesar del clima fresco, se miró a los ojos y respiró profundo

- Si pudiera explicarlo… - susurró pensativamente, perdiéndose en su propia vacía y helada mirada, pero había un dejo de serenidad en ella, un miedo controlado quizás. Agachó la cabeza y abrió la llave para mojar su rostro, sin importarle echar a perder el maquillaje que necesitaba para no salir descuidado ante la cámara; una vieja idea, un antiguo temor le atacó los sentidos, aquella sensación de caer, el desesperado sentimiento de encontrarse sin salida, un escape imposible de sí mismo, tembló en una pequeña arcada y levantó el rostro, las gotas caían a la loza desde su barbilla – Sobre todo lo necesito a él… - musitó en el más leve de los tonos, como si aquellas palabras se hubieran escapado de su subconsciente, las escuchó como si no hubieran sido su propia voz, y entonces se miró de nuevo en el espejo, su propio reflejo le resultó ajeno, tuvo por instantes un sentimiento de abandono, luego frío ¿es que acaso estaba enfermándose? Pero no era su cuerpo el que no estaba bien, era su mente la que comenzaba a quebrarse y no sabía por qué. Sonrió cansado y volvió a mojar su rostro, el agua fría resultó aún más chocante que antes, entonces alguien tocó a la puerta

- ¿Changmin… estás bien? – escuchó la inconfundible voz de Junsu, ese tono agudo que a veces le resultaba molesto. Se miró por última vez, sin responder. Dio la espalda a su propio yo en el espejo y avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola, su compañero se asombró de verle el rostro mojado y una expresión de terrible abandono, que diferente al Changmin de minutos atrás

- ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó sin mirarlo

- Solo faltan 2 – respondió enseguida, el menor sabía que él ya había concluido de todos modos, pero también sabía que debía volver al set

- Entiendo – le pasó de lado

- Changmin… - lo llamó antes de que se retirara, él se detuvo, sin voltear - ¿Qué tienes? – inquirió preocupado, cuando el menor se ensimismaba era frío y distante, no le gustaba

- Nada – se giró y le sonrió brevemente, luego se retiró, directo al set, en el sillón estaban Yunho y Yoochun teniendo su charla, el segundo hablaba acerca de Yunho y éste escuchaba, pero volteó hacia Changmin al notar su mirada y sonrió a pesar de la cámara mientras su compañero hablaba, no supo el tiempo que tardó mirándolo, quizás sería editado, pero sinceramente no le importaba, ver a Changmin observarle le gustaba. El menor desvió la mirada y entonces el volvió a lo suyo, Yoochun continuaba hablando, luego fue su turno, entre bromas, risas y palabras de aliento mutuo concluyó, estaba terminada la sesión de Charla de parejas, había sido sin duda retroalimentador y reconfortante escucharse unos a otros, pero para Changmin su charla con Yunho sin duda lo había sido más, difícil descifrar con exactitud ese cálido sentimiento hacia uno de los amigos que más quería y admiraba

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente maravillados cuando vio la luz tras la sorprendente torre Eiffel, ¿Cuántas veces había tenido frente a él aquella hermosa visión tras la fría pantalla de una televisión? Durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia siempre quiso estar ahí, aunque en aquellos días ese era un sueño que se tornaba distante de mil formas, ahora gracias a su carrera, gracias a los planes de su empresa estaba ahí, y que mejor que estar en ese lugar de ensueño con sus queridos miembros, a excepción de Junsu en esos momentos, quien llegaría en un par de horas más por encontrarse en el Sur de América, en actividades con otros artistas. Sonrió complacido, no estaba decepcionado de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, aquello era tan hermoso como se veía en una TV o un ordenador; en esos momentos parecía un niño, los ojos brillando, la boca semi abierta y una expresión tierna, exclamaba sonido de asombro

- Parece que realmente te gusta – escuchó tras su hombro la voz de Yoochun. Sonrió aún más, girándose hacia él, estiró su brazo y le rodeó los hombros, atrayéndolo

- ¿No es hermosa? – preguntó en tono infantil sin perder de vista aquello

- Lo es – sonrió en respuesta, también emocionado – Cuando vivía en Virginia siempre soñaba con venir, pensaba que Paris era el lugar perfecto para vivir – respondió cálidamente, Yunho palmeó su hombro y luego lo soltó

- Disfrutemos mientras estemos en Paris – observó – No te perdonaré si nos dejas por venirte a vivir aquí – comentó en broma, arrancándole otra sonrisa. A lo lejos mientras el staff preparaba algunas cosas para dirigirse a donde esperarían por Junsu, alguien los miraba en silencio, la vista fija, sin ningún pensamiento en particular

- ¿Tratando de leer alguna mente? – preguntó Changmin con tranquilidad aparente, pues en su mente albergaba una inquietud. Jaejoong le dirigió una mirada y sonrió

- No entiendo de que hablas – fingió no saber

- Vamos, si miras un segundo más hacia Yunho creeré que quieres leer su mente – explicó sin demora, causándole sorpresa al otro, Jaejoong lo miró con asombro, no creyendo que pudiera ser tan obvio hacia él - ¿Acaso te gusta? – preguntó dolorosamente, solo quería bromear, pero dentro de sus palabras había una herida, siempre le inquietaba la forma de actuar de Jaejoong, hacia Yunho, hacía él, hacía los hombres en sí, para Changmin realmente era una duda si su amigo era o no Homosexual, la mayoría de sus fans así lo creían, juraban que él y Yunho eran amantes, él sabía de antemano que eso era imposible, Yunho y Jaejoong no eran pareja ni amantes, ni nada que se le pareciera, pero la forma de actuar de Jaejoong sí que era extraña, sus miradas, su coqueteo, incluso cuando lo tocaba lo hacía sentir incómodo, a pesar de que lo había visto salir en citas con chicas, lo había visto besarse con varias, yéndose por las noches de juerga, a veces con Yoochun, a veces solo, de antemano sabía que no era virgen por lo que el mismo Jaejoong relataba, pero realmente ¿Qué sabía de él? Muchas cosas, claro, pero no todo, eso también era obvio

- ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así? – cuestionó indignado, girándose del todo hacia él – Yo miraba a Yoochun –

- Si claro – respondió incrédulo, luego borró su sonrisa y Jaejoong estudió su semblante

- ¿Sabes Changmin? – miró de nuevo hacia sus otros dos compañeros – Siento un poco de envidia – espetó

- ¿Envidia de qué? –

- De ti y de Yunho – soltó de pronto, no sabiendo cómo decirlo, pero Changmin se asombró

- ¿Porque? –

- Soy un egoísta – sonrió con tristeza – Siempre he querido ser lo más importante para ustedes, ser el centro de atención de ustedes cuatro, de todos, le temo a la soledad, lo admito – prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos mientras el menor lo miraba con asombro

- Eres un tonto, es lo que eres – respondió con una sonrisa, Jaejoong volteó a verlo – Esa clase de pensamiento no te llevará a nada bueno ¿Por qué habría de ser alguien más tu motor para ser feliz? – no hubo respuesta – Y en todo caso, ¿qué tiene que ver que nos envidies a Yunho y a mí? –no comprendía ni un poco y la respuesta tardó en llegar

- No hagas como que no me entendiste – su rostro se tornó serio – A pesar que somos amigos antes de debutar, siento que cada día Yunho se aleja más de mí… ustedes se han vuelto más cercanos, para Yunho eres más que un compañero de trabajo y un amigo, confía en ti ¿sabes? Confía ciegamente – expuso con pesadumbre, luego sonrió – Y envidio eso, cualquiera pensaría que no son tan cercanos, pero él habla cosas contigo que no habla incluso conmigo… eso me hiere, que se aleje de mí – hizo una pausa, como dudando – Y me hiere que te aleje también a ti de mí – hubo silencio, lo primero podía esperarlo, pero lo segundo no, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos, entendía aquellas palabras, pero no las aceptaría fácilmente

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – inquirió avergonzado

- Te quiero mucho Changmin, es lo que quiero decir – sonrió fingiendo vergüenza – Pero no pienses mal, no en esa forma Gay y rara – soltó una pequeña risa, pero Changmin no sintió ninguna clase de alivio, todo lo que Jaejoong acababa de decirle lo tenía desconcertado, era raro, no supo que decir, solo lo vio andar unos pasos, alejándose de él, lo miró y entonces notó la mirada de Yunho ¿desde qué momento los estaba mirando? Ellos dos compartieron una mirada, ninguno prestó atención a Jaejoong y éste tampoco pretendió captar la atención del otro, se dirigió a Yoochun como si nada y comenzaron a charlar, Yoochun miraba de tanto en tanto a Changmin, sonriendo discretamente mientras escuchaba a Jaejoong

- ¡Hey Changmin! – llamó Yunho desde lejos, elevando la mano, pretendiendo no estar molesto, por la expresión del menor podía notar que su charla con Jaejoong no le había dejado buen sabor de boca, quería opacar aquello sonriendo. El aludido lo miró y tardó en responder, sonrió tímidamente y se acercó – No te distancies ¿vale? – el otro asintió. Yunho hizo con él lo mismo que con Yoochun momentos atrás, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y avanzaron hacia los otros dos, en silencio incómodo, que ganas tenía el mayor de tocarlo de forma diferente, de sentir su cuerpo en un abrazo más íntimo, de tomarlo por completo. Pero no podía, no mientras el trabajo se interpusiera, no mientras tuvieran que compartir sus vidas con los otros tres, sería extraño, 5 hombres en una sola casa, dos de ellos con una relación, claro que primero tendría Changmin que corresponderle, pero la sola idea era desastrosa, muy a pesar de las locas ideas de sus fans, ninguno de ellos era pareja entre sí, casi podría jurar que solo él tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia otro de ellos

La mirada molesta de Yunho sobre Yoochun no se hizo esperar cuando escuchó aquellas palabras tan irresponsables, lo conocía bien, sabía como era, lo que pensaba, la forma en que actuaba y no es que él no tuviera "aquellas necesidades" claro que las tenía aunque aún era virgen no había despreciado la gran utilidad que tenían sus manos en momentos de urgencia. Jaejoong soltó una pequeña risa mientras el rostro completamente sonrojado de Junsu desaprobaba la idea al igual que el líder, en tanto Changmin aunque asombrado en parte, por otro lado lo podía comprender, después de todo estaban en París, más que la ciudad luz aquella era llamada "La ciudad del amor" ¿que no? Claro, que lo que pretendía Yoochun era lo menos parecido al amor, solo se trataba de satisfacer sus necesidades masculinas primarias

- Vamos, venir a Paris y no ir a un Burdel Parisiense es como no haber venido – espetó con una gran sonrisa, Jaejoong lo apoyó mientras Junsu y Yunho desaprobaban, Changmin asentía como por mero acto reflejo, él también quería ir, Yunho vio dolorosamente como la idea también pasaba por su mente aunque de forma discreta, lo leía en sus ojos, la curiosidad y la emoción contenidas

- Estás loco – regañó - ¿Piensas ir y tener sexo con una desconocida? Pagar por ella, como si fuera un objeto – señaló con indignación, dicho de esa forma sonaba más feo, Yoochun hizo una mueca de incomodidad

- No de esa forma, si lo dices así suena terrible – comentó

- Es lo que es – indicó - ¿O pensabas ir a intercambiar recetas de cocina? Ustedes dos no me tienen contento – terminó de regañar, dirigiendo también una mirada de desagrado a Jaejoong, éste borró su sonrisa, luego miró hacia Changmin

- ¿Tú que dices pequeño Changmin? – preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo, Yunho lo miró instantáneamente, curioso de su respuesta

- Pues… - dudó unos momentos – Tengo curiosidad, me gustaría ir también – respondió sinceramente, el líder y Junsu lo miraron sorprendidos

- ¿Serías capaz? – preguntó Yunho, en esos momentos los otros tres habían desaparecido, solo eran Changmin y él, compartiendo una mirada, por primera vez sintió deseos de no estarlo viendo, que no hubiera sido él quien dijera esas palabras. Torció la boca en una respuesta muda

- No como ir y acostarme con una mujer – se sonrojó por completo – Yo no… - bajó la mirada unos instantes, preocupado – Quiero decir… no quiero mi primera vez así… - respondió con inocente mirada, Yunho sintió alivio de oír aquello, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose inquieto

- Ya saben mi opinión, No es No – indicó mientras miraba a Changmin - ¿Entendieron? – miró hacia Yoochun y Jaejoong que estaban uno al lado del otro, el mayor del grupo sonrió

- Vamos todos, los cinco, será una experiencia sin igual – sugirió divertido, Yoochun pronto se emocionó, pero Junsu no, sonrojado a más no poder los miró

- Dejen de pensar esas cosas – dijo molesto – No quiero ir a un burdel –

- Junsu tiene razón, dejen de pensar así – declaró Yunho – Fin de la discusión – sin decir más les dio la espalda y salió de la instancia común donde se encontraron, hubo un silencio incómodo

- Escapemos – dijo Jaejoong, acercándose a Changmin - ¿Qué opinas? – sonrió divertido y mientras miraba a Yoochun se abrazó a la cintura del menor con una mano, instantes después Changmin lo repelió tímidamente, lanzó una mirada hacia Junsu, como si buscara su aprobación, éste negó en silencio, luego miró con reproche a Yoochun

- Yunho tiene razón en todo lo que dijo, dejen de maquinar tonterías – dijo enojado

- Quiero ir – dijo de pronto, mirando al suelo – Pero no quiero desobedecer a Yunho – explicó

- Oh vamos, se arrepentirán después si no vamos. Somos hombres adultos, merecemos algo de encanto femenino ¿no creen? – expuso Yoochun, emocionado de nuevo, Junsu negó varias veces

- Quizás para ti es un modo diferente de ver las cosas, después de todo creciste en Estados Unidos ¿no? – comento Junsu, pronto Yoochun lo observó con extrañeza

- Eso no tiene nada que ver – regañó – Es verdad, tuve muchas libertades allá, pero no es por eso, Jaejoong también quiere ir – lo señaló, enojado con Junsu por su comentario

- Pero él vive solo prácticamente desde los 14 – indicó Junsu, haciéndolo enojar más

- No juzgues por algo tan simple – regañó Jaejoong - ¿Qué dices de Changmin? – lo señaló, el menor se señaló a sí mismo, esperando respuesta también

- El ve porno, es un pervertido – contestó casi en broma

- ¡Oye! Hace mucho que no veo – dijo avergonzado, el rostro rojo – Yo quiero ir por curiosidad, no quiero hacer nada indecente – explicó

- Ir es indecente – indicó el otro, pronto comenzaron a discutir, algo tan simple se había convertido en eso, había cierto aire cómico en su forma de discutir algo tan banal

- ¿Siguen? Ya basta – dijo Yunho al entrar a la sala, acompañado de su mánager, pronto los otros cuatro se callaron, mirándolo sorprendidos, su líder los había acusado – Diles algo… - señaló el centro de la sala, como si quisiera que el mánager caminara hacia allá. Él los observó en silencio, expectante, luego sonrió

- Quizás no sea mala idea – comentó de pronto, sorprendiéndolos a todos, sobre todo a Yunho, mientras que Jaejoong y Yoochun pronto se emocionaron, avanzando hacia él

- Excelente – dijo el mayor, contento

- Pero… - hizo una pausa – Nada de sexo, no pagarán prostitutas ¿de acuerdo? – los miró a todos

- De acuerdo – consintió Yoochun - ¿Besos? ¿Toqueteos? – sonrió emocionado - ¿Se pueden? –

- No veo porque no – sonrió con complicidad, Yunho no podía creer lo que oía

- Te dije para que dijeras algo en contra, no para apoyarlos – indicó Yunho molesto

- Vamos, estamos en París, es de noche, ya no hay fans merodeando, nadie se dará cuenta. Además sería una experiencia interesante, son adultos ya – explicó sin mayor problema

- ¿Lo ves Yunho? – observó Yoochun, feliz. El líder se quedó callado, meditando, miró hacia el menor y éste sonreía, Changmin también se veía emocionado, entonces lo pensó, Changmin iría, sin duda, podía quedarse él y esperar junto a Junsu, pero no podía dejar al menor solo, debía cuidarlo

- Está bien, pero iremos todos – miró hacia Junsu – Tú también –

- Pero Yunho… - se quejó, haciendo un puchero

- Está decidido, vamos todos – sentenció sin importarle la súplica en la mirada de Junsu. Yoochun y Jaejoong se abrazaron felices, luego se acercaron a Changmin y le palmearon los hombros entre los dos, los tres se veían emocionados, Yunho suspiró para sus adentros ¿Qué le podía hacer?

Llegaron al lugar y se asombraron incluso de verlo desde afuera, se notaba que no tenía nada que envidiarle al famoso Moulin Rouge. Desde la entrada hasta la parte donde se situaron a esperar que los atendieran fue algo nuevo para ellos, las luces semi oscuras color rojo, los adornos y el ambiente de burdel de antaño los embelesó, incluso a Yunho y Junsu que no querían ir, era intrigante, mujeres hermosas, altas y esbeltas pasaban por sus lados, vistiendo desde el más encantador corset hasta la prenda íntima más fina y diminuta, claro que también había chicas un poco más vestidas, se podía decir que había de todo, el lugar había sido elegido por el mánager, aquel era uno de los burdeles más recomendados según varios turistas, pues por lo general no había Parisienses ahí, el lugar era caro y había sido pagado por cada uno de ellos, aquel gasto no podía aparecer en las cuentas de SM por varias razones. Fue el mánager quien se encargó de hacer la contratación y cada uno de los cinco eligió a una chica, en un principio Junsu se negó, mirando incrédulo que pudiera estar en un lugar así, sin embargo Yoochun lo animó y eligió a una chica de tez blanca, casi pálida, su cabello rojo largo caía desenfadado sobre sus hombros, vestía un corset color negro y nada más, tomó a Junsu del brazo y se lo llevó adentro, avergonzado pero fascinado la siguió hasta que se perdieron en una habitación adornada de satín, la cortina traslúcida de todas las habitaciones dejaba ver el interior de la misma. Luego que Junsu se marchara le tocó el turno a Jaejoong, no fue difícil para él, sabía que quería, una rubia de ojos verdes, sin duda hermosa aunque no parecía Francesa, ataviada con lindos accesorios sobre la piel desnuda, vistiendo un corset rojo de ligueros con encaje rojo, a diferencia de su compañero la tomó con sutiliza de la mano y se retiraron a otra habitación. Yunho hizo una seña cansina a Yoochun de que siguiera él, ya que Yunho quería ser el último, ver hacia donde se llevarían a su lindo e inocente Changmin, no lo iba a poder evitar, el menor estaba muy interesado en el asunto. Yoochun eligió a una chica no menos linda, de tez blanca pero no tan pálida, cabello color azabache y hermoso cuerpo, menos delgada que las otras dos, vestía una prenda íntima parecida a un baby doll, color rosa, de finos bordados, la chica había sido vista por Changmin antes pero se la habían quitado, Yoochun sonrió al tocarla suavemente por los hombros, llevándosela, eligiendo él mismo la habitación, el menor sintió un poco de envidia, se notaba que su compañero era experto en tratar con mujeres. Cuando llegó el turno de Changmin se encontraba indeciso, todas eran bellas, hermosas como jamás imaginó estar rodeado de tantas, pero una chica lo miraba a él en particular, Yunho supo por su mirada que ella esperaba que Changmin la eligiera, lo cuál no le gustó, no quería que su Changmin se fuera con ella, era capaz de persuadirlo y hacer con él cosas que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, pero para desgracia de él, Changmin la señaló mientras sonreía tímidamente, no había querido hacer ese gesto, no estaba eligiendo una res, pero estaba nervioso y emocionado, la chica caminó hacia él, también hermosa, de piel morena clara y grandes ojos negros, su cabello color caoba a media espalda, rizado y brillante, vestía un corset de estilo victoriano, color negro con rojo, unido con un liguero de color negro al igual que los guantes de finos encajes, un adorno discreto en el cabello, una flor de verdad completamente abierta, adherida al broche y un collar negro casi ajustado al cuello; la chica no era alta, pero alcanzaba a llegar a media cabeza de Changmin gracias a los altos zapatos estilo botín, de color a juego del resto de la vestimenta, el menor estaba embelesado, aquella chica era sin duda hermosa cuando la veía detenidamente, dejó de pensar en la que su amigo "le quitó"

- Changmin… - llamó Yunho antes que se marcharan y éste volteó, apenas prestándole atención

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- No olvides lo que dijiste antes ¿de acuerdo? – sugirió con seriedad, no quería que él olvidara lo que había dicho, que no quería perder su virginidad de un modo así, esperaba que cumpliera su promesa, después de todo aunque el mánager les pidió que nada de sexo, en esos momentos él no estaba ahí para vigilarlos, casi estaba seguro que los dos incitadores iniciales romperían la promesa y hasta cierto punto no le importaba, pero con Changmin era distinto, no quería verlo con alguien a quien no amara en una situación así. El menor sonrió

- No te preocupes – respondió con tranquilidad, luego le dio la espalda y se marchó, sin tocar a la chica, solo se alejaron uno al lado del otro y entraron al cuarto, Yunho suspiró preocupado

- Disculpen – se dirigió a las demás chicas, hablando en Coreano, ninguna le entendió pero no dejaban de sonreír. Yunho miró rápidamente y sin pensar tomó a la chica más cercana a él de la mano y la apartó de las otras, dirigiéndose a otra habitación. Su chica no era menos bella, una pelirroja al igual que la de Junsu, pero con el cabello más corto, vestía un corset sencillo de color azul eléctrico, alta, de largas y torneadas piernas aunque muy delgada en su estructura. Al entrar en la habitación pudo percibir un delicioso perfume de rosas que lo hizo sentir extasiado ¿tendría ese aroma algo especial que lo volvía erótico? No lo supo, pero todo ahora se veía más cálido y acogedor, sintió que la chica se acercó a su espalda mientras se maravillaba de los muebles, pronto las finas manos de ella se abrazaron a su pecho, hundiendo ligeramente las uñas color azul en su pecho, , Yunho pudo sentir los senos contra su espalda y sintió un estremecimiento y la apartó, avergonzado se giró hacia ella – No touch – dijo suavemente con un ligero rubor en su rostro, la chica la miró unos instantes y luego soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo después un gesto, como indicando que él era adorable, Yunho lo entendió y se ruborizó aún más ¿Cómo podría comunicarse con ella si no hablaban el mismo idioma? Él ni siquiera hablaba inglés, por lo que ahora todo era muy complicado

- Tranquilo – dijo en suave Francés, por lo que Yunho no pudo entenderle, solo inclinó la cabeza un poco, avergonzado – Yo – se señaló así misma a la altura del pecho, hablando en su lengua natal - ¿Te gusto? – con uno de sus dedos se tocó la mejilla un par de veces, Yunho pensó que le pedía un beso y retrocedió un paso, observándola – Lindo – pensó enseguida, acercándose a él mientras lo miraba a los ojos, luego estiró su mano y con la otra señaló el sillón junto a ellos, frente a éste había una mesa – Ven – dijo de nuevo con suavidad, Yunho estiró su mano y la agarró, sentándose, miró a otro lado, estaba nervioso; la chica estiró su mano y tocó su rostro, girándolo hacia ella y le sonrió, con su otra mano tocó la pierna de Yunho, haciéndole temblar las rodillas. Con la misma mano intentó tocar su muslo pero Yunho la apartó enseguida

- No sex – dijo de pronto, apartándola pero sin levantarse. La chica lo miró fijamente

- No sex – repitió divertida – Ok, it's ok – estiró su mano y acarició su mejillas, luego con su codo apoyado en la mesa sujetó su cabeza mientras lo miraba, sonrojado, mirando a otro lado, ella miró hacia abajo y lo notó, debajo del pantalón, había logrado despertarlo con aquella cercanía, pero también notó que a pesar de eso, ese chico no estaba ahí buscando sexo, no la buscaba a ella, quizás no buscaba siquiera a una mujer - ¿Gay? – preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo, Yunho volteó hacia ella, estupefacto

- No no – negó mientras lo decía, pero sus ojos estaban distantes, pensando en Changmin, en qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos. La chica volvió a soltar una risa divertida y volvió a contemplarlo, que chico tan lindo, no dejaba de pensar

Desde que entraron en la habitación Changmin intentó acercarse a la chica de forma poco contundente, la miraba, estudiaba su rostro, tocaba con la fina punta de los dedos la tersa piel, y le sujetaba el cabello, a veces lo acercaba a su nariz para olerlo, que maravilla tener tan cerca a una mujer tan hermosa, pero no quería el contacto físico que ella esperaba, sin embargo la chica lo dejaba, preguntándose si en algún momento de la noche Changmin la tomaría en sus brazos y tendrían sexo, pero no era el plan de él, así que solo continuaba contemplándola, de pronto su mirada se encontraba sobre sus senos, tan firmes y bonitos, no tan pequeños como los que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero tampoco eran demasiado grandes, y lo mejor es que parecían reales y no operados. Para ella no fue difícil notarlo y sonrió, sujetando con delicadeza la mano de Changmin la colocó sobre uno de ellos, él enseguida se sonrojó e intentó apartarla, pero ella no lo dejó, con ambas manos se abrazaba al costado de la mano sobre ella, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, Changmin dejó de poner resistencia y cuando ella soltó sus manos él continuaba con la suya sobre su seno, la miró también a los ojos

- Cierra los ojos – susurró la chica con un Francés de poco acento, no parecía ser de ahí aunque no se notaba del todo. Changmin no entendió, solo se quedó ahí, quieto, mirando sus hermosos y grandes ojos, ella aprovechó para tocarle con una mano la mejilla, sonrió al comprobar la suavidad de su piel, se sorprendió de encontrar a un hombre con la piel tan suave; se acercó un poco más, pegando sus piernas a la largas piernas de Changmin y tocó sus labios con los suyos, tan suave que Changmin apenas si los notó, pero vio su rostro tan cerca del suyo que supo lo que estaba sucediendo, aquella chica lo estaba besando y él no se pudo contener, aún con su mano en el seno de la chica y ahora el otro sobre su hombro le correspondió aquel fugaz y sensual contacto, para luego atraerla hacia él y robarle uno más, diferente al primero, sintió su lengua colarse entre la suya y entonces le vino a la mente aquella vieja expresión 'Beso Francés" se excitó ante la sola idea, aunque de forma tímida pero a su ritmo lo correspondió, no era su primer beso, pero jamás antes usó la lengua así, se asustó cuando notó su erección, apartándose ligeramente de ella pero sin soltar sus labios, apartó aquella mano indiscreta y poco a poco la alejó por completo, respirando aturdido, giró la cabeza a otro lado, quedándose por completo callado, ella sonrió al encontrarlo tan tímido, entonces agarró su mano de nuevo, Changmin creyó que la pondría nuevamente sobre su cuerpo pero no fue así

- Perdón – dijo avergonzado, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en Coreano y ella no podía entender – Eres hermosa, pero no puedo – terminó para sí mismo, convencido de sus palabras, se moría de ganas por experimentar el sexo con una mujer, pero no lo quería de aquella forma, llegaría en su justo momento, cuando tuviera una relación estable, y no importaba si no fuera una mujer tan hermosa como aquella, no podía tener una experiencia así tan distante al amor. Volteó hacia ella, lo contemplaba, como tratando de entender como un hombre podía alejarla así, decenas de hombres habían llegado a ese lugar, algunos ni siquiera la miraban, llegaban, la tomaban y listo, era todo, la dejaban ahí como cualquier cosa y se iban, seguramente a sus casas, con sus esposas, ella solo era una noche más en un lugar insignificante, sintió deseos de ser tomada por ese chico, quizás en sus brazos experimentaría algo parecido al amor, así que se acercó de nuevo, ésta vez fue su mano la que tocó su cuerpo, deslizándose por la pierna hasta su miembro, de forma tan rápida que Changmin no lo notó hasta sentir el contacto de su mano, miró hacia ella, sonrojado, más que antes y la sintió acariciarlo, cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella caricia, tan excitante, pero de nuevo la culpa le atacó, así que colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la apartó de su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza – No puedo – volvió a hablar en su lengua natal y ella pronto se entristeció, alejándose de él, Changmin sintió pena, quizás no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada, y no culpaba a los hombres que habían caído presa de sus encantos, pero él no podía, no de esa forma tan superficial. Entonces pensó en Yunho, tanta razón en tan pocas palabras, por fin entendía porque el líder prefería no satisfacer su curiosidad, tuvo ganas de pedirle perdón pero él no estaba ahí en esos momentos ¿cómo estaría él? Sintió verdadera curiosidad

Miró su reloj, había pasado más de media hora y cada vez se sentía más incómodo, la chica lo seguía mirando, sonriendo, de vez en cuando intentaba hacer algo más, acercarse, tocarlo, pero él la había rechazado siempre, pero ya no se sentía siquiera tranquilo, así que irremediablemente se puso de pie, giró el cuerpo hacia ella y se agachó al frente, haciendo una reverencia, luego salió enseguida de la habitación, ella no lo siguió, dejó que se fuera. Yunho salió rápido y visualizó a su alrededor, pudo escuchar levemente la voz de Junsu ¿acaso estaba cantando? Cantándole a una prostituta, vaya forma de pasar el rato en un lugar donde no había querido estar, entonces sintió curiosidad de saber de los demás, caminó hasta estar cerca de la habitación de Jaejoong, escuchaba quejidos y gemidos, no pudo ver bien, seguramente se encontraban en un rincón de aquella habitación, sintió que se le erizaba la piel y se alejó enseguida, pasando por la habitación de Yoochun, lo alcanzó a ver, sentado en la mesa junto al sillón, su cabeza hacia atrás, posada en el respaldo de la silla, pero no había rastro de la chica, al menos no visiblemente, pero notó su presencia cuando vio la mano de Yoochun a la altura de su vientre, subía y bajaba lentamente, entonces distinguió el cabello azabache de la chica bajo la mano de su amigo, no era difícil saber que le practicaba sexo oral, sintió sus pómulos arder, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que sería sentir aquello pero por algunos segundos lo alucinó, el cabello negro de Changmin era el que estaba bajo su mano, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, pensar que su amigo le pudiera estar haciendo algo así no era sano, mordió su labio inferior y apartó la mirada, luego se alejó, avergonzado y enojado también, habían desobedecido, seguramente Jaejoong también estaba en las mismas, haciendo algo sexual con la chica, los había oído. Miró a través de la cortina traslúcida pero no había rastro de Changmin y la chica, agudizó el oído, rogando a Dios por no escuchar lo mismo que en la habitación de Jaejoong pero solo alcanzó a escuchar la risa de la chica, luego escuchó la de Changmin, sintió la sangre a los pies, pensando lo peor, quizás jugueteaban, un juego previo a algo que él no quería que sucediera, así que no lo pensó, dejó que el instinto actuara y entró súbitamente a la habitación

- Changmin… - pensó alarmado, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar a su compañero tras la chica y ella frente al espejo, le hacía peinados ridículos, el menor tenía en su cabeza el broche con la flor de la chica, no hablaban, se entendían en el lenguaje del juego y reían como niños – Changmin… - susurró aliviado, siendo escuchado por ambos, Changmin volteó enseguida y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el broche de la cabeza mientras ella sonrió apenada, acomodándose el cabello del último peinado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó avergonzado, devolviendo el broche de flor a la chica – Yunho –

- Perdón – se disculpó avergonzado – No quería que tú… -

- ¿Y qué te importa? – preguntó enojado

- Lo siento, no quise… -

- ¿Creíste que lo haría? – cuestionó inquieto – Pensé que confiabas en mí – dijo en tono decepcionado, luego se acercó a la chica y besó su mejilla, le sonrió y salió de la habitación, él no prestó atención a los otros detalles, no se dio cuenta lo que hacían los otros tres y no le importó, salió del lugar. Yunho miró a la chica que lo observaba acusadoramente, se disculpó con un ademán y salió también. Topándose con el mánager, él acababa de salir de una habitación con una chica, no le prestó atención ni siquiera cuando le habló; salió del local en busca de Changmin, antes de llamarlo a gritos giró su cabeza al lado izquierdo y ahí estaba el menor, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando hacia abajo

- Changmin… - llamó en voz baja

- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió en tono triste

- Perdóname, claro que confío en ti – se acercó silenciosamente a él – Eres en quien más confío – sonrió tímidamente, Changmin lo miró a los ojos, callado

- ¿Entonces? –

- Tuve miedo –

- ¿De qué? – hubo silencio, no se atrevió a decirle, confesarle lo que sentía por él, que lo deseaba, que estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo, que era su amor prohibido, su secreto, la suma de todos sus temores, tuvo miedo de hablarle de todo lo que le hacía sentir

- Que nuestro pequeño Changmin se convierta en un hombre – respondió con dosis de sinceridad, el aludido sonrió levemente

- ¿Qué tontería es esa? Soy un hombre, casi tengo 20 – presumió alegre

- Que adulto – se burló Yunho, luego ambos se rieron, el mayor se acercó a él, estirando su mano, le acarició la mejilla, con mirada nostálgica, poniéndolo nervioso – Te quiero Changmin, me preocupo por ti, perdóname si te hago sentir incómodo – confesó de pronto, tenuemente sonrojado, el menor negó un par de veces, sonriendo

- No puedes ocuparte de mí todo el tiempo, de ninguno de nosotros – expuso con seriedad y el otro consintió

- Lo sé, perdóname – lo miró a los ojos, sintió impulso de acercarse más, de besarlo, miró por instantes sus labios, dudando, Changmin percibió el cambio de ambiente y se puso nervioso, no entendía porque su compañero lo miraba así, entonces Yunho se acercó más, sus rostros muy cerca pero no se atrevió a pesar de la inmovilidad del otro, le acarició el cabello y pegó el costado de su cabeza con el de Changmin, susurrando en su oído – Lo siento – intentó alejarse pronto, no soportando la embriaguez que le provocaba la cálida piel del menor cerca de la suya, pero cuando lo intentó no pudo, los brazos de Changmin se cerraron en su espalda, sorprendiéndolo, ilusionándolo con algo que solo podía pasar en sus más íntimas fantasías

- Por eso eres mi hermano favorito, tonto – dijo en tono infantil, rompiendo las ilusiones de Yunho, aquel abrazo, esa cercanía no era por lo que habría deseado, él solo era para Changmin como su hermano mayor, su amigo y compañero, sintió decepción. Suspiró y se separaron – Yo también te quiero Yunho – sonrió cálidamente, Yunho le correspondió con otra sonrisa

- Esperemos a los demás – dijo secamente, haciendo morir el tema, se sentía abrumado, siempre tan cerca de él, siempre tan lejos de su corazón, lejos como él lo esperaba, aquello lo estaba destruyendo cada vez más y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder resistirlo

Cuando los demás salieron junto con el mánager, Yunho no pudo evitar mirarlos con reproche, sobre todo a Yoochun, a quien había visto, éste enseguida notó aquella dura mirada, se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaban del burdel. El rostro de Jaejoong no mostraba satisfacción a pesar de que Yunho sabía que se había metido con la chica, sin embargo no preguntó, estaba muy molesto, Junsu en cambio parecía feliz, había disfrutado de su estadía ahí, fue Changmin quien se atrevió a acercarse a él, preguntarle

- ¿Cómo te fue? – sonrió animoso, Junsu lo miró y también sonrió

- Era hermosísima Changmin, me provocaba cantarle y le canté – contó emocionado, a Changmin le resultó extraño, enarcó una ceja

- ¿No pasó nada? – se intrigó

- Bueno, nos besamos – contó con timidez – Y claro, la toqué, pero no pude más, me dio vergüenza – expuso sonrojado, Changmin se rio por lo bajo

- Te entiendo –

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó inocentemente, sin darse cuenta que Yunho y Jaejoong miraron fijamente, poniendo ahora atención a la conversación. El menor sonrió tímidamente, bajando unos instantes la mirada

- Estuvo bien… excelente – dijo avergonzado – Me dieron el mejor beso de mi vida – contó con una sonrisa tímida, Yunho se detuvo en el acto, sin dejar de mirar al menor. Entonces al menos habían hecho algo, no solo juguetear como niños frente al espejo, sintió frustración, su corazón latió furioso, después de todo Changmin no cumplió completamente su promesa, se sintió triste

- Así que nuestro Minnie jugueteó un poco – comentó Jaejoong con burla, fingiendo que no le importaba, que lo estaba animando, se acercó por atrás y lo abrazó de los hombros, Changmin hizo un movimiento lento de sus hombros para que lo soltase, entonces Jaejoong caminó a su lado

- No tanto como eso – dijo avergonzado – Solo toqué un poco, pero nada más, no quería faltarle al respeto – confesó

- ¿De qué hablas? Era una prostituta – dijo fríamente el mayor

- ¡Es un ser humano! – rebatió Changmin – No quise tocarla más y punto, no todos somos como tú – dijo molesto, andando más de prisa, Jaejoong lo observó desconcertado, mientras que Yunho sonrió ampliamente

- ¡No te enojes! – le gritó desde su lugar, luego torció la boca y se fue hacia Yoochun, acercándose demasiado a él, hablaron en voz baja

- No debiste decir eso – regañó Yoochun - ¿Así quieres ganarte su amor? – preguntó en broma, lanzando una risa discreta, Jaejoong lo miró de reojo

- Solo dije lo que pienso – respondió seriamente - ¿Sabes lo que pasó? – preguntó casi para sí mismo, Yoochun negó, y aunque Jaejoong no lo vio supo su respuesta – Solo quise estar ahí con ella, tocarla, pero fue ella quien inició todo, pero no sentí nada Yoochun, no pude, tu sabes… - pausó unos instantes, Yoochun lo miró fijamente – Me enojé, nunca me había pasado, pensé que tal vez necesitaba estímulo pero su cuerpo no fue suficiente, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias. Entonces pensé en él – dijo con voz más baja, Yoochun miró hacia Changmin que había vuelto al lado de Junsu y luego miró de reojo a Jaejoong – Hice algo horrible – confesó con tono pesado

- ¿Qué hiciste Jaejoong? – preguntó preocupado

- La tomé por detrás – dijo tan bajo como pudo, pero Yoochun no lo escuchó, acercó su oído un poco más – La tomé por detrás Yoochun… la sodomicé ¿te das cuenta? Soy horrible – confesó con un tono lleno de culpa, Yoochun se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir – Tocarla así, pensando en él, en su cuerpo de hombre, no lo pude evitar y me siento terrible, espero no haberla lastimado demasiado – guardó silencio sintiéndose incómodo ¿lo odiaría Yoochun por haber hecho algo así? Sin duda era al único que podía contarle, Yunho lo mataría si se enterara y a los otros dos imposible contarles algo tan terrible

- Jaejoong… no sé qué decirte – dijo afligido – Hiciste algo espantoso, lo sabes ¿verdad? – su amigo asintió, avergonzado – No puedes seguir así, tienes que decírselo, sabes que te mandará a volar, pero debes deshacerte de lo que te atormenta, Changmin lo entenderá, nos vemos siempre, convivimos como con nadie, no es raro llegar a sentir cosas especiales, debes decirle que lo amas ¿entendiste? –

- Sí – pausó nuevamente, como pensando, luego sintió el brazo protector de su amigo rodearle los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él mientras no dejaban de caminar

Ánimo Jaejoong, sé que harás lo correcto – animó contento, Jaejoong sonrió. Del otro lado Yunho los observaba, no sabía lo que conversaban pero creía saberlo, en cuanto llegaran a su Hotel les reprendería, mandaría a Junsu y a Changmin a dormir y los otros dos escucharían largo y tendido lo que tenía que decirles, lo que habían hecho había estado mal desde todas las perspectivas y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo de nuevo, no mientras él estuviera al mando


	5. 2008 El sentimiento que despertó

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Capítulo 5: 2008 "El sentimiento que despertó"

Al pie del Gran Cañón la imagen de Changmin resultaba épica, jamás antes lo había visto tan atractivo, ni siquiera cuando lo vio salvajemente montado en su bicicleta de montaña cuando fueron de campamento por motivo de su photobook A week Holiday. En esos momentos Changmin se veía verdaderamente atractivo, el aire volaba sus cabellos y aquella ropa tan adecuada para él que lo hacía ver aún más guapo. De vez en cuando se perdía ante aquella imagen, sin notar siquiera las miradas y risas burlonas de Junsu y Yoochun, tampoco aquella inquisidora y triste mirada de Jaejoong ante la situación, su embelesamiento era tal que ni siquiera notaba aquella mirada perdida de Changmin, pues para el menor no había pasado desapercibida esa mirada, haciéndolo sentir incómodamente triste, quizás porque en su interior algo se había movido, quizás en el fondo de su confundido corazón sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero le aterraba como nunca antes le dio miedo algo, era mejor tratar de no pensar, de no sentir... Fijó su mirada hacia el horizonte, convencido de que todo era parte de su imaginación, y lo que vio frente a él lo hizo sentir pequeño, que grande era aquel paisaje, que inmenso era el mundo y que pequeños eran él y sus triviales problemas en comparación a lo grande del planeta, su corazón sintió un vuelco, miró hacia abajo y la vista bajo sus pies lo mareó un poco, recordó aquellas pesadillas y su incertidumbre de años atrás, dio un paso atrás, confundido, a su lado estaba Junsu que lo observaba con gravedad

- ¿Éstas bien? No deberías acercarte tanto - sugirió el mayor de los dos, Changmin sonrió, que extraño era ver a Junsu preocupado por él, pero le gustaba la idea, así que asintió

- Lo haré - respondió tranquilamente, palmeó el hombro de su compañero y se alejó, Yoochun se acercó a Changmin al verle desacomodada una parte de su camisa y le ayudó a arreglarla

- ¿Sabes? Desde hace rato te veo algo distraído ¿hay algo que te preocupe? - preguntó tras ayudarle con su ropa, Changmin sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- Pasa algo, pero no puedes ayudarme - se sinceró causándole sorpresa a Yoochun, sin embargo no insistió

- Sabes que puedes platicar conmigo lo que quieras, te ayudaré, siempre que pueda - dijo con sinceridad, sintiéndose un poco inútil, pero conocía bien a Changmin y sabía que cuando el menor no quería hablar de algo no había fuerza que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, el respetaría aquello - Nosotros siempre nos ocupamos del pequeño Changmin - revolvió sus cabellos al decirlo, haciéndolo sonrojar

- Gracias - contestó en tono sutil y sonrió antes de alejarse de él. Casi enseguida fueron llamados a tomar sus lugares y continuar con las tomas

Aquel viaje fue uno de los más agotadores, no acostumbrados al calor del desierto había resultado en una experiencia fatigadora, sin embargo una de las mejores, habían convivido con la naturaleza y se habían maravillado de lo asombroso del paisaje, amaban el Gran Cañón, que ganas de regresar algún día, no por el trabajo, si no como amigos que han hecho un viaje. Llegaron a un Hotel en las Vegas, harían una pequeña escala ahí antes de regresar a Seúl, donde los esperaban algunas actividades antes de regresar a Japón y prepararse para el próximo lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum en aquel país del Sol Naciente, la agenda estaba llena como nunca la habían tenido, pero esa noche disfrutarían de su estadía en "Ras Vegas" como decía Junsu. Desde lo sucedido en París, Jaejoong y Yoochun no habían vuelto a causar alboroto, habían sido bien regañados por Yunho, así que en Las Vegas se comportarían lo mejor posible. Bajaron juntos al Bar del Hotel, el cual se encontraba justo al lado de un casino, a Changmin se le iluminaron los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia el líder, sonriendo como niño pequeño

- ¿Los casinos también están prohibidos? – preguntó con curiosidad inocente, recibiendo de Yunho una amplia sonrisa

- No le veo lo malo a los casinos, pero si entran no gasten de más, no caigan en la trampa – aconsejó como buen líder, no tenía experiencia en casinos pero había visto muchas películas donde la adicción al juego había causado la ruina de muchos hombres

- Genial – se animó Junsu, acercándose a Changmin miró a Yoochun – Vamos –

- No gracias, prefiero ir al Bar – respondió de pronto, acercándose a Jaejoong - ¿Verdad? – sonrió hacia él, pero éste miró a Changmin, luego a Yunho

- Yo quiero jugar – contradijo para sorpresa de Yoochun, era la primera vez que le era rechazada una invitación para ir a beber, todo por ir tras Changmin, quien sonrió contento

- Sí, vamos – hizo una seña al mayor para que se acercara, éste sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, sonriendo cuando el menor no hizo nada para repelerlo, todos miraban hacia Yunho

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Yoochun decepcionado, él realmente quería ir a beber

- Juguemos – contestó Yunho, mirando hacia Changmin, éste pronto se emocionó, alejándose violentamente de Jaejoong para acercarse a Yunho, le dio un abrazo rápido y luego caminó de nuevo hacia Junsu y entraron al casino, Yunho fue tras ellos, Jaejoong miró hacia Yoochun y se encogió de hombros, él había perdido, así que no hubo remedio, no quería beber solo, así que los siguió, entrando todos al casino. Dentro se dispersaron luego de adquirir algunas fichas y monedas, Changmin se acercó a una de las máquinas traga monedas y Jaejoong lo siguió, mientras que Junsu probó su suerte en la ruleta y Yoochun en el Black Jack, para su felicidad había quien llevaba bebidas alcohólicas hasta las mesas de juego; por su parte Yunho los había seguido a todos con la mirada, una vez que supo donde andaba cada uno se acercó a las máquinas traga monedas, no había espacio junto a Changmin, pues de un lado tenía a Jaejoong y del otro a una señora, pero pudo ponerse enfrente, logrando mirar al menor por encima de las máquinas, se le veía contento como niño pequeño, él también sonrió solo de verlo, olvidándose de jugar, que manera de perder la concentración de todo tenía el líder cuando miraba a Changmin, cuando aquel chico lograba captar absolutamente toda su atención, verlo durante incansables minutos era cosa de todos los días, comenzaba a hacerse notorio, pareciera, menos para Changmin, o quizás solamente trataba de no ver, de no pensar, alejarse de sí mismo y protegerse de los daños colaterales ¿Quién sabía? Ni siquiera él era capaz de advertirlo

- ¿No piensas jugar? – preguntó Jaejoong en tono golpeado, mirando a Yunho, entonces Changmin se dio cuenta de su presencia, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió

- ¿No estás jugando? – preguntó extrañado, Yunho afirmó

- Si si, claro – sonrió también, luego dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia el mayor. De pronto la máquina sonó y varias monedas comenzaron a salir, Changmin había ganado algunas pocas monedas en su sexto juego, se emocionó y las juntó de prisa, sin prestar atención en nada más – Felicidades Changmin – felicitó el líder, el aludido le sonrió

- Los guapos tenemos suerte – dijo contento, Yunho asintió

- Eres bastante afortunado entonces – halagó de pronto, haciéndolo sonrojar, Changmin negó varias veces

- No es para tanto – avergonzado terminó de recoger sus monedas y se puso de pie – Iré con Yoochun – avisó y se fue deprisa, Yunho lo observó marcharse

- Un punto a tu favor – dijo Jaejoong con media sonrisa, éste volteó a verlo

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- No finjas – sonrió de nuevo, sin ganas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Yunho perdía la habilidad de ocultar sus pensamientos, de hacer ojos ciegos ante sus sentimientos, y le causaba horror ver las respuestas de Changmin ante esos hechos ¿Qué nadie más se daba cuenta? Quizás porque era él quien más se encontraba atrapado, sin salida, sin respuesta, comenzaba a hacerse agotador

Durante gran parte de la noche estuvieron jugando, en un punto los cinco se encontraban en la misma mesa, retando su suerte a la ruleta, Changmin y Yoochun eran quienes más tuvieron suerte en ello mientras que Junsu perdió casi todo el dinero que había cambiado, teniendo el orgullo roto, y claro, las burlas conjuntas de Changmin y Yoochun hacia él no se hicieron esperar. La habían pasado sin duda muy bien, pero era hora de volver a sus habitaciones, no podían andar por ahí en las calles y más tarde en el día partirían, no se podían desvelar por mucho tiempo; sin embargo debido a la excitación de todo lo ganado Changmin no podía dormir, así que salió discretamente de su habitación, conocía a Yunho, sabía que estaría merodeando por ahí hasta no escuchar el silencio absoluto y no se equivocó, cuando caminó a la terraza al final del pasillo lo vio, parado mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme, sonrió, el aire de melancolía que le aportaba a su silueta no tenía igual, entonces se acercó

- Me siento peor que en la cárcel, eres como un carcelero – observó sonriendo, Yunho volteó asustado, si Changmin leyera el pensamiento se asombraría de que lo llamaba con la mente, en ese momento de reflexión el protagonista era él. Sonrió en respuesta

- Solo cuido de ustedes ¿es eso malo? – Changmin negó

- Por eso te queremos – contestó tímidamente, Yunho sonrió, girándose hacia él

- ¿Tú me quieres? – preguntó súbitamente, mirándolo fijo, el menor se sonrojo

- No me hagas decir esas cosas – pidió avergonzado, Yunho soltó una pequeña risa, acercándose a él, lo sujetó de los hombros

- Solo dilo – borró su sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente, Changmin sonrió con mayor timidez

- Te quiero – dijo en voz baja, mirándolo, Yunho sonrió complacido

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó de forma cariñosa, se miraron a los ojos fijamente

- Mucho – respondió con sencillez – Te quiero mucho – declaró con dejo de vergüenza, no solía expresar sus sentimientos de aquella forma, ni siquiera con su familia, pero había querido decirlo, ver en Yunho la expresión de oír aquello, y en silencio se sonrieron, no había palabras que decir. En esos momentos más que nunca quiso besarlo, la situación, el entorno, todo estaba a su favor, podía hacerlo de haberlo querido, pero no pudo ni quiso, prefería la tranquilidad de aquel momento, la brisa del aire lleno de cariño entre los dos, si hacía algo más encontraría el rechazo, Changmin se alejaría de él, lo que era peor que su propio silencio, otro día más de aquellos largos años que les esperaban, debía guardar sus sentimientos dentro de lo más profundo de su alma. Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro hasta la habitación de Changmin, se detuvieron frente a la puerta

- Descansa – dijo el mayor cuando el menor entró sin cerrar la puerta

- Tú también – contestó sin demora. Volvieron a sonreírse, Yunho dio la espalda y avanzó un paso mientras Changmin iba cerrando la puerta

- Changmin… - lo llamó antes de que terminara de cerrar, éste volteó y lo miró en silencio – Yo también… - le tembló el labio inferior – También te quiero mucho, más de lo que crees – dijo sin pensar, no había habido ninguna motivación externa para declararlo, salvo el sentimiento de lanzarse a lo desconocido, sin pensar, sin temer, pero lo ambiguo de esa declaración no fue suficiente, Changmin estudió su rostro por breves momentos

- Lo sé – respondió secamente, casi sin expresión, bajó la mirada unos instantes, Yunho sonrió con la timidez que le caracterizaba en situaciones así y entonces se alejó, pensando, dudando si había estado bien decirlo, dudando si había estado mal no decirlo por completo. Dejó a Changmin al marco de la puerta, pensando, que rara una situación así con Yunho, sin razón, sin motivo, diciéndose cuánto se querían, casi como dos amantes a quienes les ha nacido decirlo sin esperar nada a cambio. Sonrió ante la idea absurda "amantes". Fue a dormir, lo que le esperaba en el mundo de los sueños quizás no era algo alejado de la realidad, tanta ambigüedad…

El año 2008 les habían sido alegrado con tantas nominaciones y premios, a fin de año sin sumar los premios en programas de televisión o premios en el extranjero habían obtenido 13 nominaciones a importantes premios dentro del medio, y aunque solamente habían ganado 9 habían sido el único artista en hacerlo posible. Pero fue en los Mnet Asian Music Awards que realmente sintieron el peso de lo que les estaba sucediendo, eran ídolos, eran íconos, eran artistas de verdad, recibiendo premios que muchos otros solo podían desear. Hubo felicidad, hubo orgullo, hubo agradecimiento y ganas de llorar, pero Yunho se mantuvo firme, recibiendo el último galardón de la noche, álbum del año, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, cada sudor, cada lágrima, cada temor, cada grito de frustración, ahora todo estaba compensado, que distante parecía todo y a la vez tan palpable. Agradeció con todo su corazón, sin notar que tras él había estallado la bomba, las lágrimas acumuladas de 5 años por fin brotaban y le desnudaban sobre el escenario, Changmin se derrumbaba sin poderse contener, Yoochun a su lado, intentando consolarlo, riendo para no acompañarle a llorar, sus rodillas temblando y sus hombros agitándose, no se podía detener por más que intentaba sofocar el dolor, la felicidad, incluso el cansancio, todo y nada acumulado, los sentimientos como nunca los experimentó, y sintió vergüenza, sabía que lo veían, que seguramente todos se preguntaban lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no había una respuesta única y concreta, era todo lo vivido en sus mejores 5 años de vida lo que le tenía así. Terminó de hablar y entre los aplausos del público y el aclamo y lágrimas de Cassiopeia se dio media vuelta, entonces lo vio, llorando como jamás lo vio, y su corazón se hizo pequeño, no lo pensó más y se acercó a él, abrazándolo pese a las miradas de todos, no le importó nada más, tan solo estar cerca de él y hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que si lo necesitaba siempre estaría ahí, a pesar de la ausencia de palabras; pero debían volver a su lugar según la indicación, así que lo soltó y caminaron junto a los demás que daban palabras a Changmin, pero él no dijo nada, no quiso explicar nada, quizás incluso no había nada que explicar. Se abrazaron los 5, lejos de la cámara oficial, era su momento íntimo. Llegaron a sus asientos y el sentimiento volvió, se agachó y volvieron a brotar las lágrimas, pero ésta vez Yunho estuvo a su lado, le tomó de la mano y lo consoló, sintiendo la tortura de no poder hacer nada, como contener ese momento de debilidad en el menor, lo observó con gravedad, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos, y él sintiéndose inferior, no podía hacer nada por él

Cuando pudo calmarse sintió una terrible vergüenza, nunca en sus años de carrera había llorado de esa forma, y ahora lo había hecho, frente a todos, en transmisión nacional, pensó en como había podido dejar que pasara, pero no hubo remedio, estaba hecho. Sintió la mano que lo sujetaba firmemente y la apretó con fuerza, no había palabras para explicar ese sentimiento, Yunho a su lado, sintiendo lo mismo que él, su cariño hacia él fue mayor, en esos momentos no era Yunho el líder, no era Yunho su compañero, era Yunho su amigo

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación cuando sintió que Changmin apretaba su mano, él tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin soltarlo. Yunho lo miraba fijamente, esperando que se levantara y poder verlo a los ojos, decirle lo que había demostrado con su abrazo - ¿Quieres irte? –

- No – dijo al fin – Se verá mal – respondió sin dudarlo, la ceremonia aún no terminaba. Poco a poco soltó su mano y se irguió sobre la silla, con las manos en sus rodillas suspiró con fuerza, secó sus irritados ojos y se giró hacia Yunho, sonriéndole levemente. Nuevamente se le estrujó el corazón al ver aquella mirada a pesar de su sonrisa, estiró su mano hacia la de Changmin y la apretó de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos

- Estoy contigo – dijo con voz suave, perdiéndose en los ojos desconcertados del menor, cuyo corazón latió de prisa ante la mirada dulce y sincera de Yunho, se soltó pronto del agarre, por alguna extraña razón se sintió nervioso

- Gracias, de verdad – sonrió, terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas

- Si puedo hacer algo por ti… si quieres hablar… -

- Ahora no, solo… quédate a mi lado – respondió sin analizar sus palabras, Yunho sonrió como nunca, sin perder de vista aquellos ojos melancólicos. Le agarró de la mano otra vez y en silencio se incorporaron en sus asientos, no se soltaron hasta que hubo necesidad de aplaudir. Entonces la ceremonia terminó, se pusieron de pie para salir de prisa, en un par de horas más debían partir a Japón a cumplir su agenda

Al bajar a donde se encontraban los camerinos fue interceptado por un reportero, su acción sobre el escenario no iba a pasar desapercibida, no pudo repelerlo

- Lloraste mucho allá arriba ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con descaro, pero Changmin no estaba dispuesto a hablar, era difícil con personas de su confianza, con aquel hombre aún más, así que aprovechó que su amigo de Shinee pasaba por ahí y lo llamó con una seña

- Porque Minho de Shinee es muy apuesto – respondió sarcásticamente mientras el aludido se acercaba sonriendo

- No, Changmin es genial – siguió el juego, entonces con decepción el reportero se alejó, no había obtenido lo que quería

- Gracias – dijo Changmin dirigiéndose a él, éste le sonrió

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con seriedad, mirándolo atentamente

- Todo bien, luego hablamos – respondió rápido y sonrió antes de irse

- Cuídate – dijo cuando Changmin ya se había ido, volviendo a lo suyo. El menor se apresuró para salir, encontró a algunos de los suyos en el camino, charlando con otros artistas pero no les dijo nada, él solo quería irse, no estar rodeado de tantas personas, no quería que nadie más le preguntara sus motivos. Llegó al camerino designado a TVXQ y se alivió de no encontrar a nadie dentro, entonces se cambió de ropa mientras esperaba a los demás, fue Yoochun quien entró mientras él se vestía

- Changmin ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose a él mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones, el menor lo miró y sonrió

- Bien gracias –

- ¿Quieres hablar? –

- No – contestó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo, se dio cuenta que había hablado muy seco y sonrió otra vez – Gracias – retiró su mirada, terminando de vestirse

- Está bien – se alejó, él también debía vestirse, casi enseguida llegó Junsu

- ¡Gran cosa chicos! – dijo emocionado, cerrando la puerta – Somos grandes – completó con una gran sonrisa

- Lo somos – le siguió Yoochun con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a Junsu para abrazarlo, festejando felizmente los dos

- Y modestos no – acompañó Changmin, sonriendo ampliamente, le gustaba verlos felices. Poco pasó para que Yunho se les uniera, apresurado, cerrando la puerta con fuerza

- ¿Listos? – se acercó rápido a su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, miró en toda la habitación – ¿Dónde está Jaejoong? – cuestionó algo molesto, creía que iba tarde

- No lo sé, saludando a toda la farándula, quizás – contestó Yoochun, casi riendo

- No me sorprende – sonrió un poco – Pero ya vamos tarde –

- ¿Lo busco? –

- Sí por favor – respondió Yunho amablemente, Yoochun hizo una seña a Junsu para que lo acompañara, éste se terminó de poner los zapatos y se acercó a él

- Ya volvemos – salieron rápido del camerino, dejándolos solos. Yunho se vistió rápido como sabía, caminando luego a su mochila, sacó el pastillero que le había regalado su mamá hace tiempo y sacó de ahí una pastilla de ginseng rojo, se la comió y ofreció a Changmin, éste no se negó y agarró una, comiéndosela

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – el menor asintió – Me preocupaste mucho – guardó su pastillero en el pantalón y se acercó a Changmin, mirándolo a los ojos

- Estoy bien, ni siquiera sé porque lloré – guardó silencio unos momentos - ¿Qué opinas? –

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Lo que hemos vivido ¿podrá durar toda la vida? – se cuestionó para sí mismo, Yunho sonrió al notar esa expresión infantil en Changmin

- No nos imagino bailando Mirotic a los 80 años – respondió con gesto burlón, Changmin sonrió un poco

- No hablo solo de eso, los quiero mucho – se acercó a él sin pensarlo y lo abrazó, acción tan poco frecuente en él, no de aquella forma, como si realmente lo necesitara, Yunho cerró el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del menor – Cuando estaba arriba en el escenario, llorando, a pesar de eso yo realmente deseaba que fuera eterno, no cambiaría nada, todo, lo quiero igual siempre, y saber que están conmigo – sollozó de nuevo, eran raras aquellas palabras en él, pero Yunho las entendió, sentía lo mismo

- No te preocupes Changmin, siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo – susurró, convencido, el otro sonrió entre las nuevas lágrimas que intentaban correr, pero no las dejó, sin embargo se sentía débil, había expresado todas sus emociones juntas y había sido agotador. Se soltó poco a poco del mayor, pero éste no lo soltó, aflojó los brazos en su cuerpo y lo alejó un poco, sin soltarlo, necesitaba ver su rostro, estudiar aquellos ojos que lo miraban en trance, la cercanía… tan peligrosa, tan esperada para Yunho, tan confusa para Changmin – Changmin… - dijo en voz baja al estudiarlo y se quedaron en silencio, la mano derecha de Yunho subió a su pelo y lo acarició un poco sobre la oreja, corto ahora, pero tan sedoso como siempre; y simplemente no lo pensó, cerró sus ojos y se acercó a él, ante la atónita y dudosa mirada del menor tocó sus labios con los suyos, como tantas veces lo imaginó y deseó por más de 5 años, pero ésta vez no lo había pensado, no lo había planeado, había sido un impulso imprudente y cobarde, porque pretendía tomar sus labios sin siquiera confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero fue un segundo, un escaso pero maravilloso segundo, Yunho sintió que Changmin le correspondía, pero quizás fue solo su imaginación, sintió que los labios del menor se cerraron en los suyos

Cuando lo vio acercarse así jamás pensó que haría algo semejante, pero lo hizo, el rostro de Yunho estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, y había cerrado los ojos y sintió los labios cálidos del mayor sobre los suyos, confundiéndolo, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, incapaz de moverse aunque intentaba mover sus manos, alejar a Yunho, pero no pudo, quiso hablar y tampoco pudo, apenas sus labios pudieron moverse un poco, pero no dijo nada, por segundos pensó que cerraría los ojos, que quizás se entregaría a un beso así, pero no podía, no debía, iba contra su propia naturaleza, además no era cualquier persona, era Yunho, Yunho y nadie más que Yunho… Se armó de valor y lo empujó con poca fuerza, lográndolo apartar dos pasos, lo miró asustado

- Yunho ¿Qué haces? – preguntó impresionado, abriendo más los ojos, en el acto Yunho había abierto los suyos, horrorizado de lo que había hecho, no había debido pasar, no fue lo correcto, se sintió miserable, se sintió de lo peor, merecía los golpes de Changmin si éste se decidía a actuar así. Hubo un silencio tan terrible para ambos, pero era tan incómodo el momento que ambos quisieron salir corriendo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió, las pupilas de Changmin estaban ligeramente más dilatadas de lo normal - ¡Yunho! – llamó por reflejo, necesitaba una explicación y el mayor debía dársela, porque no entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo

- Yo… - dijo casi para sí mismo, trabado, realmente no sabía que decir, él, Jung Yunho, quien siempre tenía palabras para todo en esos momentos no supo qué decir, pero los latidos de su corazón estaban fuera de lo normal, sabía que si no decía algo jamás se calmarían – Perdóname – se disculpó sinceramente, pero Changmin necesitaba algo más que una vacía disculpa, quería una razón, un por qué, y Yunho no se lo estaba dando

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – alterado como nunca no quiso saber más, estaba confundido, pasó de él y salió por la puerta hecho una furia, estaba enojado, pero sobre todo asustado, su corazón latía de prisa, toda su piel se había erizado y un calambre le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, estaba aterrado, no solo de aquellas acciones tan extrañas de Yunho, si no por su propia reacción, tenía que haberle dado un golpe, un puñetazo en la cara y listo, pero no, en cambio quiso una explicación ¿Qué demonios quería saber? O mejor aún ¿Qué necesitaba saber?

- ¡Changmin! – gritó Yunho al salir del camerino, pero en su campo de visión ya no se encontraba el menor, al salir había sido visto por Jaejoong, quien llegaba sin los otros dos, al ver al líder tan alterado se preocupó, acercándose a él, entraron al camerino, Jaejoong cerró la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustado, Yunho estaba casi pálido – Yunho – se acercó a él y lo observó, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo que jamás le había visto y eso le asustó

- Nada – respondió secamente

- ¿Por qué llamaste a Changmin? Dímelo – se acercó un poco más y quiso tocar su rostro con ambas manos, pero Yunho se alejó de él, dándole la espalda

- Todo está bien – dijo con nerviosismo - ¿Y los otros dos? – miraba hacia el suelo, como si buscara algo, pero solo intentaba calmarse, lucir como siempre, pero a Jaejoong no lo podía engañar nunca

- ¿Qué pasó con Changmin? ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó de pronto, se acercó a Yunho, éste volteó a verlo, sorprendido

- ¿Qué? –

- Basta de juegos Yunho, lo sé – sonrió cálidamente, jamás había visto a Yunho como su rival, lo había sabido siempre, desde hace tres años, sabía que algún día sería más probable que él, Yunho, pudiera llegar al corazón de Changmin, porque él, Jaejoong, jamás tendría una oportunidad, él siempre ejercía presión, se desesperaba e intentaba cosas raras, Yunho no, él era paciente, él era discreto, él sabía como manejar sus sentimientos. Sabía de antemano que Changmin era de los que se tomaban su tiempo para querer a una persona

- ¿De qué me hablas? – fingió no saber, preocupado

- Yunho, soy la persona que más te conoce, basta con ver tus ojos, tus expresiones, nunca podrás ocultarme nada, tampoco eso, tu cariño especial por Changmin – dijo de forma amable, pero su mirada se había endurecido, sentía envidia, verdadera envidia

- Jaejoong – suspiró levemente, desviando la mirada, solo volviéndola al frente cuando sintió las manos de su compañero en sus mejillas, se miraron fijamente, el mayor le sonrió

- Sé cuánto duele el rechazo – tragó saliva – Pero si has iniciado algo, debes terminarlo. No sé qué hiciste, pero estás obligado a no dejarlo en el olvido – culminó su consejo, retiró las manos del rostro de Yunho y volvió a sonreír

- Gracias… - no sabía que más decir, pero siempre había atesorado cuando Jaejoong le hablaba tan sinceramente, y quizás tenía razón, una vez que había hecho lo que hizo no podía dejarlo así, porque de hacerlo aquello se convertiría siempre en una sombra entre él y el menor

Pasó más de media hora y Changmin no regresó, todos se encontraban en el camerino, el Mánager miraba la hora cada minuto, se le notaba algo enojado, todos a excepción de Yunho habían marcado a su celular pero se encontraba apagado, Yoochun y Junsu no tenían ninguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, Jaejoong lo podía imaginar pero no hacía comentario alguno, Yunho en cambio sabía exactamente que pasaba, pero estaba tan preocupado que no podía ni siquiera pensar

- Iré a buscarlo – dijo de pronto Yoochun – No puede estar lejos –

- No, si te vas y regresa tendremos que buscarte a ti – respondió seriamente el Mánager – Esperemos un poco más, estamos a tiempo, pero si no regresa nos iremos, es mejor perder 1 boleto que 5, ya nos alcanzará después – no hubo respuesta, todos acataron y en silencio esperaron, Yunho no dejaba de recriminarse por aquel acto tan impulsivo e irresponsable, él que era el líder había hecho algo así, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo

Caminó lo más lejos que pudo, aún se encontraba en las instalaciones del lugar del evento, no había salido a la calle, sabía que tenían un vuelo, que quizás lo perdería, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada, solo vagaba, sus recuerdos le atormentaban desde diferente ángulos, en ocasiones recordaba los párpados de Yunho a la altura de sus ojos, después cuando lograba deshacerse de la visión recordaba el calor de la respiración, su nariz tan cerca de la suya, luego recordaba la tibieza de los labios sobre los suyos y se estremecía ¿Qué maldita sensación era esa? Hacía tiempo que no volvía a besar a una chica, desde su última novia no había vuelto a besar, debía reconocer que lo extrañaba, amaba besar, le causaba un enorme placer y alegría poder tocar los labios de una chica, pero ¡Hey! Que Yunho es un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, uno por quien sentía un enorme cariño, alguien a quien le tenía profundo respeto, alguien a quien admiraba, su amigo, su compañero de grupo, todo. Volvió a sentirse nervioso, casi como si de nuevo lo tuviera tan cerca, intentando besarlo, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, su nariz, todo, lo recordaba absolutamente todo, incluso su extraño deseo por breves momentos de corresponder aquel beso ¡Vaya tontería! Era solo que se sentía solo ¿no? Si hubiera sido cualquiera de los otros tres habría sido lo mismo ¿no? Si hubiera sido su amigo Minho también habría sentido ese extraño deseo de devolver un beso prohibido ¿no? Todo por aquel sentimiento de la soledad, todo por sentirse vulnerable, si, debía ser eso, no podría ser que él sintiera por Yunho algo parecido al amor, al deseo, o que Yunho sintiera eso por él, quizás solo había sido algo del momento, porque se había prestado para eso ¿no? Un momento íntimo y extraño entre dos personas, una que se siente débil, otra que puede ayudarle, pudo pasarle a cualquiera ¿no? ¿no es así?. Se tapó la boca con una mano y se quedó completamente quieto, de pie, luego de un rato la deslizó lentamente por su rostro y agachó la cabeza, suspiró y la levantó, mirando al frente, debía volver, dejar de pensar, dejar de razonar, tenía una agenda que cumplir y conociendo a su Mánager sabía que se irían sin él, así que se armó de valor y sus pies comenzaron a caminar, a medida que avanzaba iba borrando todo de su cabeza, mentalizándose a que ahí estaría Yunho, y que lo vería, y que su visión ahora sería completamente diferente a la que tenía desde hace más de 5 años

Cuando Changmin llegó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba su camerino vio a sus miembros y el Mánager caminar con sus mochilas en mano, vio que Jaejoong traía la de él y se acercó de prisa, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia el Mánager, preocupado

- Perdón – se disculpó avergonzado, sintiéndose culpable cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediata, el Mánager se veía realmente molesto – No volverá a pasar –

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó, desconcertado, de los 5, Changmin era quien menos le había causado problemas, el menor suspiró

- Es algo personal, perdón – contestó avergonzado, el Mánager sintió sus sinceras disculpas y ablandó la mirada, se dirigió a él mientras seguían caminando

- ¿Es por lo que pasó en el escenario? Realmente estabas llorando – observó

- Sí, es eso – mintió enseguida, tenía una coartada con eso

- Está bien, medita lo que tengas que meditar – respondió amablemente, Changmin asintió y en silencio caminó a su lado, como si eso lo protegiera de encarar a Yunho, no quería ver a los otros tampoco, solo quería olvidar, no recordar lo que había sucedido, hacer de cuenta que todo había sido un amargo sueño


	6. 2009 Un camino diferente

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Capítulo 6: 2009 "Un camino diferente"

Los primeros días después de lo sucedido en los camerinos de aquella famosa entrega de premios fueron muy difíciles para Yunho, pues Changmin evitaba siquiera verlo, estar a solas en el mismo lugar, imposible. Frente a otros el menor parecía normal, bromeando como siempre, pero cuando las cámaras se apagaban él simplemente se alejaba de Yunho, perdía el tiempo "atacando" a Jaejoong o fastidiando a Junsu, hablando con Yoochun, burlándose ambos de Junsu, jugando videojuegos mientras Yunho solo podía observar desde atrás. Para Junsu, Jaejoong y Yoochun no era raro notar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, Jaejoong les había dicho a los otros dos que simplemente hicieran como que nada extraño sucediera y continuaran todos como si nada, estaban cubriendo actividades en Japón, habían ido a un programa de televisión a presenciar el primer amanecer del año desde el monte Fuji y habían grabado uno de sus videos para el próximo sencillo, habían tenido diferentes actividades en Japón y pronto sacarían nuevo disco y pronto una gira, estaban emocionados por la promesa de una posible presentación en el Tokyo Dome, un lugar al que solo habían aspirado en sueños desde su debut.

El mes de enero se esfumó tan rápido como la nieve se derretía por las calles de algunas ciudades de Japón. En marzo salía a la venta su nuevo disco y ya solo estaba en etapa de post producción mientras comenzaban los ensayos para su próxima gira, mayor que la anterior, estaban preparados mentalmente para trabajar como nunca ese año. Terminaron los ensayos y estaban agotados, Junsu y Yoochun salieron por algo de agua, quedándose en el lugar de ensayos los otros tres, Changmin se acercó a su mochila y sacó una botella de agua, ignorando como siempre a Yunho, cuya situación comenzaba a cansar, él y el mayor compartieron una mirada, Jaejoong le hizo una seña de que se acercara a Changmin mientras él caminaba a la puerta, saliendo de ahí y dejándolos solos, ya que los demás del staff no se encontraban ahí, había sido un ensayo sin bailarines. Yunho se armó de valor y se acercó al menor antes de que éste se diera cuenta de que se encontraban solos, Changmin volteó al sentirlo cerca

- Me asustaste – fingió tranquilidad, e incluso sonrió, pero se sintió nervioso cuando comprobó que estaban solos, instintivamente se alejó de Yunho – Estaré afuera – quiso eludirlo pero cuando pasó de su lado Yunho lo sujetó del antebrazo

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo sin demoras, sin esperar reacción, Changmin lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Yunho

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo… y no me toques – dijo enojado, intentando alejarse pero el mayor lo volvió a sujetar, ésta vez de la camisa, lo jaló hacia él, pero no midió su fuerza y chocó contra él, el hombro de Changmin contra su pecho y sus rostros relativamente cerca, Changmin se sonrojó por completo y lo empujó – No te acerques así – pidió, nervioso

- Deja de actuar como si fuera a violarte – regañó el otro

- Yo ya no sé… - agachó la mirada – Ya no sé qué pasa por tu mente – dijo con pesadumbre, no sabía qué sentir al respecto, solo sabía que no quería que su relación con Yunho se continuara deteriorando, solo quería olvidar, pero no podía, cada vez que veía a Yunho recordaba la textura suave de sus labios

- Perdóname, lo que pasó ese día… - quiso explicar

- No me expliques nada, solo olvidémoslo – contestó nervioso

- No Changmin, no se puede olvidar si no lo aclaramos, necesito que me escuches – explicó

- ¿Y qué vas a decirme? ¿Que te gusto? ¿Que ahora eres Gay? – dijo con burla pero temiendo que quizás fuera así, Yunho sonrió

- No soy Gay, lo sabes – contestó

- Claro, los heterosexuales besan hombres en la boca – respondió de nuevo con burla, alejándose un paso

- Fue un error… - se acobardó, no pudo confesarse como Jaejoong le sugirió – No sé que me pasó, pero estabas así, tan débil, no pude evitarlo, quería estar para ti pero nuestra cercanía fue demasiada, y como si no fueras tú lo hice, perdóname – pidió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Changmin tragó saliva, pensando ¿podía creer eso? Siempre había confiado en Yunho ¿Por qué habría de desconfiar ahora? Además era lógico ¿no? Que le gustara a Yunho de esa forma, que fuera Gay, todo eso sonaba absurdo, no le quedaba más que creer en sus palabras

- ¿Es de verdad? – inquirió preocupado, pero necesitaba creerle

- Sí Changmin, cree en mí – sonrió, consolándolo, su mirada le insistía en que creyera en él

- Te creo – respondió con seriedad, se acercó y le dio un abrazo, Yunho lo correspondió de forma normal aunque se moría de ganas por apretarlo contra su cuerpo, sentirlo por completo, pero se contuvo, se soltaron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron

- Entonces ¿Todo bien entre nosotros? –

- Todo bien – respondió, luego una sonrisa. Se alejó del mayor y caminó hacia su mochila - ¿Cuándo iremos a Corea? – preguntó con una sonrisa más amplia

- La próxima semana ¿Por qué? Te ves emocionado – observó

- Hay alguien… - dijo algo nervioso – Una chica que me gusta, quiero pedirle que salga conmigo – contestó tranquilamente, pero para Yunho oír eso le hizo sentir que la sangre le bajaba a los pies, lo miró aturdido

- ¿En serio? – quiso no alterarse, controlar sus emociones. Cuando Changmin se interesaba así en una chica sabía que realmente le gustaba, porque no era de los que salían con cientos de mujeres sin compromiso, como Yoochun, no, a Changmin le gustaban las relaciones más formales y no cualquier chica le gustaba tanto

- Sí, la conocí por unos amigos, es muy linda, aunque un poco mayor que yo – explicó – Sé que no la veré mucho pero quiero intentarlo, realmente me gusta – dijo con emoción, aunque pudo advertir las expresiones de Yunho, se preocupó - ¿Por qué esa cara? – cuestionó

- No, es solo que, me sorprendiste – trató de sonreír con naturalidad – Felicidades, en verdad te felicito Changmin – dijo con tono más alto, en esos momentos los otros tres entraban, alcanzando a oír la felicitación

- ¿Qué celebramos? Faltan días para su cumpleaños – dijo de pronto Jaejoong, notando el ambiente menos tenso

- Changmin tendrá novia – dijo fingiendo emoción, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo contrario, Junsu y Yoochun se emocionaron, acercándose a él lo animaron, Jaejoong y él compartieron una mirada seria, luego Yunho la desvió y Jaejoong se acercó a Changmin

- Felicidades – lo abrazó con emoción

- Ey que todavía no me dice que sí – regañó avergonzado

- ¿Quién te diría que no? – preguntó Jaejoong, se acercó más a él y le dio una nalgada – Ni yo que soy hombre te diría que no – rio como tonto ante los regaños y golpes de Changmin

- No digas idioteces – le volvió a pegar ante las risas de Yoochun y Junsu, y aunque Yunho intentó seguir el juego no pudo, solo alcanzó a sacar una sonrisa mientras lo miraba, debía resignarse a que seguramente Changmin tendría una relación y que él solo podía ser espectador, sin hacer nada

Pasaron los días y llegó su cumpleaños, se encontraban en actividades como siempre, pero eso no quitó el hacerle su respectiva fiesta con los miembros del staff y el grupo, compraron de la cerveza que le gustaba al menor y la comida de su preferencia, y partieron pastel para él y Yunho, a quien no le habían podido hacer nada por culpa de la agenda, pero ese miércoles estaban libres, al día siguiente sus actividades no comenzaban temprano así que había tiempo para la fiesta. Conforme avanzaban las horas se fueron yendo algunos de los invitados, mientras Changmin llevaba tiempo en el teléfono, conversaba con su novia, y aunque él no era de muchas palabras la escuchaba con una gran sonrisa. Yunho se acercó a donde estaba sin que el menor se diera cuenta, lo veía sonriendo mientras sostenía el teléfono, asintiendo aunque ella no podía verlo

- También te extraño – dijo avergonzado y luego se quedó callado mucho tiempo, escuchando, miraba al suelo, sonreía y luego su mirada se perdía, Yunho pensaba en que le gustaría saber que estaba diciéndole ella a él, que era lo que lo hacía sonreír así, algo que él jamás iba a lograr – Te compensaré, lo prometo… - se sonrojó - ¿De verdad quieres oírlo? Me da vergüenza – confesó tímidamente, calló unos momentos – Te quiero – dijo al fin, sonrojándose más – Te quiero – dijo en tono más alto – Claro que me oíste – regañó con sutileza – Te quiero… - larga pausa – Te veo luego, cuídate mucho, protégete del frío… adiós – no era bueno expresando sus emociones, pero hacía el intento y ella le tenía paciencia, tenía más experiencia que él. Colgó el teléfono y se giró, sin darle tiempo a Yunho de disimular, fingir que no lo estaba viendo - ¿Desde qué momento estuviste ahí? – preguntó avergonzado

- ¿Cuántos te quiero debes decirle? – inquirió en broma, tratando de parecer normal, no mostrar sus extraños celos

- No debiste oír – dijo avergonzado

- Perdón, ven, vamos a brindar – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él, caminaron a donde estaban los otros – Gracias por haber venido – se dirigió a los que quedaban, llamando la atención – Todo su apoyo, estamos muy contentos de tener un gran equipo – los miró a todos mientras soltaba a Changmin – Agradezco todos sus esfuerzos y consideraciones, sin todos y cada uno de ustedes Tohoshinki estaría incompleto, en verdad, muchas gracias – sonrisas y aplausos recibió, luego le entregaron una bebida a él y otra a Changmin, los que tenían levantaron sus vasos y copas, entonces brindaron.

Habiendo terminado la reunión todos se fueron y ellos se quedaron ahí, en el departamento provisional que les habían rentado mientras tenían sus actividades en Japón, les tocaba a ellos recoger y limpiar todo, Changmin lavaba los trastos junto con Junsu, Yoochun recogía cosas fuera de su lugar, Yunho limpiaba y Jaejoong barría

- ¿Sabes Changmin? Estoy pensando en nuevas bromas – dijo Junsu

- ¿Sí? Deben ser mejores que las del tour pasado – respondió Changmin

- Nada superará los Gags sexys de Yoochun y Changmin – interrumpió Jaejoong al oír aquella conversación, soltando una risa

- ¡Cállate! Eso nunca sucedió – dijo Changmin fingiéndose indignado

- Ahora que tienes novia me desconoces ¿verdad? – respondió Yoochun desde la sala, también fingía indignación, Changmin se comenzó a reír

- Ahora soy todo un hombre – dijo de pronto, todos voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos

- ¿Ya lo han hecho? – preguntó de pronto Jaejoong, bastante interesado

- ¿Hacer qué? – cuestionó el menor, no entendía, incluso Junsu había entendido, lo miraba sonrojado, si así fuera él sería el único virgen en el grupo, la idea no le gustó

- Vamos Changmin, digo si ya te acostaste con ella – explicó Jaejoong, pronto el menor se sorprendió, soltando el trasto que tenía en las manos, éste se cayó sobre otros trastos

- No, no hemos hecho nada de eso – respondió avergonzado, haciendo que Yunho y Jaejoong suspiraran aliviados, incluso Junsu, solo Yoochun parecía decepcionado

- Entonces no eres todo un hombre – dijo con burla Yoochun, Changmin se enojó

- ¿Tener sexo te hace hombre? – preguntó indignado

- No, pero eso pareció que decías – se corrigió Yoochun – De cualquier modo yo creo que con ella perderás la virginidad – dijo con toda tranquilidad ante la mirada acusadora de Jaejoong, evitando soltar una risa

- No sé – se secó las manos, dejando a Junsu con la tarea de los trastos – No quiero pensar en eso – explicó

- Los hombres ocupamos el 80% de nuestros pensamientos en sexo – expuso divertido

- Ese serás tú – dijo Yunho casi riendo – Nuestro Changmin es más puro – defendió

- Si claro, con todo ese porno – repelió Junsu, ayudando a Yoochun, los dos se comenzaron a reír

- Como si ustedes no vieran, los he visto verlo – se defendió Changmin, sonrojado – Sobre todo a ti – señaló a Junsu, haciéndolo sonrojar, él también dejó los trastos a medio lavar

- Fue por curiosidad – defendió su honor – Pero no descargué nada –

- No, miras en mi computadora ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? – contestó regañando, aunque no estaba molesto, sus discusiones siempre terminaban así, recriminándose tonterías unos a otros hasta que terminaban riendo y hablando de otras cosas, el tiempo siempre pasaba rápido así, ya era casi de madrugada. El teléfono del departamento sonó y Yunho lo contestó mientras los otros estaban en la sala, conversando, el líder se acercó a Junsu luego de unos momentos

- Te habla tu papá – indicó, Junsu compartió una mirada con Yoochun y luego se puso de pie

- Gracias – dijo amablemente

- Junsu – llamó Yunho antes de que se retirara - ¿Todo bien en casa? –

- Sí ¿por qué? –

- Por nada, solo que últimamente tu padre llama mucho, creí que algo andaba mal – explicó

- No te preocupes, todo está bien – sonrió y se alejó. La conversación se reanudó con los cuatro restantes, conversaban sobre su futuro en Japón, la agenda estaba llena hasta agosto, de nuevo participarían en el A-nation, aunque aún no se daban a conocer oficialmente la mayoría de sus actividades, a mediados del próximo año estaba previsto que sacarían un nuevo álbum en su país natal pero no había nada aún concreto, faltaba mucho tiempo

Durante los ensayos Junsu se lastimó y no pudo caminar con normalidad, su daño en la columna fue realmente leve pero no se podían arriesgar, por lo que tuvo que andar en silla de ruedas durante algunas presentaciones, pronto estarían en el Tokyo Dome y para entonces debía estar recuperado, aunque había pedido ausentarse un poco le fue negado, tuvo que presentarse como fuera, pero los demás miembros cuidaban de él, como siempre cuidaban unos de otros, nunca antes habían estado tan unidos. Antes de presentarse en el Tokyo Dome tomarían dos días de descanso, en su primera presentación Junsu había ideado que se pondría de pie por primera vez desde su lesión, aunque fue regañado por Yunho pero ya lo había decidido así. Aquella tarde Jaejoong y Changmin salieron a comprar comida, habían decidido ir en lugar de pedirla por teléfono, les gustaba caminar por las calles de Tokyo y conversar

- Este sol me recuerda a Saipán – dijo Changmin con melancolía – Quisiera volver allá – sonrió

- No se parece, allá realmente sudaba – contestó el mayor – Pero sí, deberíamos volver, todos juntos, si tenemos tiempo algún día – se quejó – Siempre que vamos a algún lugar, Bora Bora, Praga, París, Las Vegas y demás terminamos diciendo eso, pero nunca volvemos, tanto trabajo… - volvió a quejarse, Changmin lo miró de reojo

- El precio de la fama – contestó con una sonrisa

- Un precio muy alto, mi libertad – comentó con tono triste, Changmin se detuvo y Jaejoong avanzó unos pasos hasta darse cuenta que ya no lo seguía

- ¿Cambiarías todo esto solo por poder viajar más? – preguntó seriamente, el mayor sonrió, acercándose luego a Changmin lo abrazó

- A ti no te cambiaría por nada – dijo con ternura, apretándose más a su cuerpo, pero Changmin se sintió incómodo, nunca antes el mayor lo había abrazado de esa forma, no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco lo apartó

- Más te vale – respondió, luego el otro lo soltó y se sonrieron - ¿Crees que no me canso? ¿Qué a veces no siento ganas de tirar todo y correr? Pero es el camino que elegí, el modo de vida que amo, mientras dure lo atesoraré como lo más importante

- Sí – sonrió en respuesta – Perdona el momento de debilidad – se disculpó, Changmin sonrió

- Vamos, que tengo hambre – volvieron a caminar juntos

En el departamento se habían quedado los otros tres, esperando la comida, mientras Junsu hacía los ejercicios que le habían recomendado, Yunho le había ayudado en algunos, cuidándolo, le dolía cuando sus miembros se lastimaban, los había visto en diversas situaciones a todos, era como sentir ese mismo dolor, después de todo era el líder, lo que le sucediera a los demás era de suma importancia para él, su tesoro más preciado eran los miembros del grupo. Frente a la computadora estaba Yoochun, charlando con cámara con su madre y su hermano, Yunho se acercó para saludar y fue bien recibido, después de todo era apreciado por la familia de Yoochun; cuando terminó se alejó, dejándolos solos, podía escuchar a lo lejos que hablaban en tono serio, aunque jamás puso atención a lo que decían, cosas de familia después de todo, no tenía nada que ver con él. Regreso de nuevo con Junsu, había terminado sus ejercicios por fin

- ¿Quieres que te ayude otra vez a bañarte? – preguntó preocupado pero Junsu negó

- Puedo solo, quiero intentarlo – respondió con amabilidad

- No asegures la puerta por cualquier cosa – recomendó

- Pero si regresa Jaejoong… –

- No te preocupes, no lo dejaré tomarte fotos – prometió con una sonrisa y Junsu se sintió más aliviado, entonces se retiró. Al cabo de unos momentos Yoochun regresó a la sala donde estaba Yunho, se veía molesto y no lo pudo disimular - ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Nada – respondió secamente – Creo que tomaré un baño, necesito relajarme –

- No puedes, está Junsu, a menos que te quieras bañar con él – respondió con burla, pero a Yoochun no le causó gracia, se veía molesto

- Saldré a fumar – pasó de su lado pero Yunho lo detuvo antes de que saliera

- Yoochun, estamos de gira, cuida tu voz – regañó

- Necesito un cigarro – respondió

- No te ves bien, vamos a hablar, ven – lo agarró de la mano pero Yoochun se soltó de golpe

- Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre, no eres nada – dijo con enojo y se marchó, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, aquellas palabras hirieron a Yunho pero se quedó callado, no entendía que pudo haberle pasado pero jamás le había dicho algo así. En menos de diez minutos regresaron los otros dos con la comida, 8 cajas en total, Changmin se veía contento, ya se imaginaba comiendo de todo

- Llegaron a quienes más quieren – dijo Jaejoong con enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta, luego ambos dejaron las cajas sobre la mesa del comedor, pero Yunho no había respondido, estaba sentado en el sillón

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Changmin

- Junsu está descansando en la habitación – contestó con seriedad

- ¿Y Yoochun? – indagó el mayor

- No sé – contestó secamente, Changmin y Jaejoong voltearon a verse, luego el mayor se acercó al sillón y se sentó junto a Yunho, lo observó fijamente

- ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que se pelearon – observó incrédulo

- Habla con él, te tiene más confianza – sugirió, volteó a verlo y le sonrió, luego se puso de pie y regresó a la habitación a ver si Junsu necesitaba algo. Nuevamente el mayor y el menor voltearon a verse, no entendían nada

- Es cierto, confía más en ti – volteó hacia la comida, realmente tenía hambre y no parecía que fueran a comer dentro de poco

Cuando terminó su última presentación en el Tokyo Dome festejaron en grande con la gente del staff, aunque aún dentro de las instalaciones, todo había salido perfecto, Junsu se había recuperado del todo y habían concluido con aquella pesada gira, era momento de regresar a Corea, debían ver asuntos pendientes y tendrían algunos dos días de descanso, habían citado a Changmin por separado, había planes para él en solitario, después de todo era justo, Jaejoong había filmado una película y Yunho se preparaba desde hace meses para su primer drama televisivo. Estaban volviendo a Japón, mientras aguardaban por dejar el equipaje Changmin compraba un café y los miembros restantes a excepción de Yunho conversaban por separado, no tenía idea de qué, solo podía ver sus rostros serios, el gesto de Yoochun en esos momentos solo se podía comparar con aquella ocasión en que discutieron, que su compañero lo había rechazado, pero hasta entonces era la segunda vez que lo veía y le preocupaba que estuviera pasando por una situación difícil y no le tuviera confianza para hablarlo. Sin embargo no se acercó a ellos, esperó a Changmin con su café, el menor estaba contento, vería a su chica después de mucho tiempo

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al verlo tan serio, Yunho no respondió, pero Changmin vio hacia dónde miraba y también volteó - ¿Qué se traen? – preguntó extrañado pero sin darle mucha importancia, el mayor se encogió de hombros - ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? –

- Faltan dos horas, vámonos – indicó Yunho, el menor elevó la mano y les hizo una seña a los otros, Jaejoong contestó mientras sonreía pero no se movieron hasta minutos después. Luego les siguieron a donde esperarían por abordar, ahora todo parecía normal, en unas horas estarían de regreso en Corea, y estando ahí la vagoneta los llevaría a su domicilio para que descansaran antes de cubrir agenda, pero querían ver a sus familias, y Changmin quería ver a su novia

- Te llevo – se ofreció Jaejoong, el auto de Changmin se encontraba en el mecánico, el menor no se negó, sonriendo ampliamente

- Gracias… solo me arreglo un poco – dijo ante las burlas de los demás

- Jaejoong, mañana iremos ¿verdad? – preguntó Junsu en voz baja al acercarse, éste solo asintió al ver a Yunho distraído, Yoochun tampoco había puesto atención y hubo enseguida silencio, Yunho miraba a Yoochun, se veía molesto pero ya no quiso preguntar, no quería recibir un trato parecido al anterior, pero el menor se dio cuenta que lo observaban y se acercó a él

- Yunho, sé que ya te lo dije antes pero de verdad lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado – Pero últimamente hay cosas que no puedo conversar contigo, perdón – aunque no entendió del todo, Yunho comprendió que en verdad estaba arrepentido

- No sé qué es eso que no puedes hablar conmigo, pero entiende que me preocupo por ti… y me hirió que me dijeras que no soy nada – dijo con sinceridad, Yoochun agachó la mirada unos momentos y luego lo abrazó

- Perdón, solo hablaba tonterías –

- Te perdono – lo abrazó también y en silencio estuvieron así unos momentos. Changmin salió de la habitación y al verlos se extrañó, pero no solo eso, le desagradó y no supo por qué, trató de disimular haciendo una broma

- ¿Es tiempo de los abrazos? – cuestionó con media sonrisa, entonces se soltaron - ¿Nos vamos Jaejoong? – preguntó a su amigo al otro extremo, éste respondió asintiendo en silencio

- Suerte – dijo sinceramente Yunho, pero el menor ni siquiera volteó a verlo

- Suerte a ustedes – contestó para sorpresa de los aludidos, se miraron sin entender. El mayor y el menor se acercaron a la puerta y salieron

- ¿Estás enojado? – preguntó Jaejoong mientras caminaban

- No ¿Por qué? –

- Pareciera que te molestó – explicó sin miramientos, Changmin volteó a verlo

- ¿De qué hablas? – se detuvo

- Has cambiado tanto y no eres capaz de notarlo – observó, sin esperar respuesta se acercó y lo jaló del brazo para que volvieran a caminar, lo siguió

- No entiendo –comentó desconcertado, más aún al ver la sonrisa del mayor, pero ya no hizo comentario hasta que salieron del edificio, esquivaron a algunas fans y se subieron al auto

- Changmin eres muy poco perceptivo a veces – reanudó el tema, el menor enarcó una ceja, observándolo con extrañeza – Nunca te diste cuenta, o quizás nunca quisiste ver – aceleró un poco el auto

- ¿De qué hablas? Y bájale a la velocidad

- Nos siguen – dijo de pronto, viró el auto y esquivó un taxi que los seguía desde hace varias cuadras, aceleró, se perdió en una calle y agarró otra dando vueltas bastante cerradas, pero manejaba muy bien como para que algo saliera mal, hasta que los perdieron de vista bajó la velocidad

- ¿Ya manejarás como una persona normal? – preguntó algo molesto, pero la verdad es que solo estaba algo asustado, su compañero se comenzó a reír

- No te asustes, todo está bien, todo ¿de acuerdo? – contestó casi para sí mismo, no pareciendo que charlara con él, Changmin lo notó, si era poco perceptivo como decía Jaejoong, entonces él era bastante obvio

- ¿Por qué pareciera que no hablamos el mismo tema? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó más desconcertado que antes, Jaejoong no respondió al instante, se perdió en una calle apartada y oscura y estacionó el auto - ¿Por qué te detienes? Aún falta – inquirió

- Changmin… - calló unos momentos, se agarró con fuerza del volante y suspiró

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – lo miraba perplejo, no entendía nada

- Te quiero… siempre te he querido – le tembló un poco el labio pero se armó de fuerza – Te juro que habría dado cualquier cosa porque no pasara, pero el tiempo pasó y te volviste indispensable – volteó a mirarlo, directo a los ojos, poniéndolo nervioso – Al principio me confundió, después me asustó, y cuando logré asimilarlo estaba perdido, me enamoré de ti – confesó al fin, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos, sorprendido

- ¿Qué broma es esa? – preguntó nervioso – Junsu tuvo la idea ¿verdad? – sonrió con burla, incrédulo, debía ser una broma – Me las va a pagar –

- ¡No Changmin! – gritó de pronto, callándolo – Es verdad, no te burles, mis sentimientos son reales, te amo –

- Deja de decir idioteces – regañó enojado y nervioso – De mí no, deja de inventar –

- No es un invento –

- Pues no te creo – respondió dudoso – Siempre creí que te gustaba Yunho – dijo de pronto, Jaejoong no lo negó, solo lo observó

- Es distinto – dijo - ¿Por qué no me crees? Mi amor por ti es verdadero – volvió a confesar para fastidio de Changmin, odiaba escuchar esas cosas, de pronto recordó los labios de Yunho sobre su boca, aquella extraña e inquietante sensación, desvió la mirada, afligido

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me lo dices? Sabes que no te corresponderé, que nuestra convivencia no podrá nunca ser igual ¿Por qué estás arruinando nuestra amistad? – se sintió dolido, casi lo sentía como una despedida y su corazón no pudo más, sus latidos se triplicaron, se miraron a los ojos largo tiempo

- No sé lo que pasará a partir de mañana, pero quería decírtelo, aunque sé que no me corresponderás, que no me quieres de esa forma y quizás tu rechazo será mayor después, hoy era mi última oportunidad para decírtelo, gracias por escucharme – dijo casi con la voz cortada, y Changmin entendía menos que al principio, jamás antes se sintió tan confundido

- No sé qué estás tratando de decirme – abrió la puerta del auto – Quiero estar solo –

- Changmin – llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta y se alejara – Te quiero de verdad, nunca lo olvides – sonrió con tristeza y Changmin no supo que hacer, solo cerró la puerta y se alejó, pensando, confundido, preocupado, incluso enojado. Una llamada entró a su celular y respondió mientras escuchó el auto de Jaejoong marcharse, era su chica

- Hola – contestó con desánimo y ella lo notó

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Claro –

- Podemos cancelar – sugirió seriamente

- No, te veo en tu casa – contestó rápidamente, necesitaba verla, nunca la necesitó tanto. Caminó de incógnito, que bastardo Jaejoong de decirle todo eso tan lejos de la casa de ella, pero ni modo, debía caminar, eso le ayudó para pensar, aunque lo confundido nada se lo quitó, que extrañas palabras de parte del mayor y que extraño su actuar ¿Cómo demonios dejó que pasara? Se enamoró de él, de Changmin ¿Qué tontería era esa? Si siempre peleaban porque Jaejoong lo tocaba y él lo golpeaba, porque no quería que ningún hombre lo tocara, y su compañero se defendía con la excusa de que no era con cualquier hombre que se comportaba así, sino solo con ellos, sus miembros. Ahora la simple tontería de que les tomara fotos desnudos era algo macabro ¿Qué hacía con sus fotos? Lo pensó masturbándose mientras las veía, sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, que idea tan espantosa, se horrorizó, que ganas ahora de agarrar su celular y borrarle la memoria, pero no podía, era obvio. En menos de una hora llegó a casa de su novia, ella lo esperaba preocupada, jamás le mencionó que iba caminando

- Me tenías preocupada – dijo con tono serio, lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta - ¿Estas bien? –

- Sí – ella se acercó y le besó en los labios, pero él no respondió

- Estás ausente – observó la chica con algo de tristeza

- Lo siento – se acercó tímidamente y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella acomodó sus brazos en la espalda baja de él, Changmin olió su cabello y la abrazó más fuerte, que agradable olor el de una chica, siempre rodeado de hombres, la había extrañado mucho – Te extrañé –

- Yo más – dijo casi en tono infantil, luego se soltaron – Te hice de cenar – sonrió emocionada

- Se ve delicioso – dijo también con emoción al acercarse a la cocina

- Siéntate – obedeció, yendo al comedor pequeño junto a la cocina, ella sirvió la comida para ambos - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? Vi las noticias, les ha ido bien – observó feliz, cuando terminó de servir se sentó frente a él

- Sí, ha sido genial – sonrió sin muchas ganas

- ¿Qué tienes? – se levantó y caminó hacia él, se agachó y miró su rostro de frente, mirándolo a los ojos – Come – agarró con la cuchara algo del contenido del plato y la dirigió hacia Changmin, él abrió la boca y comió el bocado, casi con cariño maternal ella sonrió y le acarició el cabello

- Te amo – le dijo de pronto y era la primera vez que se lo decía, la hizo sonrojar por la confesión, enseguida se puso de pie y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, dándole un beso en los labios. Se besaron hasta que no pudieron más, luego se miraron a los ojos

- Yo también te amo Changmin – dijo con ternura, no dejaba de mirarlo, se veía tan indefenso, le acarició el rostro y él cerró los ojos, de pronto estaban besándose de nuevo, y salieron de la cocina mientras se besaban, pero no abrieron los ojos, ella sabía el camino, y se lo llevó a su habitación, y ahí Changmin dejó que su mente se perdiera, que ya no hubiera más, solo ella y su amor, sus besos, sus caricias, el cuerpo desnudo bajo su propia piel sin ropa, besó todo cuanto pudo sin miedo, y los senos contra su pecho mientras su boca se perdía entre el cabello y el cuello, no hubo nada más, Yunho y su tonto beso que aún no había podido olvidar, y la extraña confesión de Jaejoong, todo valía un carajo frente a aquella experiencia, su primera vez con alguien a quien amaba, y no era una prostituta en París, era su novia. Se entregaron mutuamente y el acto culminó mientras sus manos se entrelazaban, ella gemía su nombre, que hermosamente bello sonaba en aquellos labios, los cuales besó al final, luego una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice

Cada vez que Changmin salía con su novia para Yunho era un tormento ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Que envidia sentía de ella, por poderle dar a él todo lo que quería, por poderle entregar sus labios sin preocupaciones, sin prejuicios, algo que ellos jamás iban a poder compartir, a veces pensaba que si no fuera porque son estrellas todo sería más fácil, que ganas a veces de tirarlo todo y llevarse a Changmin lejos, no importaba si era incluso contra su voluntad, en algún momento terminaría enamorándose ¿no? Como en aquellas películas donde el secuestrado se enamora de su secuestrador. Agitó la cabeza para apartar la idea, que absurdo, conociendo a Changmin eso solo lograría que lo odiara, que sintiera repudio por él, que complicado

- Yunho – llamó Junsu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Si, dime – lo miró fijamente, el líder estaba sentado en la sala, pensando, aunque traía inútilmente un libro en sus manos, Junsu se sentó a su lado

- Mañana iremos a la oficina principal – dijo de pronto, como si dudara en decirlo. Habían acordado no decir nada hasta que Jaejoong regresó y lo sugirió, Yoochun y él consintieron, pero le tocaba hablar a él, los otros dos habían salido así que solo estaban Junsu y Yunho en el departamento. Al oír aquellas palabras Yunho lo miró confundido aunque tranquilo, dejó el libro sobre el sillón

- ¿A la oficina principal? ¿Qué sucede? – Junsu no respondió, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un sobre y lo abrió, sacando de ahí unos papeles, se los entregó a Yunho, él los miró y luego miró a Junsu – Papeles de banco – murmuró luego, mientras les ponía atención

- Cinco años Yunho, tanto esfuerzo y nuestras cuentas así, ni siquiera estamos a la mitad de nuestro contrato, si en unos años nuestras cuentas siguen así, pareciendo que gastamos más de lo que tenemos no tendremos algo seguro para nuestro retiro – explicó brevemente, Yunho apartó los papeles y lo miró sin decir nada

- Ese plazo no es ninguna mentira, así firmamos desde un inicio – explicó también

- Lo sé – sonrió – Solo creemos que es mucho tiempo para igualar el poco beneficio -

- ¿Poco beneficio? Nuestra carrera, lo que hemos logrado ¿no es suficiente beneficio para ti? – preguntó algo molesto

- No me malentiendas, amo a nuestro grupo, amo todo lo que hemos logrado pero piensa en unos años más, se nos acabará la juventud – dijo con seriedad, Yunho sonrió

- Eso es obvio, pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso? –

- Quizás sí, pero lo hemos estado hablando los tres –

- ¿Por qué no me lo habían contado? Podemos charlar, los acompañaré a la oficina si quieren, no quiero que nos desunamos, no me guarden secretos así por favor – le sonrió aunque no compartía su punto de vista de algunas cosas

- Gracias, pero no queremos involucrarlos y meterlos en problemas, es mejor que vayamos solo nosotros tres – respondió tranquilo, por momentos había imaginado que Yunho se enojaría y le gritaría, pero pareciera que lo había tomado bien

- Suerte – dijo con sinceridad – Y piensen bien sus palabras antes de decirlas – aconsejó

- Sí – respondió con calma, guardó los papeles en su pantalón y antes que Yunho se retirara lo volvió a llamar, el líder lo miró – Yunho ¿alguna vez has pensado en invertir? –

- ¿Invertir? – preguntó dudoso – Un negocio ¿o algo así? – el otro asintió – Sí, lo he pensado, pero no es el momento, creo ¿por qué? –

- Lo hemos pensado también, y surgió una oportunidad – contó emocionado, mi papá es quien ha contactado e invertiremos los tres, si quieren unirse – explicó con una sonrisa amplia

- Quizás sea buena idea, pueden hablar de eso mañana también… - lo pensó unos instantes – A ver que te dicen en la oficina principal – sonrió – Escuchen bien los consejos ¿sí? Junsu, recuerden que el diálogo siempre es la primera opción, por favor no lo olviden – casi suplicó, el otro se quedó callado unos momentos, con los otros dos habían hablado de una posibilidad más seria en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, pero eso no pudo decírselo a Yunho, así que solo sonrió en silencio

- Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias – se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo rápido, luego se retiró, Yunho lo miró marcharse y suspiró, luego también se retiró, pensando en aquella extraña plática ¿Por qué no hablarlo con él y Changmin desde un inicio? No quiso pensar en motivos, esperaría a saber que sucedía el día de mañana

Después de aquella primera experiencia su mente solo podía pensar en eso, había tenido su primera experiencia sexual a los 21 años, quizás para muchos en su sociedad podría considerarse como promiscuo, pero estaba contento de que hubiera sido en ese momento y con la mujer que quería y que tanto le gustaba. Sonrió cuando ella volvió a la cama con una charola y comida, vestía su ropa interior, encima la camisa de Changmin sin abrochar y se veía realmente sexy a los ojos de él

- Espero te guste – dijo contenta, dándole un bocado, él comió con una gran sonrisa

- Es perfecto – respondió, comiendo gustoso, se acercó y besó su mejilla – Tú eres perfecta – volvió a besarle la mejilla

- Me halagas demasiado – se rio divertida. Ella también besó su mejilla y volvió a darle de comer. Entre risas y conversaciones absurdas terminaron de cenar, Changmin miró el reloj de la habitación, era casi de madrugada

- Debo irme – dijo con tristeza, no quería volver a la realidad, quería permanecer en aquel sueño, con ella, sin nadie más a su alrededor. Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda, aún seguía desnudo, antes que pudiera pararse a recoger su ropa sintió que ella lo abrazaba, sintiendo su pecho contra su espalda, su cuerpo aún cálido, tan perfecto, sonrió

- Cada vez que regreses a Corea te esperaré con un platillo y una cama – dijo con timidez, depositando un beso en su nuca, él sonrió ampliamente

- Me alegra no haberte decepcionado – dijo también con timidez, ella soltó otra risa divertida

- Tonto – se abrazó con más fuerza – Si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos que no sabías poner un condón no habría creído que fue tu primera vez – observó, haciéndolo sonrojar por aquel bochorno – Eres tan apasionado – lo besó de nuevo en la nuca, no quería que se fuera y comenzó a acariciarlo para hacerlo despertar y que se quedara a su lado, odiaba verlo marchar, era en esos momentos en que su relación se volvía distante. Lo logró y Changmin se giró hacia ella, tumbándola de nuevo en la cama, la contempló a los ojos antes de volverla a desnudar, haciéndola suya por segunda vez, volviendo a perderse en aquel momento, sin que nada más existiera, solo ella y él, unidos, dos cuerpos, un solo momento y un sentimiento compartido

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Changmin regresó a casa, intentando no hacer ruido, caminando con cuidado, al cerrar la puerta suspiró al no haber hecho ruido, pero no se dio cuenta que Yunho lo esperaba, sentado en el sillón

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó preocupado, asustándolo ya que la luz estaba apagada, enseguida el menor encendió la luz

- Me asustaste tonto – regañó en voz baja

- Estoy solo, no tienes por qué hablar en voz baja – dijo con molestia

- ¿Y los otros? –

- Se fueron –

- ¿A dónde? –

- A casa de sus padres, pero ese no es el tema ¿Dónde estabas? – cuestionó de nuevo, Changmin se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió

- Por ahí – respondió en tono tímido pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa, Yunho lo miró unos instantes y pudo intuirlo, pero no quería aceptarlo, quizás estaba sacando falsas conclusiones. Sintió que temblaba, no podía, no Changmin, él no lo habría hecho ¿o sí? A su edad y siendo como era; aunque él también había perdido su virginidad joven, el año pasado, cuando salía con una chica con la cual no duró realmente nada de tiempo, pero había sido distinto, él no tenía a quien lastimar con eso, pero Changmin sí, a Él… que estúpidamente egoísta se sentía

- Lo hiciste – susurró por mero instinto, Changmin lo miró a los ojos y no hubo necesidad de palabras, respondió de esa forma. El mayor sintió como si le hubieran quitado el piso, quizás exageraba pero no podía evitarlo, él había soñado con tener el cuerpo de Changmin durante años, y ahora una chica, por el solo hecho de ser mujer había tenido el privilegio de robarle la primera vez, sintió envidia y coraje como nunca antes, se levantó del asiento, bastante enojado, Changmin lo observó, extrañado de esa reacción, lo miró acercarse y jalarlo del brazo - ¿Lo hiciste con ella? – preguntó molesto, mirándolo a los ojos, confundiéndolo

- Sí – respondió mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó también enojado – Quería estar con ella y ella quiso estar conmigo ¿Por qué te alteras? Tarde o temprano iba a suceder – se defendió con apremio

- Eres muy joven – quiso apelar, justificar su reacción tan extraña

- Por favor – casi se rio – Solo eras un año mayor que yo cuando lo hiciste por primera vez – protestó rápidamente, no tenía brazo moral para reprenderlo por ese motivo, Yunho no supo que decir a eso

- ¿Se cuidaron? ¿Qué harás si la embarazas? – cuestionó abrumado, Changmin se sonrojó

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? – preguntó molesto y ofendido, Yunho lo estaba tratando como un niño pequeño y eso lo molestó sobremanera - ¿Sabes qué? Me iré a dormir – dijo con indignación, hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaban así, pero el mayor estaba comportándose muy extraño y no quería seguir discutiendo. Intentó apartarse, huir de una estúpida y absurda discusión, pero Yunho lo jaló del brazo

- No te vayas así, te estoy hablando – el otro se soltó, mirándolo con mayor enojo

- No estás hablando, estás gritando – espetó

- Solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que haces – quiso suavizar su voz

- Soy consciente, pero tú estás comportándote como un loco – respondió ahora con tristeza, no entendía que diablos le pasaba

- Me preocupo por ti, como me preocupo de cualquier persona que me importa – mintió, no podía decirle que se moría de celos, que habría deseado ser ella, tenerlo en la intimidad

- Creí que te alegrarías por mí, es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mucho tiempo – confesó el menor – Pero ahorita no se puede hablar contigo –

- Perdóname – dijo enseguida, tratando de remediarlo, Changmin se veía muy desanimado, había borrado aquella sonrisa con la que llegó, ahora se sobaba un brazo, Yunho lo había lastimado al jalarlo, se dio cuenta de ello – Lo siento – se acercó y agarró su brazo, mirándolo, luego lo sobó, Changmin observaba, y por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó, aquel tacto lo puso nervioso, recordó lo que había tratado de olvidar durante meses, pero ahora volvía a su mente como si hubiera sido el día anterior. El rostro cerca, sus labios tocándolo, intentando besarlo, la cercanía, su respiración, su cuerpo. Apartó el brazo de súbito, Yunho lo miró

- Estoy bien, gracias – se tocó el brazo él solo, apartando la mirada - ¿Puedo irme a dormir? ¿o me jalarás de nuevo? –

- Ve a dormir – respondió avergonzado, nunca antes lo había tocado de esa forma tan violenta, tenía miedo de sí mismo y su reacción ante el sentimiento de sentirse celoso, si dañaba a Changmin seriamente jamás se lo perdonaría – Buenas noches – dijo cuándo avanzaba a la habitación, pero el menor no respondió, solo se fue a dormir – Idiota, soy un idiota – dijo en su mente, enojado, indignado con él mismo

Al día siguiente cuando Changmin despertó no había nadie más que él en casa, miró una nota en el comedor, era de Yunho, le pedía perdón y le informaba que había dejado preparado algo para que desayunara, sonrió, vaya forma de querer contentarlo, con comida, buena estrategia. Calentó su desayuno y se sentó a comer solo, no estaba muy bueno, pero sabía que había sido preparado sinceramente, así que lo comió con gusto. A su mente llegaban las imágenes sin un orden, todo en tan poco tiempo, Yunho intentando besarlo, la extraña confesión de Jaejoong y su primera vez, para cada situación había un sentimiento distinto, pero las tres lo tenían confundido; suspiró largamente, ya no quería pensar, debía ir a la compañía, su mánager no tardaría en llegar por él, así que se apresuró, así cuando fueron a recogerlo estuvo listo. Mientras iba camino a la empresa recibía mensajes de su novia y contento los respondía, hasta que llegó a su destino, bajó del auto y caminó por los pasillos, había personas que al mirarlo cuchicheaban entre ellas, no le tomó mucha importancia. En el camino a la oficina donde lo habían citado se topó con su amigo de Super Junior Kyuhyun, lo miró con sorpresa

- Hola – saludó Changmin con naturalidad

- ¿Tú también? – preguntó preocupado, bajando el tono

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo también qué? – su amigo lo jaló con sutileza del brazo y lo apartó del pasillo – Espera, me han llamado, no tengo tiempo –

- Vinieron los demás – dijo de pronto, serio

- ¿Los cuatro? –

- No, Yunho no – contestó – Se encerraron en la oficina durante horas, pero después solo oí gritos, Yoochun salió hecho una furia, maldecía como loco, los otros no se veían diferentes, solo más tranquilos ¿Qué sucede? – Changmin se sorprendió de oír todo eso, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando su amigo y le preocupaba

- No sé qué pasa, desde ayer que no los veo – explicó enseguida, Kyuhyun enarcó una ceja, que raro que no lo supiera, viviendo todos bajo el mismo techo, se calló unos momentos – Hazme un favor, no lo cuentes, no quiero que comiencen a rondar chismes absurdos – pidió con tranquilidad aunque estaba preocupado, su amigo asintió – Debo irme, gracias por decirme – sonrió y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, pensando ¿qué rayos sucedía?...

Como lo pensaba, lo habían llamado para un proyecto para él en solitario, un nuevo drama al lado de una de sus amigas y compañeras de agencia, lo cual le causó alivio, ella tenía experiencia en actuación y podía guiarle, estaba muy contento, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en su plática con Kyuhyun, mientras estaba en junta nadie le mencionó nada de dicho incidente, todo parecía normal, eso quería decir que el problema tuvo que haber sido en la oficina principal, debía tratarse de algo serio como para tratarlo con los altos mandos de la compañía, eso lo preocupó más, pero no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas, era mejor apresurarse e ir a casa lo antes posible… Al llegar a casa se sorprendió, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero el ambiente no era cómodo, había un enorme silencio y sus cuatro compañeros estaban en la sala, Yunho sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos sobre las rodillas, Yoochun miraba por la ventana y su semblante de enojo coincidió con lo que su amigo le había dicho, Junsu cerca de Yoochun miraba discretamente de vez en cuando a los demás mientras que Jaejoong en el otro sillón estaba cerca de Yunho y sus ojos rojos desconcertaron al menor. Tal pareciera que lo esperaban, pues cuando entró y cerró la puerta lo voltearon a ver, enseguida Jaejoong sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose a él

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado, en todos los años que tenía de estar junto a ellos a pesar de que solían discutir, mandarse al demonio y demás, siempre había algo que los volvía a unir, pero en esa ocasión el ambiente fue distinto, Yunho lo miró fijamente a los ojos y por aquella mirada supo que buscaba apoyo de su parte, pero cuando sintió la mano de Jaejoong sobre la suya lo miró a él - ¿Estabas llorando? – inquirió aunque el otro no respondió

- Ven, siéntate – lo jaló con suavidad y lo sentó, Changmin lo miró y cuando soltó su mano miró de nuevo a Yoochun, era el único que parecía ausente, solo mirando por la ventana

- ¿Quién se murió? –sonrió, pretendía hacer una pequeña burla de aquello pero no tuvo la respuesta que pensó, Yunho lo miró unos momentos antes de comenzar a hablar. El menor escuchaba todo lo que el líder le decía, sorprendiéndose de algunas cosas, no entendiendo otras, pero siempre en silencio, mirando a sus otros compañeros cuando lo interrumpían para hablar de otras cosas, contradiciéndolo. Solo observó y escuchó en silencio, sin entender, sin comprender, sin querer aceptar lo que sucedía, era tan extraño, no parecía su mundo, era como un lugar alternativo con personas diferentes a las que conocía, y no pudo hablar aunque las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta ¿Qué podía hacer sino ser el espectador de lo que sucedía? Sintió miedo de pronto, la conversación se había convertido en una discusión, y la discusión fue una pelea después. La sensación de abandono que no sufría desde hace más de un año le volvió a acompañar, y las voces ya solo eran un eco distante y las imágenes desaparecieron de su visión, solo supo que por alguna razón se puso de pie y entró a una de las habitaciones, azotó la puerta con fuerza y cerró por dentro; con la espalda apoyada en la puerta se dejó caer y sentado ahí se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, cerrando los ojos, no quería oír, ni pensar, no quería nada, solo desaparecer…


	7. 2010 Despedidas y un nuevo comienzo

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Capítulo 7: 2010 "Despedidas y un nuevo comienzo"

Cuando terminó el 2009 y tuvieron que culminar con su poca agenda fue un momento realmente incómodo, las conversaciones con sus compañeros no podían comenzar sin terminar en una discusión de verdad, no como las tonterías por las que solían discutir antes, así que eventualmente dejaron de hablarse, como desconocidos que van al mismo sitio, incluso su relación con Yunho era escasa, aunque no prácticamente nula como lo era con los otros tres, de vez en cuando debía lidiar con las miradas de Jaejoong, cuando el mayor quería hablarle se retractaba y el terminaba ignorándolo. No podía decir que no le dolía, que no le gustaría que todo fuera como antes, pero ajustándose a su realidad eso ya no podía ser; poco a poco incluso Jaejoong dejó de insistir, y el alejamiento fue mayor, a pesar de que habían cuidado bien las palabras y no se habían lastimado con ellas era mejor alejarse poco a poco, así quizás se podrían guardar las bellas memorias, aquel era el pensamiento más sincero de Changmin… Y así pasaron los días, las semanas y poco a poco los meses, mientras grababa para su drama y cumplía con los últimos compromisos de su agenda en Japón, las últimas apariciones en revistas, el último Bigeastation, la última grabación de un MV, su álbum de la mejor selección de canciones, la invitación al A-nation que jamás llegó y todos los demás compromisos cancelados, hasta que finalmente no se pudo hacer más y su compañía en Japón hizo el anuncio oficial, el grupo entraba en un hiatus indefinido ¿Acaso ahí había acabado todo? Simplemente así, de esa manera tan fría y cruel. Se sintió poca cosa, todo lo que habían logrado, todo tirado por problemas al fin y al cabo financieros, malos entendidos, falta de comunicación, diferencias de opiniones, que tonto parecía todo si lo comparaba con tantos años de lágrimas y risas compartidas; más allá de la tristeza comenzaba a sentir odio y no quería, luchaba contra sí mismo y aquel sentimiento

Pasar los días perdido, sin rumbo, fue caótico para Yunho, pero no podía dejar de echarse la culpa, de pensar que quizás pudo hacer algo distinto, cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero no lo hizo, actuó de acuerdo a sus pensamientos sinceros y sus ideales, siendo fiel a la lealtad que le había caracterizado durante tantos años desde que había entrado en aquella empresa, y no se arrepentía de ello ¿Cómo hacerlo si se le había dado tanto? Si ahí había tantas personas en quienes confiaba, que le habían dado la mano en los peores momentos de su vida, incluso antes de su debut, antes de que fuera una estrella que les hacía ganar millones, y eso no lo iba a olvidar jamás, estaba agradecido y seguiría ahí "al pie del cañón" como decían, no importaba si tenía que comenzar de cero, pero quería continuar, ser lo que siempre quiso, eso no se lo quitaría ningún problema legal, después de todo lo que le quedaban eran los ideales a los cuáles se quería seguir aferrando, solo eso. Aunque tampoco estaba exento del odio, del resentimiento que quería reprimir, más ahora que lo había visto con ojos atónitos, su ex compañía Japonesa lo había anunciado, los otros comenzaban un nuevo proyecto sin ellos, se sintió menospreciado, no lo pudo evitar, tampoco pudo evitar pensar que quizás lo planearon desde antes, pero no era así ¿verdad? Debía tratarse de algo improvisado, no podían ser tan crueles, simplemente no podían…

Miró su reloj luego de unos momentos bajo el sol, eran las 4 de la tarde y algunos minutos más, no podía esperar un solo segundo más, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo después de tanto tiempo, bueno, no tanto en realidad, pero en cuestión de no ver a Changmin, 6 semanas y media eran una eternidad, así que se sentía impaciente, estaba emocionado, la última vez que lo vio había sido realmente poco, fue a visitarlo al set del drama a pesar de que el menor siempre le pidió que nunca fuera, pero Yunho quería hacer un viaje a Jeju desde hace tiempo, así que con eso de pretexto fue a verlo, después de la grabación se habían ido a comer y habían conversado, aunque muy poco pero al menos verlo le hizo feliz. Ahora estaba impaciente, volviendo a ver el reloj, jugando con sus dedos en aquella calle no muy lejos de su viejo departamento, al que no habían regresado desde hace muchos meses y al que no querían regresar, a pesar de que sabían que tarde o temprano debían hacerlo, aunque ahora era grande para solo dos, así que les habían prometido la compra de otro, más acorde a ellos solos. Aquella idea tenía fascinado a Yunho, aunque el gran inconveniente era ahora tener que resistirse a las ganas de besarlo, tocarlo, tenerlo todo para él, solo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, pero debía contenerse y controlarse, no quería perder también a Changmin por culpa de sus impulsos… Lo vio a lo lejos, él venía a su encuentro, y era tan guapo como siempre, un poco más delgado que años anteriores, pero no le restaba belleza, no le quitaba elegancia, seguía siendo tan perfecto como aquel día hace años, cuando lo conoció, cuando lo enfrentó con palabras crueles, vaya forma de comenzar

A unos cuantos metros vio a Yunho, y él lo observaba, y sonreía, aquella sonrisa que le regalaba era tan bella, siempre había pensado que él tenía una bella sonrisa, que envidia sentía. No podía negar que sentía emoción de verlo, su relación había mejorado bastante, poco después de la demanda interpuesta por sus ex compañeros conversaban durante horas y horas, aunque tampoco pensaban completamente igual, pero se entendían porque sus bases eran las mismas, y se habían vuelto mejores confidentes

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – preguntó el menor al llegar hasta él

- ¿No puedo alegrarme por ver a un amigo? – respondió volviendo a sonreír, Changmin asintió

- Es verdad, hace más de un mes que no nos vemos – observó – Me hiciste falta – dijo avergonzado, ligeramente ruborizado, Yunho se sorprendió ¿es que acaso Changmin comenzaba a sentir por él algo especial? Temía ilusionarse

- ¿En verdad? – inquirió feliz, pero Changmin se veía triste

- Me pidió un tiempo… - dijo de pronto, y su semblante se oscureció – Solo quería pensar las cosas, pero hace una semana me dejó – confesó con tono verdaderamente triste, Yunho no pudo evitar sentirse triste también, Changmin no era de los que se dejaban caer, pero de pronto lo vio decaído – Le pedí darnos una nueva oportunidad, pero me rechazó… creí que nos amábamos, pero que fácil me dejó – terminó de explicar, perdiendo la mirada, Yunho lo miró atentamente y sin pensarlo lo atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo, Changmin no correspondió, pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yunho

- Lo lamento – dijo con sinceridad, debería sentirse feliz por saberlo libre de nuevo, pero simplemente no pudo, verlo así de triste no era de su gusto – Sabemos que es difícil mantener una relación en nuestra situación, debió ser triste para ella no verte muy seguido, pero si te dijo que te amaba, no dudes de eso ¿Cómo podría ella no enamorarse de ti? – animó con tono suave mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, el menor sonrió con calidez, sintiéndose bien de recibir esas palabras, con ello comprobaba cuanta falta le hizo su amigo días atrás, tal cual lo tuvo junto a él en los momentos más difíciles de su carrera

- Gracias – se separó de él y le sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos – Seré fuerte, debo olvidarla – dijo casi para sí mismo, Yunho asintió

- Lo superarás, ya lo verás – también le sonrió, con cariño fraternal, luego le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, como si fuera su pequeño. Changmin sintió una sensación de protección como hace mucho no la sentía, que falta le había hecho Yunho

- Te quiero Yunho – dijo con sinceridad, dejando que saliera la voz desde lo profundo de su corazón, no era un hombre de palabras de amor, pero cuando las decía eran tan sinceras, Yunho lo sabía, sintió un vuelco agradable en el estómago, aunque sabía que ese cariño que el menor tenía por él no era como el amor que él sentía por Changmin, pero ya hace años se había resignado que era imposible, jamás tendría a Changmin de esa forma, aunque no había superado aún la tristeza de esa realidad había aprendido a vivir con ella sin hacerse tanto daño

- Tenemos cosas que hablar Changmin, vamos a tomar algo – sugirió el mayor

- ¿Jung Yunho quiere alcohol? Últimamente tomas más – observó casi con burla

- Ya estoy dejándolo – confesó – He adquirido algunas manías extrañas, me gusta andar yo solo en trenes últimamente – sonrió avergonzado, Changmin lo observó fijamente

- Te entiendo, quieres mantener la cabeza ocupada – consintió, Yunho asintió

- ¿Qué tal va el box? –

- Cada vez voy menos – sonrió también – Estamos terminando de grabar, tal parece que el drama se retrasará, pronto tendré más tiempo libre – dijo con tristeza, recordar lo lleno de su agenda en años anteriores y compararlo con el presente era desalentador

- Entiendo, vamos a beber y charlemos – lo jaló levemente del brazo y luego lo soltó, caminaron hacia el auto de Yunho, estacionado cerca de ahí. Mientras conducía hacia un Bar conversaban

- ¿Lo has pensado? Lo que nos pidieron – comenzó Changmin, preocupado de lo que Yunho pudiera decir

- Claro que si lo he pensado… Ha pasado mucho tiempo Changmin ¿no lo extrañas? –

- Si, sabes que lo extraño, pero tengo mis dudas ¿podremos solos? Tengo miedo en verdad – confesó - ¿Lo haremos bien? ¿nos odiarán nuestras fans? ¿le agradaremos ahora a la empresa? ¿y si no funciona? – empezó a preguntar, a cada pregunta Yunho lo meditaba, no es que él no hubiera pensado en esas cosas, pero quería ser positivo

- Te entiendo, todo eso lo pensé también, pero si no nos arriesgamos perderemos más de lo que hemos perdido – explicó - ¿No lo crees? – el otro lo pensó

- Quizás tengas razón – respondió, aunque poco convencido

- Vamos Changmin, estamos juntos – sonrió emocionado, colocando su mano en la pierna del menor, quitándola casi enseguida – Si permanecemos juntos lo lograremos, deja tus miedos atrás, quédate a mi lado y continuemos con nuestros sueños, si estás conmigo me hago fuerte – dijo con toda sinceridad, haciéndolo sonrojar, Changmin también se emocionó, no pudo ocultarlo

- Tienes razón – dudó menos – Después de todo somos Dong Bang Shin Ki – dijo animado, Yunho soltó una pequeña risa – Nada nos detiene –

- Es verdad somos Dong Bang Shin Ki – sonrió ampliamente, y en silencio ambos se emocionaron con la idea, se presentarían en el SMTOWN de ese año como Dong Bang Shin Ki, ya no había necesidad de solo presentarlos como U-Know y Max. Les habían dado un tiempo para pensarlo por separado y luego conversarlo entre ellos, ahora lo habían decidido, era momento de regresar

Durante su estancia en el Bar platicaron todo lo que no habían conversado en el tiempo de no haberse visto, entre risas, bromas y alguna que otra charla seria pasaron las horas, cuando menos acordaron ya era más de las dos de la madrugada, y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba completamente ebrio se encontraban bastante alegres. Yunho tuvo que pedir un taxi porque no iba a poder conducir, mientras que su auto se quedaría ahí, dejaría dinero para que se lo cuidaran. Irían al departamento que habían habitado durante años, hace poco les habían dicho que sus ex compañeros habían sacado sus cosas hace bastante tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos había querido volver a ese lugar, sin embargo sabían que era necesario, sobre todo ahora que se mudarían a otro más pequeño

- ¿Por qué no subes primero? Iré a comprar algunas cosas a la farmacia – indicó Yunho cuando bajaron del taxi, Changmin asintió

- Trae comida, seguro no hay nada arriba que sirva – se rio divertido, Yunho asintió

- Enseguida vuelvo – le dio la espalda y se alejó, Changmin sacó su llave mientras caminaba, feliz de no ver a fans por ahí, seguro sabían que desde hace tiempo ese departamento no era habitado por nadie. Subió por fin y entró, al cerrar la puerta prendió la luz y miró el interior desde aquel sitio, toda sonrisa se borró, no sabía de la nostalgia que sentía por aquellos días hasta que vio ese lugar, cada rincón cobró la vida que le había sido quitada. Avanzó algunos pasos hacia dentro, puso atención en la televisión de la sala, de pronto fue como ver a Junsu frente a ella, retándolo a jugar con él el último videojuego, desvió la mirada y siguió avanzando, en el mueble cerca de una de las habitaciones, ahí donde se encontraba el estéreo pudo ver a Yoochun reproduciendo el último CD que se había comprado, pidiéndole que lo oyera con él y le diera su opinión, quiso evitar sonreír pero no pudo, era mejor alejarse, todo el departamento seguía vivo en esos pocos segundos, no quiso pensarlo, odiaba pensar en ellos y reavivar su tristeza y su odio, pero no lo pudo evitar. Las habitaciones estaban casi vacías, se habían llevado todo lo que era de ellos

- No quiero estar aquí – pensó con aflicción, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, y Jaejoong estaba ahí, pidiéndole con una sonrisa que se acercara, le había preparado su comida favorita. En silencio los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no había llorado en tanto tiempo, desde aquella entrega de premios, pronto sintió que los ojos le ardían y se cubrió el rostro, los sollozos no tardaron y se agachó, apoyando la frente en sus rodillas, quizás el alcohol lo había puesto más sensible, no sabía, solo sabía que por primera vez desde la separación dejaba que sus emociones lo dominaran

Cuando abrió la puerta no esperaba ver a Changmin en el suelo, llorando como un pequeño, solitario, cerca de la sala, mirando hacia la cocina. El corazón se le encogió pero no dudo en dejar en el suelo las cosas que había comprado y acercarse a Changmin, se agachó a su altura y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si lo necesitara con la misma urgencia que el menor lo necesitaba a él, no dijo nada, tan solo lo abrazó durante el tiempo que lloraba, en silencio los dos, hasta que se acabaron los sollozos, Changmin lo apartó lentamente, dándole la espalda se puso de pie

- Perdón – pidió avergonzado, limpiándose las lágrimas – Que tonto soy – casi se rio, nervioso

- No digas eso, te comprendo, éste lugar… - miró a su alrededor, con fuerza dejó de pensar en lo que pudiera hacerle daño y logró no derrumbarse

- Quise no pensar… - dijo de pronto, aun dándole la espalda – Pero no lo pude evitar, a veces siento que los odio – confesó

- No pienses así – sonrió – Pasó por algo, y el odio no nos llevará a ningún lado – dijo con toda sinceridad, acercándose a él, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros

- Si no estuvieras a mi lado, si también te hubieras ido tú… no lo habría soportado – su voz aún sonaba quebrada, Yunho lo giró hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió

- Seguiré a tu lado, te lo prometo – soltó su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se veía tan indefenso que su beso fue puro y sincero, por primera vez no pensó que prefería estar besando sus labios

- Gracias Yunho – sonrió sinceramente, pensando en sus palabras, como siempre su amigo tenía toda razón, el odio no lo llevaría a nada, seguirían adelante, juntos, y mientras pudieran permanecerían de esa forma. También miró en sus ojos su sincero cariño, su corazón latió de prisa, quizás aún el efecto del alcohol, no supo, pero se sintió agradecido de tenerlo a su lado, aunque solos…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el mayor cuando notó su repentina mirada vacía, lo estudió, preocupado de que fuera a recaer, pero los ojos negros volvieron hacia los suyos hasta que estos bajaron hacia su barbilla, o quizás sus labios – Changmin… - susurró cuando el menor dio medio paso al frente, el que faltaba para estar tan cerca de él, tragó saliva, el silencio y la quietud del momento lo confundió, pero no más que aquella repentina reacción, pero Changmin no se movía, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo ¿estaría pensando? ¿recordando? Quizás necesitaba otro abrazo, pero levantó de nuevo la mirada y en sus ojos había un vacío, ahora él le miró los labios, pareciera que el menor había querido decir algo, pero se había arrepentido – Deberíamos ir a descansar – sugirió con una sonrisa tímida, Changmin comenzaba a perecerle irresistible

- No – susurró en respuesta, por fin parecía que volvía en sí, pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor cuando se acercó a él, inclinándose hacia su cuerpo, rozando sus labios con los suyos, le dio un beso, pequeño, como quien besa a un bebé, pero para Yunho aquello significó todo, por alguna razón Changmin le daba pie, y no lo desaprovechó, Changmin cerró los ojos y de nuevo acortó la distancia entre sus labios, los separó suavemente, y Yunho parpadeó varias veces al sentirlos, sorprendido, era el menor quien estaba tomando la iniciativa, poco a poco cerró los ojos, y sus labios se separaron también, permitiéndole continuar el juego, aquel primer beso fue torpe, lento, pero el sabor lo embriagó más de lo que pudo hacer el alcohol, poco a poco no solo fueron los labios, sintió el pecho de Changmin junto al suyo, y el latido desesperado de su corazón se sintió a través de cada fibra nerviosa de sus labios unidos

- ¡Nos estamos besando! – no pudo evitar gritar dentro de su cabeza, aquel deseo reprimido por más de 5 años de besarlo por fin era una realidad, y era mil veces mejor a lo que había imaginado, los labios de Changmin eran cálidos y más húmedos de lo que pensó, la sensación lo llevó de la mano al cielo y le regaló el infinito entero. No pararon hasta que la respiración se los permitió, y al separarse no hubo gritos, ni reclamos, ni un golpe, vio a Changmin respirar agitado mientras se separaba, abriendo lentamente los ojos, y lo observó confundido, como si tratara de pensar si aquello había realmente sucedido o si lo había alucinado, pero se quedó ahí, quieto, y él muriéndose de ganas por continuar, no se pudo contener, se acercó rápido a él, casi de forma violenta, con necesidad, sujetó la parte trasera de su cabeza con la mano derecha e intentó atraerlo a él, besarlo de nuevo, pero Changmin se intentó alejar, agachó la cabeza mientras la inclinaba hacia la derecha, pero Yunho buscó sus ojos, encontrándolos en una mirada llena de duda, no lo pensó más y se acercó rápido, tomando de nuevo sus labios, pero la mano izquierda de Changmin lo intentó empujar, alejarlo de él, intentaba evitar aquel beso, evitarlo solo para no aceptar que se moría de ganas de volver a besarlo, tener en su boca el sabor de sus labios, pero el deseo le ganó, volvió a ceder, besándolo con los ojos abiertos, mirando los párpados cerrados del mayor, la parte superior de la nariz, y poco a poco cerró los ojos, entregándose al momento, a las manos de Yunho que le comenzaban a rodear la cintura, con delicadeza, como si dudara, pero igual lo hizo, y la distancia de sus cuerpos se acortó nuevamente, asustándolo, entonces intentó alejarlo pero sin soltar sus labios, con ambas manos en el pecho de Yunho intentó empujarlo, sin éxito, volvió a caer en la trampa, sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello, y las manos le sujetaron el cabello con violencia, profundizando el beso como jamás antes besó

- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? – se preguntó Changmin, estaba confundido, mareado, sin embargo la embriaguez del momento comenzaba a callarle todos los demás sentidos, se estaba entregando casi contra su voluntad, su mente y su cuerpo no eran el mismo ente. Las manos de Yunho antes en su cintura se pasaron lentamente a sus caderas, empujándolo, como si lo dirigiera hacia la habitación, pero en esos momentos no lo pensó así, Changmin avanzó hacia atrás, casi chocando contra los muebles a su paso, pero falló la puntería del mayor, no entraron a la habitación, su espalda chocó en el pedazo de pared entre dos cuartos, ahí se terminaron de devorar los labios, cuando el aire volvió a faltar se separaron, aún con los ojos cerrados, Yunho le besó la comisura de los labios suavemente, luego la barbilla, mientras ambos respiraban desesperadamente, Changmin abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Yunho, cerca del suyo, besándole las mejillas, luego buscando de nuevo sus labios, actuaba como alguien sediento que había vivido días y días sin probar agua en un desierto, se sintió abrumado por ello – No… Yunho… - intentó apartarlo por segunda vez, pero no tenía realmente fuerza, o quizás no quería realmente alejarlo. La insistencia del mayor fue mucha y terminó cediendo una vez más, ésta vez fue Changmin quien le sujetó la nuca y lo empujó hacia él, apretando los labios casi hasta los dientes, como si necesitara más que nunca de sus labios, no quiso pensar más, se dejó llevar, no tenía caso negarse, estaba hechizado por aquellos besos. Ésta vez entraron a la habitación, había algo de polvo sobre las sábanas, pero no importó, nada más importaba, Yunho lo tumbó en la cama, nunca antes tuvo tanta urgencia, las veces que había tenido sexo habían sido excitantes, pero a la vez frías, en ésta ocasión sentía una pasión especial, como quien cumple un deseo después de años de sufrir por no poder hacerlo. Se besaron tanto como pudieron, Yunho no volvió a ver los ojos abiertos de Changmin, pero sintió que lo volvía a empujar, era como si de repente no quisiera ceder, pero después de nuevo sentía lo contrario, era obvio que Changmin se debatía una y mil veces entre su razón y sus deseos, sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que el mayor lo notó, había logrado despertar al menor con sus besos, tembló por completo, besarlo era ya un enorme logro pero ¿se dejaría hacer el amor? Era obvio que Changmin sabía con qué intención lo había acostado en la cama, pero no parecía estarlo evitando, así que lo sintió propio, después de todo estaban en el calor del momento, y él con el deseo multiplicado por 100 veces al de Changmin, eso seguro. Sin embargo comenzó a sentir los besos menos apasionados ¿acaso es que el menor estaba cayendo en la consciencia de que aquello estaba mal? No quiso investigarlo, no quiso hablar y romper con la magia del momento, así que solo actuó, soltó súbitamente sus labios, dirigiendo los suyos ahora a su cuello, mientras la mano izquierda bajó hasta su entrepierna, lo sintió estremecer bajo su cuerpo cuando metió la mano por debajo del pantalón. Lo escuchó jadear mientras lo tocaba, ahora duro, era la primera vez que tocaba el miembro de alguien más, solo conocía la sensación del suyo antes de satisfacerse, aquel pensamiento lo excitó, Changmin estaba duro gracias a él y sus besos, así que continuó tocando ahí y besando el cuello, pero los jadeos del menor cada vez fueron más débiles hasta que sintió que no había más respuesta, entonces lo temió, se sintió avergonzado cuando detecto aquel cambio en la respiración, Changmin estaba dormido, profundamente dormido. Apartó los labios de la piel y se levantó un poco, sin sacar su mano de donde estaba, comprobó lo que había temido, el menor dormía tranquilo, pero no se enojó, sonrió con ternura, luego le besó los labios antes de sacar por fin su mano

- Descansa mi Changmin – apartó los mechones de cabello sobre la frente, luego depositó un beso ahí – Me hiciste tan feliz – se tocó los labios, ensoñado, había sucedido, fue real, se besaron y fue auténtico, besó como nunca antes había besado, y lo mejor es que había sido con él, con el amor de su vida, el hombre por quien esperó aquellos besos durante años. Sonrió de nuevo, tan amplio como nunca antes sonrió, estaba emocionado – Te amo – dijo antes de ponerse de pie, que tonto de no haberlo dicho antes, pero se lo confesaría, después de todo había comenzado entre ellos algo muy especial, se sentía más enamorado que antes.

En las sombras aquellas sonrisas resplandecían con una calidez que lo hizo sentir feliz. Una mesa, tres sillas y una distancia, alrededor solo oscuridad, escuchó risas y voces conocidas que lo hicieron sentir bien, pero de pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció, pudo ver su mano con un halo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, quiso alcanzar algo que se alejaba cada vez más. Las espaldas que vio alejarse no volvieron la marcha atrás, a pesar de que se supo corriendo tras ellas, hasta que se cansó, su mano bajó, no pudo ver nada más, solo oscuridad. Sintió calor en su garganta, era un grito de auxilio, pero nadie atendió, cuando pudo abrir los ojos las hojas de un frondoso árbol se desvanecían en el suelo de cristal, una imagen abstracta pero hermosa, casi tan hermosa y resplandeciente como aquella persona frente a él, y ella le sonreía, extendiendo los brazos, le pedía ir a su encuentro, la felicidad que sintió fue indescriptible y comenzó a correr, alcanzaría su anhelo si corría cada vez más rápido, pero fue inútil, porque pareciera que por mucho que corriera la distancia crecía cada vez más – "No me dejes" – gritó con tanta fuerza que su garganta volvió a quemar, pero aquella figura hermosa se desvaneció, ella ya no estaba, ella se había ido, ella y sus promesas, ella y sus recuerdos, todo se alejaba de él, demasiado duro para aceptarlo todo a la vez y no perderse en medio de la terrible oscuridad – "No puedo más" – no se vio, no se podía ver, pero lo sintió, aquel sentimiento de encontrarse llorando… - "Te necesito" – se escuchó susurrar, y a lo lejos lo escuchó, el eco de miles de voces aclamando, una marea roja frente a sus ojos y su corazón volvió a latir, la vida regresaba a su cuerpo marchito, y en medio de ese mar encontró su anhelo, una amplia y hermosa sonrisa – "No estás solo". Esa imagen no tenía rostro, pero supo por la sonrisa quien era, no pudo decir el nombre, las palabras morían en su garganta, estiró su mano y se aferró a la mano que extendida hacia él le prometía el paraíso, sonrió, y ésta vez las lágrimas fueron de felicidad, abrió la boca, pronunciaría su nombre, el rostro comenzó a hacerse poco a poco visible, estuvo a punto de verlo ¿Quién era?...

El reloj despertador lo levantó de súbito, el ruido que hacía era insoportable, lo necesario para haberlo despertado antes de que sintiera que su sueño estaba terminado, de momento se enojó, desesperado agarró el maldito aparato y lo apagó. Volvió a acostarse en la cama, abrazándose a una de las almohadas

- Diablos – se quejó molesto, quería seguir durmiendo, tenía sueño, tenía hambre, le dolía un poco la cabeza – Que noche – susurró al recordar el bar, al recordar las cervezas, al recordar los besos con Yunho - sonrió… ¿los besos con Yunho?... reaccionó sentándose rápidamente sobre la cama, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, el dolor de cabeza se le olvidó tan pronto como sintió que lo tenía, ahora en su mente el carrete de imágenes lo atormentó, su momento de debilidad, el consuelo de su amigo, su iniciativa de besarlo y la respuesta tan cooperativa de Yunho ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que besar a Yunho era lo correcto? ¿Por qué carajos Yunho no lo repelió? No entendía nada, solo comenzó a recordar todo con lujo de detalle, y no había estado tan ebrio como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero era obvio que se había dejado llevar por fuerzas desconocidas que en ese momento no podía descubrir, se sintió humillado y completamente avergonzado ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué pensaría Yunho de él? Estaba aturdido y horriblemente confundido – Dios – se quejó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama - ¡Soy un estúpido! Tanto tiempo queriendo olvidar aquella estupidez que hizo él y yo hago una peor, soy un verdadero idiota, idiota, idiota – se recriminó decenas de veces, estaba muy preocupado respecto a todo, no sabía que pensar realmente de lo que había sucedido entre él y Yunho. Se giró hasta quedar sobre su costado, abrió los ojos y miró detenidamente las sábanas, se sonrojó como un enorme jitomate al recordar que no solo fueron besos, Yunho lo tocó, estaba seguro de eso, le había acariciado la entrepierna y lo había besado en el cuello ¿acaso había tenido intenciones de tener relaciones sexuales con él? ¡Eso era aún peor! No lo podía creer, todo había sido tan rápido, tan extraño, se sintió avergonzado como nunca, también estaba preocupado, se tocó los labios con los dedos, le habían gustado, aquellos besos ¡que besos! Los había disfrutado bastante, no podía negarlo, de nuevo se sintió avergonzado, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, agarró una de las almohadas y se tapó la cabeza, gritó con fuerza y cuando se calmó se destapó, mirando al techo – Tendré que hacerle frente, esto no debió pasar – pensó enseguida, no quería que Yunho pensara que era Gay o que sentía algo extraño por él, no quería engañarlo nunca

Desde que había despertado una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja atravesaba su rostro, todo lo sucedido la noche anterior desde que Changmin se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó estaba realmente impregnado en su memoria, apenas podía creerlo, su deseo reprimido desde hace años había sido liberado por fin, y que mejor siendo el menor el de la iniciativa, eso le había dado enormes esperanzas sobre su situación, era obvio que le gustaba a Changmin, si no, no habría hecho lo que hizo, después de todo no habían bebido tanto como para no saber lo que hacían, el menor era consciente y no lo iba a poder negar, porque fue él, el menor se olvidó de todo cuanto los rodeaba y solo existieron ellos dos y sus labios unidos, regalándose caricias, las mejores de su vida, porque habían sido con él, el amor de su vida, no había palabras para describir su emoción

- A partir de ahora todo será perfecto, Changmin y yo tendremos algo, y volveremos al escenario, no puedo esperar más – pensaba decidido mientras caminaba por la calle, había querido que Changmin al despertar se encontrara solo, eso le daba tiempo de pensar las cosas, después de todo el mayor no quería presionar – Seguramente ya habrás despertado – pensó contento y de nuevo la sonrisa amplia le surcó el rostro, se llevó los dedos índice y medio a los labios y entrecerró los ojos, recordando de nuevo todo, estaba emocionado, no lo podía ocultar, aunque no había confesado sus sentimientos al menor quizás él los había entendido y por eso no habían hecho falta las palabras – Cuando te tenga, cuando pueda hacerte el amor estará todo completo, éste sentimiento, nosotros dos… será perfecto – se emocionó de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, quizás estaba haciéndose falsas ilusiones pero no lo podía evitar, cada vez que pensaba en Changmin y recordaba sus besos le volvía el optimismo - ¿Quién habría pensado que besaras tan bien? Tan joven – volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y evocar los recuerdos, el dulce sabor de su boca, los labios que tímidos rompían el silencio y se convertían en los protagonistas de tan apasionados besos, solo de recordarlo se emocionó de más

Al levantarse de la cama, con la duda y los nervios por no querer ver a Yunho, pero tenía cosas que hacer, no podía quedarse solo ahí, pensando, así que debía salir, y era una posibilidad que se lo encontrara en el departamento, sin embargo cuando salió de la habitación no se encontró con él, estaba solo en el departamento, suspiró con alivio, avanzó hacia la cocina, tenía hambre, el refrigerador olía terrible, tanta comida podrida, así que abrió la alacena, había productos nuevos, seguro los que Yunho había comprado anoche… de nuevo Yunho en su mente, de nuevo reavivando los recuerdos y el calor de sus labios, el color le subió al rostro, volvió a sentir una profunda vergüenza, casi se le iba el hambre, pero tenía muchas horas sin comer, demasiada tortura para él. Sacó un vaso de Ramyeon instantáneo y lo preparó mientras pensaba, meditando la situación, de pronto recordó lo sucedido en el 2008, Yunho intentando besarlo, y ahora casi dos años después era él quien se había abalanzado como fiera sobre él, solo que ésta vez sí había sucedido y ambos se habían besado ¿tendrían ambos eventos relación? En el pasado para él fue terrible la acción de su compañero pero ahora debía admitir que permitió aquellos besos porque los necesitaba, pero en ambas situaciones Yunho parecía convencido ¿acaso sentía algo diferente por él? La sola idea lo asustó como nunca, gustándole a Yunho, siendo amado por Yunho de esa forma, simplemente terrible, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que el año pasado, Jaejoong regalándole el mundo y bajándole las estrellas, luego alejándose como si sus palabras ya no tuvieran valor, como si todo ese amor que le profesó hubiese sido una mentira, debía admitir que le dolió, aunque él no sintió nunca nada de eso por su ex compañero, y no es que lo sintiera por Yunho, pero detestaría que el mayor también estuviera enamorado de él y después como si nada lo dejara, abandonándolo a pesar de todo el amor profesado

- Estás creando dramas tontos en tu mente – se recriminó – Lo del pasado me lo aclaró, lo de anoche tuvo que ser por el mismo motivo que yo, simplemente necesitábamos el uno del otro, aunque de esa forma… - lo dudó, volvió a sonrojarse – No, igual no debió pasar – se atormentó de nuevo, no tenía idea de cómo demonios le daría la cara a Yunho, y justo ahora que volverían, cuando TVXQ los necesitaba más que nunca, vaya tormento

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, necesita contar lo que había sucedido, el gran acontecimiento, se había besado con Changmin, para él significaba todo, después de solo mirarlo en silencio, después de ser solo el compañero, solo el amigo, quien le aconsejaba incluso en el amor, siendo solo una sombra, nunca alguien que lo ama y lo desea como algo más. Quizás solo para él era importante, que gran tristeza si lo pensaba así, pero algo le decía que no, que aquello también tenía emocionado a Changmin, seguramente escucharía de él una confesión, quizás el menor le diría que también lo quería así, que fueran algo más, que fueran su todo el uno del otro, la idea de que le correspondiera le llenaba de ilusión. Agarró su celular y marcó a un viejo amigo de su ciudad natal, nadie más a excepción de Jaejoong sabía sobre su amor por Changmin, ni a sus amigos de la empresa se los había confesado, era su gran y hermoso secreto. Del otro lado recibió una cálida respuesta, hace no mucho que habían conversado por última vez pero el que Yunho recordara bien a sus viejos amigos siempre era alentador

- ¿Qué acontece hombre? – preguntó con alegría su amigo

- Lo mejor que me ha sucedido – contestó también alegre, no había ni siquiera necesidad de fingir no tener acento de nacimiento, se sentía en plena confianza y con ánimo de ser solamente él mismo – Sucedió, Changmin y yo nos besamos, ésta vez no me rechazó – confesó sin nervios, sin temor a ser juzgado

- Vaya, que grande – contestó con ánimo también – Te felicito ¿ahora tendrás novio? – preguntó casi con inocencia, Yunho soltó una risa divertida

- Novio… no así, no sé, no hemos hablado, no hemos definido nada – expuso nervioso

- Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad. Yunho continuó caminando, sin mirar a su alrededor

- Fuimos a beber… - comenzó, y apenas lo hizo fue interrumpido

- Espera espera ¿se besaron luego de ir a beber? – cuestionó preocupado

- Sí ¿Por qué ese tono? – inquirió al notarlo preocupado

- No quiero ser yo quien mate tus ilusiones, pero besarse luego de beber creo que te pudo pasar con cualquiera, después de todo el alcohol desinhibe – explicó con pesar, su amigo había estado sonando tan alegre, pero ahora estaba callado y aunque no lo vio, Yunho dejó de caminar, con la cabeza agachada, pensando, quizás tuviera razón - ¿Sigues ahí? –

- Sí – respondió con pena – Tienes razón, soy un idiota soñador – dijo en tono bajo

- No Yunho, es solo una posibilidad, habla con él, necesitan hablarlo – aconsejó

- Sí – dijo secamente – No debí hacerme ilusiones –

- Perdóname amigo, lo dije sin querer hacerte sentir mal, solo quiero que lo pienses como una posibilidad ¿está bien? –

- Lo entiendo – trató de sonreír – Debo volver a casa, te llamo luego –

- Suerte – se despidió así, con pesadez. Yunho colgó el teléfono

- Es verdad, bebimos y luego él colapsó, si hubiera estado a su lado cualquier otro lo habría hecho también – pensó con tristeza, realmente ahora le atormentaba la noche anterior

Regresó a la habitación para vestirse, mirando algo que no había notado, en el mueble del espejo había una nota, reconoció la horrible letra de Yunho en ella y la agarró, leyendo las pocas palabras ahí escritas "Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó"

- Lo que pasó – repitió lo último con un dejo de burla y nerviosismo - ¿No podemos simplemente fingir que no sucedió? Me muero de vergüenza – dijo en tono bajo, sintiendo que su rostro ardía, de nuevo estaba sonrojado. Se tiró en la cama con el recado de Yunho aún en la mano, volvió a mirarlo, luego recordó el tacto de sus manos, los movimientos de sus labios, el roce tímido de sus lenguas en los primeros besos, la desinhibición de los roces en los últimos besos, el cuerpo de Yunho tumbándolo sobre la cama y colocándose sobre él, recordó el aroma de su piel y los latidos de su corazón en sus labios, la urgencia de sus respiraciones y la necesidad por tenerse el uno al otro, luego una excitación y después el sueño profundo ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubiera quedado dormido? Quizás él y Yunho… agitó con violencia la cabeza, el año pasado había perdido su virginidad con su ex novia y hasta el momento era la única en su repertorio, agregar así tan de repente a un hombre era sin duda terrible, más aun siendo Yunho, y todo por una simple calentura, que horror arruinar una amistad así. Cerró los ojos aturdido, claramente estaba confundido y no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo

- ¿Changmin? – escuchó la inconfundible voz de Yunho desde la sala y entonces se sentó de súbito, asustado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par

- Es Yunho… - susurró preocupado

- Estás aquí – la voz ahora sonaba a su espalda, tragó saliva con dureza y trató de parecer normal, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa, pero al verlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta se sintió desmoronar, lo vio guapo, así tan serio, observándole, miró sus labios enseguida, sonrojándose

- Hola – saludó secamente

- Hola – contestó Yunho, luego caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado del menor, poniéndolo nervioso, pero no se movió

- Lo que pasó anoche… - dijeron al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose cuando las miradas chocaron, sonrieron tímidamente y Yunho hizo una seña a Changmin para cederle la palabra – Fue un error… - comenzó, y con ese comienzo las ilusiones de Yunho terminaron por romperse, su amigo había tenido razón, que tonto se sentía por haberse emocionado tan unilateralmente – No pienses mal de mí por favor, no soy Gay, no me interesas de esa forma – remató, llenando de dolor las esperanzas de Yunho, toda ilusión ahora muerta. Bajó la mirada con tristeza, pero se armó de valor para no derrumbarse frente a él, levantó la mirada hacia Changmin y sonrió

- Es verdad… - casi susurró – No debió pasar, no debimos dejar que pasara – consintió, luego colocó una mano sobre la pierna del menor. Changmin sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle, y sintió por la mirada de Yunho que estaba mintiendo

- Sin embargo te agradezco – colocó su mano sobre la de Yunho que reposaba en su pierna – Pero fue importante para mí, gracias – dijo con toda sinceridad, sonrió y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras se acercó a Yunho y le besó la mejilla, luego se agarraron de las manos, mirándose a los ojos – Te quiero – sonrió de nuevo antes de soltarle la mano y ponerse de pie, Yunho sonrió de costado, por compromiso. Luego Changmin se puso de pie y se alejó, el corazón le palpitaba descontroladamente, exhaló con fuerza el gran suspiró que se estaba guardando y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, comenzaría a empacar

- Y yo te amo – susurró Yunho cuando su compañero se fue, sintió los ojos irritados, estaban rojos y él evitaba llorar, ser querido por Changmin pero no ser amado por él, que aquello que habían vivido anoche para él solo fuera cosa del momento, "un error", le dolía como jamás antes le dolió un rechazo, y tenía que conformarse con las migajas del amor, siempre las migajas

Los meses pasaron como siempre, lentos, a veces unos días rápidos, pero entre el ir y venir mantenían ocupadas sus mentes, lo sucedido en la vieja habitación tantas noches atrás casi quedó en el olvido, mientras se preparaban para el comeback, mientras grababan, mientras trabajaban y trabajaban ya no quedó tiempo de hablar sobre eso, tan solo un acontecimiento más. Se habían mudado de departamento, uno más bonito y lujoso, pero más pequeño, y habían recuperado su amistad sin recuerdos de besos y errores, el disco estaba grabado, ahora era el turno del video musical, una propuesta nueva jamás hecha por ellos, representarían sus personalidades a través de la luz y el fuego, que acertado, porque él era fuego y Changmin su luz, se enamoró de la idea y mientras grababan sintió como si las miradas del menor estuvieran sobre él como nunca antes, si no supiera que el menor no lo amaba ni lo deseaba habría creído que coqueteaba con él, y eso lo hacía sonreír, era un hombre fanático de hacerse ilusiones, lo sabía, se recriminaba, pero no podía cambiar, su ilusión porque algún día Changmin lo amara nunca moría

Cuando tuvieron el disco terminado al fin en sus manos fue una gran emoción, su arduo y doloroso trabajo estaba en ese disco, ellos mismos habían elegido las canciones, los sentimientos de ese comeback de ambos estaba en ese disco, incluso Changmin había escrito una canción, "Confession" que doloroso saber que esa canción era para ella, la que lo dejó, la que lo tuvo deambulando con tristeza por mucho tiempo, aquella a quien Changmin le lloraba en silencio, la que lo atormentaba en sus sueños y sus recuerdos, sintió odio por ella, tanto o más odio que cuando le robó su primera vez. Desde entonces y debido a la agenda Changmin no tuvo otra relación, pero Yunho sabía que la seguía queriendo, que aún sonreía con nostalgia al oír su nombre, que las fotos que aún guardaba eran vistas con amor, había pasado tanto y él aún parecía ilusionado con la idea de que un día llamaría a la puerta y le pediría volver

No faltaba mucho para fin de año, sabían que estarían excluidos de los premios de ese año pero no les importaba, en el 2011 darían lo mejor de sí para salir adelante, para ser TVXQ de nuevo con todas sus letras, porque habían esperado y la espera se hizo tan larga que les hizo amar el escenario aún más, tal como lo amaron en el SMTOWN de ese año, cuando dijeron por primera vez "Somos Dong Bang Shin Ki" siendo solo 2, que momento tan significativo, como el instante antes de subir al escenario, se tomaron de las manos y con sus cabezas unidas se habían dado palabras de aliento, habían pasado por tanto, juntos…

- Entonces ya no te veré – dijo Yunho con tristeza mientras se despedía de Changmin

- No éste año, no hagas dramas – respondió divertido – Solo serán 3 días – determinó

- Demasiado – respondió fingiendo estar divertido también, pero efectivamente tres días sin su amor eran realmente terribles, pero pasarían la fiesta de Año Nuevo por separado, y la primera semana del mes de enero volverían a pisar un programa musical, el inicio de sus actividades

- Entonces te veré después – sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a él, se dieron un abrazo – Cuídate mucho – dijo en su oído

- Tú también – lo abrazó con ternura, luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Yunho tragó saliva, hacía tanto tiempo que no deseaba así tener los labios del menor, Changmin se apartó un paso, mirándolo

- Adiós – sonrió de nuevo y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar, alejándose, Yunho miró su espalda y estiró su mano, quería alcanzarlo, de pronto sus pies se movieron y caminó tras él, alcanzándolo, colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Changmin, el más alto sintió el toque y se giró al tiempo que Yunho le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él, robándole un beso, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el menor abrió los ojos ampliamente y se quedó inmóvil, completamente paralizado. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, una sensación que había extrañado tanto, la tibieza de los labios de Yunho, su respiración quitándole el aliento y aunque él no correspondió al beso sintió que entregaba los labios a él. El mayor lo acercó a su cuerpo y aquel beso tan prolongado e inocente lo llevó a la gloria, acarició con sutileza su boca y luego se alejó, colocando dos dedos sobre esos labios, no permitiendo que hablara

- No digas nada… - dio dos pasos atrás, bajando los dedos, y se observaron en silencio, Yunho sonrió como nunca. Dio un paso más atrás mientras se giraba, dándole la espalda al menor, dejándolo ahí, desconcertado. Changmin miró ahora aquella espalda y cuando hubo reaccionado se tocó los labios

- Tonto... – sonrió, se sentía conmovido, el beso más bonito que jamás nadie le dio. Giró sobre sus pasos y se alejó de las frías paredes de la empresa. Con ese final, el 2011 seguro comenzaría de la mejor forma, estaba convencido


	8. 2011 Amor y otros extraños síndromes

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Capítulo 8: 2011 "Amor y otros extraños síndromes"

2011, el gran año, el año del regreso, el año en que los miedos tuvieron que ser vencidos y dar paso a algo grande, estaban de regreso, la calidez de la luz de los reflectores sobre sus cuerpos les hizo volver a sentirse vivos, como un extraño despertar del alma, como cuando no se ha dormido bien y se está ante una irresistible taza de café, un sabor amargo quizás, pero por encima de todo la sensación de sentirse de vuelta a la acción opacaba cualquier sentimiento de culpa, si es que lo llegó haber, estar frente a ese pequeño pero amoroso público de un conocido programa de televisión, encontrarse de nuevo grabando para retransmitir unos días después, todas las sensaciones tenidas en esos momentos no eran fáciles de describir, pero aunque no habían intercambiado palabras en varios minutos era como si se comunicaran con la mente, las sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros les delataban, las miradas casuales entre uno y otro eran evidentes, no había necesidad de palabras. Yunho le miró, aprovechando ese espacio en que no había ojos postrados sobre ellos, y vio el rostro de Changmin tenso, pero con aquella sonrisa que le iluminaba, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, como aquella vez en el año anterior, habían regresado como DBSK en un SMTOWN y todo había sido perfecto, el escenario que tanto amaba, junto al hombre del que estaba enamorado desde hace tantos años, pareciera que las lágrimas del pasado podían ser borradas con tan solo aquel momento, su momento

Terminaron de grabar How can I y debían volver al camerino para cambiarse de ropa y grabar la otra canción, Keep Your Head Down, la cual requería baile, así que no podía ser grabada antes sin que terminaran irremediablemente bañados en sudor. Yunho salió de escena tan rápido que Changmin solo alcanzó a verlo de espaldas, hizo un ademán de despedida a los presentes y salió rápidamente también, al entrar al camerino estaba Yunho solo, de espaldas a la puerta, con las manos en la cintura y la cabeza agachada, supo que su compañero llegó pero no abandonó la posición, así mismo Changmin lo entendió, sin escucharlo, sin ver la expresión de su rostro decidió darle su espacio, sabía que es lo que Yunho necesitaba, después de todo ambos lo sintieron, estar parados en un suelo que hace casi 2 años no pisaban frente a rostros conocidos que habían extrañado tanto y un público amoroso que les aplaudió con pasión. Changmin aprovechó para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa tan rápido como pudo, miró de reojo a Yunho que seguía en la misma posición, hasta que éste suspiró y levantó la cabeza, entonces dejó de observarlo

- No deben tardar en llamarnos – comentó Changmin con seriedad, era su forma de decirle que se vistiera de una vez, Yunho volteó hacia él

- Sí, es verdad – caminó hacia la ropa que la coordinadora les tenía preparada y se comenzó a quitar la ropa que traía puesta, Changmin volteó hacia él

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, sobre el escenario se había dado cuenta al mirar los ojos de su amigo que estaba bastante conmovido. Yunho sonrió

- Sí, no podría estar mejor, solo me ganó la emoción – explicó, Changmin percibió la sinceridad en sus palabras y sonrió también – Gracias Changmin – dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó extrañado, terminando de vestirse y acomodándose los zapatos

- Por estar conmigo, hubo momentos en que realmente pensé que tú tampoco entenderías mi postura y te irías – explicó sin trabas

- Tonto – sonrió conmovido – Si siempre nos hemos entendido ¿no? – Yunho asintió, se puso los pantalones del otro vestuario y se acercó a Changmin sin haberse puesto lo demás

- Lo sé, pero aprecio realmente tu compañía y tu amistad – lo abrazó suavemente, al tacto Changmin se sintió un poco incómodo, no es que sus acercamientos fueran poco frecuentes, pero después de las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos estar tan cerca y estando solos era un poco tenso, apenas correspondió un poco bajó los brazos, Yunho se separó levemente y sonrió – Changmin… – subió su mano derecha a la mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el menor pasó saliva duramente, por instantes la tensión fue bastante fuerte pero ninguno se movió, mirándose a los ojos se sobresaltaron cuando alguien tocó con ímpetu a la puerta

- Chicos, cabello y maquillaje – se escuchó una voz de mujer, apresurada, luego se oyeron pasos alejarse, Yunho suspiró agitado, bajando su mano sonrió ampliamente a Changmin

- Vamos – dijo rápido y se alejó para terminar de vestirse, el más alto también suspiró aliviado mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba una mano al pecho

- Me adelanto – avisó rápido y antes que Yunho pudiera contestarle él ya se encontraba fuera

- Estuvo cerca – sonrió nervioso – No se quitó – lo meditó un poco - ¿Habrá sabido que quería besarlo? Debo ser más decidido – se recriminó con un poco de enojo aunque después de meditarlo cayó en la cuenta de que aquel no habría sido un buen sitio para hacerlo, si la persona que llamó a la puerta la hubiera abierto de improviso los habría descubierto

Regresar al departamento después de aquel día se sintió bien, ahora vivían en un lugar más pequeño pero menos modesto, además cada uno tenía su propia habitación y eso era más reconfortante, ya no tener que compartirla; claro que para Yunho eso presuponía menor cercanía con su amigo, sin embargo los primeros días que habían habitado ese lugar Changmin solía ir a su habitación por las noches, se tumbaba en la cama junto a él y conversaban durante horas hasta que alguno de los dos se quedaba completamente dormido, de esa forma se habían acercado aún más el uno al otro, pero ahora era distinto, no es que hubieran perdido la confianza, pero había menos tiempo libre para hacerlo, además se daban más espacio el uno al otro, después de todo estaban juntos casi todos los días a todas horas.

Luego de darse un baño Yunho entró a su habitación, como era su costumbre había salido solamente con la toalla cubriéndole de la cintura hacia abajo y Changmin esperaba por bañarse también, sin embargo para su desgracia y como también era costumbre para Yunho, el baño estaba hecho un desastre, la pasta de dientes fuera de su lugar, el piso lleno de agua, el vapor empañando todas las paredes, el papel casi mojado, entre otros desarreglos

- Ese Yunho – musitó molesto, saliendo rápidamente del baño y sin avisar entró a la habitación de su compañero, quien acababa de quitarse la toalla y estaba completamente desnudo, a punto de ponerse la ropa interior, pero aquel detalle no le importó a Changmin, estaba muy enojado – Eres un desastre, dejaste el baño al revés – regañó enseguida al tiempo que Yunho lo veía entrar y se exaltaba

- Changmin…- dijo por inercia, agarrando la toalla para cubrirse - ¿No sabes tocar la puerta? –

- Estaba abierta – se defendió – Además es tu culpa, el baño en una cochinada ahora, no quiero bañarme en un lugar así – explicó con desprecio, Changmin odiaba el desorden, la marca favorita de Yunho, quien se sentía un poco incómodo

- No seas quisquilloso ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

- Es horrible – contestó – Y ya vístete – completó al darse cuenta de que Yunho estaba desnudo, con solo la toalla cubriéndole, de pronto se sonrojó a pesar de estar acostumbrado, incluso había llegado haber ocasiones en que Yunho desfilaba por el departamento sin nada de ropa, pero de eso hace bastante tiempo, se había desacostumbrado

- Gírate – le indicó mientras movía la mano, Changmin obedeció y entonces se colocó la ropa interior al menos – Dime que tiene de malo, solo es un poco de agua, sabes que me gusta el vapor –

- Sí, lo sé – suspiró – Y bailar allá dentro ¿no te caes? Hay agua por todos lados ¿y qué es eso de apretar la pasta de dientes a medio tubo? Y tirar shampoo y deshacer el jabón, y mojar el papel de baño y todas esas cosas desastrosas, no te entiendo – se quejó con mayor apremio, haciendo ese tono de voz tan característico de él, Yunho sonrió al verlo de espaldas, moría por acercarse por detrás y darle un fuerte abrazo, apretado, cálido, húmedo… pero pronto despejó la idea, si pensaba esas cosas nada bueno podría resultar de ello

- Eres como una esposa ¿lo sabías? – dijo divertido, soltando una pequeña risa, pero a su compañero no le agradó aquel comentario

- No digas tonterías – respondió al tiempo que se giraba hacia él, Yunho lo observaba con expresión de felicidad, tal era su sonrisa que lo hizo sentir incómodo – Como sea, eres un desastre – completó, cruzándose de brazos

- Lo que tú digas mi amor – respondió en broma, como si realmente le hablara a su esposa, Changmin se sonrojo perceptiblemente a la vez que agudizaba su mirada

- ¡No me digas así! – expresó exaltado, Yunho borró su sonrisa, no esperaba una reacción tan violenta por parte de su amigo

- No exageres, era broma – se defendió

- ¿Sabes qué Yunho? Ya no deberíamos vivir juntos – dijo con gravedad, tensando las facciones de su rostro y sin dejar de observarlo

- Perdóname – contestó sin pensar – No te diré así de nuevo –

- Lo digo porque eres un desastre – se excusó convencido, mirándose a los ojos durante algunos momentos, Yunho se acercó unos pasos hacia él

- No Changmin, no digas cosas así de esa forma, podemos llegar a un arreglo – explicó con seriedad, su compañero lo meditó, quizás si estaba exagerando – No quiero perderte a ti también – dijo en voz baja, Changmin escuchó perfectamente y reaccionó enseguida

- Yunho, no me estás perdiendo, es solo una cuestión de convivencia – expuso también con expresión seria, luego sonrió un poco para aligerar el peso de sus palabras – No coordinamos, nuestras personalidades son muy distintas y no quiero problemas contigo, aprecio nuestra amistad, lo sabes – explicó serio de nuevo, Yunho lo comprendió al instante

- Es verdad, pero dejar de vivir juntos no es la solución, no por ahora – contradijo – Pero podemos poner algunas reglas ¿Qué te parece? – sugirió con una sonrisa

- Reglas de convivencia… - se dijo así mismo pero en voz alta – Podría ser –

- Hagamos algo, en una hoja escribe que cosas te molestan de mí y yo haré lo mismo, luego haremos concesiones y restricciones ¿Qué te parece? – propuso con más detalle, aquella opción le gustó mucho a Changmin quien pronto sonrió

- Me agrada – contestó – Lo haré enseguida – emocionado salió de la habitación de Yunho y se fue a la propia, Yunho lo observó y sonrió ampliamente

- Parece un niño – suspiró para sus adentros – Yo haré lo mismo – se acercó a su escritorio y tomó bolígrafo y papel, se sentó frente al mueble y comenzó a pensar - ¿Qué me molesta de Changmin? – miró hacia arriba, recordando que podría escribir, pero las ideas no llegaban ¿es que acaso nada le molestaba? – Todo me gusta de él – pensó afligido – Ey, pero de eso no se trata, es solo sobre convivencia – se recriminó con desesperación, no podía mezclar las cosas entre su gusto por él como hombre y su convivencia con él como compañero – Algo debe haber – desvió su vista hacia arriba y recordó algo, así que animado se puso a escribir… Pasados algunos minutos al ya no encontrar nada se puso de pie, caminó hacia la habitación de Changmin y lo vio escribiendo aún, sonrió, pensando que quizás a su amigo le había sucedido igual que a él y no había encontrado casi nada - ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, Changmin se giró hacia él y sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para negar

- Todavía falta – sonrió con perversidad, levantó la hoja y se la mostró a Yunho, estaba casi llena, el menor giró la hoja y mostró que el otro lado estaba por completo cubierto, al mayor casi se le saltan los ojos ¿Cómo era posible eso?

- ¿Qué dem…? - sorprendido se acercó hacia él - ¿Es verdad? Changmin… - arrebató la hoja sin brusquedad y la observó asombrado, pero el menor se la arrebató de vuelta

- No la leas aún – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Y la tuya? – miró hacia la mano de Yunho donde traía la hoja, éste la levantó y mostró apenas un par de líneas

- Es broma ¿no? Ahora me siento mal – miró de nuevo su propia hoja y sonrojado la guardó tras su espalda, Yunho sonrió nervioso

- Quizás es que me gustas demasiado – concluyó sin limitantes, pero Changmin se sintió incómodo por esas palabras, aun cuando sabía que la intención de ellas no era extraña

- No digas esas cosas – sonrió avergonzado mientras movía su cabeza a los lados, Yunho echó a reír divertido

- Veamos las listas, ven – lo agarró del antebrazo y lo jaló hacia él, rumbo al comedor, Changmin le siguió y ahí se sentaron, uno frente al otro - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué no te agrada? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, el menor lo dudó unos momentos

- Solo tu desorden – respondió sin ánimos, disimulando escondió la hoja bajo la mesa

- ¿2 plantillas para eso? – cuestionó con desconfianza, Changmin se encogió de hombros

- Palabras más, palabras menos – contestó con incomodidad, Yunho frunció las cejas y estiró la mano hacia él

- Dame tu pergamino – imperó en su papel de líder y hermano mayor

- No es necesario –

- Vamos – lo miró fijo a los ojos, poniéndolo muy nervioso, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, el mayor tomó el papel, miró a Changmin por última vez antes de sumergirse en el mar de palabras, el menor miraba nervioso, mordiéndose los labios, luego tomó la hoja de Yunho que reposaba sobre la mesa y la leyó

- "No deja más comida para su hermano mayor" "Amante del orden y la limpieza, es frustrante" leyó en su mente y torció ligeramente la boca ¿era todo? Debía tratarse de una broma. Levantó la vista hacia Yunho, se ve muy serio - ¿Se habrá enojado? – pensó afligido, Yunho en cambio relajó las facciones de su cara

- Así que en resumen soy desordenado, escandaloso y hablador, molesto, sucio, inquieto, e inmaduro a veces… ¿Por qué eres así Changmin? – cuestionó con un dejo de indignación, luego agarró la hoja de su lista y escribió algo, enseñándoselo a Changmin quien miraba avergonzado

- Changmin es malo conmigo – leyó entre dientes, sonrojándose por completo, luego miró hacia su compañero, éste le sonreía

- Quizás debería ponerlo en una lista de cosas que me gustan – dijo con sinceridad, mirándolo tan fijamente que lo puso nervioso, pero Changmin pretendió no hacer caso, solo mostró media sonrisa y tomó de nuevo su lista, arrugándola, luego la tiró al piso, Yunho miró asombrado aquello, él no podía siquiera tumbar algo por accidente porque su amigo pegaba el grito en el cielo, pero ahora él hacía el desorden, tirando basura – Changmin ¿Por qué tú…? –

- Soy muy pesado ¿verdad? No pretendo tomar yo el papel de hermano mayor, es solo que cuando digo algo realmente lo pienso y quizás no mido si soy grosero contigo, también es que te tengo demasiada confianza, es eso – se disculpó de verdad, sorprendiendo a Yunho, haciéndolo pensar que en el pasado esas palabras jamás serían dichas por él, pero Changmin las había dicho y estaba siendo sincero, el menor había crecido y en definitiva había madurado aún más

- No eres pesado, además me gusta cómo eres, en verdad, que te quejes tanto de mí es divertido y… algo adorable también – confesó con algo de vergüenza, pero no pretendía disimular, su mirada fija en él volvió a ponerlo nervioso ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo con Yunho? Se preguntó preocupado el menor. Desvió la mirada unos instantes

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos de las listas? –

- Platiquemos de ellas, acordamos llegar a algo ¿no? –

- Sí – asintió el menor, no había querido decir nada respecto al comentario anterior de Yunho, así que no tocó ese tema en específico y comenzaron a charlar sobre qué puntos podían tratar de modificarse dentro de sus hábitos personales, de esa forma les dieron las horas y el día se terminó tranquilo como siempre

Aunque ninguno lo habló para ambos era obvio que algo sucedía entre ellos, comenzaba a hacerse evidente incluso para algunas personas, la forma en que se miraban o en la que podían interactuar sin mayor problema, riendo como un par de niños y a la vez procurándose como un par de amantes, Changmin cuidaba de Yunho todo el tiempo, se aseguraba que comiera, incluso el agua que bebía el mayor en público no llegaba hasta él si antes no pasaba por Changmin y éste la supervisaba, y cuando Yunho se caía o se hacía daño el menor estaba al pendiente de él, aunque no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía, Changmin era quien más cuidaba de él y estaba agradecido por eso; Yunho al igual que su amigo hacía aquellas pequeñas pero grandes cosas por él, incluso lo protegía de lo que pudiera ver y oír que sabía le hacía daño, porque en todo lo que habían vivido como grupo Changmin quizás lo había resentido más que él, siendo el menor, siendo siempre el apoyo silencioso entre ellos, porque él era callado y tranquilo, pero siempre al pendiente de todo, Yunho solo quería lo mejor para él y velar por su bienestar, después de todo era la persona que amaba y si algo sabía hacer Yunho era cuidar de aquellos a quienes ama…

Las promociones de Keep Your Head Down aún no terminaban cuando enero acabó, así que entre firma de autógrafos, eventos y apariciones en televisión no había mucho tiempo de estar tranquilamente en casa, así que aquellas reglas de convivencia impuestas por los dos aún no marcaban visibles resultados, sin embargo habían quedado satisfechos con los acuerdos entre los dos, quizás aquello sería el parteaguas de una convivencia más sana entre ellos, claro que Yunho extrañaría los regaños masivos de su compañero...

Los invitaron a participar en el concierto del PD Radio Charity que se celebraría a finales del mes de abril, así que muy a pesar de su apretada agenda asistirían, el día anterior del evento llegarían a Tailandia y se quedarían un par de días más para sus actividades antes de regresar a Corea el primer día de mayo. En un par de horas pasaría por ellos el manager para ir al aeropuerto, así que ambos se encontraban haciendo su equipaje, por la ropa de las presentaciones no debían preocuparse pues la coordinadora y el staff se hacían cargo de ello, así que prácticamente solo cargaban con sus cosas personales. Changmin salió de la habitación al terminar de empacar sus cosas, iba hacia la cocina cuando escuchó a Yunho pelearse con algo, así que fue a su habitación, se paró en el marco de la puerta y lo observó, sonrió al verlo aventar las cosas contra la cama

- ¿Qué hace Jung Yunho peleando como un niño? – preguntó divertido, Yunho se giró hacia él

- No cabe todo lo que quiero llevar – respondió caprichosamente, aventando un bote de talco hacia la cama, el menor suspiró

- Es porque eres un desastroso descuidado, no sabes empacar, tantos años viajando… - se quejó con dejo de burla, avanzó hacia él y comenzó a acomodar las cosas de Yunho sobre la cama, clasificándolas y doblando apropiadamente lo que era de ropa, mientras el mayor lo observaba sorprendido, Changmin era realmente bueno

- Eres el mejor – expresó con sorpresa, Changmin lo miró de reojo y sonrió, negándolo enseguida, moviendo la cabeza adorablemente. Luego se volvió a concentrar, terminando de acomodar y clasificar, así que comenzó a guardarlo todo en la pequeña maleta de Yunho, el mayor no pudo evitar mantener la mirada sobre él, el rostro sereno de Changmin que ponía suma atención en lo que estaba haciendo se veía realmente atractivo – Gracias – dijo mientras lo observaba, el menor volteó hacia él y se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, poniéndose nervioso

- Ya está – dijo al finalizar

- De verdad gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti –

- Serías el doble de desastroso – contestó divertido – Pero bueno, terminé aquí – sonrió mientras se giraba hacia él y luego caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, sintiendo que Yunho no dejaba de observarlo, se giró hacia él nuevamente antes de salir y compartieron mirada, Changmin separó los labios casi imperceptiblemente, como si quisiera decir algo pero sin lograrlo, solo sonrió y se marchó hacia su habitación, Yunho miró hacia el suelo mientras pensaba ¿era posible que su compañero quisiera hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos? Quizás los hechos además de los 2 besos que se habían dado no eran muchos, pero ese algo silencioso que se filtraba entre los dos era más que obvio. Aguardó en su habitación hasta que escuchó ruidos en la sala, creyó que quizás el manager había llegado pero a cambio de eso solo vio a Changmin llevando sus cosas cerca de la puerta

- Creí que habían llegado por nosotros – el otro solo negó – Creo que yo también sacaré mis cosas de la habitación – meditó enseguida y se marchó por sus cosas, al regresar encontró a Changmin sentado en la sala, bebiendo de un vaso de plástico con jugo de naranja, Yunho se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, el menor se movió un poco para alejarse de Yunho – No te voy a morder – comentó en broma, Changmin lo miró de reojo mientras bebía

- No es eso – respondió secamente

- ¿Y qué es? –

- Nada ¿para qué tan cerca? Es todo – respondió un poco enojado, Yunho se quedó callado unos momentos, luego sonrió

- Es verdad – nuevamente guardó silencio, miró de reojo a Changmin mientras volvía a beber y éste se dio cuenta, volteando hacia él

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿te traigo jugo? – preguntó nervioso, sonriendo con timidez, esas miradas de Yunho lo desconcertaban

- Nada, así miro a todo mundo – se excusó

- Si, ajá – dijo sin más, bebiendo lo último de su jugo, inclinando de más el vaso, por lo que un par de gotas se filtraron por la comisura de sus labios y resbalaron por su barbilla, Yunho miró aquella gota y a Changmin limpiarla enseguida con su pulgar y él no pudo evitar mirar aquellos labios, recordó la sensación de haber logrado acariciarlos con los suyos, así que no lo pensó, su razón se doblegó ante sus deseos y enseguida se acercó hacia Changmin, apoyando la mano sobre la rodilla del menor le robó un beso, cerrando los ojos, el otro abrió los suyos más amplio y sorprendido se quedó inmóvil hasta que pudo reaccionar y lo empujó con fuerza, dejando caer el vaso ahora vacío al suelo, enseguida se puso de pie y alejándose le dio la espalda a Yunho, quien abrió los ojos cuando el menor lo empujó, mirando aquella espalda, se preocupó cuando Changmin no mostraba reacción alguna, pero el menor estaba asustado, su mirada desorbitada hacia el suelo, pensando, recordando pero sin sentir

- Yo… - quiso hablar Yunho

- No debe tardar en llegar por nosotros – dijo nervioso antes de dejarlo continuar

- Changmin, debemos… -

- ¡Ya! No quiero hablar de esto – movió los brazos a los lados y luego colocó sus manos en la cintura, agachó la mirada y se quedó ahí, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Yunho se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, Changmin lo sintió y dio dos pasos al frente

- ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que está pasando? – preguntó desconcertado, apenas unos meses atrás había hecho lo mismo, darle un beso en los labios, y en aquella ocasión Changmin tan solo lo miró, claro que él tampoco le había dado tiempo de alguna otra reacción, pidiéndole que no hablara, pero no entendía porque su reacción en esos momentos

- No quiero – contestó secamente

- Vamos – lo agarró de un brazo y lo giró hacia él, Changmin lo miró a los ojos unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada – Me gustas ¿no es obvio? – confesó sin mayor explicación, Changmin se sorprendió por la ligereza de sus palabras ¿así nomás? Decir aquello sin tanto problema, se sintió extraño de escuchar tal cosa, viniendo de Yunho, su compañero, su amigo, su hermano

- Que tontería… - dijo sin meditar, soltándose del agarre

- ¿Tontería? –

- Soy yo ¿Qué no ves? Changmin, soy Changmin – dijo mientras lo miraba duramente a los ojos

- Lo sé – sonrió – Y me gustas – intentó acercarse a él y Changmin retrocedió un paso

- Ya basta de bromas – dijo nervioso, intentando sonreír para convencerse

- No es broma – sonrió también y decidido, pensando por completo en sus acciones se acercó a él y nuevamente colocó sus labios sobre los del menor, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros para que no se alejara, Changmin se paralizó y mirando arriba de su nariz entrecerró los ojos, casi a punto de dejarse llevar y ceder a un beso, pero en cambio colocó las manos sobre los antebrazos de Yunho y apretando con fuerza lo apartó de él, abriendo amplio los ojos estuvo a punto de gritarle algo pero en ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó y tan solo se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Changmin reaccionó primero y con el costado de la mano se limpió los labios una vez, sin dejar de mirarlo, Yunho se sintió mal al ver aquella acción pero no dijo nada, solo se alejó del menor y caminó hacia el interfono

- Vamos para allá – dijo a la bocina de forma fría, luego se alejó y caminó hacia su equipaje, sin mirar a Changmin lo tomó y salió del departamento, el menor lo miró y cerró los ojos unos instantes, afligido, no entendía nada y estaba confundido. Pero no había remedio, tomó también su equipaje y salió del departamento, cerró bien y salió del edificio, se subió a la vagoneta, Yunho estaba en la parte trasera y él se sentó a su lado, los dos completamente serios e incómodos, vaya manera de comenzar un viaje… Así que cuando llegaron al aeropuerto entre las fans que los seguían y las cámaras que les tomaron fotos y videos no hubo tiempo de mirarse a los ojos, como siempre Changmin caminaba atrás de Yunho, mirando aquella nuca, preguntándose qué demonios sucedía, no quería hablar del tema con él pero quería saberlo, su cabeza era un lío en aquellos precisos instantes. Viajaron igual en silencio, el mayor se durmió durante casi todo el trayecto y él en cambio mientras oía música con sus audífonos no dejaba de pensar en el asunto ¿sería verdad aquello? ¿gustarle a Yunho? ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? No entendía nada

- ¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto? – pensó afligido, volteó a su lado y vio a Yunho dormir, con su antifaz para el sueño, con la boca abierta, sonrió divertido. Miró a su alrededor y corroboró que no había nadie viéndolo, así que se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó del respaldo, girándose hacia él, con su mano derecha colocó el pulgar en su barbilla y el índice bajo la nariz, con un movimiento le cerró la boca, luego lo observó fijamente - ¿Qué pasará por tu mente cuando me besas? – pensó preocupado, luego miró sus labios y no se pudo resistir, le acarició el inferior con su pulgar, sonrió imperceptiblemente

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó de pronto Yunho, exaltándolo. Con disimulo miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie poniéndoles atención

- Baja la voz – susurró Changmin asustado, volvió a corroborar que nadie los observara y se alejó de Yunho, acomodándose en su asiento – Solo te cerraba la boca – respondió avergonzado, volviéndose a acomodar el cinturón de seguridad, Yunho sonrió, era obvio que no decía toda la verdad, pero si el menor no quería él tampoco tocaría el tema – Duérmete – casi ordenó, cerrando a su vez los ojos, el mayor se quitó el antifaz y lo observó

- Algo me dice que caerás – pensó emocionado, al menos podía presumir que Changmin no lo odiaba debido a los más recientes sucesos, eso solo podía significar que él también le gustaba, de algún modo

Llegaron a su destino luego de un par de horas, al día siguiente se presentarían en el concierto al que los habían invitado junto a otros artistas connacionales, al llegar al Hotel no hubo más remedio que compartir habitación, para incomodidad del menor, quien desde su llegada a éste se metió al baño para darse una ducha, evitando desde el inicio conversar con Yunho, no hacía falta que lo dijeran, el mayor entendía y respetaría esa decisión, después de todo al día siguiente debían presentarse y nada podía salir mal. El menor salió de bañarse y encontró a Yunho acostado en su cama, parecía estar dormido aunque Changmin lo dudó realmente, quizás su compañero lo estaba haciendo con intención para que no tuvieran que hablar, sonrió al pensarlo, así que tomó su celular y luego de revisar un par de cosas comenzó a jugar, momentos después llamaron a la puerta, volteó hacia Yunho y al verlo 'dormido' se puso de pie, por la mirilla vio a su manager así que abrió, él entró solo unos pasos

- ¿Tan temprano se durmió? – preguntó al ver a Yunho a lo lejos, Changmin asintió

- Sabes que se duerme en cualquier parte a cualquier hora – sonrió al decirlo - ¿Qué pasó? –

- Hay demasiadas fans afuera, no saldremos a cenar, pero si quieren bajamos al Restaurante del Hotel – comentó afligido, tenían por costumbre asistir a Restaurantes típicos del país al que viajaban pero en esa ocasión no se podía, Changmin miró hacia Yunho y luego a su manager

- Estoy cansado y creo que él no despertará, pediré servicio a la habitación – contestó convencido, no sabía por qué había dicho eso, era mejor para él irse con su manager y dejar a Yunho solo ahí, que siguiera fingiendo dormir

- Ya veo, comeré solo – dijo con tristeza

- Perdona huyng, ahora que eres un hombre casado seguro extrañas el calor de casa – comprendió con pesar, mirándolo con compasión, el otro suspiró

- Es verdad – contestó resignado – Entonces me iré, descansen, mañana hay ensayo desde temprano en el lugar y después rueda de prensa – informó a pesar de estar informados ya

- Sí, descansa tú también – sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta cuando su manager se fue, suspiró y no se alejó enseguida de la puerta, pero Yunho ya no estaba en la cama cuando se volteó hacia esa ubicación - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó sorprendido pero sin alzar la voz

- Si me buscas aquí estoy – respondió Yunho desde el otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la ventana, aunque no lo había alcanzado a escuchar supo que lo buscaba

- ¿No estabas dormido verdad? – preguntó mientras lo miraba con sospecha, Yunho solo se rio un poco

- Era evidente ¿no? Yo solo estaba evitándote – se sinceró, borrando su sonrisa – Pero creo que no era del todo cierto que tu querías evitarme también – expuso luego de tragar saliva, Changmin lo miró atento unos momentos sin responder - ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él a cenar? –

- No tenía ganas – contestó secamente

- Mentira – caminó hacia él, deteniéndose a unos pasos, Changmin no se movió

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? –

- Porque no quieres hablar del tema – dio un paso más, Changmin le sostuvo la mirada sin moverse aunque se ponía nervioso – Perdóname si he sido atrevido, pero nada de lo que he hecho ha sido con intención de lastimarte – confesó con sinceridad, Changmin abrió un poco más los ojos y tragó saliva

- Es mejor que evites hacer esas cosas – dijo al fin, sonrojándose

- ¿Así como has evitado toquetearme mientras duermo? – cuestionó al recordar lo sucedido en el avión, sonrojándolo aún más

- No es lo mismo – contradijo preocupado

- ¿Ah no? – sonrió, volviéndose a acercar, ésta vez Changmin dio un paso hacia atrás – Changmin ¿no crees en mis palabras? Lo que dije… acerca de que me gustas… - intentó acercarse otra vez pero el menor dio un paso hacia atrás

- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó nervioso ¿acaso temía de la respuesta? Yunho sonrió

- ¿Por qué no tú? – respondió con otra pregunta, Changmin apretó los labios antes de responder

- Porque soy hombre – respondió enseguida – Y hasta donde sé, no eres gay – complementó

- Es verdad, no lo soy – sonrió divertido por la respuesta - ¿Por qué más no lo creerías? –

- Porque soy yo, Changmin – respondió desesperado, señalándose así mismo

- ¿Y eso qué? –

- Hemos estado juntos más de 7 años y nunca… - guardó silencio al recordar aquella vez años atrás, en la entrega de premios, Yunho intentó besarlo, tragó saliva - ¿Desde cuándo? –

- Desde antes que fuera consciente de ello – contestó tranquilamente, regalándole una sonrisa

- No hagas esto Yunho, si tratas de molestarme o jugarme una broma no pienso tolerarlo – regañó enojado, cruzándose de brazos, Yunho sonrió divertido

- Te asusta que sea verdad ¿no es cierto? Aunque claro, no es broma – explicó tratando de contenerse, no correr y tomarlo entre sus brazos para que se convenciera

- Déjame en paz – fastidiado le dio la espalda y regresó a donde estaba su cama, pero Yunho fue tras él en silencio

- Si no quieres hablar de esto entonces vete a cenar y sigamos fingiendo que no pasa nada entre nosotros, que nunca nos hemos besado – dijo un poco molesto, levantando un poco la voz, Changmin se giró hacia él, sorprendido

- No grites – regañó con nerviosismo, como si las paredes pudieran oír – Ya hablamos de eso, el alcohol, la situación, eso fue un error – explicó con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Y el año pasado? Te besé y no pusiste resistencia – el menor se sonrojó al recordarlo

- Me tomaste por sorpresa – se defendió convencido

- Yo sé que te han gustado esos besos – sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, Changmin negó enseguida, dando un paso atrás - ¿No? – a pesar de que el menor retrocedía él se acercó

- No, es obvio que no – se volvió a sonrojar, preocupándose de ver a Yunho acercarse

- Aunque lo niegues, algo pasa entre tú y yo – sonrió emocionado, por primera vez hablaban claro y de frente de lo que estaba pasando, podía notar el miedo de Changmin, y ese miedo no podía ser otra cosa más que sus sentimientos frustrados por él

- Yunho basta… - pidió nervioso, llegando hasta la pared, aferró sus manos a ella, observando como su compañero llegaba hasta él, Yunho le acorraló con una mano en la pared, acercándose más hacia él – No… - cerró los ojos cuando vio el rostro del mayor acercarse al suyo, sintió que las rodillas le temblaban pero lo que creyó que pasaría no llegó, Yunho no lo besó como creía que pasaría, abrió los ojos y lo sorprendió mirándolo, Yunho sonrió

- Te pongo nervioso – murmuró con orgullo, sonriendo, Changmin escuchó y enseguida se molestó, colocándole ambas manos en el pecho lo empujó, Yunho se alejó y comenzó a reír

- ¡Idiota! – lo miró con desprecio ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿una broma? Ya no entendía nada y comenzaba a preocuparse ¿de verdad le gustaba a Yunho? ¿era parte de su broma? ¿desde cuándo él debía ser el blanco de sus burlas? Quizás todo era una farsa, todo desde el inicio, desde aquella despedida a finales del año pasado, se sintió usado y por alguna extraña razón se sintió decepcionado, por un segundo creer que le gustaba tanto a alguien de forma que traspasara la razón y la cordura resultaba un poco encantador

- No te enojes y descansemos, me daré un baño – silbando se alejó hacia el baño, dejando a Changmin desconcertado, aún apeado en la pared, apretó uno de sus puños y la golpeó, frustrado

- ¿Qué diablos? – pensó molesto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el baño. Pero ya no quería pelear, era mejor si dormía, incluso el hambre se le había quitado, así que se quitó la ropa y quedándose en ropa interior se metió en la cama, acostándose sobre su costado, de espalda a la puerta del baño e intentó dormir, pero sin lograrlo, cuando Yunho salió del baño cerró los ojos, pero quizás era obvio para Yunho como lo fue para él saber que no dormía, el mayor seguía silbando, se acercó a la cama contigua y dejó caer la toalla que antes tenía amarrada a la cintura al suelo, Changmin abrió un poco los ojos y lo vio de espaldas, no pudo evitar mirarlo de las rodillas hacia arriba, sin duda Yunho tenía un buen formado cuerpo, avergonzado cerró de nuevo los ojos, ni siquiera le molestó que el mayor dejara tirada la toalla en el suelo, su mente no tenía espacio para otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Yunho ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Si lo había visto desnudo decenas de veces, conocía muy bien su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, de frente y por detrás ¿Por qué ahora le abochornaba verlo?

El día del concierto llegó, como aún se encontraban en promociones de su disco interpretaron sus últimos éxitos sobre el escenario. Para nadie era secreto ni novedad que la mejor parte para las fans amantes del HoMin couple era verles enfrentarse durante Keep Your Head Down, y es que no era para menos, uno frente al otro, mirándose salvajemente a los ojos, el acercamiento, la agitación, casi rozándose uno con el otro, para finalizar con Changmin y sus manos en el pecho de Yunho, aventándolo. Pero algo hubo de diferente, antes de su presentación, desde la mañana y hasta ese momento no habían conversado como siempre, se habían mantenido alejados uno del otro, solo hablándose para lo necesario, después de todo eran unos profesionales, y precisamente su profesionalismo se veía en el escenario, aunque Changmin intentó fuertemente no mirarlo a los ojos cuando debía aventarlo no pudo evitarlo, pero algo había en la mirada de Yunho, como si realmente le reclamara algo, independientemente de la letra de la canción, había algo en su mirada que le acusaba, y se acercó de más, así que Changmin no midió sus fuerzas, quiso apoyar las palmas de su mano en el pecho del mayor como era su costumbre, pero en cambio los dedos de su mano se aferraron con fuerza de su pecho, y las uñas no cortadas recientemente se le enterraron por mínimas fracciones de segundo, pero Yunho se mantuvo firme, estaba tan cerca de Changmin que la violencia y pasión del momento lo dejó llevar la presentación más allá de lo acostumbrado. Cuando sintió los dedos empujarle sobre su piel desnuda se hizo hacia atrás y continuaron con su performance, intentando no perder la concentración trató de no pensar en ello, ya se verían las caras cuando bajaran del escenario, aquello ya no era normal; sintió ardor en el pecho pero no le tomó importancia, concluyeron su presentación tranquilamente

Luego de saludar a algunos colegas fueron llamados por su manager al camerino, éste conversaba con Yunho mientras Changmin se quitaba la ropa para ponerse la otra, en ocasiones miraba hacia Yunho, preguntándose que estaría pensando, al bajar del escenario vio su pecho, una herida y había sido provocada por él, se sintió culpable ¿sabría Yunho que en esos momentos lo puso tan nervioso que lo primero que hizo sin pensar fue hundirle sus uñas en la piel?

- Changmin, te estoy hablando – interrumpió el manager sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltear hacia aquella dirección, el mayor evitó mirarlo a los ojos, mirando en todo momento a su manager

- Lo siento – se acercó a ellos dos, el manager respingó un poco pero no ahondó en el tema. Entonces tuvieron una breve conversación sobre lo que harían ahora, mientras tanto debían volver al hotel para descansar y al día siguiente tendrían más actividades en aquel país

- No se alejen mucho, nos vamos en poco – informó antes de salir, Yunho se alejó de Changmin y caminó hacia su ropa, se vistió enseguida, el menor evitó voltear, después de verlo desnudo la noche anterior ya no podía voltear tan fácilmente, como antes. Yunho caminó al espejo antes de ponerse la camisa, sentía ardor en el pecho y quería ver los estragos de su actuación en el escenario, se sorprendió al verse lastimado de la piel

- Auch – expresó al tocarse, Changmin volteó, mirando cómo se observaba, bajó la mirada unos instantes, como pensando, luego se acercó a él

- Perdóname Yunho –

- No importa – respondió con seriedad, sin mirarlo, luego avanzó hacia su camisa y se la colocó

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo por eso? Fue un accidente – se defendió avergonzado, no entendía como algo así podía separarlos en esos momentos, Yunho parecía molesto y en todo caso él debía ser el enojado, después de su "bromita" de la noche anterior

- No Changmin, y ya vámonos – contestó con un intento de sonrisa, luego se alejó, el menor lo miró marcharse y suspiró, yendo tras él, al poco rato se juntaron con su manager y fueron con el equipo a cenar a un restaurante, mientras estaban ahí, cada uno en lo suyo, Changmin miraba de tanto en tanto a su compañero pero éste parecía normal, platicando con los demás, bailarines, maquillistas y demás. Notaba la mirada del menor pero no volteaba, después de todo lo ignoraba a propósito, pero no estaba en sí enojado, solo un poco molesto, Changmin lo tomaba por bromista, por acosador y quizás su amistad estaba en peligro si las sospechas aumentaban, aquella solo era una prueba, y el hecho de que el más alto no le quitara la vista de encima significaba que todo estaba saliendo bien. Terminaron de cenar y regresaron al Hotel, Yunho se adelantó, yendo al baño, tomó una ducha y se puso algo para dormir, mientras se tocaba de vez en cuando su herida, el menor lo observaba en silencio, él también tomó un baño y al salir encontró al mayor tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con la sábana a la cintura, no traía camisa así que pudo ver perfectamente su pecho lastimado, torció la boca en una mueca de preocupación, acercándose a él, estiró su mano y con dos de sus dedos le tocó, sintiendo la piel caliente

- Ahora si me pasé – pensó afligido, no había sido su intención lastimarlo, pero lo había hecho

- ¿De nuevo manoseándome? – preguntó con burla, evitando reír, Changmin retiró pronto su mano y se alejó un paso, Yunho abrió los ojos

- ¿Dejarás de hacer eso? – respondió molesto

- Solo cerré los ojos, no fingía dormir – explicó tranquilamente, Changmin no pudo debatirle aquello y se quedó callado. Miró hacia su pecho y luego lo miró a los ojos

- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó con seriedad

- Solo un poco, pero si Changmin cuida de mí quizás mejore – contestó divertido, Changmin se sonrojó un poco, desviando la mirada unos instantes, luego se alejó hacia el baño, agarró uno de los vasos que ahí se encontraban y lo llenó de agua fría, tomó una de las toallas de mano y salió del baño, acercándose a la cama de Yunho, quien sorprendido miraba a su compañero ¿de verdad iba a darle cuidados?

- Muévete – le indicó, el mayor que estaba cerca de la orilla de la cama se movió hacia el medio y entonces Changmin se sentó junto a él, a la altura de la cintura, agarró la toalla y la sumergió de una punta en el vaso de agua, luego sin mirar a Yunho la colocó en su pecho, escuchando el quejido del mayor cuando le tocó – Lo siento – musitó avergonzado, que sensual había sonado aquel quejido, pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en nada

- Gracias – en cambio Yunho si le miraba, atentamente, podía notar ese sonrojo mientras el menor le tocaba con la compresa. Changmin agarró otra de las puntas e hizo lo mismo, la sumergió en agua y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Yunho. Cuando tomó la tercera de las 4 orillas de la toalla Yunho le detuvo, sujetando su muñeca, Changmin volteó enseguida, mirándolo en silencio, el mayor le sonreía – Ya está bien – indicó agradecido

- Aún se ve rojo – refutó el menor, se soltó del agarre y continuó con la tercer orilla, tocándole de forma más suave, Yunho cerró los ojos, Changmin no supo si pretendía dormir o no, él solamente continuó, pero su subconsciente le traicionó, su mirada bajó hacia el lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba la cintura de Yunho, luego miró más abajo, notando como algo comenzaba a abultarse y de antemano sabía que él lo estaba provocando con sus caricias, su rostro se sonrojó pero no dejó de tocar el pecho del mayor con la compresa mientras le miraba, sin darse cuenta que su mano ya no estaba en la herida, sino acariciando más abajo, cerca del abdomen, entonces Yunho abrió los ojos, sorprendido, observando como Changmin le miraba la entrepierna mientras le tocaba

- Changmin… - susurró Yunho, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, el menor volteó enseguida, sorprendido de darse cuenta de tan embarazoso momento, luego se dio cuenta que su mano estaba cerca del abdomen y la retiró rápidamente, pero Yunho le agarró la mano antes que la terminara de alejar, apretando un poco la muñeca, Changmin dejó caer la toalla sobre la cama y miró a Yunho a los ojos mientras éste también perdía la mirada en los suyos. En incómodo silencio continuaron compartiendo la mirada, el mayor se había excitado con los roces de Changmin y sabía que su compañero lo había notado; el menor intentó apartar su mano pero Yunho no se lo permitió, la dirigió hacia él, sin que el otro lo pudiera evitar la dirigió a su entrepierna, con su otra mano levantó un poco la sábana y colocó la mano de Changmin sobre él, el menor notó que el mayor solo traía ropa interior y que su miembro estaba erecto, se sonrojó aún más pero no retiró su mano, aunque ésta temblaba pudo mover un poco sus dedos, Yunho cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios, soltando la muñeca del menor, Changmin miró lo abultado bajo la sábana, era consciente que su mano estaba sobre la entrepierna erecta de Yunho y aun así no la quitó, comenzó a moverla lentamente, rozando cada centímetro de su erección, tragó saliva y los ojos se le humedecieron, pero continuó, si era lo que quería Yunho entonces lo haría, si así lo perdonaba por herirlo y así aseguraban su amistad entonces haría lo que él quisiera. Su mano se colocó por debajo de la ropa interior y le sujetó, comenzando a deslizarla de abajo hacia arriba, lo había visto muchas veces, pero tocarlo así era diferente, podía notar que de verdad era grande, erecto lo era más sin duda, volvió a tragar saliva y aunque el momento era sin duda erótico él no se excitó, miró el rostro de Yunho envuelto en placer y sintió un escalofrío, era la primera vez que lo veía así, haciendo aquellos gestos, exhalando aquellos gemidos. Sin notarlo un par de lágrimas se rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras Yunho gemía él se limpiaba las lágrimas con la otra mano, pero sin dejar de masturbarlo hasta hacerlo terminar sobre su mano, el mayor gimió por última vez al sentirse liberado, sintiendo que la mano de Changmin se alejaba de él, abrió los ojos y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al ver a su amigo llorando en silencio, Changmin mantenía su mirada hacia abajo y al levantarla se topó con los ojos de Yunho, el mayor quiso hablar pero él no se lo permitió

- ¿Estuvo bien? – preguntó con desdén, Yunho tembló de pies a cabeza, no supo que responder, el menor sacó la mano que continuaba bajo la sábana y se la mostró con el semen – Espero me hayas perdonado por esto – le tocó el pecho con el dedo índice de aquella mano – Porque yo jamás te perdonaré esto – extendió la mano para mostrarle los rastros de su semilla y luego le estrelló la palma contra el pecho, llenándole la herida de semen y sin darle tiempo de responder se puso de pie y caminó al baño, encerrándose ahí

- ¡Changmin! – se puso de pie rápidamente, acomodándose la ropa interior avanzó hasta la puerta, tocándola con fuerza – Ábreme por favor, hablemos – pidió con desesperación, volviendo a tocar la puerta, pero el menor solo escuchó en silencio

- ¿Por qué lo hice? – pensó angustiado, Yunho no lo había obligado, ni siquiera se lo pidió, solamente puso su mano sobre su cuerpo y fue todo, la decisión de masturbarlo era suya, pero estaba tan confundido que no sabía que hacer – Déjame… duérmete, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, déjame tranquilo ahora – ordenó molesto – No te quiero ver ¿no puedes ni siquiera regalarme eso? – preguntó indignado

- Changmin, perdóname, estaba cegado por la necesidad –

- ¡Ya! Vete – ordenó de nuevo, golpeando la puerta

- Perdón – susurró el mayor, resignado se alejó, tumbándose en la cama - ¡Soy un imbécil! – pensó preocupado, estaba echando todo a perder después de tan buenos avances con él. Miró su pecho y observó las manchas de semen, aún más enojado con él mismo se limpió con la sábana e intentó dormir

- Soy un idiota – pensó también con preocupación, ahora es que TVXQ también estaba en riesgo si no eran capaces de superar eso

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos encontró la cama contigua tal cual la vio la noche anterior, preocupado se levantó de la suya y caminó hacia la puerta del baño, intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada desde adentro, así que tocó con fuerza. Changmin abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido, se había quedado dormido, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas y la espalda sobre la madera de la puerta, pronto se talló los ojos, intentando adaptarse a la situación, de pronto fue consciente de lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sintió más avergonzado que antes, miró su mano y recordó el tacto del cuerpo de Yunho, su miembro erecto y él masturbándolo, luego aquel líquido tibio llenarle la piel, cerró los ojos, no podía creer que él hubiese hecho eso, sintiéndose ¿obligado? ¿Por lo que le había hecho a Yunho en el escenario? ¿Era aquel realmente el motivo? O es que quizás… No, no podía ser eso ¿Deseos de tocarlo? Pero si él también era hombre, y no le gustaban otros hombres y jamás había hecho algo así salvo consigo mismo ¿Por qué a Yunho? Sin duda había sido lo más humillante que había hecho en toda su vida, ahora no sabía cómo carajos vería a su amigo de nuevo a los ojos

- Changmin abre – pidió Yunho de forma tranquila, Changmin se puso de pie, se apoyó de la puerta con el hombro y colocó su mano sobre la perilla, pero no abrió la puerta, luego colocó el costado de su cabeza también sobre la puerta – Perdóname Changmin, no debí permitirlo, lo sé, me siento un estúpido, no quise lastimarte – pidió con tristeza, luego colocó su frente sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos – Golpéame si quieres, pero no hagas esto más difícil – suplicó angustiado, no quería que su amistad terminara por algo así, ni siquiera estaba pensando en TVXQ, solo en su amistad con el menor, uno de sus mayores tesoros. Changmin desde el otro lado suspiró, luego se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de responderle

- Ya no quiero Yunho… - respondió sin emoción, Yunho abrió los ojos rápidamente, no entendía lo que trataba de decir

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó asustado, pensando lo peor, que quizás Changmin quería terminar con todo, sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago

- Ya no quiero tener ésta discusión contigo – contestó secamente – Ya no quiero disculpas ni explicaciones cada vez que sucede algo extraño entre nosotros, quiero que todo sea como antes, sin besos ni declaraciones, sin coqueteos, sin insinuaciones, sin toques, no quiero esas situaciones contigo ¿lo entiendes? – explicó con un nudo en la garganta, estaba asustado y preocupado, pero algo dentro de él sabía que eso era imposible, una vez que habían iniciado difícilmente podía parar, pero ya lo había dicho, haciendo que Yunho perdiera por fin cualquier esperanza con él, se sentía tonto por haber creído aunque fuera un poco en que algo grande podía pasarles, pero lo entendía, sabía que Changmin estaba en todo su derecho y a él no le quedaba de otra que aceptar

- Sí Changmin, entiendo perfectamente, no te volveré a besar, ni nada de eso, perdóname por todo, de verdad perdóname – se disculpó con franqueza, Changmin suspiró profundo y luego con resignación abrió poco a poco la puerta mientras Yunho se alejaba unos pasos. Toparon sus miradas y enseguida el rostro de Changmin se enrojeció al recordarlo todo, desvió la mirada – Dime por favor que estamos bien ¿lo estamos? – preguntó afligido, no quería distanciarse más

- Si Yunho, estamos bien – respondió tímidamente, luego se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, se sonrieron ligeramente, luego Changmin desvió la mirada de nuevo – Supongo no tardan en pasar por nosotros – dijo con voz suave, queriendo parecer casual

- Sí, creo que tomaré un baño – contestó Yunho con tranquilidad

- No, tardas mucho y no quiero esperar, yo primero – refutó el menor

- Ahorramos tiempo si nos bañamos juntos – dijo de broma, olvidando por segundos su acuerdo, enseguida Changmin torció la boca y lo miró duramente

- ¿En qué quedamos? – preguntó molesto, luego le dio la espalda y regresó al baño, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, Yunho rápidamente corrió hacia allá y tocó

- Changmin perdón, era broma, te juro que era broma – suplicó preocupado

- Ya hombre, necesito bañarme – contestó con media sonrisa, no sabía por qué, se supone que debía estar enojado, pero era divertido ver a Yunho tan angustiado pidiéndole perdón – Estamos bien, ya te dije – completó mientras se desvestía, Yunho suspiró aliviado, luego sonrió

- Gracias Changmin – respondió con alivio, luego se alejó para acomodar sus cosas mientras su compañero se bañaba…

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y su relación volvió a la normalidad poco a poco, para Changmin fue un extraño alivio aunque para Yunho fue una agridulce sensación ¿realmente ahí había acabado todo entre los dos?

Mayo fue un mes de muchas actividades para TVXQ, el escenario perfecto para olvidar todo lo sucedido, su relación volvió a ser la misma, aunque aún existían aquellas miradas, quizás ninguno de los dos era tan consciente de ellas, pero cada vez que se sonreían el uno al otro había ese halo de luz entre ellos que no podía ser ocultado, para Changmin fue difícil olvidarse de todo y no sabía si para Yunho era igual, pero no habían tocado el tema desde entonces, la falta de tiempo también era de ayuda para no hablar de eso pero ¿cuánto podía durar? Después de todo fue un episodio difícil para ambos

En unos días viajarían a París junto con sus compañeros de agencia, rumbo a un SMTOWN, el primero que se haría en aquel país, todos a su alrededor estaban emocionados, para la mayoría era su primera vez en la ciudad luz, pero para ellos dos no, la ciudad del amor estaba llena de buenos y lindos recuerdos, también de extrañas anécdotas, pero el ambiente pre viaje que se respiraba no era del todo malo, para Changmin regresar a aquella ciudad era emocionante, pero para Yunho no, después de todo en aquella ciudad, más específicamente dentro de un burdel Changmin estuvo con una prostituta, y la besó, la tocó también y quien sabe que hubiese pasado si las hormonas del chico en aquel entonces lo hubiesen traicionado. Agitó la cabeza enseguida, despejando sus recuerdos, sintió un amargo sabor en la punta de la lengua, las memorias llegaron a su mente, pero quiso verlas de forma positiva y sonrió ampliamente, luego, como si hubiese sabido que lo necesitaba, sintió la mano de Changmin sobre su hombro, volteó y se sonrieron, luego fijaron su mirada hacia fuera de la vagoneta que los llevaría al Hotel, en silencio por unos momentos

- La ciudad sigue igual de hermosa – comentó Yunho luego de un suspiro, Changmin sonrió

- Tal como la recuerdo – bajó su mano del hombro de Yunho y sacó la cámara de la mochila que llevaba, tomando un par de fotos del paisaje tras la ventana

- Mañana será día de pasear – comentó con pesadez – Aunque yo creo que mejor me quedaré en el Hotel –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado – No me dirás que te pones melancólico – se mofó enseguida, luego le sacó una foto a Yunho y sonrió al verlo sorprendido

- No es eso, no me dan ganas, pero tú puedes irte de turista – sugirió el mayor

- Claro, ya acordé con los chicos en acompañarlos, mañana llegan los demás – contestó contento

- Vaya, que rápido me reemplazas – dijo con indignación, cruzándose de brazos

- Yunho es irremplazable para mí – contestó enseguida, con un poco de seriedad, luego sonrió nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Yunho sonrió ampliamente

- Gracias – dijo conmovido, luego guardaron silencio por un largo rato, casi hasta llegar al Hotel. El manager se adelantó a ver sus habitaciones cuando por fin llegaron, todos los artistas se hospedarían ahí, la empresa había reservado todo un piso para todos ellos. La habitación de TVXQ era grande, una suite, Changmin sonrió emocionado, que bonito era todo, Yunho sonrió al verlo agitado como un niño; el menor se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, sacando la cabeza y respirando el aire fresco, Yunho dejó su maleta y se acercó a él

- Que bonito todo – dijo Changmin con tono infantil, luego estiró sus brazos

- Deberíamos salir a pasear desde hoy – sugirió el mayor

- ¿No estás cansado del viaje? – preguntó asombrado – Yo me siento entumecido –

- Estoy bien – respondió Yunho con tranquilidad – Podemos ir más tarde, por la noche

- ¿Por la noche? ¿A dónde? ¿Un burdel parisiense? – preguntó con voz grave, tratando de imitar a su ex compañero, Yunho comenzó a reír - ¿Ahora me dirás que eres tú el que necesita "encanto femenino"? – se burló cruelmente, Yunho inclinó la cabeza, lo pensó unos momentos en silencio

- No sería mala idea – contestó – Somos adultos ahora – miró a Changmin quien sorprendido lo observaba, luego también sonrió

- Tienes razón pero ¿pagaremos por sexo? – preguntó en voz baja – Extraño el sexo, claro, pero ¿pagar por él? – cuestionó más para sí mismo que hacia Yunho, éste volvió a reír

- Así que Changmin extraña el sexo – repitió con burla, Changmin le palmeó el hombro

- ¿No me digas que tú no? ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho? – preguntó intrigado, el mayor lo miró unos instantes, luego se sonrojó

- No recuerdo – contestó tímidamente - ¿Y tú? – Changmin inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo, pensando

- Un caballero no debería enumerar esas cosas ¿no? – miró hacia Yunho y éste asintió – Pero solo lo hice con ella, un par de veces – confesó, refiriéndose a su ex novia, pero eso lo puso melancólico, aún no podía olvidarse por completo de ella, Yunho se dio cuenta y se acercó más a él, colocándole una mano en el hombro, lo palmeó un par de veces

- Estoy seguro que encontrarás una buena mujer que te quiera tanto como te mereces – dijo seriamente, tragando después saliva, solo de pensar que él jamás sería el amor de su vida

- Gracias – sonrió feliz, luego se acercó y le dio un abrazo, retirándose apenas sintió los brazos de Yunho rodearle, se apartó unos pasos – Entonces iremos al burdel – reafirmó

- Pero nada de sexo – completó Yunho, el menor sonrió y asintió un par de veces – Deberíamos avisarle a nuestro manager – sugirió

- Aunque ésta vez no podrá ir, él es hombre de familia ahora – se burló Yunho y Changmin le siguió, burlándose de él – Le avisaré – dijo emocionado, luego salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo, el menor suspiró y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando al horizonte

- Jamás pensé que volvería aquí – miró a su alrededor y sonrió, luego de unos momentos recordó lo que había vivido en el burdel, miró su mano derecha, el tacto del pecho de aquella chica vino a sus recuerdos, luego miró su otra mano y recordó a su ex novia, sonrió tontamente – La Francesa tenía más – pensó divertido, luego se sonrojó - ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? – echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio – "Así que Changmin extraña el sexo" – recordó las recientes palabras de Yunho, poniéndose serio, en su cabeza las imágenes de un mes atrás cobraron vida, miró su mano izquierda y recordó el tacto del miembro de Yunho, aturdido sacudió la cabeza, era más agradable pensar en los senos de las chicas de antes ¿Por qué diablos no podía olvidar lo sucedido aquella noche? Y cada vez que tocaba a Yunho o éste le tocaba lo recordaba, volvía a sentir en su mano a su amigo, masturbándolo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se sentía un completo depravado, pero no podía controlar sus pensamientos

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz de Yunho a su espalda y volteó, éste cerraba la puerta de la habitación sin despegarle la vista – Te veo muy serio –

- Estoy bien, solo recordaba – contestó sinceramente, sin aclarar, Yunho pensó que quizás había recordado algo del pasado, cuando habían estado ahí con sus ex compañeros, pero Changmin no pensaba en ellos, sino en lo sucedido la extraña noche del mes pasado

- No pienses esas cosas y vámonos –

- Sí, pero tomaré un baño primero – sonrió tranquilamente y se retiró, Yunho lo miró mientras se alejaba hacia el baño

- Quisiera protegerte de todo, incluso de los recuerdos – susurró apenado – Perdóname Changmin – pensó con aflicción, odiaba ver serio a Changmin y saber cuál era la causa…

Yunho salió de bañarse y Changmin lo esperaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con los brazos sobre las piernas, el mayor lo miró detenidamente y sonrió, se veía tan guapo, el menor se dio cuenta que lo miraba y se incorporó por completo, sonrió un poco

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – el otro asintió, sonriendo también

- Vámonos – salieron de la habitación del Hotel y en el pasillo se encontraron con alguno que otro conocido, Yunho había acordado con el manager que la versión oficial de su salida era con motivo de trabajo, no había que dar más explicaciones. Llegaron al mismo lugar de años atrás, tenía sus modificaciones pero era el mismo, un burdel elegante pero a la vez modesto, no muy grande, con decenas de chicas hermosas, ninguna parecía ser de aquella época en que fueron, después de 4 años aquello era más que normal. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron, como aquella vez, el administrador llevó a varias de sus mejores chicas, para que eligieran, Yunho lo dudó unos momentos, realmente tenía ganas de estar con alguien, aunque no hubiera sexo, quizás necesitaba de una mujer, así tal vez dejaría de atormentarse tanto por la lejanía de Changmin; el menor por su parte miraba a las chicas emocionado, no sabía cuál elegir, todas eran muy bonitas, aunque la chica de aquella ocasión no se le olvidaba, había algo en ella que la hacía tener un encanto sexy, incluso algo inocente. Yunho miró la expresión de Changmin y sintió tristeza, cuánto daría por ser él quien causara ese gesto, aquella expresión fascinante y llena de deseo, sonrió tranquilo, volvió a mirar a las chicas y eligió una, a diferencia de 4 años atrás que solo agarró a la que estaba más cerca, ésta vez eligió de verdad a una, la más alta, aunque con botines altos aún no era de su estatura, vestía un corset de color lila con encajes negros, su cabello rubio y lacio caía sobre los hombros. Yunho estiró su mano y la tomó del brazo con suavidad. Changmin las miró una última vez antes de elegir, sin duda la de senos más grandes, no podía evitarlo, era lo que más le gustaba de las extranjeras a diferencia de sus connacionales, así que dio un paso al frente y la sujetó con suavidad del antebrazo, sin darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo Yunho se había acercado para sujetarla del brazo, compartieron una mirada de asombro, quedándose en silencio

- Oye – frunció un poco el entrecejo, sonriendo ligeramente

- Debes ceder a tus mayores – regañó Yunho, la chica realmente le había gustado, Changmin debía de comprender y cederla

- Yo la vi primero –

- No es verdad – refutó enseguida

- Yunho… - hizo un pequeño puchero, tratando de convencerlo, Yunho suspiró resignado

- ¿Por qué eres así? – se quejó rápidamente, Changmin sonrió con triunfo. La chica los miró a ambos y soltó una pequeña risa divertida, ambos la miraron sin comprender, entonces la chica miró hacia Yunho e hizo un 2 con los dedos, enseguida entendió y miró hacia Changmin, éste enseguida negó, mirando confundido al mayor, Yunho frunció un poco el ceño mientras sonreía, luego asintió una vez, haciéndole un gesto de súplica a Changmin, éste lo pensó unos momentos, después volvió a negar, pero sonriendo

- Estás loco – dijo divertido

- No tendremos sexo con ella – reconfirmó

- No importa, los tres, es algo extraño… - se sonrojó pero sin abandonar la sonrisa, era como si realmente lo estuviera pensando, Yunho volvió a insistir con aquella mirada que solo Changmin podía entender, el menor lo pensó de nuevo, luego torció un poco la boca y sonrió

- Prometo cerrar los ojos –

- No sé… - miró a la chica, ella esperaba una respuesta, sus compañeras no se veían muy contentas pero esperaban pacientes a que ellos dos se decidieran – Está bien – respondió al fin, soltó el brazo de la chica y le sonrió, moviendo después la cabeza en afirmación

- Bien – Yunho sonrió ampliamente, tenía mucha curiosidad por verlo con una chica, solo lo había visto actuar, Changmin era muy discreto cuando tenía novia, no la besaba en público y cosas así, aunque el mayor debía reconocer que le daba envidia también. Yunho igual la soltó y la chica caminó con triunfo frente a sus compañeras y eligió uno de los cuartos, Changmin hizo una seña a Yunho de que él primero y éste se fue tras la chica, el menor suspiró profundo antes de ir tras ellos, no sabía si estaba bien aquello pero esperaba todo saliera bien

- En ésta habitación estuvo Yoochun ¿verdad? – preguntó antes de entrar, Yunho asintió y entonces entraron – Me quitó a mi chica esa vez – sonrió divertido al recordar lo indignado que se sintió en aquel entonces, Yunho sonrió

- No era tan bonita – refutó enseguida, Changmin sonrió divertido de nuevo

- Bueno… - hizo una pausa – Entonces… - recordó el motivo por el que estaban ahí y miró a la chica, ella parecía muy interesada en Yunho y se acercó a él, el mayor volteó hacia ella y le sonrió, entonces con su dedo índice lo colocó sobre el hombro de él, haciendo un círculo, luego deslizándolo por el brazo, Yunho sintió un escalofrío y borrando su sonrisa la miró seriamente, entonces ella se acercó más y lo besó en los labios, pero Yunho la apartó delicadamente segundos después, mientras Changmin los miraba fijamente, de pie cerca de la puerta, la chica se volvió a acercar a él, ésta vez de frente, demasiado cerca, tanto que su pecho tocó el de Yunho, la sensación fue agradable, pero sintió culpa otra vez y luego de besarle la mejilla la alejó de nuevo, confundiéndola, no entendía el por qué pagar por ella y no tocarla. Changmin también miraba un poco confundido, sin embargo se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un metro de él, sin despegar la vista de la escena, la chica hizo un último intento de acercarse, pero sin lograrlo, Yunho la apartó de los hombros y la miró fijamente, luego le sonrió

- Eres muy bonita – dijo con amabilidad en su idioma natal, aunque ella no entendió – Bonita – repitió de nuevo, apartó una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello, con su otra mano aún en su hombro la giró hacia Changmin, él abrió amplio los ojos ¿acaso ya había terminado y seguía él? Que extraño era Yunho. La chica entendió y sin mirar otra vez a Yunho se acercó a Changmin, sentándose a su lado, sonriéndole, él también sonrió. A diferencia de Yunho él se acercó un poco más, la miró de las piernas a la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, se sentía un poco tímido, pero realmente tenía ganas de tocarla, darle besos; con la mano derecha le acarició el cuello, luego la deslizó por el hombro desnudo para después subirla a su rostro, acariciándole la mandíbula con la punta de los dedos y sin más preámbulo la besó, suavemente, sus labios se tocaron lentamente ante la mirada de Yunho, el mayor sintió envidia al instante, deseando ser ella, deseando… Se acercó a los dos y se sentó al lado de la chica mientras aún se besaban, ella lo supo cuando lo sintió cerca y estiró su mano izquierda, colocándola sobre la pierna de Yunho, acariciándolo, haciendo lo mismo después con la de Changmin y su mano derecha. Poco a poco soltaron sus labios y Changmin le sonrió tímidamente, había sentido la mano de ella pero no notó que Yunho estaba ahí, se sorprendió al verlo, pero más aún al ver su cambio de actitud, el mayor acarició el rostro de ella y la hizo voltear, sin más tomó sus labios, sujetándole el rostro de ambos lados con sus manos, pero su beso fue menos tranquilo que el del menor, Changmin tragó saliva, era la primera vez que veía a Yunho besando de esa forma, no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso del año pasado en su antiguo departamento, claro, habían sido varios pero ¿así se habrían visto? Se vio así mismo en tercera persona, besando a Yunho en aquel departamento, la imagen lo atormentó y apartó la mirada enseguida, pero la chica subió la mano que aún tenía sobre su pierna, tocándole el muslo, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo, Changmin volvió a voltear, viendo como Yunho subía su mano y le tocaba un seno, casi de forma inocente, quiso apartar de nuevo la mirada pero el pulgar de Yunho redondeándole el pezón lo distrajo, se sonrojó por completo ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? ¿un trío acaso? ¿Cómo aquellos que llegó a ver en los videos porno de su acalorada adolescencia?

- Esto no está bien – pensó tímidamente, pero no lo podía negar, aquello era excitante, se mordió el labio inferior y en un momento de debilidad él también la tocó, con su mano en el otro seno también la acarició, pero en cambio sus labios le tocaron el cuello, dando algunos besos, la chica jadeó mientras besaba a Yunho, sintiendo las manos de ambos, no esperó más y terminó de subir sus manos hacia la entrepierna de los dos, acariciándolos, haciéndolos despertar. Sonrió al notar la excitación de ellos y la propia también, a pesar de que era su trabajo y era habitual, pero algo había en aquel momento, algo de inocencia y perversión. Yunho abrió los ojos cuando sus labios se alejaron de ella, la chica se giró hacia Changmin y éste dejó de besarle el cuello, tomando de nueva cuenta sus labios, alejó la mano de su seno y le rodeo los hombros, atrayéndola a él mientras el beso se volvió apasionado, Yunho no lo pudo evitar, más que la mano de ella sobre él le excitó ver a Changmin tocándola, mirando como movía sus labios sobre los de ella, cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta y olvidándose de todo a su alrededor aprovechó la situación, mientras ella y Changmin se besaban él se acercó hasta su cuello y le besó, acercando más su cuerpo al de la chica, estiró su mano hacia Changmin y la colocó sobre su rodilla, deslizándola hacia arriba, el menor notó por el peso que no era la mano de la chica, entreabrió los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, viendo a Yunho tocarle, pero no la apartó, volvió a cerrar los ojos, profundizando aún aquel beso, nunca antes había dado un beso tan largo, quizás con Yunho sí, no recordaba por completo la duración de sus besos aquella noche… De nuevo recordando eso ¿Qué diablos?

- "Nada de sexo" – recordó el acuerdo de ambos, pero quizás aquella sería la oportunidad de estar con Changmin en la intimidad ¿pero se prestaría el menor? Sin embargo estaba mal, sabía que no podía permitirlo, quizás si sucedía su amistad terminaría quebrada ésta vez, pero aquello era tan erótico, solo lo había visto en películas, pensarse así mismo en un trío era excitante sin duda, pero él prefería algo más íntimo, solo él y Changmin, si el sexo iba a ocurrir entre ellos prefería la manera tradicional. Su raciocinio quiso ganar a toda costa, intentó apartar su mano pero cuando apenas la levantó sintió el agarre del menor, Changmin la volvía a colocar sobre su pierna, aquella acción hizo que todo lo demás se olvidara, al diablo, su compañero le estaba permitiendo eso, quizás algo más – Changmin… - suspiró levemente cuando abandonó el cuello de la chica, el aludido abrió los ojos, chocando con los de Yunho, en silencio se observaron, el menor terminó de besarla mientras observaba a Yunho, le miró los labios y apartó la mirada, alejando sus labios de los de la chica, ella abrió sus ojos y notó la mano de Yunho tocando a Changmin, alejó la propia de la entrepierna del más alto y agarró la de Yunho para reemplazar la suya, el mayor abrió amplio los ojos y se opuso, el menor sonrió agradecido, en silencio acarició el cabello de ella y la abrazó un poco, besándole atrás de la oreja, pero observando a Yunho, el menor cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de Yunho tras su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello mientras él la besaba, luego Changmin cambió de lado, ésta vez no fue la oreja, fue de nuevo el cuello y Yunho hizo lo mismo del otro lado mientras ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, Changmin y Yunho continuaron en el cuello, cada uno de un lado, sin ponerse de acuerdo avanzaron hacia la barbilla, Changmin más cerca de los labios de ella, alcanzando a sentir el aliento del otro, el menor entreabrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su amigo tan cerca del suyo que lo hizo recordar de nuevo los besos que se habían dado, fue innegable que los había disfrutado, ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Yunho abrió los ojos y chocó su mirada con la del menor, ambos se apartaron un poco de ella y se miraron fijamente, Yunho pudo leer en aquella mirada el desconcierto, pero notó algo más, aquella misma mirada que Changmin le dedicó antes de besarlo en aquella noche en el viejo departamento, esa era la mirada que él ponía cuando quería hacer algo y no se atrevía. La chica abrió sus ojos y notó aquella tensión, la supo desde que los vio tocarse con timidez, esos dos se traían algo y ella era solamente el pretexto; sonrió divertida, levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de Changmin, luego fue su mano izquierda con la mejilla de Yunho, se hizo hacia tras, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón, los observó fijamente, mirando cómo se acercaban poco a poco, Changmin miró los labios de Yunho y tragó saliva con nerviosismo, sus narices se tocaron ligeramente y cerraron los ojos, sintiéndose pero sin besarse, el menor movió un poco su cabeza, sintiendo el roce de la piel del rostro de Yunho, sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba pero no se apartó, mientras que Yunho no pudo evitar sentir culpa, recordar lo del mes pasado, luego el enojo de Changmin, diciéndole que nunca lo iba a perdonar ¿Por qué ahora permitía esto? Estaba confundido, pero quizás no menos que el menor, quien abrió de nuevo los ojos, mirando a Yunho, éste fruncía el entrecejo, como pensando, Changmin subió su mano y la colocó en la otra mejilla de Yunho, se acercó un poco más, pero el mayor abrió los ojos, intentando evitarlo, sintiendo que la mano del menor le agarraba con más firmeza, se miraron por fracciones de segundos, Yunho pudo leerlo en los ojos del otro, Changmin quería un beso suyo, sabía que se arrepentiría si lo rechazaba, aunque igual le dio miedo que aquello solo fuera "cosa del momento" como lo insinuó Changmin el año pasado, él quería algo serio con el menor, no besos ocasionales que después los hicieran sentirse culpables. Nuevamente lo dudó, pero Changmin fue más contundente que él en ésta ocasión, cerró los ojos y se acercó el centímetro que les faltaba a sus bocas, al primer roce las sensaciones que creyó muertas el año pasado revivieron, no era un beso robado, no era forzado, no había motivos de tristeza detrás, ni siquiera el alcohol estaba de por medio, podía decirse que aquel era su real primer beso, sus labios unidos en una suave caricia que a Changmin le hizo acordarse de su primer beso, torpe pero decidido, lleno de sed, lleno de curiosidad y lleno de un dulce sabor. Para Yunho el choque eléctrico de la caricia de Changmin no fue menos inquietante, se sintió de nuevo un principiante, tímido de explorar, pero su corazón latió de prisa, como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez. La chica los miró asombrada y bajó las manos de sus rostros, se besaban como jóvenes inexpertos, pero de ambos había probado los labios y sabía que no era así, tenían experiencia, pero entre ellos parecía diferente y solo podía concluir que se gustaban desde hace mucho tiempo, que quizás entre los dos había una barrera invisible que les impedía acercarse. La mano de Changmin se deslizó lentamente hasta sujetarle la nuca, atrayéndole más a él, era completamente consciente de lo que hacía, pero no quería pensar en un mañana, solo en la necesidad que sentía por besarlo, porque aquellos labios fueran suyos, pero en ésta ocasión Yunho era el confundido, había hecho una promesa, obligado por Changmin, ahora el propio Changmin lo obligaba a romperla, sin embargo de igual forma lo besó, dejando que fueran solamente sus labios los que expresaran sus emociones de ese momento; entonces Yunho se entregó por completo, olvidando que tenían compañía, probando de la boca del menor el elixir que le quitaba toda la sed acumulada, Changmin sintió el cambio y no supo si fue el miedo o la necesidad de aire, se apartó de súbito, sin retirarse por completo, tan solo le acarició el rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados, había necesitado tanto ese beso, desde finales de año, cuando Yunho lo dejó con ganas de más, y aunque lo había besado antes de su viaje a Tailandia no se comparaba a aquella vez, el beso de Yunho seguía número uno en su lista de besos. El mayor abrió los ojos y miró la expresión de Changmin, no se veía tenso como en aquella ocasión en el viejo departamento, las facciones de su cara se habían tensado cuando intentaba apartarlo, pero ahora era diferente ¿debía alegrarse de aquello? ¿O es que Changmin solo estaba excitado y no era dueño de sí? No podía aclarar sus dudas, tan solo atinó a apartarse, el menor abrió sus ojos y se miraron, la chica también los observaba, pensando en que pasaría ahora ¿acabarían por fin lo que habían empezado?... no supo cuánto tiempo lo miró, solo tuvo la necesidad de ya no hacerlo, así que volteó hacia la chica, ésta le sonrió ampliamente

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser – dijo con voz sensual, estirando la mano hacia Changmin y tocándole el pecho, bajándola al estómago, el menor se mordió los labios, no había entendido nada, pero pudo suponer que le pedía decidirse, se acostarían con ella o no, Changmin miró hacia Yunho, esperando que dijera algo pero Yunho solo movió la cabeza a los lados ligeramente

- Vámonos – respondió luego de pasar saliva, estaba demasiado excitado, pero no podían hacer eso, no estaba bien, por muchas ganas que tuviera de tener a Changmin al menos de esa forma, el menor asintió, estaba de acuerdo, así que tomó la mano de la chica y la alejó de su estómago, la observó fijamente y le sonrió, luego besó su mano

- Merci beaucoup – agradeció con extraño acento, la chica sonrió divertida, Yunho miró a su compañero y también sonrió, que sexy se le oía el Francés, aunque claro, no supo que su pronunciación había sido mala. La chica se entristeció, habría deseado tenerlos, que la hicieran suya, pero tampoco le extrañaba la decisión, después de todo fue testigo de aquella tensión entre los dos, de su "querer y no querer"; Yunho se puso de pie, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás con su mano, evitó mirar a Changmin, les dio la espalda y miró hacia abajo, su erección se notaba aún encima del pantalón, eso lo avergonzó, pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, Changmin también se puso de pie, la chica miró su entrepierna y sonrió, luego le señaló con el índice, el menor entendió y pronto se avergonzó, alejándose de ella, le sonrió por compromiso – Yunho vamos – llamó al mayor, éste volteó enseguida, Changmin hizo una reverencia a la chica y caminó a la puerta, su compañero le siguió, pero sin despedirse de ella, salieron de esa habitación

- Creo que… iré al baño – informó a Changmin cuando salieron, el menor no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que Yunho había corrido con la misma suerte que él, se sonrojó enseguida y asintió

- Yo también – respondió y en silencio le siguió, el baño estaba vacío, era de tres espacios, se metieron en los extremos – Yunho… - llamó el menor con voz tímida

- ¿Sí? –

- Tápate los oídos – pidió con vergüenza, no podía continuar si Yunho le escuchaba gemir, era incómodo y extraño, pero su compañero se rio, causándole desconcierto – No es gracioso –

- Changmin, te he escuchado antes – informó sin perjuicio, sonrojándolo

- ¿Qué? –

- En el baño, o en tu habitación, incluso en el pasado, todo se escucha – explicó sin estar apenado, pero para Changmin eso fue muy vergonzoso

- Mentira – refutó

- Es normal, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, a pesar que no era el único que te escuchaba – expuso con burla - ¿Tú no escuchabas? – bajó sus pantalones al fin y la ropa interior también

- No, yo nunca… - respondió tímidamente, avergonzado, él a diferencia de Yunho o sus ex compañeros nunca les escuchó hacer algo así, se sentía muy apenado

- Te prometo… no poner atención – se relamió los labios, acariciándose más rápido, Changmin comenzó a percibir el sonido y volvió a avergonzarse, miró hacia abajo, resignándose, ahora Yunho parecía distraído, así que él también comenzó, bajó su ropa y cerró los ojos, a pesar de todo contuvo sus gemidos, apretando los labios. Yunho no pudo escuchar a Changmin, pero su pervertida mente en esos momentos se lo imaginó tocándose, dándose placer, sintió culpa como siempre, porque no era la primera vez que lo imaginaba, pero no lo pudo evitar, aumentó el ritmo de su mano hasta que se sintió venir, manchándose la mano. Changmin lo escuchó claramente y todo lo que pasó por su mente fue aquella noche hace un mes, los mismos gemidos, pero ésta vez no fue su mano, era Yunho solo, auto complaciéndose, y no supo que fue más erótico, ese momento de ellos dos separados en el baño o momentos atrás, juntos con la chica, simplemente besándose, tocándose de alguna forma

- Nggh… - apretó con más fuerza los labios y también los ojos al sentirse liberado al fin, había estado tan apretado que le había comenzado a doler. Limpió su mano y bajó la llave del agua, acomodó sus ropas y suspiró profundo, ahora debía salir y encarar a Yunho, nunca se sintió tan avergonzado, habían sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo, pero debía hacerlo, tenían presentación en dos días y además la rueda de prensa, claro, concluir todas sus actividades de grupo también, así que no importaba cuantos momentos embarazosos ocurrieran entre los dos, debían superarlos y continuar. Changmin salió del privado y vio a Yunho lavándose las manos, se miraron a través del espejo, el mayor bajó la mirada y evitó la de Changmin, él también se acercó a lavarse las manos y evitaron verse hasta que salieron completamente del lugar, nadie había que los hubiera seguido, así que no hubo problema, caminaron uno al lado del otro, no demasiado cerca, Yunho le miró de reojo, se veía tranquilo, pero él estaba lleno de dudas y no quería dejar pasar el tiempo sin disiparlas, así que se atrevió a tocar el tema

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó seriamente, mirándolo, Changmin se detuvo en seco unos momentos, pasando saliva duramente, lo pensó en silencio, Yunho se detuvo también, girándose hacia él, el menor lo miró y desvió la mirada otra vez – "Quiero que todo sea como antes, sin besos ni declaraciones, sin coqueteos, sin insinuaciones, sin toques, no quiero esas situaciones contigo" – le arremedó con un poco de burla, mirándolo fijamente, pero el menor no respondió, tan solo lo observó en silencio, luego se mordió ligeramente el labio – Contéstame Changmin ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Sabes que me gustas, te lo he dicho – lo dijo sinceramente, con tristeza, el menor se sintió afligido y volvió a pasar saliva

- Perdóname, solo quise… me apeteció un beso, es todo – se defendió con seriedad, Yunho examinó su rostro unos instantes

- Estaba ella ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Por qué si eres tú quien me ha reclamado antes? – preguntó con más angustia, odiaba ser solo "un momento más" para Changmin

- Porque me apeteció que fuera tuyo ¿ya?... – espetó de golpe, dejándolo sin habla – Quería un beso tuyo, es eso, pero… - quiso decir algo más pero Yunho no se lo permitió, se acercó a él y lo jaló de la muñeca – Espera… - sin hacer caso a la objeción lo arrastró por la calle, se conocía bien el camino al Hotel, sabía que había un callejón cerca de ahí – Yunho… -

- Cállate – dijo de forma suave, sonreía, su corazón latía deprisa y necesitaba ya estar a solas con él, asegurarse que nadie, absolutamente nadie los veía. Llegaron a dónde tenía previsto el mayor y entró, llevando consigo a Changmin, quien miraba desconcertado a su alrededor

- ¿Qué pasa? – sin entender miró a Yunho, éste lo soltó y le dio la cara, el menor vio en su mirada algo extraño, lo veía intensamente

- Siempre dices cosas que me desconciertan, me confundes Changmin –

- Yunho, yo no… - sin saber que decir mejor guardó silencio, Yunho se acercó a él, con la contundencia que le hizo falta antes y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, se acercó más para besarlo pero el menor lo evitó, ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha – No, espera… - pidió nervioso, pero aquello no detendría al mayor, así que lo intentó de nuevo, atrayendo la cabeza de Changmin hacia él, pero ésta vez el menor la movió hacia atrás al tiempo que le sujetaba los brazos, tratando de apartarlo, pero Yunho no bajó las manos de su rostro – No Yunho – dijo molesto, lo miró luego y lo empujó – Aquí no… -

- ¿Dónde sí? ¿En el Hotel? – preguntó interesado, Changmin negó con la cabeza, luego intentó apartarlo de nuevo, sin éxito

- En ningún lugar, ya no – respondió avergonzado

- Eso dices hoy, mañana estaremos en otra situación de éstas y siempre pasará así – explicó afligido, mirándolo con tristeza, Changmin comprendió el punto y sabía que era verdad, el año pasado, no, incluso antes, cuando Yunho le robó un beso después de una entrega de premios, desde entonces lo que comenzó entre ellos ya no podía ser detenido, aunque discutieran, aunque se molestaran, aunque incurrieran en debilidades, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre volverían a vivir algo así, su relación de casi 10 años era de ese modo, debían admitirlo, dolía más no hacerlo, se harían más daño si continuaban negándose uno al otro cuando en el fondo cada uno sabía la verdad

- Necesito espacio, necesito tiempo – susurró preocupado, evitando mirarlo, Yunho le soltó las mejillas y lo observó fijamente ¿Qué significado tenía eso?

- O sea que esto es solo cuando a ti te apetezca, cuando tú creas que es el lugar y la hora ¿no? Yo solo estoy ahí, debo acatar ¿es así? – preguntó con dolor, cada vez que se hacía ilusiones de algún modo Changmin terminaba rompiéndoselas – Creo que entiendo – sonrió con amargura – Regresemos al Hotel, ni aquí, ni allá, ni nunca ha pasado algo entre nosotros – dijo con tranquilidad, pero su corazón latía de prisa, con desesperación, sonrió con simpleza y le dio la espalda al menor, saliendo del callejón, Changmin suspiró y cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo pensó unos instantes antes de salir, vio la espalda de Yunho alejarse, bajó la mirada y se quedó ahí otro rato hasta que se fue tras él, no iba lejos, había bajado la rapidez de sus pasos, Changmin le dio alcance y se posicionó a su lado, lo miró de reojo, el rostro de Yunho se veía más rígido que antes. Llegaron al Hotel en completo silencio, no había nadie en los pasillos, no supieron si salieron o si se encontraban dormidos, pero no importó, Yunho cerró la puerta cuando Changmin entró, éste último creyó que Yunho lo ignoraría o sería grosero, pero el mayor parecía completamente normal - ¿Te parece si pedimos servicio a la habitación? Tengo hambre – dijo tranquilamente, Changmin asintió

- Sí, está bien – contestó cabizbajo, Yunho le sonrió y agarró el menú del restaurante que estaba en el mueble de la lámpara en medio de las camas. Como si nada hubiera pasado revisó el menú, mostrando a Changmin lo que le había parecido bien y esperó su aprobación, él respondía tratando de parecer normal pero no podía, la plática anterior le había dejado mal sabor de boca, pero Yunho tenía razón, parecía como si estuviera jugando con él, algo que no quería, pero no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, desde hace tiempo vivía confundido por el tema ¿acaso algún día iba a poder recuperar su estado mental habitual respecto a Yunho? Temía que no

- Debe ser la comida – dijo Yunho cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, Changmin le siguió con la mirada, habían estado esperando cada uno en su cama, efectivamente era la comida, el camarero dejó las bandejas, los platos y demás sobre la mesa de ruedas, luego se retiró, entonces Yunho acercó la mesa a donde estaban las camas – Que aproveche – deseó de forma casual y se sirvió su parte, los dos en silencio, comieron con normalidad, cada quien en su cama, de vez en cuando Yunho le sonreía pero Changmin no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿debía tocar de nuevo el tema?. Por su parte el mayor lograba entender ese silencio, él también se moría por llegar a un final con esa conversación, pero no tenía caso, siempre terminaba igual, así que mejor se abstuvo. Terminaron de cenar y colocaron de nuevo los platos en la mesa carrito – Creo que ya dormiré – informó el mayor a Changmin, acercándose a su maleta sacó su ropa de dormir y se la colocó ahí mismo, frente al menor, quien evitó voltear, desde aquella ocasión un mes atrás no pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Yunho de otra forma que no lo hiciera sonrojar

- Deja de pensar tonterías Changmin – se recriminó molesto

- ¿Piensas dormir con la misma ropa? – se mofó Yunho, su compañero no se veía con ganas de cambiársela, Changmin enseguida volteó

- Ah no… ahora me cambio – contestó sin ganas, se levantó de la cama y también sacó de su maleta su ropa, pero a diferencia de Yunho se metió al baño para ponérsela, cosa que no solía hacer, a Yunho le extrañó por un lado, pero por el otro no, después de todo lo que había pasado era normal. Changmin salió con su ropa interior y una camisa

- Descansa Changmin – dijo suavemente Yunho, metiéndose bajo la sábana y dándole la espalda al menor, quien también se metió bajo la sábana, apagó la luz y permaneció mirando hacia el techo, intentó dormir pero no pudo, solo podía recordar lo sucedido dentro del burdel, los besos de Yunho, la mano sobre su pierna, besando a la chica, mirando a Yunho besarla, mirándolo tocarla, luego los dos en el baño, masturbándose juntos aunque separados, luego su amigo llevándolo a aquel callejón, queriéndolo besar, reclamándole tantas cosas de las cuáles no podía ni siquiera poner en orden, todo era tan confuso, tan extraño. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando no pensar, pero imposible. Miró a su lado, vio la espalda de Yunho entre la oscuridad, giró lo demás de su cuerpo y le miró fijamente

- ¿Yunho? – susurró tranquilamente, creyendo que estaría dormido, pero Yunho tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, así que respondió enseguida

- ¿Sí? – respondió con voz baja, tenía los ojos cerrados

- Soy muy egoísta ¿cierto? –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Echándote a ti toda la culpa… - hizo una pausa, se giró de nuevo y miró el techo, colocando los brazos atrás de su nuca – Pero es que me da miedo perder nuestra amistad, te quiero mucho – dijo con sinceridad a pesar del trabajo que le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, Yunho sonrió y acomodó su brazo bajo la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos

- Yo también te quiero mucho Changmin – respondió también sinceramente, luego hubo un extraño silencio entre ambos, pero no incómodo, solamente pensaban – Yo tengo gran culpa, presiono demasiado ¿no es cierto? – ésta vez hizo sonreír al otro, Changmin asintió aunque sabía que no sería visto

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no está mal –

- ¿El qué? – preguntó confundido

- Esto… ya sabes – se sonrojó, guardando silencio unos instantes – Eso de besarnos… de vez en cuando… un poco… ocasionalmente – explicó completamente avergonzado, Yunho se sorprendió por aquel comentario, abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Changmin, a pesar de la oscuridad lo vio, el menor estaba acostado boca arriba, con los brazos atrás de la nuca, casi pudo imaginarlo, sonrojado tímidamente, diciendo cosas que apenas él mismo podía creer

- ¿Insinúas que está bien si nos volvemos a besar? Quiero decir, sin reclamos, hacerlo de vez en cuando ¿eso dices? – cuestionó sorprendido, la propuesta de Changmin sonaba interesante, mucho mejor que las cosas extrañas que habían estado sucediendo

- Sí, algo así – contestó secamente

- ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué somos? – preguntó interesado, sin duda un gran avance la propuesta de Changmin, pero no dejaba de ser más de lo mismo, solo que sin pleitos ni reclamos

- ¿Qué somos? – repitió Changmin en voz baja, pensándolo detenidamente – Somos dos amigos… - comenzó

- Sí… - respondió Yunho sin interrumpirlo

- Que se ven todo el tiempo, que se quieren… que se necesitan… - tragó saliva y se calló unos breves instantes – Que se gustan… Y que tienen ciertos "derechos" sobre el otro… derechos para acercarse de vez en cuando y compartir un poco de su soledad – explicó sin borrar su inquieta sonrisa del rostro, Yunho lo había mirado en todo momento, sonriendo, aquella explicación se quedaba corta con todo lo que él esperaba de su relación con Changmin, pero era un buen comienzo, y era Changmin quien decía todas esas cosas, aunque se le escuchaba avergonzado

- Eso suena lindo, un poco – respondió fascinado, Changmin soltó una pequeña risa

- Pero tampoco abuses – sentenció nervioso

- No te preocupes, no me aprovecharé – contestó alegre, luego se puso de pie, decidido, Changmin lo vio en la oscuridad acercarse y se levantó levemente, usando solo su codo, Yunho se agachó hacia él y le dio un beso pequeño y rápido en los labios - ¿Así? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin apartarse demasiado, Changmin miró sus ojos a través de la penumbra y sonrió, estiró la mano contraria a la que permanecía sobre la cama y le sujetó la nuca antes que se apartara, atrayéndolo hacia él, cerró sus ojos y le besó en la boca, un beso más largo pero igual de suave, soltándole la nuca después, abrieron los ojos y se sonrieron

- O así… - secundó el menor, avergonzado, era extraño hacer todo eso con Yunho, pero a la vez la sensación era agradable – Pero hay reglas – Yunho se apartó de él – No en público, no hablarlo con nadie y no sobrepasarte – interpuso sus condiciones, Yunho lo miró y sonrió

- Tomé nota – respondió en broma y se volvieron a sonreír – Gracias Changmin – dijo de pronto, alejándose un poco de él

- Yunho… -

- ¿Sí? –

- Si aparece alguien que me guste mucho, si encuentro una chica especial ¿entiendes que no estoy atado a ti? – inquirió preocupado, esperando que su amigo no se fuera a enojar, y aunque a Yunho no le pareció correcto que mencionara eso lo dejó pasar, solo se limitó a sonreír

- Lo entiendo, será igual conmigo – contestó afligido, Changmin en cambio sonrió aliviado, esperaba que no se fuera a ir todo al caño y terminaran peleando, pero todo parecía normal…

Llegó el día esperado, presentaron el concierto y hubo una fecha adicional, todo salió mucho mejor de lo planeado, el ensayo, la conferencia de prensa y el mismo concierto, a partir de ese momento comenzó su complicada relación, la cual se estrechó aún más después de eso. Cuando terminaron sus actividades en París viajaron hacia España para el próximo photobook, se titularía "El Sol" y la mayor parte de él se grabaría en ese país, tres ciudades, Córdoba, Málaga y Barcelona, ciudades mágicas que les enamoraron, sobre todo a Changmin, quien era gran amante de la Arquitectura de los países Europeos, además que las Españolas eran bastante atractivas. Aquel viaje fue especial, casi podía sentirse como un viaje de pareja, el mismo photobook tenía varias sesiones interesantes al respecto, pero aunque fue extraño no fue incómodo, hacía mucho tiempo que Changmin no disfrutaba tanto de un viaje de trabajo, para Yunho fue igual, era bastante relajante a pesar de ser trabajo. Su última noche en España la dedicaron a pasear por algunos lugares, aunque acompañados por gente del staff, igual hubo fans que les seguían, pero no demasiadas ni de forma tan descarada como lo solían ser las sasaengs, así que fue bastante agradable; llegaron al Hotel de madrugada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Amo España – declaró Changmin con emoción, Yunho asintió enérgicamente

- Nos hacía falta una actividad como ésta – secundó el mayor, realmente ninguno de los dos lo sintió como si fuera una responsabilidad - Lástima que mañana nos tenemos que ir –

- Sí – suspiró largamente el menor y fue hacia su maleta, la subió a la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa para dormir, Yunho lo miró y sonrió, a pesar de su acuerdo era siempre él quien buscaba una oportunidad, alguna iniciativa, algo para poder acercarse, así que aprovechó el silencio entre los dos y caminó hacia Changmin, colocándose a su lado, Changmin volteó enseguida al notarlo - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al tenerlo cerca, Yunho sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, el menor no se alejó ni se movió, solo recibió el beso de su compañero y sonrió tímidamente cuando Yunho se alejó, bajó la mirada unos instantes

- Lo siento, no resistí – se disculpó fingiendo estar avergonzado, Changmin negó suavemente, moviendo su cabeza, le volvió a sonreír y después siguió con lo suyo, buscando su ropa para dormir – Te ves muy bien hoy – dijo de pronto, causándole extrañeza, sonrió tontamente y volteó a verlo

- ¿Gracias? – respondió con burla, entonces Yunho se sintió un poco tonto, se rio con nerviosismo, no siempre resultaba cómodo acercarse a Changmin de ese modo, casi como si fuera su esposa, un viejo matrimonio, pero claro, a diferencia de eso ellos no tenían esa clase de "relación" ellos jamás habían tenido sexo, ni siquiera lo habían hablado, nada – Tú también luces bien – halagó en tono burlón mientras lo señalaba y se echaron a reír

- Gracias – contestó alegremente, sin dejar de mirarlo, Changmin frunció ligeramente las cejas, pero no estaba molesto, solo algo extrañado por esa actitud, Yunho dejó de sonreír y se acercó un poco más de nuevo, estiró su mano y le acarició ligeramente el cabello, acortando nuevamente la distancia, cerró los ojos y le besó, Changmin en cambio permaneció con sus ojos abiertos, separando ligeramente sus labios para aprisionar los de Yunho y luego moverlos a su ritmo, poco a poco cerró los ojos, pero su cuerpo seguía rígido, con los brazos a su costado, mientras que el mayor posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, abrazándole después, el menor de nuevo abrió sus ojos, convenciéndose de que era Yunho quien le besaba, a veces le costaba creer que su relación fuera así, pero había siempre ese sabor agridulce cada vez que recibía un beso de él; volvió a cerrar sus ojos y aunque lo dudó un poco colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Yunho, era extraña la forma como siempre pensaba qué hacer con sus manos cuando Yunho le besaba, casi siempre el mayor se acercaba y le daba besos sin que hubiese tanto contacto físico, pero cuando se besaban de aquella forma siempre se acercaba demasiado, poniéndolo nervioso, dudando en qué hacer con sus manos, se sentía bastante tonto. No pudo quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y cuando abrieron sus ojos apenas separaban sus labios, Changmin sonrió tontamente, mirándolo a los ojos, haciéndolo sonreír también - ¿Qué sucede? ¿besé mal? – preguntó en tono infantil, Changmin negó con la cabeza, sus narices seguían demasiado cerca y se miraban a los ojos - ¿Qué es gracioso? – se acercó de nuevo y le besó otra vez, pero alejándose enseguida, dejó de abrazarlo, Changmin se rio

- No es importante – respondió secamente aunque sin dejar de sonreír, luego se alejó un poco de él y continuó revisando su maleta

- Changmin – lo llamó en tono cantado, el menor volteó – Dímelo ¿Qué te hizo reír? No sé besar ¿verdad? Soy malo besando – concluyó con tristeza, Changmin sonrió aún más

- No es eso, besas bien, de hecho… demasiado bien – contestó avergonzado, desviando la mirada, el mayor sonrió también avergonzado

- ¿Entonces? –

- Soy yo – espetó de pronto – Es extraño esto ¿me entiendes? –

- ¿Besarnos ocasionalmente? Tú lo propusiste –

- Sí, lo sé… pero cuando te acercas… - pausó unos momentos, haciéndose el tonto, como si sacara algo de la maleta, luego volteó de nuevo – Quiero decir, cuando me besas y te acercas sueles tocarme o abrazarme pero yo no puedo ser tan espontáneo – explicó como pudo, con el rostro completamente rojo, Yunho tardó un poco en captar

- ¿Y qué con eso? ¿es gracioso? –

- Sí, yo nunca sé qué hacer con mis manos, ya sabes, tocarte o así… no sé – soltó tajantemente, tratando de explicar mejor, Yunho lo observó unos instantes antes de sonreír otra vez

- ¿Te da vergüenza? – preguntó en tono burlón

- No sé, es que... – quiso explicar otra vez pero Yunho avanzó hasta él de nuevo y lo sujetó por la cintura con su mano izquierda, acercándolo a él, Changmin se sobresaltó y por reflejo lo empujó de los hombros con sus manos, pero Yunho no lo soltó – Suéltame Yunho – pidió de forma tranquila aunque sus ojos mostraban lo contrario

- Abrázame – ordenó con amabilidad, Changmin negó con la cabeza – Vamos, abrázate a mi cuello – le susurró suavemente mientras lo atraía hacia él, Changmin sonrió preocupado

- Basta de bromas –

- No es broma – respondió divertido, Changmin tampoco pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, negó con la cabeza, intentando nuevamente empujarlo de los hombros

- Yunho – regañó divertido pero tratando de regañarlo

- Changmin – imitó su tono de voz, comenzando después los dos a reírse, mirándose a los ojos, Yunho aflojó el agarre de su brazo en la cintura del otro y poco a poco dejaron de reír, pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, el menor no lo pudo evitar, bajó su mirada hasta los labios del mayor, una costumbre que tenía y que no lograba captar, pero su compañero si la captó, se dio cuenta que le miró los labios, así que aprovechó aquella petición muda y sin ejercer mucha fuerza estiró su cuello hacia él, volviéndole a besar, cálidamente, moviendo suavemente los labios, Changmin le correspondió de igual forma, pero su cuerpo seguía rígido, la mano de Yunho aferrada a la cintura de Changmin volvió a cerrarse en torno a ésta y de igual forma su otra mano le rodeó, pegando más su cuerpo, pero ésta vez Changmin lo dudó menos, tal como lo había indicado su amigo antes, subió los brazos y con timidez los colocó en torno a su cuello, profundizando el beso, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, como hace tiempo no lo estaban cuando compartían sus labios. Por primera vez se besaron hasta acabar con su aliento, con toda seguridad podía decir que aquel era su beso más largo. Se soltaron poco a poco, abriendo los ojos cuando por fin estuvieron separados

- Wow – expresó Changmin de forma espontánea, Yunho sonrió satisfecho

- ¿Y bien? – mordió su labio inferior, esperando la respuesta de Changmin, más lo que vio le sorprendió mil veces más que cualquier palabra, Changmin se acercó otra vez a él y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndolo al suyo le dio un beso, apretando los labios contra los suyos, sin usar sus lenguas, ésta vez fue Yunho quien no supo que hacer de su cuerpo, tan solo se quedó paralizado, cerrando los ojos, cuando Changmin dejó de besarlo sonrió sobre sus labios, entonces al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos, Yunho también sonrió - ¿Y ahora? –

- Mucho mejor – contestó divertido, le dio de nuevo un beso y después lo soltó, Yunho no dejaba de sonreír, Changmin parecía un pequeño niño jugando su juego favorito, cada día lo amaba más, quizás algún día podría confesarle sus sentimientos, quizás cuando Changmin sintiera por él al menos una fracción de todo el amor que le tenía

Ese año fue el año de la moda para TVXQ, en la segunda semana de septiembre tuvieron que viajar hacia New York para un evento de moda, pues habían sido modelos para la marca Lacoste y el 11 de Noviembre asistieron a la fiesta de Dolce & Gabbana en Chungdam. Para ambos fue una experiencia diferente, pues aunque desde hace tiempo habían hecho trabajos de modelaje, en ésta ocasión los mismos diseñadores de la prestigiosa marca estaban presentes, y cabía mencionar que ambos empresarios estaban fascinados con el par de Coreanos, altos, apuestos, esbeltos y con mucho estilo, pero más aún uno de ellos, Domenico; para Yunho no pasaron desapercibidas todas aquellas miradas hacia su compañero, desde que los habían presentado, gracias al traductor pudieron intercambiar palabras e incluso algunas fotos, en todo momento el prestigioso diseñador había puesto sus ojos en Changmin, y es que no era para menos, el chico lucía elegante y a la vez fresco, no pasaría desapercibido ante nadie. Las miradas de Yunho sobre el hombre mientras miraba a Changmin despedían celos y enojo, pero el menor no se había dado cuenta ni siquiera un poco, permanecía conversando con otras personas, riendo mientras bebía alguna copa de vino, mientras tanto el mayor vigilaba desde lejos, solo, a pesar de que él siempre estaba rodeado de personas, sin embargo no podía despegar la vista de su objetivo

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – escuchó una conocida voz cerca de él que lo hizo reaccionar, Yunho volteó hacia esa persona y apenas sonrió, se saludaron con un abrazo, era Siwon, su compañero de agencia y miembro de Super Junior

- No – respondió secamente

- Pareces absorto en algo – miró hacia donde había observado mirar a Yunho y entonces se dio cuenta de Changmin, miró discretamente a su amigo - ¿Por qué no vas con él? Ustedes siempre están juntos en los eventos – sugirió

- Se ve tranquilo ¿Qué descanse de mí? Supongo – respondió con media sonrisa, luego bebió de su copa de vino, mirando aún su objetivo

- ¿Pasa algo contigo y Changmin? – preguntó de manera indiscreta, casi ahogándolo con el trago que acababa de dar, volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos ampliamente

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando? – preguntó enseguida, asustado, Siwon lo miró sorprendido y soltó una discreta carcajada

- Me refiero a si pelearon o algo ¿Por qué te asustas? – cuestionó divertido – No te estabas imaginando cosas raras ¿o sí? –

- No, claro que no – contestó apenado, se aclaró la garganta y luego volteó hacia él – Eso sería muy raro, anormal – explicó con el sonrojo en el rostro

- Bastante anormal – secundó divertido – Bien, yo debo ir a saludar más gente, ve con él – sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y avanzar unos pasos, pero Yunho fue hacia él

- Siwon… - lo llamó y el otro se detuvo, girándose hacia él

- Sí, dime –

- Hipotéticamente, suponiendo que Changmin y yo tuviéramos "esa clase" de relación ¿Qué crees que pasaría? – inquirió curioso, Siwon se sorprendió por la pregunta, mirando fijamente a su compañero de agencia

- ¿En verdad es una pregunta hipotética? – cuestionó extrañado

- Claro que sí, completamente hipotética – aseguró

- ¿Qué pasaría? – entornó los ojos hacia arriba un momento, luego lo miró otra vez – Creo que no funcionaría, entre ustedes quiero decir, además de la presión social, en la empresa, con sus familias y amigos, independientemente de las modernidades de hoy en día, yo creo que finalmente terminarían alejándose completamente el uno del otro, es lo que creo – respondió con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho parecía taciturno, las palabras de Siwon no sonaban nada alentadoras, pero tenían mucha lógica - ¿Acaso lo has pensado? – preguntó por curiosidad aunque lo dudaba, sabía que Yunho no era Homosexual

- Por supuesto que no – respondió con una sonrisa fingida – Una relación así solo nos causaría daño ¿no? – apoyó las palabras de su amigo por compromiso, Siwon asintió

- Sí, se harían daño mutuamente – asintió con seriedad, era raro tener una conversación de ese tipo con Yunho – Así que no te hagas esos ejemplos hipotéticos, ya no leas fan fictions – dijo de broma, sonriéndole, Yunho también sonrió

- No lo haré – contestó tranquilamente, sonriendo también, Siwon le palmeó el hombro un par de veces y se alejó por completo, dejándolo meditando, bebió de su copa y regresó a donde se encontraba antes, pero Changmin ya no estaba enfrente, lo buscó con la mirada sin éxito, un mesero pasó cerca de él y aprovechó para dejar su copa, luego fue a buscar a Changmin, para su mala suerte se topó con personas a las que tuvo que saludar, interrumpiendo su búsqueda, pero luego de media hora dio por fin con Changmin, el menor estaba con Domenico y él traductor de éste, parecía una conversación normal, su compañero sonreía y el diseñador también, pero aquella lujuriosa mirada del hombre sobre el menor le hizo molestarse de nuevo, sin embargo se contuvo de no acercarse y llevárselo, trató de estar tranquilo pero una acción detonó su molestia, el diseñador se acercó algunos centímetros a él y le sujetó la mano, acariciándole discretamente el lomo de ésta con su pulgar, por educación Changmin no la retiró bruscamente pero su mirada cambió ligeramente, era obvio que fue incómodo, así que Yunho no lo dudó ni un poco y se acercó hasta ellos, agarró la mano de Changmin y la apartó del diseñador, ambos voltearon a verlo – Lo lamento, pero debemos ir allá – se dirigió amablemente a la traductora, sin mirar al otro hombre, Changmin en cambió si miró a ambos y se despidió con una reverencia, el diseñador lanzó una última mirada al más alto, sonriéndole de forma seductora, el menor sintió un escalofrío pero no hizo nada tampoco, Yunho lo agarró del antebrazo y se lo llevó

- Oye Yunho, no te pases – regañó mientras se dejaba llevar, Yunho no respondió, siguió caminando – Ey espera ¿a dónde vamos? Nos están viendo – dijo nervioso, sintiéndose observado pero en realidad casi nadie reparaba en ellos

- Camina – ordenó de forma tranquila, luego guardó silencio hasta que estuvieron cerca del baño, entraron al baño y entonces lo soltó, volteó por fin hacia él

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – preguntó molesto

- Mejor dime qué hacías tú, platicando con él, dejándote tocar – reprochó enojado, Changmin entonces comprendió y eso lo molestó más

- ¿Ahora me vendrás con escenas de celos? ¿Qué crees que somos? – cuestionó preocupado y enojado, cruzándose de brazos en espera de una respuesta, Yunho lo miró fijo a los ojos unos instantes, luego le devolvió la mirada de enojo

- No es eso, no me da confianza ese hombre, mirándote así, acercándose así, tocándote… ¿Qué se cree él? ¿Ah? –

- Es cosa que no debería importarte – comentó con fastidio

- Pues me importa, me importa mucho – declaró nervioso, temiendo hacer alguna confesión que arruinara su actual relación con Changmin, pero el menor no era tonto y desde hace tiempo temía escuchar de Yunho algo que le destrozara. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, luego una persona entró al baño y los vio parados uno frente al otro, entre el espejo y los privados, ambos le miraron y sonrieron, cuando entro a un privado se devolvieron la mirada, en silencio, retándose, no necesitaban palabras, se reprochaban de esa forma, podían entenderse con solo eso. El hombre salió del privado y los miró extrañado, seguían en la misma posición mientras se lavaba las manos y hasta que se fue, Yunho estiró su mano y agarró la de Changmin, arrastrándolo al privado, cerró la puerta y la atracó

- ¿Qué haces? El espacio es muy reducido aquí – se quejó molesto, pero Yunho no respondió, lo acorraló en la puerta y le dio un beso, sorprendido Changmin lo empujó - ¿Estás loco? Te dije que lugares públicos no – miró a su alrededor aunque solo estaban las 4 paredes del privado, pero su compañero no hizo caso, volvió a besarlo – Quítate – dijo molesto, apartándolo con más fuerza

- Perdóname, pero es verdad, estoy celoso – confesó avergonzado, Changmin suspiró cansado

- ¿Celoso de qué? ¿Creíste que me iría con él o algo así? No me iría con él, ni contigo, ni con nadie ¿me oíste? No somos pareja Yunho, métetelo en tu cabeza, No-Soy-Gay no me gustan los hombres ¿de acuerdo? – regañó molesto – El acuerdo era que no te sobrepasaras y lo estás haciendo – observó con fastidio, Yunho agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de su actitud, pero el menor tenía razón y él estaba faltando a los acuerdos

- Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo –

- Sí, no lo harás de nuevo, esto se acabó – decretó casi con un nudo en la garganta, Yunho abrió ampliamente los ojos

- ¿Qué? –

- Ya no quiero esto contigo Yunho, nada de besos ahora, nada de nada entre tú y yo –

- No me hagas esto, yo te… - se calló al instante, poniéndose rojo

- ¿Tú me qué? – cuestionó nervioso, mirándolo tan cerca como estaban, Yunho agachó la mirada unos momentos

- Nada – respondió con seriedad, Changmin lo miró y tragó saliva duramente

- Ahora déjame salir – pidió amablemente pero con actitud seria, Yunho se hizo a un lado como pudo en aquel pequeño espacio, pero antes que su compañero abriera la puerta se escucharon voces al fondo, entonces voltearon a verse sorprendidos, alguien estaba por entrar al baño - ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó preocupado el menor, poniendo nervioso a Yunho

- No sé – respondió apenas pudo

- Yunho… -

- Ya sé, súbete a la taza –

- ¿Qué? –

- Anda – lo apresuró, haciéndole una seña, Changmin se enojó pero rápidamente bajó la tapa y se subió de cuclillas , Yunho lo sujetó para que no perdiera el equilibrio y no cayera, entonces se escucharon los pasos y voces dentro del baño, Changmin se sujetaba del pecho de Yunho y éste lo sostenía con una mano en la cintura y otra en el hombro, estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos hasta que Changmin no aguantó y bajó la mirada, instalándola en el pecho de Yunho, para Changmin no era secreto que su amigo tenía un prominente pecho, lo había tocado incluso, pero en esos momentos lo sintió tan suave que se sonrojó

- Mira a otro lado – pensó avergonzado, pero no pudo por unos instantes, levantó de nuevo la mirada y Yunho lo observaba, a pesar de que aún se escuchaba movimiento afuera de ese privado, el mayor se agachó ligeramente y le besó en los labios, Changmin no se pudo mover para no hacer ruido pero cuando Yunho se alejó negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – No – susurró apenas, mirándolo con enojo, el mayor sonrió divertido, quitó su mano del hombro del menor y la colocó sobre la mano de Changmin en su pecho, apretándola contra él, haciéndolo sonrojar, el menor volvió a negar con la cabeza, se veía más molesto, Yunho apretó los labios para no echarse a reír, lo cual hizo enojar aún más a Changmin, quien no se aguantó y lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer sobre la puerta, pero Yunho aún lo sostenía de la cintura y lo alcanzó a llevar consigo, haciendo ruido inevitablemente, aunque Changmin no cayó de la taza ni bajó siquiera los pies, su cabeza estaba contra el pecho de Yunho, así que sintió su suavidad en el rostro

- ¿Está todo bien amigo? – preguntó uno de los hombres que había entrado al baño, Changmin levantó su cabeza y miró con bastante enojo a su amigo, Yunho casi se echó a reír

- Todo bien, casi me resbalo – respondió entre avergonzado y divertido

- Menos mal – respondió el otro con una sonrisa, el otro hombre que había entrado con él ya se había ido antes que Yunho golpeara la puerta

- Gracias por preguntar – ayudó a Changmin a acomodarse de nuevo de cuclillas y volvió a hacer esfuerzos para no reír

- Espera… - dijo el hombre antes de salir - ¿Eres Jung Yunho verdad? Creo que reconozco tu voz – afirmó con curiosidad, Yunho y Changmin voltearon a verse, el menor hizo un gesto de desagrado

- Sí – no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad

- Oh que sorpresa, estuve toda la noche esperando poder saludarte, te espero – contestó emocionado, a ambos se les fue la sangre a los pies, compartieron una mirada de miedo, el menor negó en silencio, Yunho no supo que hacer, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior

- No hace falta, yo te busco cuando salga – respondió tratando de parecer normal, aunque en realidad ni sabía quién era ese hombre

- Oh no pierdo mi oportunidad de nuevo, te espero hombre ¿o es que acaso te hicieron daño los canapés? – preguntó en burla

- Sí, eso pasa – dijo sin vergüenza, después de todo sería más vergonzoso que lo encontraran encerrado con otro hombre

- No esperarás que lo crea ¿verdad? Tienes parado frente al excusado todo el rato – soltó una risa burlona pues había estado viendo sus pies, Yunho entornó los ojos y Changmin nuevamente hizo un gesto de desagrado – Creeré que Yunho esconde algo – comentó en broma

- No es eso… espera, ya salgo – informó resignado, Changmin negó de nuevo, tenía miedo, pero su compañero se agachó hasta su oído – Saldré con cuidado, no abriré toda la puerta para que no te vea – explicó tranquilamente, Changmin afirmó resignado, así que Yunho lo soltó poco a poco y Changmin se agarró como pudo de la pared, usando sus dedos, Yunho se acomodó la ropa, descargó el agua y abrió la puerta un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se abriera mucho y el poder salir por una pequeña abertura, luego cerró la puerta del privado – Listo, vamos – dijo Yunho tratando de parecer tranquilo

- ¿No te lavarás las manos? – preguntó el otro hombre, comenzando a desquiciarlo, ni siquiera lo conocía bien y el otro lo trataba como viejo amigo

- Ah cierto – se acercó al lavabo y se comenzó a lavar las manos, por el espejo vio como la puerta se abría un poco, sorprendido se apresuró a lavarse y secarse las manos, mientras que dentro del privado Changmin no sabía que hacer, si se movía para cerrarla sería visto, además las puertas no se cierran solas y es obvio que por curiosidad aquel molesto hombre iría hasta allá, su corazón comenzaba a latir inquieto – Vámonos – dijo apresurado Yunho, agarrándolo del hombro para que no volteara, pero el hombre se giró de nuevo a él

- Vamos, dame un abrazo – pidió con alegría, Yunho estuvo a punto de gritarle y sacarlo rápido de ahí pero se contuvo, el hombre no vio respuesta y se lanzó al cuerpo de Yunho, abrazándolo, él no tuvo más remedio que responder el abrazo, pero la puerta seguía moviéndose levemente, alcanzando a ver parte del costado derecho del menor

- No no, detente – pensó afligido Changmin, casi a punto de sudar

- Ya, vámonos – no aguantó más Yunho y se soltó, giró a aquel hombre y lo empujó con suavidad por la espalda

- ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Es que tengo sed – dijo con rapidez, aventándolo lentamente hasta que salieron por fin del baño, entonces el menor suspiró profundamente, su corazón estaba casi a punto de salir de su pecho, pero se relajó tanto que olvidó sostenerse y perdió el equilibrio, así que cayó irremediablemente al piso, golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta semi abierta, en ese momento entró Siwon al baño y lo vio ahí tirado, sorprendiéndose

- ¿Haciendo lagartijas? – se mofó aunque estaba preocupado, Changmin se sobaba la cabeza

- Son mis ejercicios nocturnos – respondió sarcásticamente, su compañero de agencia se acercó y le ofreció una mano, Changmin la aceptó y se levantó enseguida, volviéndose a sobar la cabeza – Gracias – acomodó su elegante ropa y luego su cabello

- ¿Estás bien? – lo miró con suspicacia, Changmin asintió

- Perfectamente – contestó con una falsa sonrisa, se fue a lavar las manos y salió del baño renegando y maldiciendo a Yunho, Siwon lo observó hasta que desapareció por completo

Al llegar al departamento Yunho lucía relajado pero Changmin aún estaba molesto, sin embargo ya no había tocado el tema, el mayor que había estado bebiendo más que él estaba alegre, más no borracho. El más alto se metió a su habitación para quitarse la ropa que había traído toda la noche, y aunque él siempre tomaba un baño cuando iban a un evento y regresaban al departamento por la noche, ésta vez no lo hizo, solo se pondría ropa de dormir y listo, además de ser una larga noche habían viajado en la vagoneta más de 2 horas desde Chungdam hasta Seúl y no había sido muy cómodo porque no pudo dormir

- ¡Changmin-ah! – escuchó la voz de Yunho desde la cocina

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió un poco de mala gana, pero no recibió respuesta, entonces Yunho fue hasta la habitación y asomó su cabeza al interior mientras se agarraba del marco de la puerta

- ¿Estás enojado? –

- ¿Por qué? – disimuló mientras buscaba su ropa en el clóset, Yunho sonrió y entró a la habitación, sentándose en la cama

- Por lo que pasó en la fiesta – lo miró fijamente, esperando su reacción, Changmin se giró hasta él y sonrió con falsedad

- No, para nada, fuiste muy prudente – contestó con sarcasmo, sacó su ropa y luego se acercó a la cama, aventándola ahí, Yunho le miró preocupado

- Era broma ¿verdad? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Eso de terminar –

- ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué hablas como si hubiéramos sido pareja? – preguntó con media sonrisa, burlándose de él

- No así, me refiero a terminar nuestro acuerdo –

- ¿Te parece poco? Me besaste en un lugar público, hiciste una escena de celos y casi nos atrapan en una situación vergonzosa ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que podemos continuar con esto? Se acabó Yunho, no más – sentenció decidido – Y quiero estar bien contigo, que estemos bien como amigos y compañeros que somos ¿de acuerdo? Pero nada de besos y esas cosas – expuso con decisión, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Yunho que había estado alegre ahora no tenía la sonrisa tonta de momentos atrás, lo miraba también fijamente, luego de unos momentos sin respuesta se puso de pie, acercándose un poco al otro, Changmin no se movió de su lugar

- ¿Seguro? –

- Claro, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad –

- ¿Sabes que pienso? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Que no te creo – contestó secamente, sin dejar de mirarlo

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó confundido

- Que tú no quieres eso – respondió con una sonrisa, pero extraña, diferente a cualquier sonrisa que haya visto antes en él, así que se puso nervioso

- Claro que es lo que quiero – respondió seriamente, preocupado al verlo con tanta seguridad, pero Yunho sonrió ligeramente, avanzando unos pasos hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder un poco

- ¿Por qué te alejas? –

- ¿Por qué te acercas? ¿No quedó claro? Ya no… - en un movimiento rápido lo alcanzó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, no sabía si era gracias al alcohol que actuaba así, pero estaba decidido a no dejar que Changmin terminara con su nueva relación, el menor lo miraba con asombro - ¿Qué… qué haces? – mirándolo a los ojos trataba de descifrar lo que estaba pensando, aunque no hacía falta descifrarlo, podía imaginarlo

- ¿No te parece una locura dejarlo? –

- Locura es haberte propuesto algo así ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? – reprochó molesto, intentando apartarlo con un empujón, pero cuando su mano izquierda se postró sobre su hombro derecho, Yunho le agarró de la muñeca y estrelló esa mano contra la pared, Changmin abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido - ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame – ordenó preocupado

- ¿Quieres terminar esto entonces? –

- Ya te dije que sí –

- Y yo ya te dije que no te creo, a ti te gusta esto – sentenció con triunfo, sonriendo, pero Changmin no estaba del todo convencido, frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba

- Deja de decir locuras, soy yo el que… - sin dejarlo terminar se acercó a él y tocó sus labios con su boca, tronándole un beso y alejando su rostro del suyo

- Dilo de nuevo –

- ¿Decir qué? –

- Que ya no quieres esto –

- Estás loco, suéltame por favor –

- Solo quiero que lo digas otra vez, mirándome a los ojos, así de cerca como estamos, si me convences te dejaré en paz para siempre – sentenció decidido, estaba convencido de que su amigo solo quería terminar aquello por lo reciente de los acontecimientos de la fiesta

- No hagas esto – lo miró con aquellos ojos suplicantes que eran debilidad para Yunho, pero no desistió, apretó más la mano entorno a la muñeca de Changmin y se acercó de nuevo, rozando sus labios apenas, el menor había inclinado su cabeza hacia la derecha, repeliéndolo

- Changmin… solo dilo –

- Ya no quiero… - repitió con voz baja, luego volteó hacia él y lo miró fijo a los ojos, Yunho devolvió la mirada, perdiéndose ambos en el otro – Terminemos esto Yunho, por favor – lo dijo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo, Yunho vio en sus ojos que efectivamente ya no quería continuar, aunque aún había un rastro de ello en su súplica, era como si el mismo Changmin no supiera lo que quería, pero no podía culparlo, las circunstancias los habían llevado a eso, solo él, solo Yunho amaba en esa extraña relación y mientras aquello fuera de esa manera jamás tendrían estabilidad, quizás era necesario ese espacio y ese tiempo que el menor había pedido en París. Se miraron aún unos momentos a los ojos, Yunho agachó la cabeza unos instantes – Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Yo no quiero perderte Yunho, pero esto… - se calló de pronto al ver a Yunho a los ojos, cuando el mayor levantó la cabeza lo miraba con tristeza

- Está bien – respondió en tono bajo – Hasta aquí llegó por ahora – Changmin abrió amplio los ojos, perturbado por aquella afirmación, Yunho sonrió afligido, sabía que era una especie de despedida, pero no un final, eso jamás podría ser, así que cerró los ojos y se acercó al menor, dispuesto a besarlo, Changmin supo que le debía eso, una despedida con aquel beso, así que cerró sus ojos y entregó sus labios, de forma suave, incluso tierna, la caricia que recibieron de sus bocas fue más allá que cualquier otra del pasado, la mano de Yunho le soltó la muñeca para deslizarse por la mano del menor, entrelazando sus dedos la cerró en la de Changmin, quien poco a poco cerró también su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se besaban. Al terminar separaron sus bocas pero no sus cuerpos, Yunho fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, observando el rostro tranquilo de su compañero, pero cuando Changmin abrió sus ojos y se topó con los de Yunho sintió un estremecimiento en la boca del estómago – Sé lo que pasará… – susurró cerca de sus labios, haciéndolo sentir su aliento – Serás tú quien me busque de nuevo – vaticinó convencido, el menor se quedó congelado, sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban, pero se quedó callado, Yunho soltó su mano y se alejó, sonriéndole con ternura, Changmin lo miró a los ojos por última vez y entonces el otro se fue de su habitación, dejándolo pegado a la pared, en la misma posición hasta que pudo reaccionar y bajó su mano, aún sentía el calor de la mano de Yunho y por primera vez sus labios punzaban, los sentía arder, debía admitirlo, se moría por otro beso

A final de año viajaron hacia Japón, los habían invitado al festival de música anual, de nuevo competirían en uno de los dos equipos, además les habían avisado que tendrían un tour por aquel país, sacarían un nuevo álbum titulado Tone, estaban emocionados al respecto, hacía bastante tiempo que habían promocionado en Japón, les traía buenos recuerdos y a la vez amargas memorias, después de todo en el país del Sol Naciente fue donde tuvieron sus últimos momentos como un grupo de 5, pero no había tiempo para sentirse tristes al respecto, les esperaban muchas cosas, juntos, nuevos recuerdos que forjar, una amistad que reforzar y sorpresas que no podían anticipar, pero 2012 prometía ser uno de sus mejores años. Yunho miró en las pupilas de Changmin el reflejo de la emoción por lo desconocido, le sonrió como solo a él solía sonreírle y compartieron una mirada antes de tomar el avión rumbo a Japón, comenzarían las grabaciones del álbum y había que reunirse con la gente de Avex


	9. 2012 Los lazos que nos unen

**10 años**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Pareja: Yunho x Changmin (HoMin)

Capítulo 9: 2012 "Los lazos que nos unen"

Comenzó la tan ansiada gira por Japón, la primera en tres años desde los sucesos del 2009 que les marcaron para siempre, Yokohama seguía siendo la gran ciudad que lograban recordar, ambos miraban maravillados por la ventana de la vagoneta que los llevaría al lugar del evento, aquel 18 de enero se volvería hacer historia y ellos comenzarían lo que quedó pendiente en aquellos años de ausencia, la emoción no podía ser menor. Changmin miró de reojo a su compañero y sonrió, se le veía tan entusiasmado, como un pequeño niño con sus sueños de ir a Disney world recién cumplidos, se contagió de aquella emoción y también sonrió, Yunho notó su mirada y volteó con delicadeza, dedicándole una sonrisa, los escasos dos segundos que se miraron a los ojos fueron eternos, el menor giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia la ventana y luego lo hizo el mayor, no compartieron palabras, aquel momento no las necesitaba

Entraron corriendo al backstage cuando acabó el concierto, sus corazones palpitaban al ritmo de los gritos de emoción de su staff, celebraron con alegría junto a ellos, su equipo, de nuevo en la batalla; como todo buen líder, Yunho dio su pequeño discurso, agradeciendo a Sam, su coordinador, a los bailarines, miembros de la banda, estilistas, maquilladores y demás gente del staff, dejando como mención final a Changmin, el menor sonrió, levantando la copa de Champagne con la que brindaban, Yunho también sonrió e hizo el mismo gesto, entonces se dispersaron, ese día no celebrarían en forma, al día siguiente también había concierto en aquella misma arena, así que después de un pequeño festejo algunos miembros del staff junto con el dúo se fueron a cenar, y claro, no podía faltar comer el famoso sanmamen entre otras delicias propias de la región. Yunho conversaba con Sam mientras que Changmin estaba inmerso en su comida, recordando con emoción el concierto de ese día, como había extrañado ir a Japón, era como sentirse en casa, aunque habían estado ahí el año pasado para la grabación del disco en ésta ocasión era distinto, aunque eran cansadas, las giras siempre resultaban ser retroalimentadoras, además la relación con Yunho era en ciertos puntos incómoda luego de lo que vivieron el año anterior, así que aquel sería un buen motivo para recuperar la amistad de tiempos atrás, sin recuerdos de besos y extraños acercamientos, se sonrojó al recordarlo, el calor de los besos de Yunho, su cercanía, mucho más latentes ahora que para ésta gira, a algún genio del staff se le ocurrió que hicieran como parte del MC una parodia del segmento de un programa de comedia, donde tuvieron que hacer fan service para deleite de las fans y muy seguramente de Yunho, pero para él era distinto ¿o quizás no? nunca fue partidario de ese tipo de situaciones, no entendía porque a las chicas le parecía lindo o bueno algo así, sin embargo en ésta ocasión hacerlo con Yunho resultó bastante divertido, antes de aquel día ensayaban, frente al staff, imposible no ponerse nervioso, pero todos les aplaudían, resultaba ser muy agradable, incluso para él

Changmin – llamó uno de los miembros del staff al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos, el nombrado volteó enseguida, distraído - ¿Por qué te has sonrojado? ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó con diversión, Changmin se sonrojó aún más, pero siguió comiendo antes de responder

Esto está caliente – contestó como si nada, su interlocutor entendió, luego sonrió

Que buena salida… tengo envidia de la juventud – respondió con una sonrisa, Changmin entendió las palabras más no la intención de la frase, sin embargo sonrió. Yunho que había observado y escuchado a pesar de estar hablando con alguien más no pudo evitar mirarlo unos momentos, fijamente, sin que el otro se percatara

Luego de la tan merecida cena y la posterior sobremesa Yunho y Changmin volvieron al Hotel, aún les rentaban una habitación para los dos, la pequeña casa de renta donde solían vivir hace tiempo ya no era requerida. Lo primero que hizo Yunho fue aventar sus zapatos lo más lejos posible, para molestia de Changmin, pero el menor no hizo comentario alguno, Yunho se tumbó luego en la cama, sin quitarse la ropa que había estado usando desde que salieron de la arena, Changmin supuso que estaría cubierta de sudor, esos detalles eran impensables para él, lo que más disfrutaba era tomar un baño y luego acostarse en la cama, con ropa limpia, pero él y Yunho pensaban completamente diferente

Ey Yunho – llamó el menor mientras se quitaba ordenadamente los zapatos, dejándolos a la entrada como Dios manda, luego se acercó a dónde estaban las camas – Te estoy hablando –

Dime – respondió casi enseguida, tenía los ojos cerrados y su semblante era de tranquilidad

¿No prefieres tomar un baño y luego tirarte en la cama como un vagabundo? – preguntó con molestia, acercándose luego a su ropa para sacar algo para después de su tan ansiado baño

Estoy muy cansado, prefiero madrugar – contestó adormilado

Eres todo un caso, no sé cómo no estás incómodo, tan lleno de sudor y smog de la calle –

Realmente no pienso esas cosas Changmin – abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente – me gusta sentir que hice algo ¿a ti no? –

No, me da lo mismo – respondió indiferente, caminando hacia el baño

Dime una cosa… -

¿Sí? – volteó a verlo, fijamente

Cuando estabas con ella, quiero decir, cuando estaban juntos y bueno… después de "eso" ¿también tomabas una ducha de inmediato? – preguntó con seriedad, aunque algo preocupado de la reacción de Changmin, el menor enseguida se sonrojó ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué Yunho quería saber eso?

¿Por qué preguntas eso? – cuestionó alarmado, volviéndose a sonrojar

Quiero saber, si tanto te molesta el sudor… -

Es diferente – respondió avergonzado

¿Por qué? –

Porque… porque sí, cuando estás con una persona y compartes algo tan íntimo lo que menos importa es eso, supongo… y supongo que mantener el sudor de la otra persona un tiempo es agradable, no sé… - respondió casi en tono inocente, Yunho sonrió enseguida

¿Lo entiendes ahora? –

¿El qué? –

Para mí el escenario es como una cama, el concierto es como "eso" y el público es el amante que compartió conmigo esa experiencia… ¿Puedes comprender ahora? – se miraron unos momentos, Changmin entendía su punto, pero no era lo mismo, al menos para él

Estás algo loco Yunho – meneó la cabeza y luego se alejó, Yunho sonrió al verlo marcharse por fin al baño y cerrar la puerta

Yo también tengo un poco del sudor de Changmin – se dijo así mismo en voz baja y sonrió, aquel tour sería bastante interesante con aquel segmento que su lindo staff había sugerido para ellos dos

El 18 de febrero, el día que Changmin cumplió 24 años fue día de concierto, en Niigata; para su sorpresa el staff llevó un pastel de cumpleaños, las fans aclamaban y él sonreía ampliamente, amaba cumplir años, amaba las sorpresas y sobre todo los regalos, como aquel pastel, el público y el staff pedían que soplara las velas, pero Changmin sabía de sobra como terminaría eso, pudo ver las negras intenciones de Yunho cuando se acercaba a él, aunque finalmente se animó a hacerlo, agachándose ligeramente y su compañero no se tentó el corazón para estrellarlo contra el betún, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Changmin por retroceder y que eso no sucediera, así terminó con el menjurje que cubría el pastel en su cara, Yunho se reía por su hazaña, pensando en que sería realmente más divertido poder limpiarlo con besos. El menor se retiró para poder limpiarse y Yunho quedó solo en el escenario, interactuando con el público. Cuando el concierto terminó volvieron a celebrar con su staff en el backstage, aquella era una de las cosas que amaban de ir a Japón, siempre había algo que celebrar y su staff gustaba mucho de esas cosas… Changmin conversaba con algunos de los bailarines mientras bebían cerveza, el líquido favorito de Changmin, en tanto Yunho se encontraba junto a Sam, coordinador del concierto, acababan de quedar solos luego que una de las camarógrafas se retirara a otro punto del lugar. Yunho tenía algunos segundos mirando fijamente a su compañero, con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar

Se ve realmente feliz – comentó el famoso bailarín y Yunho asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo

Sí, se ve radiante – contestó sin pensar en la palabra que utilizaba, le sucedía seguido cuando hablaba en otro idioma, su interlocutor lo miró de reojo, soltando una pequeña risa que lo hizo voltear a verle

¿Qué sucede? –

Nada, me gusta cómo te refieres a él –

¿Lo volví hacer? ¿Dije una cosa por otra? – cuestionó avergonzado, sonriendo tímidamente

No es eso, la forma en que siempre hablas de él, como si te sintieras muy orgulloso, me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para ti – observó sin miramientos, Yunho pudo notar un calor extraño en sus orejas, no solía sonrojarse pero supo que lo estaba

Changmin y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, como grupo, como amigos… - hizo una pausa mientras lo observaba – Entre él y yo han pasado muchas cosas importantes en muchos aspectos, lo he visto crecer de tantas formas que me siento muy tranquilo cuando lo veo así, me emociona ¿sabes? – explicó con mucha convicción, sin dejar de mirarlo, Sam suspiró y luego sonrió, pudo entender perfectamente lo que Yunho le decía, no necesitaba mayores detalles de esa clase de "cosas". Changmin sintió una mirada fuerte sobre él y volteó, topándose con la de Yunho y Sam, les sonrió con amabilidad, deteniendo luego su mirada en Yunho unos instantes antes de volver a su conversación, dejando de mirarlos, Yunho se alejó de Sam para acercarse a Changmin, se colocó a su lado y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo en un abrazo fraternal, uniéndose a la conversación, Changmin sonrió cálidamente al sentirlo junto a él, pero sin perder atención en la conversación…

Luego de la pequeña celebración regresaron al Hotel, ésta vez Yunho tomó el baño que Changmin le insistía que tomara después de los conciertos, al salir se lo topó acostado en su cama, leyendo un manga, el mayor sonrió, él también gustaba de leer mangas, por lo general cuando estaban en Japón su staff les llevaba varios tomos de diferentes títulos

¿Nos trajeron One Piece? – preguntó ni tardo ni perezoso, Changmin sin dejar de ver su manga señaló el montículo de ellos que estaban sobre el mueble de la televisión, Yunho se dirigió a ellos y buscó el de su interés, luego se acercó a la cama de Changmin y se sentó junto a él, sin pedirle permiso, comenzando a leer, el menor giró su cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con recelo ¿Por qué invadía así su espacio personal?

Yunho… - llamó casi con voz trémula y el aludido volteó, sonriéndole de forma que lo hizo sentir incómodo

¿Qué pasa? –

Nada… - sin querer mirarlo de nuevo volvió a su manga, poniéndose nervioso sin saber por qué, en tanto el mayor sonrió con triunfo, leyendo después

Changmin – lo llamó luego de un rato, el menor hizo un sonido en señal de que lo había escuchado y esperaba que hablara, sin perder de vista su lectura - ¿Ya hablaste con tu familia? ¿te felicitaron? – preguntó con demasiado interés

Sí, hablé con ellos antes del concierto ¿Por qué? –

Curiosidad… - volvió a quedarse callado, intentó leer de nuevo pero ya no podía concentrarse – Changmin… - lo llamó de nuevo

¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió con un poco de desesperación, estaba en la parte más emocionante y su inquieto amigo no se callaba

No, nada… - respondió con un poco de tristeza, Changmin lo percibió pero decidió ignorarlo, decidido a terminar de leer ese tomo. Al hacerlo lo dejó sobre la cama y se giró hacia Yunho, éste ya no leía, estaba acostado junto a él con los ojos cerrados

No puede ser – pensó con molestia, si Yunho se había quedado dormido entonces él debía irse a la cama de su amigo, las cosas ya no eran como antes, compartir una cama ya no era lo mismo, como aquellas noches antes del gran comeback de TVXQ, cuando se quedaban dormidos luego de charlar horas y horas, uno al lado del otro en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Lamentaba aquello, esos días eran realmente llenos de tranquilidad y los extrañaba – Yunho… - susurró tenuemente, estirando su brazo para sujetar suavemente el hombro de su compañero y removerlo, intentando despertarlo, ésta vez el mayor no fingía, realmente se había quedado dormido, así que lo movió un poco más fuerte – Yunho –

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó adormilado, girándose hacia su lado izquierdo, donde estaba Changmin, sonrió al verlo tan cerca, el menor lo notó y se alejó un poco, carraspeó discretamente y miró hacia la cama de Yunho

Vete a tu cama – ordenó con prisa, pero Yunho se removió entre la cama y luego se estiró

Tú siempre tienes la cama más cómoda, no es justo – se quejó

Son iguales, pero si quieres quédate, me voy a la tuya – un poco molesto se giró y sacó los pies de la cama, pero no pudo levantarse pues Yunho le detuvo el brazo, haciéndolo voltear

¿Cuál es el inconveniente? Cabemos perfectamente los dos –

No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú – respondió un poco alterado, pero sonriendo

¿Por qué? Hemos dormido juntos antes – observó con calma

Antes, tú lo has dicho, no ahora, es incómodo, a medida que crecemos se vuelve más extraño, dos hombres de nuestra edad, durmiendo juntos, es muy raro – explicó con inquietud, soltándose del agarre, pero Yunho lo sujetó de nuevo

Tienes razón Changmin, perdón, me iré a mi cama – lo soltó al fin y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su cama, se acostó ahí sin volver a hablar, Changmin suspiró mientras movía su cabeza a los lados, sintiendo como si fuera su deber ir a "contentar" a su ofendida esposa, así que se puso de pie y caminó a aquella cama, sentándose a su lado – Eso es muy extraño – se mofó el mayor al ver que hacía lo mismo que él

Cállate que quiero dormir – se acostó completamente y le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos, el mayor también se giró en la misma dirección, observándole desde atrás, sonrió ampliamente, que atractivo se veía también desde aquella perspectiva, con ganas que no estuvieran esos 40 cm de cama separándolos y poder abrazarlo, pero si hacía aquello se ganaría el odio de Changmin para siempre, cosa que jamás podría soportar

Desde ese día durante varias noches compartieron la cama, sin comentar nada, solamente alguno de los dos llegaba y se acostaba en la cama del otro, a veces conversaban y otras no, aunque también hubo días en los que cada quien dormía en su propia cama, no había una regla en específico, solo tomaban la decisión inconscientemente, se había vuelto una especie de extraña costumbre.

La gira continuaba, era el turno del gran Tokyo Dome, aquel bestial lugar en el que guardaban miles de memorias, su primera vez ahí fue en el 2009, con la gira The secret code, ahora volvían de nuevo, ellos dos solo, con buenos ánimos de dar lo mejor de ellos, porque eran Tohoshinki, y Tohoshinki nunca decepciona a sus fans. En el majestuoso lugar tendrían tres presentaciones aunque no serían las últimas de la gira. Aquel día 15 de abril sucedió algo hermoso para ambos miembros que jamás olvidarían, luego de un proyecto ideado por Bigeast especialmente para agradecerles por la permanencia a su lado durante la presentación de su canción Still el inmenso océano rojo fue sustituido por un mar de luces blancas que les llenó de brillo la mirada…

"_Dicen que cuando tu corazón late de prisa y tan lleno de vida es como si fuera a salírsete el alma en un suspiro"**_

Yunho recordó aquellas palabras tan vívidamente como si fuera aquel mismo instante de su debut, la inquietud de su corazón, la alegría de su alma, volver a sentir la emoción de un adolescente que moría de ganas por comerse al mundo. Todo estaba ahí, sus sentimientos agolpados en los latidos desesperados de su corazón, en el escenario que añoraba, junto a los incondicionales fans, junto al hombre que amaba, aquel que sin esperar nada a cambio seguía a su lado. Aunque en ese momento no lloró, los sentimientos acumulados desde aquel hermoso océano blanco hasta el final del concierto terminaron por hacerlo explotar en un mar de diversas emociones, ahí, frente a su hermoso océano Bigeast y junto a Changmin se soltó a llorar, por primera vez desde que pisaba un escenario y para asombro de todos, sus fans, el staff y aún más de Changmin, y no es que nunca lo hubiese visto llorar, pero era la primera vez que sucedía así, tan abiertamente, y fue tanta su impresión que sus ojos se enrojecieron ante aquella conmovedora escena, sin apartar su mirada de él le escuchó hablar, agradecer, dejando su corazón en las palabras sinceras que salían de su boca… y el concierto de ese día terminó, al regresar al backstage el ambiente no se sentía del todo tenso y todos animaban a Yunho con sus palabras, los felicitaban a ambos, porque habían pasado por tantas cosas para llegar hasta ahí, para seguir siendo Tohoshinki en cada paso dado. Changmin en cambio no habló mucho, se limitaba a asentir con su cabeza o aplaudir cuando se requería, mientras los demás hablaban de los sucesos de ese día, pero solo Yunho supo que tanto quería decir su hermano menor y que por razones que solo él conocía las diría en privado, como siempre, el menor no era muy bueno con las palabras, más aún si éstas habría que decirlas en público o delante de personas que no fueran de su completa confianza. Así regresaron al Hotel luego de que ya no hubo más motivo para quedarse en el backstage del Dome, al día siguiente debían dar su último concierto en Tokio y luego partirían hacia Osaka para sus presentaciones en el Kyocera Dome; no habían conversado en el trayecto después de haber ido a cenar, su manager en Japón los dejó hasta la puerta de la habitación y se fue luego de felicitarlos por enésima vez. En cuanto llegó, como siempre, Changmin fue a ducharse, al salir se encontró con Yunho de espaldas a la puerta del baño, sentado en su cama, tenía la cabeza agachada y sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, el menor lo miró fijamente unos instantes, dudando en sí debía acercarse o no, había tanto que quería preguntar

¿Estás bien? – atinó a preguntar luego de unos instantes

Sí, todo bien – respondió secamente, luego se irguió, suspiró profundo y sin levantarse giró la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia su compañero - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? –

¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo, extrañado de la pregunta – Excelente, no soy yo quien lloró frente a tanta gente – respondió con sinceridad, acercándose a la cama de Yunho, éste se giró de nuevo al frente cuando Changmin llegó hasta allá

Fueron tantas cosas, yo… -

Lo sé – lo interrumpió Changmin, luego le sonrió con sinceridad – Sé muy bien lo que sentiste – lo miró fijamente, estiró su mano diestra y con el dorso de su dedo índice le acarició la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, Yunho no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ademanes de parte de Changmin y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. - ¿Sabes? Me hizo pensar en lo mucho que amo esto, no me veo lejos de éste mundo, antes quise escapar, sentía que me caía, que mi vida era un pozo sin fondo en el que yo caía y caía sin saber lo que vendría – comenzó a explicar el más alto, aún con su dedo tocando a Yunho, mientras éste lo miraba fijamente, escuchando atento – Pero gracias a ti encontré una mano que detuvo mi caída, no estaría parado aquí si no fuera por ti – sonrió al terminar, nervioso sin saber por qué, Yunho sonrió con calidez, Changmin siempre encontraba que decir cuando lo necesitaba, así como sabía callar cuando lo precisaba. El mayor se puso de pie cuando Changmin retiró su mano y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los brazos en su espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro

Yo tampoco estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, me diste mucha fuerza para seguir Changmin, gracias – dijo de forma cariñoso cerca de su oído, el aludido sonrió, avergonzado, pero se aferró también a su cuerpo y en silencio se abrazaron unos instantes - ¿No importa esto? – preguntó Yunho de repente, aún no se habían soltado

¿El qué? – preguntó enseguida

Aún tengo sudor en la ropa y tú te acabas de bañar – respondió burlonamente, Changmin sonrió levemente, comenzando a soltarlo

Está bien por hoy, pero solo hoy… - respondió cuando terminaron de soltarse, Yunho sonrió de aquella forma que lograba darle calidez al ánimo de Changmin

Entonces también solo por hoy… - el mayor se acercó de nuevo a él, el más alto lo observó, borrando su sonrisa, esperando, sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero Yunho cerró los suyos y sujetándolo del rostro inclinó su cabeza a la derecha y le besó los labios, por instantes el menor cerró los suyos, recordando la calidez de aquellos labios que durante meses no había tocado, pero no pudo responder, no en ese momento, Yunho tampoco esperó respuesta, solo se alejó de él y al abrir los ojos le sonrió – Perdón… - aunque no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que hizo se disculpó, creyendo que Changmin necesitaba una disculpa pero no fue así, el menor sonrió y tan solo agitó levemente la cabeza a los lados, indicándole que no había problema. Yunho se alejó y fue a tomar una ducha, pero antes de entrar al baño el menor lo llamó, así que volteó hacia él, observando a su compañero acercarse hasta quedar frente a frente - ¿Qué pasa? –

Mi mamá siempre dice que las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen – comentó sonrojado, pero Yunho no entendió que trataba de decir

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundido

Tonto… - de forma más brusca que Yunho se acercó más, sujetándole la nuca con su mano derecha lo atrajo hacia él y cerrando los ojos con fuerza lo besó, pero a diferencia de su compañero él si buscó una respuesta, Yunho le respondió dubitativo y ambos movieron sus labios como si antes no hubieran compartido besos, era como volver a empezar, hasta que se acostumbraron, Changmin llevó su otra mano al cuello del mayor y luego la pasó hasta su espalda, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, no sabía por qué, solo necesitaba de ese roce, de una gran cercanía, pero Yunho le sujetó los brazos con sus manos, como si tuviera intensión de apartarlo, pero no podía, él necesitaba también de aquellos besos, de aquel cuerpo, pero si se dejaba llevar terminaría excitándose, quizás buscaría algo más que solo besos, pero sabía que Changmin no estaba preparado para eso, quizás nunca lo estaría. La falta de aire fue su enemiga, no hubo más remedio que apartar sus labios y abrir los ojos, estaban jadeantes, respirando rápidamente, la cercanía llevó a Changmin a darse cuenta de lo que provocó en el mayor con sus besos y se sintió avergonzado, Yunho también notó que se había dado cuenta, pero el menor no hizo comentario alguno ni se apartó rápido de él, asustado, Changmin solo sonrió tímidamente – Será mejor que… -

Tomaré un baño – le interrumpió, sonriendo nervioso – De agua fría – completó luego, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin solo asintió, casi sin expresión, pero estaba realmente avergonzado con la situación. Se miraron en silencio antes de que Yunho entrara por fin en el baño, en cuanto lo hizo el menor sintió que se desplomaba, solía tener mayor control sobre esas "incómodas" situaciones, así que él no sufrió ningún "accidente", pero estaba nervioso, sus labios cosquilleaban como nunca antes. Anteriormente se habían besado así o con más pasión, pero el alcohol no hacía que pudiera recordar exactamente el detalle de aquellos besos, para Changmin el beso que acababa de darse con Yunho fue el mejor; suspiró profundamente y se pasó las manos por el cabello, no quería estar ahí para cuando Yunho saliera, sentía vergüenza, pero tampoco podía salir de la habitación, así que optó por irse a acostar, con suerte se quedaría dormido antes de que su compañero saliera de bañarse. A partir de esa noche no volvieron a dormir juntos

Terminaron sus presentaciones en el Tokyo Dome y tuvieron que abandonar Tokio, ahora era el turno de Osaka, ahí tendrían 3 conciertos y así se concluiría por fin su gira Tone, la primera de Tohoshinki como dúo. Viajaron a Osaka por tierra, tenían días de pausa por lo que fue posible; en la gran vagoneta no viajaba todo su staff por obvias razones, en la parte de atrás estaban Yunho y Changmin, durante una pequeña parte del trayecto fueron despiertos, mirando por la ventana de vidrios polarizados mientras comentaban algunas cosas, sobre todo recuerdos, todas y cada una de las ciudades de Japón por las que estuvieron les traía algún recuerdo en especial

¿Sabes Changmin? Deseaba mucho poder visitar Osaka de nuevo – comentó Yunho una hora después de salir rumbo a la mencionada ciudad

¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin mucho interés

Las personas son más cálidas ahí ¿no crees? Más alegres –

Solo un poco, lo que pasa es que eres muy fácil de impresionar – respondió con burla, era una especie de pasatiempo para él contradecir todo lo que dijera Yunho, viéndolo desde perspectivas diferentes, Yunho torció un poco la boca en señal de berrinche

Eres malo conmigo – observó con suma precisión y su compañero sonrió triunfante

Lo que pasa es que te quejas demasiado –

¿Yo? – lo miró con incredulidad – Eres la persona más quejumbrosa que conozco – se defendió sin miramientos, Changmin también volteó a verlo

¿Yo me quejo? Eso no es verdad –

Ahora te quejas porque digo que te quejas de más – rio divertido, ahora él había contratacado las burlas de su amigo, Changmin sonrió al reconocer su derrota

Yo mejor dormiré – él también pondría su escudo para defenderse, amaba bromear con otros y burlarse de ellos, pero no que le hicieran lo mismo

Descansa Changmin, nos espera una final importante – comentó para continuar el cambio de tema, luego se estiró hacia el equipaje que llevaban y sacó una pequeña manta

¿Eso para qué? –

Tengo frío, el aire acondicionado está un poco fuerte, tápate también – sin pedirle permiso se acercó un poco más a él y echó la sábana sobre las piernas de ambos

Yo no quiero – se quejó de nuevo, intentando quitársela pero Yunho lo impidió

Debes cuidar tus articulaciones de los cambios bruscos de temperatura – explicó como si hablara un padre a su hijo, Changmin no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, cuando su amigo se ponía en esa posición de padre sobreprotector no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer – Listo, ya puedes dormir – sonrió con emoción, había logrado domarlo en ese round

Está bien – gruñó irremediablemente, luego cerró los ojos. Yunho metió ambas manos en la manta y las colocó en sus piernas, cerrando los ojos también, como siempre se quedó dormido antes que Changmin, éste lo supo cuando escuchó su cambio de respiración, miró a su lado y lo vio, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su lado y la boca ampliamente abierta - ¿Qué nunca dormirás como la gente? – pensó indignado al ver ese rostro de siempre al dormir. Él también sintió algo de frío en sus manos y pensó en aquello de las articulaciones, así que también las metió, intentando ponerlas a los costados de sus piernas, pero su mano izquierda cayó sobre la mano de Yunho que ya no reposaba sobre su pierna, sino al costado de ésta y la retiró enseguida, sin sacarla de la manta, giró su cabeza hacia él y recordó esas noches en que compartían cama, recordando un día en específico cuando despertó en medio de la madrugada, con ganas de ir al baño, al abrir los ojos lo vio de frente a él, demasiado cerca, se le veía tan tranquilo dormir que olvidó sus ganas de ir al baño y lo contempló por casi media hora, su apacible rostro como el de un niño inquieto que ha caído profundamente dormido luego de un día lleno de juegos. Sonrió al recordarlo, ahora podía ver aquella misma expresión, aunque menos linda que aquella noche – Cada vez me siento más extraño a tu lado – pensó afligido, no entendía por qué, pero Yunho comenzaba a ser alguien en quien no podía dejar de pensar, algo como su familia, pero más allá, porque no eran los lazos de sangre aquellos que les unían, eran otro tipo de lazos, tenía miedo ¿podía imaginar una vida sin él?... de ser posible redujo más la distancia entre sus cuerpos, agarró la mano que antes había dejado de tocar y la subió a donde estaba antes, sobre la pierna de Yunho, con cuidado para no despertarlo, luego con su misma mano izquierda la colocó sobre la mano derecha de Yunho, apretándola ligeramente, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido poco después

A media hora antes de llegar a Osaka el menor comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el paisaje afuera de aquella vagoneta, volvió a cerrarlos unos instantes antes de abrirlos definitivamente, se sentó más adecuadamente y con su mano derecha se comenzó a tallar el ojo derecho, sintiendo casi al instante cuando quiso mover su mano izquierda que ésta era sujetada por la mano de Yunho, miró rápidamente hacia él y lo observó viendo también el paisaje de afuera, pero del lado de su ventana

Despertaste – dijo en voz baja, sonriendo, luego de unos instantes giró la cabeza hacia él, después la apoyó sobre el respaldo sin dejar de mirarlo, Changmin tragó saliva e intentó quitar su mano, pero Yunho la apretó contra la suya, tenían sus dedos entrelazados – Cuando desperté tú me sujetabas a mí, solo quiero ser amable también – sonrió tratando de no reírse, la expresión de Changmin era muy graciosa en esos momentos, incluso parecía sonrojado, el menor desistió de soltar su mano y estuvieron con las manos agarradas durante casi todo el trayecto que les faltaba, hasta que el mayor lo soltó a él, luego quitó la manta de sus piernas para guardarla – Vaya que tenías frío, estás más cerca de mí – observó al ver que el espacio entre ambos era casi nulo, Changmin disimuló sonriendo sarcásticamente

Si claro, quería el calor de tu cuerpo – comentó con burla sin pensar en lo raro que sonaba decir aquello

Es lo mismo que digo – respondió Yunho, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin enseguida retiró su mirada de él y puso atención al paisaje de afuera, en pocos minutos estuvieron ya en Osaka, guardando absoluto silencio, sin hablar de aquello después

A mediados de año fueron invitados a un festival en la isla de Jeju, sin embargo a éste no asistieron varios artistas de la ola hallyu como era la costumbre, el evento en sí fue privado, siendo ellos los únicos invitados junto a una famosa cantante, por lo que el sentimiento de estar ahí fue distinto al de cualquier otro, parecía más bien un viaje personal de ellos dos solos; dicha idea emocionó a Yunho, era como un viaje de pareja o al menos así lo veía él, en cambio Changmin no tenía ningún sentimiento especial al respecto, aunque debía reconocer que se sentía extraño. Llegaron al Hotel con vista al mar alrededor de la tarde, comenzaba a oscurecer, el festival sería al día siguiente por la noche, así que solo estarían ahí ese día, su anfitrión y organizador del evento los vio llegar al Hotel y no tardó en acercarse a saludarlos, el veterano actor y cantante Son Ji Chang mostró una gran sonrisa al verlos, Yunho y Changmin correspondieron igual

Los estaba esperando – dijo con emoción – Hace rato mi esposa preguntó por ustedes, ha tenido que ir a unos asuntos –

Es un honor, muchas gracias por la invitación, nos gustaría mostrar nuestros respetos a su esposa cuando sea posible – contestó Yunho con aquella educación que le caracterizaba al hablarle a sus mayores, Changmin asentía convencido mientras sonreía

Vengan al Lobby, los registraremos – cargando cada uno con su maleta le siguieron, Changmin miraba con emoción, aquel era un bonito Hotel. Ji Chang se acercó a la recepción y pidió por la habitación que se había asignado a TVXQ, sin embargo hubo un problema al hacer la reservación, el hombre miraba la pantalla un poco inquieto mientas charlaba con la recepcionista, aquel era un Hotel concurrido y no había muchas habitaciones disponibles. Yunho al ver que algo pasaba atinó a mirar a Changmin, se entendieron con la mirada y se acercaron a la recepción

¿Algo pasa? – preguntó el mayor al ver el rostro preocupado de su anfitrión

Sí, hubo un problema al reservar –

Respondió incómodo, no le gustaba quedar mal con sus invitados, Yunho se acercó más y miró la pantalla, a nombre de Jung Yunho y Shim Changmin estaba reservada una suite nupcial, pronto abrió ampliamente los ojos al leer, Changmin vio su expresión y se confundió, no sabía si le daba gusto o susto lo que había leído, así que él también se acercó a ver, casi sintió que se ponía verde ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Hyung, eso no… - susurró con perplejidad el menor, refiriéndose a Ji Chang

Lo lamento mucho, de verdad – respondió el cantante, realmente avergonzado

Es solo una habitación, no se preocupe – dijo Yunho para calmar el ambiente, pero a Changmin no le pareció del todo que no importaba ¿Qué dirían las personas si supieran? – Ya sabemos que no somos una pareja de casados – se rio con ganas, aunque nervioso

Estoy muy apenado –

Perdonen, de verdad – se unió la recepcionista a la pena por aquel incidente

¿De verdad no hay más habitaciones? – insistió Changmin casi de forma caprichosa, Yunho lo volteó a ver para reprenderlo con la mirada, no quería que su anfitrión siguiera sintiéndose mal

Si, vuelva a buscar por favor – insistió el hombre, Yunho movió la cabeza a los lados para regañarlo, así que Changmin optó por apoyar la moción de que no importaba

Está bien, no es necesario, usaremos esa habitación, es una sola noche – dijo por amabilidad, torciendo una especie de rara sonrisa, Yunho conocía de sobra esa expresión

Muy bien, lamento que esto haya pasado – comentó avergonzado, entregándoles la llave

No se preocupe, estaremos bien – sonrió el mayor, con esa tranquilidad que inspiraba confianza, su anfitrión sonrió, ya más tranquilo

Entonces por favor pasen, en dos horas haremos una recepción en el salón, se servirá una cena especial, los esperamos – indicó y ellos dos asintieron, a Changmin se le iluminaron los ojos al oír que cenarían, se moría de hambre

Nos veremos más tarde – se despidió amablemente Yunho, el anfitrión del evento asintió y se despidió agitando su mano, entonces ambos se fueron rumbo a los elevadores, Yunho no mencionó nada del incidente pero se moría de ganas por ver la habitación de él y "su esposa" casi evitó reír al pensar en el término, Changmin en cambio seguía sin parecerle buena la idea, pero ya vería la forma de mandar a Yunho al suelo y el ganarse la cama nupcial. Llegaron a la habitación asignada y Yunho abrió la puerta, ninguno entró, Yunho miró a Changmin - ¿Te llevo en brazos? – preguntó en burla, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte del menor, quien lo ignoró y entró en la habitación, prendiendo la luz, Yunho entró también y cerró la puerta, dejando su maleta enseguida junto a ésta. Miraron asombrados lo bonita de la habitación, con un recibidor como si fuera casa, no había ninguna puerta, pero la recámara estaba separada con un muro

Wow – expresó el menor al ver los muebles, eran finos pero con un estilo simple, la habitación estaba bastante iluminada y fresca, avanzaron hacia la recámara y de nuevo Changmin casi siente que su color de piel cambió a uno verduzco, la cama no solamente era muy amplia y de telas finas, sino que estaba adornada con dosel alrededor, era demasiado romántico, claro, si era una habitación nupcial tenía que serlo, estaba tan impactado que no reparó en los demás muebles, cerca de la cama estaba una ventana grande con las cortinas de seda cubriéndola, se acercó ahí, como siendo llamado por un canto de sirenas y se dio cuenta que tenían vista directa al mar

Es preciosa – observó Yunho maravillado, si fueran realmente una pareja de recién casados a él le gustaría estar con Changmin en esos momentos precisamente "consumando" el matrimonio en aquella cama, se sonrojó solo de pensarlo y esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la cama, Changmin que ya no veía por la ventana lo miró hacer esa expresión y enseguida lo miró con enojo ¿Qué diablos se estaba imaginando el pervertido?

¡Ey! Lo que sea que estás pensando… ni te lo tengas creído – mencionó preocupado, no tenía ni idea de lo que había imaginado su amigo, pero no le había gustado para nada aquella extraña y lujuriosa expresión, Yunho lo miró y rio por lo bajo

No soy esa clase de persona – se excusó enseguida – Solo pensaba que se veía bonita – mintió valientemente, Changmin torció la boca y dejó caer su maleta al suelo

No sé, no te creo, tomaré una ducha – informó enseguida, aunque su viaje no fue largo quería estar muy limpio a la hora de la cena, Yunho lo miró fijamente unos instantes, Changmin lo notó cuando se disponía a sacar ropa de su maleta - ¿Qué me miras? –

He estado pensando – contestó tranquilamente, sin dejar de mirarlo

Dime ¿en qué has pensado? –

En Tokio – respondió casi nervioso, Changmin entendió enseguida el mensaje y se aclaró la garganta discretamente, sosteniéndole la mirada

En Tokio… - respondió por lo bajo, pensando en que escucharía ahora, esperó una respuesta

¿Tú no piensas en ello? –

No te entiendo –

Me entiendes perfectamente – lo contradijo con seriedad, comenzando a acercarse a él

Yunho… -

Lo que hice no estuvo bien, rompí nuestro acuerdo, pero tú, tú Changmin… - quiso terminar, pero fue interrumpido

Cosa del momento, nada más… perdóname si te hice creer otra cosa – explicó luego de tragar saliva, Yunho se detuvo a menos de un metro de él

Ese es el problema, yo no quiero que sean solo "momentos" – explicó nervioso, desvió la mirada unos instantes, no soportaba ver tanto desconcierto en el rostro de su compañero, Changmin tragó saliva duramente, de pronto fue como si su mirada no pudiera enfocar y sin responder le dio la espalda

Es una locura, nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación – explicó casi temblando por los nervios, Yunho sonrió como quien busca qué palabras decir, luego dio un par de pasos al frente hasta estar muy cerca de la espalda del menor, quien lo sintió acercarse pero no se movió

¿Qué me dirías si te propusiera que seamos amantes? – inquirió con inquietud, no había querido ser tan directo, no quería asustarlo, pero aquellas palabras eran sinceras y salieron de su boca sin planearlas, al oír aquella propuesta los ojos de Changmin se abrieron aún más de par en par, quedándose paralizado ¿había oído bien? ¿era otra broma de mal gusto? – Changmin – lo llamó al cabo de unos momentos de silencio entre los dos, el mayor estaba preocupado de la reacción que pudiera tener el menor

¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué clase de locura es esa? – preguntó indignado, pero con voz moderada, no estaba enojado, solo un poco asustado

Eso, que seamos amantes… - repitió con menos duda, mirando fijamente su nuca, Changmin cerró los ojos unos momentos y suspiró, luego se giró hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

No – contestó tajantemente – Es lo que te diría, no aceptaría semejante propuesta – contestó decidido, Yunho sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos, si alguna vez decidió no confesarle su amor al más alto era precisamente para no sentir lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo

Entiendo – respondió con dejo de tristeza

No, ese es tu problema Yunho, que realmente no entiendes – expuso con firmeza, Yunho lo miró a los ojos en silencio unos momentos

¿Qué es lo que debo entender? Explícame – lo retó sin miramientos, el menor suspiró profundamente sin dejar de mirarlo

Eso, que tú y yo somos amigos solamente, no se trata solo de que te estoy rechazando como amante – al decir esa palabra sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago – Se trata de que ni tú ni yo nos queremos de esa forma – aunque no era así, el mayor no lo contradijo – Y ser amantes, eso… eso implica algo más íntimo y no es lo que quiero – sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta al mencionarlo – Eso es lo que deberías entender –

¿Sabes que entiendo? –

¿Qué? –

Que ni tú mismo te crees lo que estás diciendo – respondió sin esperar, Changmin abrió amplio los ojos ¿de qué diablos hablaba? – Dos personas, más aún, dos hombres que solo son amigos no se besan como lo hemos hecho – Changmin desvió la mirada, nervioso, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, lo pensó unos momentos, sin hablar – Lo que pasa es que te asusta lo que puedas sentir por mí ¿no es así? – Preguntó directamente, sin rodeos, Changmin se sorprendió de nuevo, retrocedió un paso casi imperceptiblemente

Tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos por ti, te quiero, y mucho – explicó

Eso lo sé, así como sé que pueden surgir otra clase de sentimientos – indicó con decisión

¿Estás loco? –

No, y deja ya la doble moral… cada vez que nos hemos besado noto la falsedad en tus palabras de éste momento, he llegado a pensar que solo me importa como actúas y no lo que dices, la forma en que responde tu cuerpo… - se acercó tanto que Changmin se sintió estremecer, pero por acto reflejo lo empujó para alejarlo

No te acerques así – pidió nervioso, aunque no estaba molesto, Yunho no dijo nada y se acercó de nuevo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros y lo atrajo a él para robarle un beso, Changmin apretó los labios para que el mayor no buscara una respuesta a su caricia, después apartó bruscamente su cabeza, girándola hacia un lado, Yunho abrió sus ojos y lo observó, tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, continuó sujetándolo de los hombros por un momento, luego lo soltó

Perdóname – dijo por lo bajo, caminó un paso atrás y le dio la espalda – No te forzaré a nada, pero quiero que seas más sincero contigo mismo – completó con una sonrisa triste, Changmin apretó los labios de nuevo y se quedó callado unos instantes, sin mirarlo

Es verdad… - comentó de pronto, mirando después a Yunho – Me asusta pensar en mis sentimientos por ti, en lo que pudiera llegar a sentir – confesó avergonzado, Yunho sintió que su corazón volvía a unir sus pedazos y se giró hacia él, su compañero lo observaba – Y no quiero que cambien, solo te quiero ver como mi amigo, mi compañero, así quiero que sea siempre, solo eso – culminó su explicación, volviendo a deshacer en segundos la ilusión que Yunho se había hecho de sus primeras palabras ¿cuántas veces podía decepcionarse y aún seguir esperanzado en que aquel a quien amaba le correspondiera? Sonrió amargamente, Changmin observó sus expresiones y sintió una punzada en su estómago

Supongo que es así… - susurró casi para sí mismo. Por segundos estuvieron en silencio, sin mirarse, cada uno pensando en la situación desde su punto de vista – Hay un evento al cuál asistir – rompió el hielo el mayor, alejándose hacia su maleta que había dejado a la entrada, Changmin suspiró profundo mientras se agarraba el pecho, que momento tan tenso entre los dos, su corazón latía rápido, necesitaba esa ducha urgentemente así que se fue a bañar. Yunho en cambio había llegado hasta la puerta, se agachó para agarrar su maleta pero se dejó caer de rodillas, que ganas había tenido de besar y tocar a Changmin, incluso contra su voluntad, pero había sido una lucha interna devastadora, una parte de él quería ser más rudo, más directo, que no le importara nada, pero en contrapartida estaba su otro yo, el diligente y diplomático Yunho, el que hacía lo correcto y que le pedía a gritos guardar la compostura, a él fue a quien terminó por obedecer y se había detenido. Ahora se arrepentía, porque si no seguía siendo directo jamás tendría el valor de decirle a Changmin que estaba enamorado, que desde hace años ha estado esperando por él, o quizás era momento de darse por vencido, no estaba seguro de nada - ¿Por qué? – se lamentó en silencio, apretó los puños sobre la tela de la maleta y se agachó, apoyando la frente en ésta, nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrado

Cuando Changmin salió del baño se encontraba solo en la habitación, vio la maleta de Yunho abierta sobre el suelo de la recámara, era obvio que se vistió y salió, rumbo a la cena, aún faltaba casi una hora para que comenzara, pero él ya no estaba ahí, Changmin suspiró con frustración, todo lo sucedido momentos atrás, las palabras que se dijeron lo hicieron sentir culpable, quizás fue muy duro con Yunho, pero él mismo tenía la cabeza hecha un nido ¿Qué pretendía el mayor de ellos dos? A él le asustaba lo que pudiera pasar, ya de por sí besarse ocasionalmente o sus extraños acercamientos resultaban impresionantes y difíciles de asimilar, no podía imaginarse a ambos así, como había dicho "hipotéticamente" Yunho, como amantes, porque si bien se habían besado en varias, o mejor dicho, numerosas ocasiones, el término amantes según su entender abarcaba un plano más íntimo, el cuál obviamente involucraba sexo… el rojo le invadió por completo el rostro… las ideas le turbaron la mente: sus cuerpos unidos sin ropa que les estorbase, acto sexual, contacto genital, coito, cópula; no importaba el término que le diera al suceso, era bochornoso, sucio, degenerado, y obviamente no se imaginaba involucrado en eso junto a Yunho, claro, había estado con su ex novia en varias ocasiones, pero era distinto ¿no? porque es lo que dicta la naturaleza, hombre y mujer, con tipos de cuerpos diferente cumpliendo funciones distintas ¿podría llamarlo un ensamble perfecto? No quería sentirse homofóbico pero realmente no entendía como 2 hombres podrían entregarse de esa forma, porque "aquello" con lo que podrían lograr ese "ensamble perfecto" tenía también sus propias funciones, además de usarlo así obviamente representaría doloroso a un nivel que no podría siquiera imaginarse, pero ¿eso era quizás lo que quería Yunho? Porque su expresión al mirar la cama, sus ojos brillaron tanto como cuando estaba frente a un océano rojo ¿de verdad él quería "eso"? aquel acto ¿con él?

No puede… ¿él… el me propuso algo así? – cuando escuchó aquellas palabras entendió lo que significaba la palabra amante, sin embargo apenas en esos instantes pensaba a detalle lo que aquello podría involucrar, sintió una especie de opresión en el estómago, no podría ver a Yunho de nuevo a los ojos si pensaba que él quería "tirárselo" o quizás ser tomado por él, su mente no concebía la idea, ni siquiera que Yunho le entregase su cuerpo, mucho menos saberse a él en esa posición tan sumisa. Hace tiempo, cuando aún sentía curiosidad por aquello que aún no experimentaba, Changmin gustaba de ver ciertos videos, los compraba legalmente y hasta se llegó a convertir en experto para buscarlos, recordó una ocasión en que hizo una mala compra, no podría olvidar algo así, descargó un video porno gay, cuando comenzó y se dio cuenta del error lo quitó de inmediato, pero en ese instante uno de sus ex compañeros de grupo llegó y no pudo borrarlo, así que lo dejó pasar, días después cuando quiso depurar su computadora lo volvió a encontrar, descargado, sintió curiosidad y lo abrió, no pudo terminar de verlo, el trauma fue mucho para él, pero logró ver lo esencial, como dos hombres se fusionaban en un acto salvaje, no dejaba de ser pornografía, así que el acto no fue para nada romántico, sin embargo juró que jamás sentiría curiosidad por practicar algo así. Ahora que recordaba aquello no podía estar más de acuerdo con su Yo del pasado, pero aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con él y decidiera experimentar, ¿podría hacer "eso" con Yunho? Lejos de ser hombre como él, era su amigo, su compañero, casi su hermano, si algo así sucediera entre ellos sería como el hilo roto entre la sana convivencia y el arruinar su amistad para siempre

Como toda persona sociable en un evento social, Yunho iba y venía de varias personas, saludando, conversando de esto y aquello, la cena comenzaría en menos de 15 minutos, había una mesa reservada para TVXQ y otros artistas de renombre, como ya sabía, ningún otro cantante hallyu salvo ellos dos y Lee Jung Hyun, la cantante y bailarina conversaba amenamente con Yunho y el anfitrión del evento, los tres reían entre conversación y conversación, Changmin llegó al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena y lo primero que vio al fondo fue a Yunho, su corazón latió como si tuviera tiempo sin verlo, ahí estaba, conversando mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, no supo explicar por qué, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él, como si un extraño imán se hubiese introducido en su amigo, lo dudó un poco, quería acercarse ahí, unirse a la conversación, pero decidió mejor ir a su mesa… Son Ji Chang, quien estaba frente a la entrada del salón divisó la llegada de Changmin a lo lejos, parecía que el miembro de TVXQ se dirigiría a su mesa, así que le llamó, le escuchó enseguida y miró de nuevo hacia donde estaban los tres, Yunho que le daba la espalda se giró hacia él y lo miró con seriedad, compartieron mirada unos instantes hasta que el mayor se giró de nuevo hacia los otros dos cantantes, Changmin llegó hasta ellos y sonrió amablemente

Precisamente hablábamos de ustedes – dijo el anfitrión tan pronto llegó Changmin

Espero que bien – respondió con media sonrisa

¿Se puede hablar mal de ustedes? – completó la chica a modo de seguirle el juego de modestia, Changmin inclinó su cabeza en ademán de estar de acuerdo

Supongo que no – respondió bufonamente, luego se rieron a excepción de Yunho, Changmin lo miró de reojo, no era normal en él estar así, se sintió mal por ello

Creo que es hora de pasar a sus asientos – indicó el actor

Sí – respondió cortésmente Yunho

Por cierto, mañana ¿Qué tal si vamos Jung Hyun y yo por un trago mañana después del concierto? – sugirió el anfitrión, la chica sonrió emocionada, le agradaba la idea

Claro, nos parece perfecto – respondió amablemente Yunho, esbozando una sonrisa sincera, se despidieron y fueron hacia su mesa, Changmin caminando tras él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque necesitaba ver sus ojos, saber que su mirada hacia él no era de odio. Tomaron asiento, los meseros sirvieron bebidas antes de llevar los platillos, durante toda la cena no conversaron y luego de ella no hubo tiempo, personas se acercaban, conversaba y luego se iban, hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse, al día siguiente había que madrugar, ver el lugar del evento, ensayar, hacer pruebas de sonido, probarse vestuario y muchas cosas más

Vámonos Changmin – fueron las primeras palabras de Yunho hacia él, entonces ambos comenzaron a despedirse, mostrar respeto a sus mayores e irse a la habitación, en el trayecto tampoco hablaron, ni siquiera en el elevador, ni cuando entraron a la habitación de Hotel. Al cerrarse la puerta Yunho dejó los zapatos a la entrada, el menor miró molesto que ni siquiera los dejó apeados a la pared o donde no se vieran tan mal, pero no dijo nada

Yunho… - llamó dubitativamente, odiaba estar alejado de él – No quiero que estemos distanciados – comentó con tono triste, Yunho que se disponía a cambiarse de ropa lo miró

¿Distanciados? Distancia es lo que pides a gritos Changmin, no sé a qué viene tu comentario – dijo con dureza, Changmin sabía que esa actitud era por su culpa

Sí, distancia física, ya sabes… no que seas frío conmigo, es muy raro en ti – explicó enseguida, el mayor ablandó la dureza de su mirada, quizás si estaba siendo muy duro con él

No tienes idea de lo difícil que comienza a ser para mí poderme acercar a ti – explicó sencillamente – Cada vez que suceden cosas raras entre nosotros, como las llamas tú, pasa esto, es como dar un paso atrás, es como intentar borrar lo que hemos vivido

Discúlpame, pero es difícil para mí… -

¿Difícil en qué sentido? Porque cuando me has besado no te veo contrariado, es más, lo disfrutas ¿no? – comentó con labia, esperando una reacción

Sí, es verdad – lo admitió sin rodeos, aunque estaba nervioso

¿Eh? –

Dije que es verdad, he disfrutado los besos que nos hemos dado, pero eso no cambia nada – explicó convencido, Yunho ya no comprendía ese estira y afloja de Changmin, aquel se estaba convirtiendo en un juego que terminaría por atraparlos, rotas todas las reglas

Ya, mejor no digas nada – sugirió el mayor, agitando su cabeza a los lados

Tenemos que aclararlo –

¿Aclarar qué? Ahora si entendí perfectamente Changmin – lo miró fijamente – Está bien para ti que a veces sucedan "cosas raras" entre nosotros, pero es solo un juego ¿no? que suceda cuando tenga que suceder, sin consecuencias, sin compromisos, cuando la soledad esté de por medio, y… y que no haya intimidad ¿cierto? no soy de plástico Changmin, tú tampoco, algún día quizás, no sé… tal vez pase algo entre nosotros… algo inevitable – lo hizo sonrojar, la mirada fija en su rostro lo hizo sentir intimidado – Y si eso pasa es mejor que estés preparado mentalmente – sentenció al terminar, alejándose de él para poder vestirse. El corazón del más alto latió con tanta fuerza que creyó que sufría de taquicardia, no podía ser posible, Yunho sí esperaba que "aquello" sucediera entre ellos, no quiso pero se imaginó a sí mismo en aquel video porno de su adolescencia, agarrando a Yunho, volteándolo y tomándolo por atrás, aquel flashazo en su mente le atormentó más que cualquier otro pensamiento anterior al respecto

No Yunho, eso nunca pasará – sentenció con decisión, mirándolo, pero Yunho lo ignoró, terminando de vestirse, luego volteó a verlo

¿Alguna vez pensaste que me masturbarías – preguntó de forma directa a pesar de que le temblaba la voz al decirlo, Changmin se sorprendió sobremanera de aquella pregunta, fue tan tajantemente directa que se sintió avergonzado, recordó aquella sensación que trató de borrar durante tantos meses, su mano sujetando el miembro erecto de Yunho, masajeando, haciéndolo terminar en su mano, a pesar de la culpa y la humillación que sintió en esos momentos no se detuvo hasta que terminó, comprendió entonces lo que Yunho le estaba preguntando, la respuesta obvia era que No, jamás antes se imaginó haciéndole algo así a su amigo, ahora Yunho lo ponía en duda, si no lo imaginó antes de eso y sin embargo lo hizo ¿sería igual teniendo relaciones sexuales con él? Ahora no lo imaginaba, pero quizás en el momento ¿se dejaría llevar? La idea lo avergonzó tanto como lo aterró. No supo que decir – Buenas noches Changmin – sin hablar más del tema se alejó hacia la cama y se acostó en ella, es obvio que pretendía que los dos durmieran ahí, el menor estaba paralizado, pensando aún en aquella pregunta

¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? – se preguntó aturdido, en su mente. Como por inercia él también se cambió de ropa y luego de apagar la luz se acostó al otro extremo de la cama, no dejaba de pensar en todo ese asunto, al igual que Yunho - ¿Ya te dormiste? – preguntó de pronto, había pensado en algo y debía decirlo, no podía quedarse callado

No – respondió secamente, ya no parecía molesto

Ya no debemos vivir juntos – propuso secamente, Yunho abrió amplio los ojos y se giró hacia él, mirando la amplia espalda a través de las sombras

¿Qué? –

Ya pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos por las actividades, y estamos creciendo, ya no debemos vivir juntos – repitió, ésta vez más convencido

¿Es eso o tienes miedo? – preguntó molesto

Es eso, solo eso – respondió indiferente, pero Yunho tenía razón, también sentía miedo de lo que podrían vivir si seguían compartiendo un departamento solo ellos dos

Bien, que así sea – respondió tajantemente, volviendo a darle la espalda, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño pronto, pensando en todo, que difícil comenzaba a ser su relación

El llamado de su nombre en la voz de Yunho lo hizo despertar, Changmin abrió los ojos enseguida, su compañero lo miraba fijo, al ver que despertaba se retiró de ese lado de la cama

Si escuchaste ¿no? –

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundido

Que te levantes, nos esperan a desayunar, iré bajando – informó de nuevo, sonrió con un toque de falsedad y se retiró sin dar mayores detalles, ni siquiera le dijo alguna hora, Changmin supo que Yunho seguía molesto, así que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de nuevo, mirando al techo

Creo que no le gustó la idea de vivir separados… ¿pero qué esperaba? ¿Qué viviéramos juntos siempre? Ni que fuéramos… - la palabra que le atormentó durante toda la noche de ayer volvió a su mente, "Amantes". Se sintió estremecer, solo de volverlo a pensar, pero despejó su mente, lo que necesitaba era un buen baño, así que sin dudarlo tomó una ducha, el agua caer sobre su cuerpo le ayudó a reflexionar un poco, quizás era cierto y para él todo lo sucedido era una especie de juego, pero no porque estuviera burlándose de Yunho, sino por su falta de compromiso y su falta de seriedad a la hora de respetar sus propias decisiones, Yunho tuvo razón en reclamarle lo sucedido en Tokio, porque el beso de Yunho fue inocente, casi un roce, sin embargo el suyo fue diferente, porque Changmin buscó contacto físico y porque le besó como nunca antes le había besado, había sido apasionado y resuelto, pero después lo rechazó, como las demás veces antes que esa, si alguien de los dos se acercaba y luego se alejaba era solamente él – Yunho, Yunho, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – cerró los ojos mientras pensaba, enseguida cerró las llaves del agua y salió del baño envuelto en una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, al acercarse a su ropa la dejó caer al suelo y luego se vistió, juntó la toalla y la llevó al baño para extenderla. Luego terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación, en todo momento con Yunho en la cabeza, casi había olvidado para que habían ido a Jeju; entró al salón donde también fue la cena de la noche anterior, el acomodo de las mesas era el mismo, llegó a su asiento y Yunho conversaba con la persona a su lado, una chica que no era famosa, por lo poco que pudo oír era sobrina de uno de los invitados de Son Ji Chang, pero aquello no le importó, sino el hecho de que Yunho ni lo saludó ni se dignó a mirarlo por estar conversando con ella, quien sonreía bobamente mientras lo miraba, a veces inclinaba la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba, se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja o movía los dedos sobre la mesa, todo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, Changmin conocía esos ademanes, la chica trataba de hacerse la linda, le estaba coqueteando; nunca antes le sucedió con Yunho, pero ver aquella escena le provocó una punzada en el estómago ¿acaso estaba celoso? Recordó la fiesta de Dolce y Gabbana del año pasado, su amigo le hizo tremenda escena de celos y luego vivieron un episodio bastante incómodo y ridículo en el baño, ahora es que sentía lo que Yunho pudo haber sentido y lo reconocía, estaba celoso, por primera vez celaba a Yunho y se sentía extraño, pero quería su atención, que no la escuchara a ella, solo a él – Yunho… - lo interrumpió sin importarle nada, el aludido volteó hacia él y le hizo una mueca de que se esperase, la chica miró al frente sin mirar a ambos chicos

Estoy platicando – dijo un poco molesto

Ya lo sé, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente –

Claro que no, todo lo que debimos hablar está hablado, si me disculpas… – dejó de mirarlo y volteó de nuevo hacia la chica, enseguida ella sonrió y reanudaron su charla, Changmin sintió la derrota de ese round y no pudiéndolo soportar se puso de pie, alejándose de la mesa, aunque la chica hablaba y hablaba Yunho dejó de prestarle atención, buscando a Changmin con la mirada, el menor pronto encontró con quien entretenerse, ahora era Yunho quien quería su atención. Pero ya no hubo tiempo de volver a conversar en el transcurso de esa mañana, solo dándoles tiempo para cambiarse de ropa debieron abandonar el Hotel, debían hacer pruebas de audio, probarse la ropa que les llevaba su coordinadora de vestuario, ensayar y ensayar.

Después de que terminó el evento y luego de haberse despedido de algunos de los asistentes tuvieron que regresar al Hotel, por la madrugada viajarían de nuevo para al día siguiente comenzar actividades desde temprano. Changmin notó que Yunho ya no se veía molesto, lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que significaba cada una de sus expresiones, quizás no hablarse durante todo el día salvo lo necesario de sus actividades resultó positivo a fin de cuentas. Entraron en la habitación, el menor aprovechó para abordarlo

¿Ya podemos hablar? – preguntó tan pronto se presentó la oportunidad, Yunho volteó a verlo casi con indiferencia

¿De qué? –

Ya sabes, de nosotros – contestó decidido, no le importaba volver a discutir con él sí de esa forma arreglaban sus cosas de una vez

Changmin ya basta, no tiene caso, olvidemos todo ¿sí? Seamos los compañeros y amigos de siempre y ya, no quiero saber más, por favor – respondió cansinamente, era la primera vez que el menor lo veía con aquella expresión de derrota y cansancio, entonces agachó la mirada, Yunho notó que sus palabras causaron cierto efecto en Changmin y se acercó a él – Te quiero, me importas demasiado como para echar a perder todo lo que tenemos ¿comprendes? Me sentí muy mal de discutir contigo y no quiero que eso se repita, si dejamos que ésta situación nos consuma terminaremos mal – dijo decidido el mayor, aunque ansiaba poder decirle lo contrario, pedirle que se aventuraran a una relación diferente, que estaba enamorado de él y que podía hacerlo sentir lo mismo, que solo era una cuestión de tiempo, pero estaban en juego los años de amistad que les unían y estaba en juego TVXQ

No te entiendo Yunho – le observó nuevamente, su mirada era adusta

¿Por qué? –

Tú comenzaste todo esto – le reclamó enseguida, dejándolo callado – Tú lo iniciaste, aquella vez, me diste un beso e hiciste que todo tal cual lo conocía cambiara, luego me dijiste que te gustaba, pero ahora hablas como si fuera yo quien quiere algo extraño contigo y tú no – expuso con enojo, Yunho lo miró fijamente en silencio, luego de unos momentos respondió

No Changmin, esto no lo inicié yo aquella vez hace 4 años – levantó la voz al responder, él también tenía cosas que reclamar

¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que sí, te acercaste y me diste un beso, a partir de entonces no pude dejar de pensar y pensar, estaba confundido -

Pero no pasó nada – se defendió el mayor – Sí, fue un error mío aprovecharme de tu debilidad aquella vez, pero pasó el tiempo Changmin y no sucedió nada, fuimos los de siempre – comenzaba a molestarse sin saber exactamente por qué, pero no le agradaba tener la culpa de todo, al menos ante los ojos de Changmin

No Yunho, yo nunca fui el mismo – dijo en tono bajo, sin dejar de mirarlo – Comenzaste esto desde aquel día, ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias, no puedo olvidar este tema como si nada hubiera pasado –

Ya te dije que no lo inicié yo, fuiste tú hace dos años, pasaste la línea que separaba todo lo que vivimos en el pasado para comenzar una nueva historia ¿Qué ya se te olvidó? Fuiste tú quien me besó aquella noche – se acercó un poco más, elevando un tono el volumen de su voz, Changmin recordó entonces aquella noche, era verdad, él se acercó primero, él dio el primer golpe, no supo que decir, se quedó paralizado viendo a Yunho acercarse a él

Fue el alcohol – atinó a excusarse, Yunho sonrió sarcásticamente – En mis cinco sentidos jamás lo habría hecho –

¿Ah no? – se acercó la distancia que los separaba y sin previo aviso lo sujetó de la cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo, Changmin se sorprendió pero reaccionó enseguida, con sus manos en los hombros de Yunho comenzó a empujarlo - ¿Querías que habláramos de esto? Hablemos –

Sí, pero suéltame – hizo otro esfuerzo por empujarlo, aunque no lo hacía con demasiada fuerza, como si una parte de él buscara aquella cercanía, Yunho estaba serio, Changmin sabía que cuando su amigo se ponía en esa actitud es porque estaba decidido a algo

Dime la verdad ¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche? ¿te sentías solo? ¿la extrañabas a ella? ¿o es porque también te gusto? – se miraron a los ojos, Changmin abrió un poco más los suyos, casi paralizado – Hace cuatro años cuando intenté besarte me rechazaste como a la peste y pude sentir la sinceridad de tu desprecio, pero aquella noche no, tu mirada, la forma en que nos besamos, no fue por necesidad Changmin, dime por qué fue – lo retó sin dejar de observarlo, el menor tragó saliva con dureza, sin hablar intentó empujarlo otra vez – Justo ahora no pareces muy convencido de alejarme – apretó más la mano en su cintura, pero ésta vez Changmin lo empujó con su fuerza real, logrando que lo soltara

No… ya déjame en paz – le dio la espalda

Querías hablar, no me evadas ahora – reclamó enojado, el menor lo volvía hacer, acercarse y alejarse, acercarse y alejarse, era como un juego interminable

Hablar, no que te pusieras pesado – contestó indignado, su corazón latía de prisa

Estamos hablando, responde a mi pregunta Changmin ¿Por qué me besaste esa noche? ¿Por qué accediste a que nos besáramos de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué me besaste en Tokio? ¿Por qué sujetaste mi mano cuando íbamos rumbo Osaka? – preguntaba mientras se acercaba de nuevo, a cada pregunta Changmin sintió que no tenía respuesta, si antes se sintió confundido ahora lo estaba más, sobre todo porque jamás habló de esas cosas con nadie, ni siquiera con uno solo de sus amigos, todo se lo guardó para él durante tanto tiempo. Yunho llegó hasta su espalda y sin pegar su pecho en ella le sujetó los hombros - ¿Por qué me rechazas? – cuestionó en voz baja, a la última pregunta Changmin no tuvo ninguna respuesta – Me duele que me rechaces – confesó afligido, Changmin se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y luego se giró hacia él

Porque no quiero perderte – confesó al cabo de unos momentos en que habían estado mirándose a los ojos, Yunho no pudo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta, no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, pero sabía que incluso esas sencillas palabras fueron difíciles para Changmin pronunciarlas. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos instantes, Yunho se acercó poco a poco a él, como quien duda y no, pero Changmin no se apartó, como si hubieran pensado lo mismo fueron cerrando sus ojos mientras terminaban de acercarse hasta juntar sus labios, el primer roce fue tímido, el menor separó ligeramente sus labios para permitirle a Yunho tomarlos en una caricia menos suave, comenzando ambos a moverlos, ocultando sus lenguas de alguna manera, luego los separaron, sin separar sus cuerpos, con los ojos aún cerrados Yunho pegó su frente a la de Changmin y sus narices quedaron relativamente juntas, estuvieron así durante unos segundos antes de que el mayor subiera su mano derecha hasta la cabeza del menor, pasó su mano por el cabello, ahora menos largo que durante la gira y terminándola por colocar extendida sobre su oreja lo atrajo de nuevo, inclinando sus cabezas volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso menos tímido, permitiéndose caricias con la lengua y un mayor contacto físico, Changmin sintió miedo, pero se dejó llevar por aquel beso, Yunho movió con rapidez su mano hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Changmin, atrayéndolo hacia él con fuerza, el menor jadeó en medio de aquel beso ante la fuerza, pero no intentó apartarlo en ésta ocasión, es como si hubiera deseado tanto un beso así, sintió que sus pies se movían y que la mano izquierda de Yunho de nuevo aferrada a su cintura lo guiaba, no quiso abrir los ojos, no quiso pensar que su intención era llevarlo a donde estaba la cama, simplemente caminó con él

No lo arruines por favor – pensó Yunho con nerviosismo, sentía que en cualquier momento Changmin lo rechazaría, que de nuevo volverían al principio, rogaba porque aquello terminara bien, sintió la necesidad de llevarlo a la cama, quizás no para que tuvieran sexo, pero necesitaba medirlo, saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar el menor, quien hasta el momento se estaba entregando a sus besos, ahora necesitaba probar el poder de sus manos, así que bajó lentamente un poco más su mano izquierda, acariciándole el glúteo, al no haber rechazo continuó, su mano derecha viajó de su cabeza hasta el firme pecho de Changmin, lo recorrió lentamente en un par de caricias antes de aferrarse a su cuello con la misma mano, el aire comenzó a faltar, estaban tan cerca de la cama que no se dieron cuenta, se separaron un poco, Changmin abrió sus ojos y le regaló una mirada de pasión que Yunho jamás había visto, era obvio que el menor quería más y lo comprobó cuando éste le sujetó con brusquedad la tela de la camisa a la altura del pecho y lo atrajo de nuevo hasta él en un beso duro, más fuerte y rápido que el anterior. Al separarse no compartieron una mirada como hace unos instantes, de forma suave Yunho sujetó los cabellos del otro, pero no tan suave los jaló un poco, haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás y permitiéndose darle besos en la barbilla, pasándose a la oreja, Changmin apretó sus labios y ahogó un gemido, avergonzándose del sonido que había emitido, pero no pudo rechazarlo, los labios de Yunho eran tan cálidos y húmedos que comenzaba a perder la razón, así que solo cerró los ojos y se dejó besar, comenzando a sentir los labios del mayor en su cuello, Yunho soltó sus cabellos pero bajó la mano hasta su espalda, arañándolo por encima de la ropa, el menor no se quejó, no fue lo suficientemente violento, pero le estaba gustando aquella brusquedad, lo hacía sentirse menos débil que cuando Yunho lo trataba con delicadeza, él también respondería en el mismo tono, así que con sus manos buscó tocarlo, él, Shim Changmin que apenas hace solamente un día se horrorizaba ante la idea no pudo evitar ser presa del momento, lo empujó de la cintura sin separarse del torso hacia arriba y bajó las manos a la pretina del pantalón, sin miramientos desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre, aunque aún se besaban Yunho abrió de repente los ojos, impresionado al sentir que le tocaban por debajo del pantalón, sobre la tela de la ropa interior – Oh cielos – pensó agitado, Changmin lo estaba tocando ¡Changmin lo tocaba! De pronto se sintió nervioso, nunca antes le pasó, ni siquiera su primera vez, cuando aquello sucedió estaba tan urgido y no pensaba en nada más que simplemente tomó a aquella mujer como quien hace algo por inercia, pero ésta vez lo deseaba tanto que estaba confundido, pero no lo quería arruinar, aquel momento lleno de pasión debía llegar a su fin sin problemas, así que no hizo nada por apartarlo

Yunho… - suspiró cuando se separaron por falta de aire pero su amigo sin tardar siquiera un segundo ahora le besaba el largo cuello, volviéndolo loco, ya no había cabida para pensar si aquello estaba bien o no, los besos de Yunho eran tan apasionados que le estaban haciendo perder los sentidos, cerró los ojos y en medio de una sonrisa se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndolo ahora en su pecho, aunque aún tenía ropa pudo sentir que ese beso lo hacía estremecer, tanto tiempo sin caricias, el exceso de trabajo ni siquiera les daba la oportunidad de desahogarse con una chica en cosa de una sola noche, si alguien había tocado recientemente a Changmin había sido solo él mismo, así que no pudo evitar sentirse excitado cuando Yunho subió de nuevo a su cuello mientras buscaba el roce de su piel metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa, el menor le sujetaba a él por la nuca y al cabo de unos momentos volvían a acecharse los labios, de forma agresiva Yunho lo empujó, lo suficiente para hacerlo caer en la cama, Changmin ni siquiera buscó caer apropiadamente, se llevó el cuerpo de Yunho junto con el suyo, ni siquiera se quejó cuando sus pechos se chocaron con violencia, en medio de aquel beso se empujó hacia arriba en la cama y entonces sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos a la par, separaron de nuevo sus labios por falta de aire, de otra forma siempre estarían unidos, saciando la sed que de repente les había atacado, Yunho buscó de nuevo besarle la oreja, regalando algunos mordiscos, Changmin se relamió los labios al sentir la caricia de su compañero, completamente perdido llevó ambas manos hacia la cabeza de Yunho y lo empujó hacia él, permitiéndole hundirse entre su hombro y su cuello, para que hiciera de aquella zona lo que quisiera – Al diablo todo – susurró excitado – Te deseo – no se sentía él en esos momentos, solo podía obedecer a su cuerpo, su mente ya no importaba, estaba perdida en algún punto, lo único que quería era sentir, que Yunho continuara, él sonrió al escucharlo, su corazón latió tan deprisa y con tanta inquietud que creyó que moriría antes de poder tomar a Changmin por completo, tenía el completo permiso de él, solo faltaba deshacerse de la ropa, hacerlo suyo, no le importaba que el menor no lo amara, que quizás el día de mañana lo miraría como siempre solo para decir "Fue un error, cosa del momento, no volverá a suceder" ese tipo de cosas con las que siempre terminaba por romper sus ilusiones

Yo también te deseo… te necesito… – le susurró al oído de la oreja que antes besaba y volvió a sus labios, entregándose a una lucha de lenguas, Changmin se levantó poco a poco y Yunho con él, pararon de besarse solo para que el menor pudiera quitarse la camisa y tirarla al suelo, no se volvieron a acostar hasta que Yunho también se quitó su camisa, se miraron con deseo como nunca antes, Changmin no quiso pensar en qué rostro tenía frente a él, solo quería dejarse llevar, estaba erecto y podía sentir que su compañero también… pero de pronto pensó en lo del día anterior, en el dolor que sería sentir "eso" dentro de su cuerpo y sintió miedo, así que reaccionó enseguida, como si no le importara hacerle daño a Yunho le sujetó con fuerza la carne del pecho, hundiendo sus uñas en él, empujándolo para separarlo, sin soltar sus labios, Changmin usó su fuerza e invirtió la posición, dejando la espalda de Yunho contra la cama, dejaron de besarse y el menor le sonrió lascivamente, montándose en él, Yunho abrió nuevamente amplio los ojos, lo notó en la mirada de él, si alguna vez el mayor pensó que Changmin se dejaría tomar así como así estuvo equivocado ¿es que acaso quería domarlo? Ahora fue él quien se sintió nervioso, el menor le besó con brusquedad el cuello y descendió, casi era como el pecho de una chica, lo acarició con las manos y luego con su boca, miró sus pezones y no lo pudo evitar, mordisqueó uno, había sentido tanta necesidad de hacerlo, se sintió sucio pero no le importó, en esos momentos no era él, Yunho jadeó al sentirlo, no se veía así mismo pero supo que estaría sonrojado – Changmin… - ahora suspiró él, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy nervioso, se mordió el labio inferior con incertidumbre, de pronto ver los ojos de Changmin fue como ver los de un lobo y se sintió intimidado, no podía dejarse poseer por él, había deseado tantos años hacer suyo a Changmin, no estaba dispuesto a ceder primero, así que en aquella lucha por el poder no le importó empujarlo con tanta fuerza que lo separo y casi le tira al suelo, Changmin estaba sorprendido, jamás vio tanto fuego en la mirada de Yunho, ni siquiera sobre el escenario, bailando una canción de mucha fuerza, debía admitir que se sintió excitado de solo verlo, ya no le importaba lo raro que pudiera ser el contacto/unión que tanto le aterrorizó horas atrás, nunca deseó tanto poseer un cuerpo como en aquellos momentos sintió necesidad de tomar a Yunho, pero él le tomó la delantera, fue cuestión de segundos cuando lo jaló del brazo y con agresividad lo tiró de nuevo en la cama, retomaron su beso, otra vez Yunho estaba arriba, dispuesto a hacerlo suyo, con los ánimos de aquel momento tan caliente ya solamente tenía un objetivo, tener a Changmin aunque tuviera que lastimarlo. Se besaron con la misma pasión de sus anteriores besos, los labios tan calientes de no darles descanso y sus cuerpos comenzando a sudar

Nhn – jadeó el menor al sentir que era aprisionado, Yunho había agarrado sus muñecas para aferrarlo contra la cama como si fueran grilletes, atacando sus labios con el salvajismo con el que comenzó todo aquello. Abrieron sus ojos luego de otro beso y se miraron fijamente, respirando rápido y con dificultad, pero las ansias no estaban acabadas y el deseo cada vez era mayor, sin embargo ambos tenían un solo propósito y ese era no dejarse poseer por el otro, así que Yunho apretó sus manos y el menor hizo una mueca de dolor, luego sonrió, si así sería eso entonces él respondería igual, aunque no pudo levantar los brazos elevó la cabeza junto con su torso y le arrebató otro beso al mayor, pero antes de soltarlo le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo bajar la guardia, aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas y Changmin aprovechó para sujetarle los cabellos tal como le hiciera antes su amigo, pero a diferencia de él, el menor si aplicó mayor fuerza, haciéndolo exclamar un jadeo de dolor, el sexy sonido lo enloqueció, debía admitir que él era completamente auditivo, más que ver le excitaba escuchar el acto, moría de ganas por escucharlo decir su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos, con aquella idea fue al grano. Lo despeinó mientras le besaba, intentando empujarlo hacia abajo, quedar encima de nuevo, pero no lo logró, apenas colocó una pierna a un costado del mayor, éste la agarró con firmeza y empujó el cuerpo del más alto hacia abajo, sin soltarle de la pierna se posicionó en medio y se empujó al frente, como si simulara penetrarlo, pero tan solo había querido rozar su hombría contra él, Changmin pudo sentirlo por completo en su vientre, el miembro de Yunho estaba tan erecto como el suyo y aún ninguno de los dos ganaba aquel juego de dominio, pero no se daría por vencido, aunque Yunho estaba siendo más agresivo cada vez – Ba… basta, me estoy volviendo loco – dijo con urgencia, comenzaba a doler, necesitaba una liberación, Yunho sonrió y le besó rápido, luego se separó un poco de él pero sin bajarse completamente descendió las manos hasta su pantalón, siendo directo lo comenzó a bajar luego de quitar los broches, solo llegó hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas cuando el menor se los terminó de quitar, usando sus propios pies, no quería que tardara, necesitaba que fuera rápido ya, en verdad estaba enloqueciendo

Prometo que no te dolerá tanto – dijo suavemente antes de tomarlo en otro beso, Changmin no pudo cerrar los ojos pensando en el significado de aquellas palabras, no quería, por ningún motivo podía dejarse invadir de esa forma, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier acción Yunho lo sujetó de los hombros y lo giró sobre la cama, de espaldas hacia él, contempló su trasero con deseo mientras que Changmin comenzó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban, giró su cabeza para reclamar, pero Yunho no se lo permitió, le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda en tanto su mano derecha bajó hasta su ropa interior, queriéndola quitar, pero el menor le mordió con fuerza los dedos, obligándole a soltarlo

¡Para ya! Bastardo – exclamó asustado, Yunho cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tomó ventaja suciamente y estuvo a punto de violarlo. Respirando dificultosamente se alejó un poco de él, dejando de mirarlo, sintió vergüenza, pero Changmin no estaba enojado con él, solo se había asustado de su forma de tratarlo

Perdón – atinó a decir, Changmin tragó saliva duramente y volteó a verle, se veía tan indefenso y él quería continuar, aún tenía sed de sus labios, así que se acercó de nuevo, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, haciéndolo voltear y le robó un beso, eventualmente Yunho lo respondió y al soltarse se miraron a los ojos - ¿No me odias? – preguntó preocupado

Jamás – respondió a la brevedad, luego se volvieron a besar, por primera vez disminuyeron esa pasión y ese frenesí con el que estuvieron besándose hasta hace apenas unos momentos, al separarse se miraron como antes, sin tratar de comerse con los ojos, respiraban agitadamente y estaban más excitados que nunca, pero habían entendido que de momento no estaban en el mismo canal, querían sexo, ambos lo habían querido, por primera vez fueron sinceros con ellos mismos, solo que no habían contado con que al final de cuentas habría una lucha de testosterona que de momento no los dejaría llegar al final, quizás no estaban listos aún para un paso así. Se sonrieron con nerviosismo antes de separarse, comenzaron a sentir que sus labios punzaban, pero no era lo único en su cuerpo que lo hacía – Yunho… - dijo de forma suave – No puedo… tomar ese papel, perdóname – dijo sinceramente y el mayor agradeció que lo dijera, porque él tampoco lo quería, por años planeó, imaginó, fantaseó, soñó, etcétera, con tenerlo entre sus brazos y poseerlo, era caprichoso respecto a sus ilusiones, amaba respetarlas, buscarlas que sucedieran, él también podía ser un chico obstinado y tenía sus ideas claras. Sonrió con tristeza, pero comprendía la postura de su compañero

Yo tampoco – respondió en el mismo tono y volvieron a besarse, Yunho levantó su mano y le sujetó la cabeza para atraerlo más, profundizando el beso pero sin ser violento como los anteriores, en tanto la mano izquierda del mayor bajó hasta su ropa interior y comenzó a tocarle por encima de la tela, Changmin se separó un poco de él para cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior, aquella mano se deslizaba lentamente y se sentía bien, Yunho observó su rostro, tan diferente a todos los rostros del menor que conocía ¿ese mismo rostro pondría si él lo tomara y lo hiciera suyo? Se sintió decepcionado, ya se imaginaba a él poseyéndolo, lo había deseado tantos años y ahora estuvo a punto, pero nada – Enmendaré mi error en Tailandia – dijo de pronto, Changmin abrió los ojos y entendió, sin decir nada solo movió la cabeza en ademán de decir que sí, entonces Yunho introdujo su mano por debajo de la tela pero antes de sujetarlo el menor lo detuvo - ¿No quieres? –

Sí quiero – sentía vergüenza pero no le importó, aún tenía un rastro de pudor, el calor del momento había disminuido y con él había regresado su mente, aquella que siempre intentaba frenar los deseos de su cuerpo. Agarró la sábana y se la echó encima de la cintura a las piernas, como aquella vez en aquel país, Changmin nunca vio el miembro de Yunho al masturbarlo, había estado cubierto y él lo quería así también

De acuerdo – sonrió conmovido al verlo avergonzado de verlo, luego reanudó lo que había comenzado, filtró su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y le sujetó con suavidad, no era la primera vez que lo sentía entre su mano, recordaba perfectamente aquel tamaño dos años atrás, después de todo sus manos tenían memoria. Changmin separó un poco más sus piernas, colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo y apretó con ellas las sábanas, fijando la mirada en su entrepierna, con la mano de Yunho moviéndose de abajo hacia arriba, pero él tan solo veía la sábana moverse, sintiendo con claridad como Yunho le masturbaba, sabía que era muy extraño, tanto que se sentía raro, excitado pero culpable, sin embargo no quería que se detuviera, tampoco podía dejar de ver lo erótico de esa escena. Yunho había deseado mirar, pero respetaba la voluntad de Changmin, además el hecho de que se dejara hacer aquello era ya de por sí casi un milagro - ¿Te gusta? – sabía que sí, bastaba con ver esa media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Sí, sigue… - respondió antes de soltar un jadeo, se mordió el labio después, comenzando a borrar su sonrisa cuando Yunho lo hizo a mayor velocidad, entonces todos sus gestos comenzaron a distorsionarse, presa del placer – Ya… ya casi – había querido no decir nada, pero estaba demasiado excitado, ya no pudo ver, apretó con mayor fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos, agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios unos momentos – Si si si si – expresó con apremio, se sentía venir, en cualquier momento… - Tembló de pies a cabeza y al tiempo de soltar un gemido apretó las sábanas con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera fundirlas con sus manos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, liberándose al fin, en la mano de Yunho, bajo las sábanas de la cama ante la cuál juró que nunca haría ese tipo de cosas "raras" con su compañero. El alivió que sintió no lo podía comparar con nada de lo que hubiese sentido antes al tocarse él mismo, pero ésta vez había sido Yunho… Yunho… nuevamente la vergüenza lo invadió ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Siempre terminaba cediendo a lo que juraba nunca ceder, no le extrañaría si en un futuro se dejaría poseer al fin por Yunho, pero no quiso pensar en eso, se relamió los labios y aflojó el agarre de las sábanas, abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo sacar la mano de la sábana, seguía manchada con su semilla, Changmin de pronto lo imaginó subiendo su mano por encima de la cabeza e inclinándola hacia él para beber, pero eso no sucedió, solo fue una pequeña fantasía que le hizo sentirse horriblemente avergonzado, era un asqueroso por imaginar que Yunho haría algo así, pero al contrario que en su fantasía, Yunho se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño para limpiarse, Changmin pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, era como recordar algo distante, no podía creer todas las cosas que pasaron, todo lo que hicieron, sintió las orejas y el rostro arder – Que vergüenza… que vergüenza – pensó aturdido, luego se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y se tapó la cara con una almohada. Al llegar al baño Yunho observó su mano y no pudo evitar sonreír, Changmin se había dejado tocar de aquella forma, no podía negar que estaba emocionado, cerró su mano unos instantes y el semen se esparció por ella, lo miró atento ¿Qué diablos hacía? Debía limpiarse enseguida, eso pensó, pero no podía dejar de verlo, juntó su dedo medio y el pulgar, luego los separó, era pegajoso como bien sabía, volvió a sonreír

Debería parecerme asqueroso pero… - repitió la misma acción – No entiendo cómo pueden comerlo – acercó su mano a su rostro un poco – Ni lo pienses Yunho – se regañó así mismo, había sido una locura pensar aunque fuera un segundo que lo probaría, así que se apresuró a ir al lavamanos y se enjuagó rápidamente con solo agua, luego usó jabón. Se secó las manos y se miró al espejo, sonrió enseguida, habían pasado muchas cosas entre él y Changmin, cosas que sabía ya no serían olvidadas jamás, cambiarían el rumbo de su relación, estaba seguro, ahora era diferente, no podía presumir de que él y Changmin ahora eran amantes, pero el menor ya no tenía ninguna excusa de decir siempre lo mismo, de reclamarle por cosas que habían sucedido gracias a los dos, además podía recordar claramente las palabras que le dijo en medio de la excitación "Al diablo todo, te deseo". El más alto lo deseó tanto como él lo deseaba, jamás antes se ilusionó como en esos momentos, casi sintió deseos de llorar ¿podría ahora pensar en que Changmin algún día también se enamorara de él? Solo entonces su felicidad sería completa, aunque en el sexo jamás llegaran a consumarse él prefería mil veces que el menor lo amara, que su anhelo por fin se viera cumplido, después de tantos años de solo soñar. Respiró profundo y tomó la decisión de salir de baño, al hacerlo casi echó a reír al ver a Changmin, éste estaba acostado en la cama, con una almohada en la cabeza, solo podía ver su cuerpo, las manos sujetaban con fuerza la almohada – Changmin… - lo llamó mientras sonreía, acercándose a él – Quítate eso – le pidió en tono divertido, llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, cerca de su cadera, intentó apartarle las manos para quitarle la almohada de la cara pero Changmin apretó con más fuerza – No seas infantil, te vas ahogar – dijo con un poco de seriedad, el menor aflojó las manos y pudo entonces hacerlas a un lado, luego le quitó la almohada, Changmin miraba hacia el techo y tenía toda la cara teñida de rojo, Yunho no supo si era por la vergüenza o del calor que tuvo bajo la almohada - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – preguntó con tacto, como un padre acercándose a su hijo antes de hablarle de algo incómodo, Changmin movió la cabeza a los lados, luego fijó su mirada en él

Creo que tomaré un baño, en unas horas nos vamos ¿verdad? – Yunho asintió, Changmin se sentó y luego se puso de pie, avanzó hacia el baño pero Yunho lo detuvo al decir su nombre, el menor se giró hacia él, no pudo evitar mirar su pantalón desabrochado, recordó entonces que él lo hizo y que después lo tocó, volvió a sentirse avergonzado

¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – cuestionó con gravedad, tenía miedo de que nuevamente su amigo intentara que olvidaran todo, que lo que sucedió hace apenas unos momentos fue solo cosa de la calentura, algo que jamás debió pasar

No sé Yunho, creo que debemos pensarlo un tiempo y después hablamos, en estos momentos me siento muy confundido ¿sí? – lo miró fijamente, esperando su comprensión en la mirada que el mayor tenía sobre él, Yunho comprendía y aquello era mucho mejor que un rechazo inmediato, quería decir que Changmin tenía dudas y en cierta forma era bueno

Está bien, tómate tu tiempo, yo no tengo nada que pensar – sonrió amablemente, Changmin lo entendió perfecto, después de todo Yunho fue quien dijo primero que le gustaba, y también fue Yunho quien "hipotéticamente" le pidió que fueran amantes, el único que no sabía lo que quería era solo él. Changmin sonrió y entró al baño para ducharse, Yunho volvió a sonreír emocionado, el menor lo iba a pensar, esperaba que lo que fuera que Changmin resolviese fuera bueno para él

Mentiría si me dijera que no lo considero – pensó Changmin mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, luego mojó toda su cabeza - ¿Pero qué pasará cuando me guste una chica? Yo quiero casarme, tener hijos, Yunho no puede ser mi amante toda la vida – continuó pensando – Sé que solo sería algo físico, no nos amamos como pareja, eso sería más raro que todo lo que sucedió… - talló su cabello con el shampoo – ¿Realmente yo podría acostarme con él? Es tan raro pensarlo – sonrió nervioso, en el calor del momento lo deseó tanto que ahora se avergonzaba - ¿Y si terminamos enamorándonos? No imagino nada más triste – abrió los ojos al caerse todo el shampoo y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, pensó en lo triste que sería enamorarse, que Yunho lo amara, y entonces todos los problemas caerían sobre ellos, porque no podrían jamás hacerlo público, no mientras fueran figuras públicas, además en su país aquello era casi un suicidio, ser excluidos de la sociedad, perder a sus familias, perder a sus amigos, todo estaba en contra, eso sin contar que al paso de los años quizás se dieran cuenta que el amor no lo es todo, que jamás podrían tener familia, que su estirpe se perdería con ellos, porque ambos eran los únicos hijos varones en su familia, sus hermanas sin duda adoptarían los apellidos de sus maridos y ahí se terminaría. Si pensaba las cosas fríamente resultaban más puntos negativos que positivos, pero quería mucho a Yunho y lo veía todo el tiempo, no era de extrañar que a veces se necesitarían de aquella forma, aunque no fuera "natural" según sus creencias y costumbres, pero también sabía que no podría escapar a eso de nuevo, ya estaba más que comprobado por él mismo que siempre terminaría en brazos de Yunho, besándolo, y ahora, después de lo sucedido, deseándolo, su relación no sería nunca la misma, independientemente de la decisión que tomara. Cerró la llave del agua y fue a secarse, tomó una toalla y la enredó en su cintura, agarró una más pequeña y se comenzó a restregar el cabello, luego salió del baño, Yunho acomodaba su ropa, miró el suelo y vio que ya no estaban sus camisas en él, se sonrojó al recordar a Yunho frente a él, quitándose la camisa y luego acercarse para besarlo, apartó su mirada tratando de desaparecer aquella visión

¿Listo? – preguntó Yunho y enseguida el otro volteó, asintió con seriedad

Todo tuyo, si te quieres bañar – respondió

Sí, me urge un baño – el mayor sonrió y caminó hacia el baño, Changmin miró que en su mano apretaba un pedazo de papel, pudo imaginar que después de todo lo que hicieron Yunho también necesitaba liberación, solo que a diferencia de él, el mayor tuvo que hacerlo solo, pensó en lo egoísta que fue, al menos debió ayudarlo ¿no?. Movió la cabeza para despejar la idea ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Él no tenía ninguna obligación de haberlo masturbado a él, además si Yunho lo hizo fue en pago de aquella ocasión ¿o no? Ya no quería pensar en nada de eso pero no podía, habían sucedido cosas que jamás pensó que les sucederían a ellos dos

No tardes – contestó cuando Yunho se disponía a cerrar la puerta

No – contestó tranquilamente, luego cerró la puerta, Changmin suspiró levemente, que frustración tratar de hablar con él lo más natural posible sin pensar en todos esos besos, esa forma de agarrarlo, de tratarlo, agredirlo, empujarlo, rasguñarlo… abrió amplio los ojos ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo era un pervertido masoquista?

Soy horrible – se lamentó avergonzado, pero ya no quería pensar en eso, ya no quería que su temperatura corporal aumentara, así que caminó al frigorífico, con suerte encontraría algo tan frío que ya no le hiciera pensar en esas cosas, al abrirlo vio cerveza, sonrió ampliamente y sacó una, enseguida la abrió y bebió un par de sorbos, luego fue hacia su ropa y se vistió, de nuevo agarró su cerveza y se sentó en la cama, junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, que bonito se veía el océano, las olas se agitaban, tal como su corazón al volver a pensar en Yunho

El 26 de Septiembre fue lanzado su sexto álbum titulado 'Catch me', el cuál fue bien recibido por las fans, ese mismo día fueron a las instalaciones de una conocida televisora a grabar un programa de nombre 'Do dream', en él también aparecieron dos integrantes de Super Junior, con los que fueron a beber después, fueron en la vagoneta de TVXQ y les esperarían afuera cuando salieran, así que los cuatro entraron en el lugar, conversando amenamente mientras bebían y comían algo

Tú siempre sabes cómo dejarme en ridículo – comentó Yunho luego de reír cuando conversaban sobre el programa a donde habían asistido, el aludido, Eunhyuk, rio también con un poco de nerviosismo, resultaba fácil hablar frente a la cámara y hacer ambiente, pero cuando los reflectores se apagaban y se veían entre amigos sin máscaras resultaba un poco más incómodo, sin embargo el miembro de TVXQ no se veía enojado al respecto, Changmin y Kyuhyun compartieron una mirada fugaz pero también sonreían

Lo siento, es que ya lo sabes, cuando comienzo hablar nadie me detiene – se excusó luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza

No te preocupes, además suelo reaccionar así, fue divertido que lo mencionaras – respondió Yunho, luego bebió un poco

Lo sé, eres fácil de provocar, Junsu me lo dijo varias veces – comentó con naturalidad, pero aquel nombre aunque no era en sí incómodo de oír resultó un poco extraño, Eunhyuk se dio cuenta cuando Kyuhyun le dio un codazo con discreción, ellos dos estaban sentados juntos mientras que TVXQ estaba en frente, Changmin miró de nuevo a Kyuhyun que se encontraba frente a él y sonrió incómodamente, Yunho en cambio bajó la mirada unos momentos, como si tratara de pensar en cómo responder a eso, pero fue el miembro de Super Junior quien rompió el hielo – Lo lamento, yo no quise… - trató de disculparse pero Yunho lo miró fijamente, no se veía enojado, pero si un poco tenso

No te disculpes, siempre ha sido tu amigo, yo respeto eso… - sonrió para tranquilizarlo, de pronto el chico de SuJu se veía demasiado incómodo – Pero prefiero que no lo menciones, por favor – pidió con amabilidad, hace tiempo cuando recién había sucedido el cambio en el grupo, acordaron que no lo mencionaría frente a él, Yunho no lo odiaba ni le guardaba rencor, pero era mejor para él si no sabía de Junsu

Entiendo, perdón – volvió a disculparse, Yunho quiso decirle que no se preocupara pero Changmin lo interrumpió

Creo que es mejor si nos vamos – comentó de pronto, los tres lo miraron fijamente

¿Es por lo que dije? De verdad lo siento – se apresuró a contestar Eunhyuk, pero Changmin movió su cabeza para negar

No hombre, no te estreses, lo digo por la hora – mostró su celular hacia el otro

Es verdad, ya es tarde – consintió Kyuhyun – Pero antes voy al baño ¿me acompañas Changmin? – preguntó mientras lo miraba, Changmin enarcó levemente una ceja

¿Qué somos? ¿Mujeres? – cuestionó divertido, su amigo le hizo una mueca y él entendió que quería decirle algo en el baño, así que enseguida se puso de pie – Vamos – el otro también se levantó y se fueron juntos al baño, Yunho sacó otro tema para pasar el momento incómodo con Eunhyuk y ambos conversaban en tanto los otros dos llegaron al baño. Kyuhyun abrió su pantalón para poder orinar mientras Changmin esperaba en los lavabos con los brazos cruzados, mirando la espalda de su amigo

Que intenso – comentó Kyuhyun, Changmin se comenzó a reír divertido

Es normal, él y yo ni siquiera solemos hablar de ellos – respondió tranquilamente – Pero Yunho no es mala persona, soy más rencoroso yo – observó y luego se rio

Y vaya que lo sé –

¡Oye! Gracias amigo – el mayor de los dos se comenzó a reír y luego de terminar se acomodó y cerró su pantalón, acercándose a los lavabos se comenzó a lavar las manos, Changmin estaba de espalda a los espejos y lo observaba - ¿Y bien? ¿de qué querías hablar? Porque no me vas a decir que me trajiste a que te viera sacudírtela ¿verdad? – inquirió divertido, su amigo terminó de lavarse las manos y volteó a verlo

Que fino eres – comentó enseguida – Pero es verdad, no te pedí que me acompañaras para verme "sacudírmela" – respondió sinceramente – Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar – dijo con seriedad, Changmin lo conocía muy bien, sabía de sobra que si su amigo se ponía en esa frecuencia es porque realmente iba a preguntarle algo difícil

Dila, pregúntame –

Changmin ¿hay algo entre tú y Yunho? – preguntó directamente, frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos, se veía muy serio al respecto, Changmin carraspeó un poco, luego descruzó los brazos

"Algo"… ¿De qué? ¿'Algo' de qué? – cuestionó intentando no ponerse nervioso, pero su amigo lo veía tan fijamente que se sintió juzgado

Ya sabes, eso… -

¿Te refieres a sí…? –

Sí, a eso –

No, no hay nada de eso – contestó tratando de parecer seguro de sí mismo, pero su amigo no le creyó, lo conocía muy bien para que pudiera engañarlo fácilmente

Changmin, somos amigos, yo no voy a juzgarte, en serio –

Ya te dije que no – sentía que se sonrojaba, Kyuhyun sonrió con media mueca mientras lo miraba, directo a los ojos

¿De verdad? –

De verdad –

Júralo, en el nombre de Buda – dijo en broma, Changmin sonrió

No digas tonterías –

Está bien, si no me lo quieres decir lo comprendo –

Ya te lo dije, no hay nada de nada, además yo no soy Gay – se defendió

No te pregunté si eras Gay, te pregunté si había algo con Yunho, es todo –

¿Y cómo podría tener algo con él que es un hombre si no soy Gay? – preguntó tratando de parecer indignado, su amigo volvió a sonreír

Porque te conozco y sé que cuando quieres a una persona no la miras como lo miras a él, solo te recuerdo mirar a una persona de esa forma, sabes de quien hablo – respondió seriamente, tragando saliva después, Changmin se quedó callado unos momentos, mirándolo fijamente

¿Se nota mucho? – preguntó abrumado, ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo, además él era uno de sus mejores amigos, quizás hablar con alguien de eso resultaba bueno, Kyuhyun movió su cabeza a los lados

No lo creo, no he escuchado a nadie más mencionarlo, quizás es porque te conozco demasiado, pero me preocupas –

¿Por qué? –

No me gusta verte triste, cuando terminaste con ella te vi muy mal, sabes de sobra que algo con Yunho quizás no termine bien – comentó afligido, viendo a Changmin cambiar su expresión, el menor bajó la mirada unos instantes - ¿Hasta dónde han llegado? – al oír tal pregunta Changmin levantó la cabeza y le miró

No nos hemos acostado si eso preguntas – respondió sinceramente y su amigo respiró aliviado

No te juzgaría si lo hicieras, pero piensa muy bien Changmin, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero piensa en todo lo que implica ¿sí? – le sonrió comprensivamente y el menor asintió, su amigo tenía toda la razón ¿Por qué no habló con él antes? Quizás si se hubiera desahogado antes no habría sufrido solo – Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras – levantó una mano y le palmeó el hombro, Changmin también sonrió

Gracias, de verdad – agachó la mirada y sonrió de nuevo, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, luego volvió a verle

Regresemos o pensarán que estamos haciendo cosas raras en el baño, no quiero que Yunho me parta la cara – dijo en broma y ambos se comenzaron a reír, luego salieron del baño y regresaron a la mesa, Yunho y Eunhyuk se reían animadamente, los otros dos se les unieron en la conversación y salieron del Bar luego de media hora. Después de llevar a ambos miembros de Super Junior a dónde indicaron se dirigieron a la casa de Yunho para después llevar a Changmin, pero al día siguiente tenían actividades de grabación y debían verse temprano, así que el mayor sugirió que mejor durmieran ambos en casa de Yunho, así se complicaba menos a la hora de recogerles, el menor no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no pudo oponerse delante de todos los presentes, se vería muy raro si se excusara nerviosamente o con alguna tontería, así que accedió, los dejaron en casa de Yunho y entraron, notaron que había fans acechando, como siempre, pero no les tomaron importancia. No era la primera vez que Changmin se quedaba ahí o viceversa, había un poco de ropa en casa de su amigo

Estoy muy cansado – comentó Changmin luego de tirarse sobre el sofá, Yunho sonrió al mirarlo

Tú y Kyuhyun tardaron mucho en el baño ¿no? – preguntó de pronto, no podía quedarse con la curiosidad, Changmin volteó a verlo

Sí ¿es malo –

No, pero me puse celoso – respondió con sinceridad, Changmin sonrió burlonamente

¿Piensas que voy por la vida seduciendo amigos en el baño? – preguntó indignado

No lo sé, dímelo –

Yunho, no seas idiota por favor – contestó algo molesto, Yunho se acercó al sillón donde estaba y se sentó a su lado

Perdón, es que solo te quiero para mí – dijo en broma y se acercó para besarle la mejilla, el menor no se quitó ni se quejó, solo torció la boca en una mueca mientras lo miraba

De hecho hablamos de ti – indicó seriamente

¿Ah sí? – el menor asintió, luego miró al frente

Me pregunto si hay "Algo" entre nosotros – contestó con sinceridad, Yunho sonrió

¿Y qué le dijiste? – preguntó emocionado, Changmin volteó a verle, en silencio – Changmin ¿Qué hay entre nosotros? Desde lo que pasó en Jeju has evadido el tema, aunque has vuelto a permitirme besarte ¿Qué somos? Dime… - lo miró con demasiado interés, se veía agitado, quizás ahora por fin definirían su situación, con la salida del disco y las promociones previas no habían podido hablar del tema

Nada en realidad, él intuyó todo, solo le dije que no… que no habíamos tenido relaciones –

Eso pasó… - dijo en tono bajo, sin dejar de mirarlo – Ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Qué somos? Dímelo de una vez – tragó saliva con dureza, le urgía una respuesta

Amigos, eso somos… compañeros de trabajo, incluso somos como una familia, nada más, no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa Yunho, por favor perdóname – respondió casi con un nudo en la garganta, Yunho lo miró mostrándose inmutado, luego sonrió con tristeza

Es verdad, que tonto soy – respondió afligido, Changmin se acercó un poco más

No, no lo eres. Soy yo quien no está preparado para más, pero no eres un tonto – comentó con aplomo, luego le sujetó el rostro con una mano, le acarició la mejilla y después bajó el índice hasta sus labios, Yunho cerró los ojos – Te lo dije antes, no quiero perderte – cerró los ojos también y se acercó para besarlo, el mayor no pudo resistirse y le correspondió, se besaron pausadamente durante algunos momentos, luego se separaron, abriendo los ojos – Prefiero que esto continué así, pero no te puedo prometer cuánto dure, si me llagara a enamorar de alguien no quiero lastimarte rompiendo un compromiso ¿lo entiendes? – bajó la mano hasta su pierna

¿Y si te enamoras de mí? – preguntó enseguida, Changmin se sorprendió y se alejó un poco, dejando de tocarle la pierna – Si eso pasa no romperías tu compromiso conmigo ¿no lo has pensado? – cuestionó emocionado

Ni pensarlo, eso es diferente a todo –

¿Ah sí? ¿Hasta concebías la idea de tener sexo conmigo pero no de enamorarte? – cuestionó confundido, Changmin asintió

Sí, eso podría pasar antes de que me enamore – respondió con una sonrisa cínica – Pero no me enamoraré nunca de ti, no de esa forma ¿es lo que quieres? – el mayor se quedó callado, no podía decirle de su amor, eso sería demasiado, perdería a Changmin para siempre

Claro que no – mintió rápidamente – Solo estaba siendo arrogante – se rio para que no sospechara de él, Changmin se sintió aliviado, por un momento creyó que todo lo que Yunho había hecho hasta ahora era porque estaba enamorado de él, vaya locura, si eso fuera cierto al menos lo estaría desde el 2008, cuando intentó besarlo, sería demasiado para él saber algo así, si Yunho se hubiera enamorado de él desde hace tantos años no iba a poder soportarlo, solo de imaginarlo sentía un enorme escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

Entonces ya dejemos éste tema ¿sí? Mañana hay que madrugar – el mayor asintió

Es cierto, perdón –

Buenas noches – dijo el menor antes de caminar a una de las habitaciones de esa casa

Espera… - lo llamó el mayor y él se detuvo, Yunho se acercó hasta él – Mi beso de buenas noches – pidió con descaro, Changmin torció la boca un poco, pero se acercó a él y lo besó rápido en los labios, Yunho puso cara de perro desvalido y el menor se rio

Eres tan idiota – lo regañó sin pelos en la lengua, antes ni siquiera de broma se atrevería a llamarlo idiota, pero ahora era diferente. Se acercó de nuevo y separó los labios al mismo tiempo que Yunho, se besaron con gusto, Changmin subió su mano hasta la cabeza de él y le acarició el cabello con poca suavidad, cuando intentó separarse Yunho le besó de nuevo, Changmin quiso dar un paso atrás y soltarse pero Yunho no se lo permitió, sonrieron sobre los labios del otro antes de volverse a besar – Ya, no seas pesado – lo regañó cuando no quiso soltarlo de nuevo pero ésta vez el menor lo empujó

Descansa Changmin – dijo con ternura el mayor, sonriéndole

Tú también – respondió y antes de alejarse lo besó rápido de nuevo, alejándose enseguida antes de que intentara retenerlo, al llegar al marco de la puerta lo miró y se sonrieron, luego Changmin entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, Yunho vio por debajo de ésta que la luz se prendió y sonrió ampliamente

Esa forma de mirarme, de besarme ¿crees que voy a pensar que jamás te enamorarías de mí? – pensó con emoción, que ingenuo era Changmin, sonrió de nuevo entusiasmado y se alejó a su habitación, mientras en la otra el menor se cambió de ropa y se tiró sobre la cama luego de apagar la luz, miró hacia el techo, recordando "¿Y si te enamoras de mí?"

Enamorarme de Yunho… - susurró – Vaya tontería – sonrió divertido, luego borró su sonrisa al recordar la plática con su amigo, se giró sobre su eje hasta estar de costado, cerró los ojos – Ese sí sería un problema – pensó abrumado, no quería pensar en esas cosas, todo estaba bien así, ellos se besaban a veces, cuando había una necesidad incontrolable o simplemente cuando les daba la maldita gana, no habían vuelto a vivir nada tan apasionado como lo sucedido meses atrás en Jeju, pero estaba seguro que aunque llegara a suceder algo tan íntimo ellos jamás podrían enamorarse, porque dos hombres enamorados en aquella sociedad era un peso demasiado grande, si eso sucedía el propio TVXQ estaba en juego, y ellos no estaban dispuestos a perderlo, después de tanta lucha conjunta por mantenerlo en pie no era justo ponerlo en riesgo por sentimientos tan personales. En realidad toda aquella situación era un arma de doble filo, solo quedaba esperar, que el tiempo siguiera corriendo, solo él sería capaz de decidir lo que sería de ellos en el futuro

Continuará...

Chan chan! Y el próximo es el capítulo final ¿habrá lemon? ¿no habrá? ¿se enamora Changmin de Yunho o no se enamora? ¿Qué dicen ustedes? gracias por seguir éste fanfic, disculpen la carga erótica de algunas escenas xD ja ja mentira, las disfruté, nos leemos a la próxima!

Nota: **Con esa frase inicia el capítulo 1 de éste fanfic ^^


End file.
